Charmed: The Virtual Series
by P3Forever16
Summary: While mourning the death of Phoebe, Prue and Piper meet her friend, Paige Matthews and discover that she is their long lost sister. As they deal with their sister's death, Prue copes with depression and PTSD, Piper struggles with her anxiety, and Paige learns of her family heritage. Meanwhile, a secret force threatens the sisters' lives, especially Prue.
1. 4x01 Something This Way ComesAgain

_**This series will take a very different approach than the original season 4. Paige will not become a part of the Halliwell family so quickly like the original series. She will slowly be included and the bond between her and Prue and Piper will build. The storylines for the characters are different, as well as people and innocents from the past return. The Source in this alternate take after season 3 is the same Source from the finale and not the Half-Faced nor Black clothed figure. This Source will be hooded, red cloaked, and have his sword. And Paige's birth will be slightly different. So, without further ado, season 4 starts now.**_

 _ **4.01 Something Wicca This Way Comes…Again**_

ACT ONE

 **FADE IN:**  
 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR - AFTERNOON**

(Leaves are everywhere as it is silent in Halliwell Manor - deathly silent.)

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – DINING ROOM**

(DR. GRIFFITHS lies hanging out of the window with blood dripping out of his right ear. But he's not the only in a similar position….)

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. SUNROOM - CONTINUOUS**

(PRUE and PIPER are still lying on the ground outside of the broken wall. Blood pools behind Prue's head and right ear, while blood leaks from Piper's nose and left hand.

The ANGEL OF DEATH appears, looking down at Prue and Piper.)

ANGEL OF DEATH: Come…

(Sparkling white lights leave Prue and move towards the Angel of Death. They quickly disappear, leaving Prue standing in front of him with confusion on her face as she looks at the deathly angel standing before her.)

PRUE: What happened? What are you doing here?

ANGEL OF DEATH: You know why I am here. (holding out his hand) Come.

(Prue shakes her head frantically as she sees her body next to Piper's.)

PRUE: No. I'm not dead.

ANGEL OF DEATH: But you are. Accept it so that you can move on to the afterlife.

(Prue glares at him as she shakes her head.)

PRUE (angered): I don't think so.

(She tries to TK him away, but he doesn't move an inch. He simply sighs in disbelief.)

ANGEL OF DEATH: I thought that you learned last time that you can't fight me. I am inevitable.

PRUE (getting into her fighting stance): Well, I'm not going anywhere with you.

(LEO orbs in, shocked to see the sisters.)

ANGEL OF DEATH: This can't be.

(Leo bends down and places each hand over one of the sisters, using his power to begin healing them.)

PRUE: That's right, Leo; come on.

ANGEL OF DEATH: This is not right. You are not supposed to be healed. You are supposed to come with me.

(Leo sighs in relief as their wounds heal. The Angel of Death quickly reaches towards Prue, but she steps backwards away from him.)

PRUE: In case you haven't notice, it's not my time yet.

(Piper opens her eyes and looks up, confused.)

ANGEL OF DEATH (concerned): I am going to find out what is happening. And after I do, I am coming back for you.

(He disappears. Not a moment later, shining white lights surround Prue and she disappears within them. The lights travel to Prue's body and enter into her.

PIPER (sitting up): What happened?

(Leo stands up even as Prue slowly opens her eyes and lets out a groan as she sits up. Leo reaches down to take their hands and pull them to their feet.)

LEO (anxiously): We've got to get down to the Underworld fast.

PIPER: What? Why?

LEO (near panic): Phoebe! We have to go – now!

(He grabs their hands and he orbs them out.)

 **DISSOLVE TO:**  
 **INT. UNDERWORLD - CAVE - CONTINUOUS**

(The dust-covered cave is lit up by a dozen or so candles that sit on a small altar as PHOEBE, her face tear-dried, stares at the altar. COLE stands behind her. At the entrance of the cave, THREE DEMONS shimmer in.)

DEMON #1: Okay, witch…your time has come.

PHOEBE (to Cole): Are you sure Prue and Piper are okay?

COLE: Yes.

(A single tear falls down Phoebe's face.)

PHOEBE: I'm ready.

DEMON #1: Good.

(Cole places his hand on her shoulder.}

COLE: Phoebe.

(He quickly grabs and hugs her, and she hugs him back, terrified by what's about to happen.

Cole smirks at the three demons before pulling out an athamae and stabbing Phoebe in the back. She gasps at the sharp pain and lets out a loud cry as Cole pulls the knife out of her. He unemotionally lets her body drop to the ground with her face colliding with the ground, breaking her nose.

Cole delicately takes out a black cloth from inside his robe and wipes the blood off of the athamae.)

COLE: Now…tell the Source that like the traitorous half-demon, the witch…

(Cole transform into KLEA from the Brotherhood.)

KLEA: …is dead.

 **OPENING CREDITS ROLL**

(We see stock footage of San Francisco in the afternoon as "If You're Going Through Hell" as sung by Rodney Atkins is played and the GUEST CREDITS roll. The footage ends at Halliwell Manor.)

 **DISSOLVE TO:**  
 **INT. CAVE – CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS SCENE**

(Just as the three demons step towards Phoebe, LEO orbs in with PRUE and PIPER in tow.)

PRUE: No!

(Prue TKs one of the demons into another one. The third demon runs towards them just as Piper freezes the demon as Leo rushes towards Phoebe. The first demon stands up and runs towards Prue who TKs him away again.

Leo quickly kneels next to Phoebe's body and places his hands over the bloody hole in her back as he uses his power to try to heal her.

As the second demon runs towards Piper, she explodes the demon.

Just as the first demon stands up, he sees that Leo is still trying to heal Phoebe. He conjures an energy ball and throws it at Leo.

Prue TKs the energy ball back to the demon and he blows up as Piper explodes the final demon in front of her and the frozen demon explodes.

Piper lets out a small sigh of relief before both she and Prue realize that Phoebe isn't waking up and they rush to her and Leo.)

PRUE: Leo, what's the matter? Why aren't you healing her?

LEO: I-I can't heal the dead.

(Prue and Piper gasp in fear and disbelief as Piper drop down to kneel next to her younger sister's body. Prue remains standing, staring in horror.)

PIPER (shaking Phoebe's body): Phoebe!

PRUE (desperately): Come on, Phoebe! Wake up! You have to wake up!

PIPER: Phoebe!

(Tears flow down Piper's cheek as she cradles Phoebe's body and rocks back and forth with her. Prue very simply stands there and stares.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Leo grabs the sisters. As TWO DEMONS enter and spot them, Leo orbs out with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's body in tow.)

DEMON #2: We've got to tell the Source they've got the body!

 **DISSOLVE TO:**  
 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR - DINING ROOM -CONTINUOUS**

(Leo orbs in with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's body still in tow.

Leo starts towards DR. GRIFFITH's body still hanging out of the window, but Prue grabs his arm.)

PRUE (staring blankly ahead): Don't bother. He's already dead.

LEO: How do you know?

PRUE: I…I just know, okay?

PIPER (sobbing): Prue. We've lost our baby sister.

(Prue shakes her head as tears roll down her face as well. She falls to her knees and grabs Piper, who cries into Prue's shoulder. With her other hand, Prue rubs Phoebe's cheeks as she looks at the baby sister she has just lost.)

FIRST COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT TWO

 **FADE IN:**  
 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR - SUNROOM**

(A police camera's flash goes off as the sunroom and dining room are now considered a crime scene. POLICE OFFICERS, CRIMINAL INVESTIGATORS, PARAMEDICS, and the CORONER are milling around, doing whatever those people do. DR. GRIFFITH's body still lies where it was after Shax's attack, while PHOEBE's body still lies amongst the wreckage caused by Shax, posed to make it appear that, like Dr. Griffith, this is where she died.)

 **QUICK CUT TO:**  
 **INT. LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

(PRUE and PIPER are sitting on the couch. Piper is leaning on her big sister's shoulder, rocking herself, as a young Latino inspector, Inspector CORTEZ, stands before them, writing in his notepad.)

PRUE: We brought the doctor here because we really wanted him to see my brother-in-law. He feels kind of sick.

CORTEZ: Your brother-in-law…(to Piper) …who is your husband?

PIPER (staring at the sunroom): Yes.

CORTEZ (letting out a long sigh): Did you see what the killer looked like?

PRUE: We didn't see him.

CORTEZ: You didn't?

PRUE: N-No…We weren't here when this happened. We were at the store. We were on our way home from the store and we came home to see…Ph-Phoebe…

CORTEZ (confused): Okay. I find that a little weird.

PRUE: Why?

CORTEZ: You came home from the store, but yet I don't see any groceries anywhere. So…again…did you see the killer?

(Now, both sisters are nervous and he notices this.)

CORTEZ: Is there something you two aren't telling me?

(Inspector DARRYL Morris walks up to Piper's side.)

DARRYL: Cortez…They just lost their sister. I think you should let them grieve before you start questioning them.

CORTEZ: But we need to know who did this so we can stop him from doing it again.

DARRYL: Cortez… Please. I know this family. I can handle it.

(Cortez nods and waves his hands in the air in defeat.)

CORTEZ: All right. But rest assured, we will find the monster who did this.

(He exits.)

PRUE: Piper…Go upstairs and-

PIPER: No…I don't want to leave Phoebe.

(Prue slowly nods just as LEO enters.)

PRUE (to Leo): Stay here. I have to go upstairs.

(Leo nods as Prue stands up and exits. Leo sits down next to Piper and holds her in his arms just as she starts crying again.)

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR - ATTIC - SHORTLY AFTERWARDS**

(PRUE enters in and quickly but quietly shuts the door behind her. She crosses to the Book of Shadows (BOS) pedestal, opens the BOS and turns the pages, stopping on the "To Summon a Spirit" spell.)

 **DISSOLVE TO:**  
 **INT. UNDERWORLD - CAVE - CONTINUOUS**

(Flames blaze from a fire as a woman dressed in a sinuous golden gown, The ORACLE, steps forward to the hooded and devilishly winged SOURCE of all Evil, who holds his sword to the ground. The flames of the fire light up his devilish appearance as the Oracle bends down on her knees and bows down to the evil before her.)

SOURCE: Oracle…

ORACLE (rising): My liege…I have seen something that you will be of great interest to you. It involves the Charmed Ones.

SOURCE: The Charmed Ones are dead.

ORACLE: Not all of them.

SOURCE: One gone ends the threat. Of course, if you had foreseen that a whitelighter was going to save the other two witches, they'd all be gone. (raising his sword to her neck.) Be grateful that I do not end your life right now.

ORACLE: Yes, but then how would you see into the future without me?

SOURCE: Have you forgotten about the Seer?

(She rolls her eyes and looks away in anger.)

ORACLE: I have not.

SOURCE: Besides, without the Charmed Ones to worry about anymore, I may not need to see into the future.

ORACLE: Mmm. Well, my liege…you may want to keep me around a little while longer.

SOURCE (lowering his sword back to the ground): Have you foreseen something?

ORACLE: Yes… Even though your assassin succeeded in killing the doctor, the woman who I foresaw, the woman who can change everything…she still survives.

SOURCE: Send my assassin after her. And this time, make sure you foresee anything or anyone that can save her or stop it.

(The Oracle nods as she bows to the Source and then disappears in a golden ball of light.)

 **DISSOLVE TO:**  
 **EXT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES - SHORTLY AFTERWARDS**

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES - MR. COWAN'S OFFICE**

(A TV shows ELANA Dominguez standing in front of Halliwell Manor as the headline "Murders in Quiet Neighborhood" scrolls across the screen.)

ELANA: We have yet to receive any more info on who may be a suspect in the murders of Phoebe Halliwell and Dr. David Griffiths, but we will keep you informed as soon as we are given any new information.

(The TV turns off as PAIGE Matthews, holding the remote as she frowns at her boss, Mr. COWAN, who is sitting at his desk.)

PAIGE: I can't believe it. I knew both of them, Mr. Cowan. Dr. Griffith was one of our clients and I knew Phoebe in college. They didn't deserve for that to happen to them.

COWAN: I know…it's very sad.

PAIGE: Well, I think after work, I should maybe go check on Phoebe's family. Let them know they have my deepest sympathies and that she was a great friend. I mean, I am trying to be a social worker.

COWAN: Well, I may start considering giving you that promotion sooner than I originally planned.

(Paige gives him a small smile of gratitude.)

COWAN: So, are you close to her family?

PAIGE (shaking her head): No, after she graduated, it's like she was never able to hang out. I'd try calling, but she was always busy doing something else.

COWAN: Well, then, I think that maybe it's better if you just let her family grieve on their own. Maybe in a few days you could go by and check on them.

(Paige lets out a deep sigh before nodding.)

PAIGE: And what about Dr. Griffiths' family? I mean, I just finished typing up the notes from his last session. You know how he has been trying to get his son and daughter back whatever way he could. And now… (frowning) they'll never get to see him again.

Mr. COWAN (sighing): Listen, Paige. I know that this is terrible for you right now. You should take the rest of the day off. Go home and get some rest.

PAIGE: Thanks, Mr. Cowan. I think I will.

 **CUT TO:**  
 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR - A SHORT TIME LATER**

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR - ATTIC**

(PRUE stands at the BOS, a circle of lit candles on the floor in front of her.)

PRUE: Phoebe! Please come down here, Phoebe! I want to talk to you…No. I need to talk to you. Please…

(She takes a deep breath and lets it out in a long sigh.)

PRUE (chanting): Hear these words, here my cries, spirit from the other side, come to me I summon thee…cross now the great divide.

(Slowly, sparkling white lights appear in the circle of lit candles, but rather than Phoebe's lively face, GRAMS appears.)

PRUE (rolling her eyes): Grams. I called for Phoebe.

GRAMS: I know, sweetie…but right now, only I can come to you.

PRUE: Why? Where's Phoebe?

GRAMS: Right now she is with your mother.

PRUE (nodding): How is she?

GRAMS: Your mother and I are helping her through this.

PRUE: Yes, but how is she?

GRAMS (shaking her head): I'm not allowed to tell you, just like you're not allowed to see her…for right now anyways.

(Prue steps back in disbelief and rolls her eyes angrily.)

PRUE: Are you kidding me? Our sister is dead and we can't even see her spirit?

PIPER (o.s.): What?

(PIPER enters the room, disbelief written all over her face.)

GRAMS: Piper, honey-

PIPER: Why can't we see her? Why can't we see Phoebe?

GRAMS: Well…because seeing Phoebe right now keeps her alive to you and that…keeps you from moving on and continuing your destiny.

(Prue rolls her eyes again.)

PRUE: What are you talking about, Grams? It's over; it's done. Phoebe's gone and-

GRAMS: You may not understand it at this moment…but you will, my darlings. Just remember…there is always a reason for everything.

(Grams disappears the way she came. Prue quickly starts flipping through the pages of the BOS again.)

PIPER (confused): What are you doing?

PRUE: Looking for a spell to bring Phoebe back to us. Maybe a different spell will bring her back instead.

(She looks up and TKs a dresser so it's in front of the door.)

PIPER: Now what was that for?

PRUE: In case someone tries to barge in. We don't want to have to worry about exposure…again.

(Piper nods just as Prue stops on the page for "To Call a Lost Witch".)

 **QUICK CUT TO:**  
 **EXT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES - PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS**

(PAIGE exits the building, her blue-jean purse over her shoulder. She crosses to her green VW and opens the driver's door. She gets in and puts her purse on the passenger seat. She buckles herself and starts her car.)

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. ATTIC - SHORTLY AFTERWARDS**

(PRUE and PIPER sit at the small table. On it is a lit candle, the BOS opened to the "To Call a Lost Witch" spell, an athame, and a bowl filled with the ingredients needed for the spell they are about to cast.)

PRUE: Okay…you ready?

PIPER: I guess so, Prue.

PRUE: Then let's do it.

PRUE/PIPER (chanting): Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here.

(Piper picks up the athame and hands it to Prue.)

PIPER: You know how much I hate this part. You do it.

 **QUICK CUT TO:**  
 **INT. PAIGE'S CAR - CONTINUOUS**

(Paige reverses her car out of her parking spot. She switches gears and drives towards the exit. Just as she nears it, she turns on her right-turn blinker.)

 **QUICK CUT TO:**  
 **INT. ATTIC - CONTINUOUS**

(Blood drips from Prue's finger as she holds it above the bowl.)

PRUE (chanting): Blood to blood, I summon thee…

(She squeezes her finger and more blood drips into the bowl.)

PRUE: Blood to blood, return to me.

(A wind picks up and the two sisters turn around to notice the flames of the candles moving. After a few beats, the wind dies, the flames return to normal, and Piper shakes her head.)

PIPER: For a second there…I thought it would work.

 **QUICK CUT TO:**  
 **INT. PAIGE'S CAR – CONTINUOUS**

(Paige has reached the exit, but has to stop when a truck with the name "Halliwell's Moving Company" painted on the side drives down the street in front of her. She slowly nods even as she switches off her right blinker and turns on her left blinker instead. She makes a left turn, driving down the street.)

 **QUICK CUT TO:**  
 **INT. ATTIC – CONTINUOUS**

(Piper stands and crosses towards the door when there's a loud crashing sound. She spins around to see the small table flipped over with the BOS, bowl, knife, and all of the ingredients scattered across the floor. Prue waves her hand and the trunk sitting on the other side of the attic opens.

Prue TKS the BOS so it rises and then moves the BOS into the trunk, before slamming the trunk closed.

Piper hurries over to Prue and hugs her as Prue hugs her back. As they release each other, Prue wipes a tear coming down Piper's face.)

PRUE: I'm done.

PIPER: What?

PRUE: You were always right about these powers, Piper…Phoebe was wrong.

PIPER: What do you mean?

PRUE (bitterly): They're not a blessing…they're a curse.

(Piper nods, just before Prue TKs the dresser away from in front of the door and back to its original position.)

PIPER: Prue…

PRUE (bitterly, determined): We can't do this anymore, Piper. I won't risk losing you, too.

(She and Piper exit. The door closes and we hear a click as Prue locks it, determined to never go into the attic again.)

SECOND COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT THREE

 **FADE IN:**  
 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR - EARLY EVENING**

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR - SUNROOM**

(Only LEO and DARRYL are still downstairs, standing near the spot where Prue and Piper once laid and where Phoebe's body lay before the coroner took it away for an autopsy.)

DARRYL: Good thinking putting Phoebe's… (not wanting to say the word "body")…well, you know…down in this spot. You really made it look like she died here.

LEO: Well, if I hadn't gotten here in time, it would've been worse.

PRUE (o.s.): What do you mean?

(Leo and Darryl turn around to see PRUE walking towards them.)

LEO: Where's Piper?

PRUE: She went to lie down.

DARRYL: Listen Prue…Phoebe was… (not finding the right thing to say.) She's…Sheila and I are just so sorry.

(Prue nods just before they hear the sound of a door opening. Even as they turn to walk towards the sound, they hear the sound of a door closing. VICTOR rushes in, worry, fear, concern, and pain evident on his face.)

VICTOR: Prue!

(He rushes to her and hugs her as she hugs him back.)

VICTOR: Oh, dear God, Prue. I can't believe this.

PRUE: Dad…

VICTOR: It's okay. I'm here now.

LEO: Victor…

VICTOR: Leo, what the hell happened?

LEO: I-

VICTOR: Tell me why my baby girl is gone!

PRUE (slowly stepping away from Victor and closer to Leo): He tried, Dad. He couldn't do anything. We were too late.

VICTOR: But isn't that what whitelighters are for? They're supposed to heal people!

LEO: I can't heal the dead! I wish I could. But I can't. Not since I healed Piper when her death wasn't caused by magic.

VICTOR: Is Piper upstairs?

PRUE: Yeah. She's in her room getting some rest.

VICTOR: I'll go check on her.

(Victor exits.)

DARRYL (concerned): You okay, man?

LEO: I wish. There's just a lot is going on and Victor's right. I should've gotten to Phoebe before she died.

PRUE: No, Leo, don't blame yourself. He's just angry and doesn't understand why this happened. And he's not alone in that.

(Before Leo can respond, the doorbell rings again. Prue sighs and crosses towards the foyer.)

 **QUICK CUT TO:**  
 **INT. FOYER - CONTINUOUS**

(Prue opens the door and to see PAIGE.)

PAIGE: Hi.

PRUE (confused): Hi.

PAIGE: I'm know that this is a very bad time and it's only been a few hours, but…I just wanted to give you my deepest sympathies.

PRUE (nodding): Thanks.

PAIGE: You're welcome.

(There's an awkward silence as Paige tries to figure out what else to say while Prue studies the young woman in front of her.)

PRUE: Have we met before?

PAIGE: No…I mean, I don't think so. I've seen you before at your sister's club…Piper, isn't it?

PRUE: Yeah. Did you know Phoebe?

(Paige nods and slightly smiles.)

PAIGE: Yeah. We were friends. She and I were in the same psychology class.

PRUE (smiling wistfully): Phoebe loved psychology…she had a passion for it.

PAIGE: Yeah, she definitely did. She was always trying to get the best grade in class.

PRUE (confused): Really?

PAIGE: Yeah, she was so competitive and the class brain. I always wanted to be as smart as her.

PRUE (shocked): My sister Phoebe? Class brain? Wow…I never knew that.

(Paige tilts her head, totally confused.)

PRUE: What I meant to say was I didn't know Phoebe was super-smart in much of anything. I mean I knew that she loved it, but not that she was the class brain.

PAIGE: Yeah, but she was so friendly and always tried to help anyone who needed it. Everyone loved her.

(Prue nods just before she closes her eyes.)

PRUE: Whoa.

PAIGE: Are you okay?

PRUE: Uh…(opening her eyes) Honestly. I don't know.

(Suddenly the wind quickly picks up and Prue and Paige turn to see a mini-tornado flying into them, carrying them through the manor and into the dining room table, both young women falling to the floor. LEO and DARRYL walk out, trying to find out what is happening, covering their faces from the leaves blowing around them and the strong winds.

The mini-tornado dies down and disappear leaving SHAX stalking towards them. Darryl quickly pulls out his gun and shoots Shax, but they don't affect him at all. Both Paige and Prue stand up, Prue shoving Paige behind her, even as Shax turns to Darryl and Leo. Just as he pulls back his arm to launch an attack on them, an explosion bounces him back, but only a few feet away. We see PIPER on the stairs, hands extended.

Shax turns back to Prue and Paige, sending a blast at them which Prue instinctively TKs back at him.)

PRUE (shouting): Paige! Run!

(Paige runs out the door as Prue faces Shax.)

PRUE: Piper! Try again!

(But before Piper can do anything, Shax turns back into a mini tornado and flies out of the manor, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone looks at each other, confused for a moment before it hits Prue.)

PIPER: Why did he attack us and then just leave?

PRUE: Because he's not after us! He's after her!

(She runs out the door.)

PIPER: Prue!

(Piper rushes after her sister, followed by Leo and Darryl.)

 **CUT TO:**  
 **EXT. PRESCOTT STREET ALLEY - SHORTLY AFTERWARDS**

(PAIGE runs down the alley, before she slows down, finally stops, needing to take a breather. But just as she leans against the concrete wall, the wind begins to pick up again causing her to take off running again. However, the winds pick up even quicker and the mini-tornado appears before her, freezing her in her tracks in terror. She steps backwards, covering her face as leaves blow everywhere as the mini-tornado dies down, leaving SHAX smirking evilly at her.)

PRUE (o.s): No!

(PRUE, PIPER, LEO and DARRYL come running around the corner. Shax pulls back his arm as Prue pulls back hers, but Leo grabs it.)

LEO: No! You're outside!

(Shax throws one of his blasts at Paige, and she cowers in her arms. But just as the blast is about to reach her, the blast freezes in mid-air. Paige uncovers her face, shocked to realize that she is not hurt. She moves just as the blast unfreezes but Prue TKs it right back at Shax, but he only steps backwards a few steps.)

PRUE: Piper, freeze him!

(Piper extends her wrists and Shax freezes in place once again, but immediately he slowly starts moving again.)

PIPER: Oh, no! It's not going to hold!

(Shax throws another blast of air at Paige.)

THIRD COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT FOUR

EXT. PRESCOTT STREET ALLEY – CONTINUOUS FROM PREVIOUS ACT

PRUE (as she TKs the blast back at Shax): Freeze him again, Piper, then everybody run!

(Piper freezes both Shax and the blast. Everyone, including Paige, turns and runs away from Shax just as both he and the blast unfreeze again. The blast only pushes him back few steps but allows the others to flee. In anger, he transforms back into the mini-tornado and disappears.)

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR - SUNROOM - A SHORT WHILE LATER**

(PRUE leads PAIGE into the room, followed by LEO and DARRYL. She sits their innocent on the couch.

PRUE: Are you okay?

PAIGE: No. I am not okay. Some scary-looking creature just tried to attack me. I'm definitely not okay.

(As she talks, PIPER enters, holding a glass of water, which she now hands to Paige.)

PIPER: Okay, easy…It's okay. We'll protect you.

PRUE: Piper-

PIPER: Prue, she's an innocent. We can't just ignore an innocent…Look I know that right now we would both rather be grieving but we can't right now. We have to save her.

(Prue looks away from her sister as she thinks about it.)

PIPER: What would Phoebe think if we didn't try to save an innocent?

(Prue slowly looks back at Piper, sighing deeply as she realizes that Piper has a point.)

PRUE (nodding): Okay… (turning to Paige) You have to stay here.

PAIGE (in shock): What?! Are you kidding me?! I can't stay here!

(She jumps up, but Leo steps in front of her, stopping her.)

LEO: That thing that's after you is a demon, and these girls can protect you from it.

PAIGE: Demon? There's no such thing as demons.

PRUE: Um, you saw it with your own eyes and you saw what he could do. No matter if you believe in demons or not, can't you tell that you need to be protected?

(Piper crosses to them, trying to find a way to calm them both down.)

PIPER (to Paige): Look, can you let us save you, please? We only recently lost our baby sister, so losing someone else would be really, really tough on us. Just stay here and stay safe until we figure a way to get rid of him. And after that, if you still want to, you can leave and pretend none of this happened. But please…let us save you.

(Paige looks at Piper for a moment before slowly nodding and Piper sighs in relief.)

PIPER Alright…

PRUE: I'm going to go check the Book about Shax.

PAIGE: Book? What Book?

PIPER: Our Book of spells. It's part of heritage.

PAIGE: May I see it?

PRUE: Sure.

PIPER: Before you go, either of you want anything to eat?

PRUE (exiting): I'm not hungry.

PAIGE (following Prue): I already ate.

PIPER: Okay, I guess we worry about bonding over food later.

(Leo crosses to her as she sighs.)

LEO: You okay?

PIPER: I am not even remotely okay, Leo. (Tears begin to form in her eyes.) I just lost my baby sister! And we haven't even gotten a day to mourn her before evil found its way back here.

(Leo pulls her into a hug and she cries on his shoulder while Leo and Darryl exchange concerned looks before she steps back, trying to pull herself together.)

PIPER: Okay…can you go check with the Elders about this? I mean, I know she's an innocent, but there's only so much protecting we can do now that we don't have…don't have the Power of Three.

LEO (nodding): Okay. I'll be back as quick as I can.

(He orbs out as Darryl crosses to Piper.)

DARRYL: I think I better get back to the station. Make sure that Inspector Cortez doesn't look too much into your case.

Piper: Case…Phoebe a case? (starts crying again)

(Darryl hugs her.)

DARRYL: I'm so sorry, Piper. (stepping back) I'll check on you and Prue later. Stay safe.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**  
 **EXT. UNDERWORLD – CAVE – SHORTLY AFTERWARDS**

(KLEA falls to her knees as THE SOURCE of All Evil, holding his sword, flames in.)

SOURCE: Speak…

KLEA (standing up): The magical force you wanted me to sense?

SOURCE: Yes?

KLEA I can sense the return…of the Power of Three.

(The Source holds out his hand and a golden ball appears next to the demon. As it dissipates, it leaves behind the ORACLE who immediately falls to her knees, bowing, while Klea glares at her.)

ORACLE: My liege…?

SOURCE: Has my assassin killed the woman yet?

ORACLE: No. He tried to, but the other two Charmed Ones are relentless.

KLEA: _Other_ two Charmed Ones? So I sensed correctly that the Power of Three has been reconstituted.

SOURCE: Not yet. I have sent my assassin after the one who can reconstitute the Charmed Ones.

ORACLE: And your assassin will not fail, my liege. I have not foreseen his vanquish.

SOURCE: No…but I believe I will temporarily change my plans. I shall have someone else be sent after the girl, someone she would least expect.

(The Oracle bows down to her knees again, before disappearing in a golden ball of light.

THE SOURCE (looking at Klea): Keep sensing. I may need you later.

(Klea bows down on her knees and shimmers out from that position.)

 **DISSOLVE TO:**  
 **EX. HALLIWELL MANOR – LATE AFTERNOON**

It's starting to rain.

 **CUT TO:  
INT. HALLIWELL MANOR - ATTIC**

Prue walks in with Paige following behind her. Just as Prue makes her way towards the trunk containing the BOS, she spots the Angel of Death's wisp in the corner of the attic.

She eyes it with fury before realizing Paige is in here.

PRUE: Uh, Paige. Go back downstairs.

PAIGE: Why?

PRUE: There's something I have to do.

PAIGE: Well, okay.

The woman quickly turns around and walks back out of the attic as Prue turns back towards the wisp with fury once again in her eyes.

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – FOYER**

(PAIGE comes down the stairs just as PIPER enters, carrying a tray of tea and soup.)

PIPER: I was going to bring this upstairs to you.

PAIGE: I told you. I'm not hungry.

PIPER: You said you ate earlier and earlier from earlier meant that you ate this morning. So eat up.

(Paige stares at her for a few moments and then slowly nods.)

PAIGE: Thanks.

(Piper smiles and leads her towards the living room.)

 **CUT TO:  
INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS SCENE**

CUT TO:

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR—ATTIC.

Prue paces around the room in frustration as the Angel of Death watches her in annoyance.

ANGEL OF DEATH: What is it that you aren't comprehending?

PRUE: The fact that you think I was supposed to die!

ANGEL OF DEATH: Oh please, Prue. Don't lie to yourself. You know it was your time.

PRUE: Fine, maybe it was! But it doesn't matter anymore. Leo saved me.

ANGEL OF DEATH: But look at the cost…You lost your sister.

Prue shakes her head, refusing to believe what she is being told.

PRUE: You think it was my fault that Phoebe died?

ANGEL OF DEATH: Maybe, yes. If you had accepted that it was your time and came with me before Leo healed you, maybe your sister would still be alive. On the other hand, something else…delayed me from coming to get you sooner then.

PRUE: What is it?

ANGEL OF DEATH: I sensed that there is another magical force at play. I tried to think of what it could be. I thought it wasn't anything too serious and then I came to take you away. But when I realized that you didn't die and Phoebe did, I realized that the magical force had to be responsible. The force…It's unique but familiar. However, I don't know what it is.

PRUE: How powerful is it?

ANGEL OF DEATH: More powerful than me.

PRUE: Does anyone else know about this?

ANGEL OF DEATH: No. I have chosen not to alert anyone until we know for certain what or who we are dealing with.

PRUE: What about me? Am I still supposed to die?

ANGEL OF DEATH: Well, death is the natural order of the universe. Though, time will tell.

He disappears in his wisp, leaving Prue staring away with a look of fear.

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – SHORTLY AFTERWARDS**

(PIPER is watching PAIGE who is sitting on the couch, the tray and the soup on the coffee table in front of her.)

PAIGE: Wow… (between chews) this is amazing.

PIPER: Thanks.

PAIGE: I've never tasted soup this good.

PIPER: I made it this morning…just to do something to get my mind off of...today. So all I had to do is nuke it for you.

PAIGE (setting her spoon down, sympathetically): I don't think we formerly met. (extendng her hand to Piper.) I'm Paige Matthews. Also, I'm an assistant social worker.

PIPER (shaking her hand): I'm Piper Halliwell. I own P3.

PAIGE: I know, I've been to your club. It's pretty great.

PIPER: Thanks.

PAIGE: You're welcome…(reaching into her pocket and pulling out a card, handing it towards Piper) and with me currently working to become a full social worker, if there's anything you need, you can just give me a call.

PIPER (taking the card): Thanks. (glancing at the card) I just might do that.

 **CUT TO:**  
 **EXT. POLICE STATION – EARLY EVENING**

(It's dark and rain is now pouring down.)

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. POLICE STATION – DARRYL'S OFFICE**

(DARRYL sits at his desk staring down at his coffee. Suddenly, the coffee shakes and Darryl looks up to see Inspector CORTEZ leaning against his desk, a smirk on his face.)

CORTEZ: Someone sure is thinking hard about something…or someone. Your wife?

DARRYL (shaking his head): No. I can't stop thinking about…Phoebe Halliwell.

CORTEZ: I know you were close to her and her family, Morris. It's sad what happened to the woman and the doctor. It's fortunate that the other three weren't attacked as well.

DARRYL (looking up in confusion): Other three? There are only two sisters left.

CORTEZ: Right. I was talking about the brother-in-law.

DARRYL (slowly nodding his head): Oh, right.

CORTEZ: I've got some things to do before the end of shift.

DARRYL: Okay. Well, see ya, Cortez.

CORTEZ: See ya, Morris.

 **CUT TO:**  
 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – NIGHT**

(It's now pitch-black, rain pouring down, the wind blowing the bushes against the windows.)

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR - LIVING ROOM**

(PAIGE is finishing her soup and tea while PIPER watches. LEO orbs in, Paige shocked by his entrance.)

PIPER: So? What did the Elders say?

LEO: Well, they don't know anything about her and they don't know why the Source would send Shax after her. For now, they want you to protect her as best you can.

PIPER (frustrated): Is that seriously all "they" had to say?

PRUE (entering): Leo…there's something you're not telling us. What is it?

LEO: Well, I found out something else.

PIPER: And?

LEO: So…there is a rumor going around "Up There" and in the Underworld that the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted.

PRUE: Leo, that's impossible.

LEO: And…I'm not finished. It's being said that Paige…can become a Charmed One. (looking at Paige) And that's why the Source sent Shax after you.

PAIGE: The Source? The Source of what?

PRUE (sighing): …of All Evil.

PAIGE (shaking her head): No. I can't deal with this. I just can't!

(She turns around and starts hurrying away.)

PIPER: Paige!

PRUE: Paige, wait! Piper, freeze her!

(Piper flicks her hands, but Paige just stops and turns around to look at them, frustrated. Prue, Piper, and Leo just stare at her in shock.)

PIPER: She…s-she didn't freeze. That means she's a…

LEO: Good witch.

(Paige shakes her head as she rolls her eyes.)

PAIGE: I am not a witch! I am just a normal person with a normal life!

LEO: But you are a witch, Paige; you have to be! The only ones Piper can't freeze are good witches.

PAIGE (being stubborn): Maybe there's another reason why she isn't able to freeze me.

PIPER: Prue…remember what Grams said earlier? She said we're supposed to continue our destiny.

LEO: Grams? You talked to Grams?

PRUE (catching on to what Piper is thinking): You think Grams-

PIPER: She had to.

PAIGE: What are you talking about?

PRUE: Our grandmother…I tried to summon Phoebe to me, but she came instead and she told us that we couldn't see Phoebe-

PIPER: Because it would keep us from continuing our destiny.

LEO: Then the rumor must be right. She is your sister.

PRUE: I don't believe this.

PAIGE (in shock.): I...I-I have s-sisters.

(We hear the Elders jingle as Leo looks up.)

PIPER: They're calling you? Right now?

LEO (nodding): I have to answer them, Piper. They may know something about this.

PRUE: You're right. Go.

(Leo orbs out, leaving Paige once again mesmerized. Prue glares at Paige as she rolls her eyes at her.)

PAIGE: Do you have something to say?

PRUE: Other than you can't be our sister, no. Not really.

PIPER: You guys…

PAIGE (to Prue): What makes you think I want to be your sister?!

(Lightning crackles, followed by thundering and all the lights go out.)

PRUE (throwing her hands in the air.): Great!

PIPER: Prue…calm down.

(Prue lets out a long sigh before nodding and shoving her hair behind her ears.)

PRUE: Okay…I'm…I'm sorry, Paige. I'm just a little-

PAIGE: I know…I'm sorry too. I know it's been a _very_ rough day, more so for you two. But can I go now?

PIPER: No…no we can't let you go out there in that weather.

PAIGE: So what? I'm going to have to spend the night here?

PIPER: No, just until the weather calms down.

PRUE: Actually, it's supposed to rain all night so…you can sleep in my bed.

PIPER: Where will you sleep, Prue?

PRUE: I will sleep down here. But right now, I need to go check the circuit breaker. Piper, come with me. I need someone to hold the flashlight for me.

PIPER: Just use your power, Prue.

PRUE: Piper…I told you I don't want to use my powers anymore…please…

(As she turns around and starts to exit, Piper lets out a sigh.)

PIPER (to Paige): Stay here, okay?

(As Piper exits, Paige looks around in wonder. Just seconds after the two leave, we hear the shaking of the front door's knob. Frightened, Paige quickly hides behind the couch. We hear the front door open and the sound of shoes hitting the floor. Paige almost gasps, but she covers her mouth with her hands.

She peeks around the couch and looks up to see Inspector CORTEZ smirking as he looks around, heading towards the SUNROOM. As soon as he out of her view, Paige sneaks around the couch and stands up only to scream as Cortez steps right in front of her. He grabs her by the neck and she gasps for breath.)

CORTEZ: You pathetic witch… (chuckling) you've made this too easy for me.

(Paige manages to touch the lamp on the end table next to her.)

Paige: I'm not… (trying to catch her breath)…a witch.

CORTEZ: I mean, I am so glad that the Source assigned me the task of killing you. Wouldn't want you stopping his plan, now would we?

(Paige grabs the lamp and whacks Cortez's head, so he releases his grip on her throat. She hurries towards the SUNROOM while holding her throat just as the lights come back on.

PAIGE (screaming): P-Prue! Piper!

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. BASEMENT- CONTINUOUS**

(PRUE, closing the circuit box, and PIPER, holding a flashlight, both scream.)

PIPER: Paige!

(They take off running.)

 **CUT TO:**  
 **INT. DINING ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

(Paige runs into the dining room but Cortez shimmers in front of her and throws her to the floor. He forms an energy ball, but Paige quickly kicks him between his legs, and he bends down in pain, his energy ball dissipating. He grabs in between his legs and groans in pain as Paige stands up.

PRUE and PIPER run in and Prue quickly TKs Cortez into a cabinet. Prue reaches down and pulls Paige to her feet.)

PRUE: You okay?

PAIGE: He was choking me, but y-yeah. I think I'm okay.

PIPER: Inspector Cortez?!

(Cortez quickly stands up, forming an energy ball. Piper quickly freezes him.)

PIPER: Okay! We're good; we're good!

(Just like Shax, he almost immediately begins to move.)

PIPER: Okay! We're not good, we're not good!

(Prue stands in front of Piper and Paige to shield them.)

PRUE: Piper. Paige. Upstairs! Now!

(Piper grabs Paige's hand and they run out of the room and we hear them running up the stairs as Prue watches Cortez finish unfreezing.)

CORTEZ: You know the Source only ordered me to kill the new witch. But I guess I can kill you and your other sister too, bitch.

(Prue quickly TKs him into the grandfather clock and he falls to the floor, struggling to stand up. Prue quickly hurries up the stairs.)

 **QUICK CUT TO:**  
 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- CONTINUOUS**

(PIPER and PAIGE are just rushing in.)

PAIGE: What do we do?

(Piper points at the trunk across the room.)

PIPER: Open that trunk and grab the Book out of it! Hurry!

(Paige does as she is told as Piper looks through some drawers and pulls out a pouch of herbs. She hurries over to the pedestal.

Paige pulls the Book of Shadows out of the trunk. She holds it in one arm while stroking the triquetra on the cover with the other in amazement.)

PIPER: Paige! Bring it over here.

(Paige snaps back and hurries over to the pedestal, handing the BOS to Piper.

PAIGE: What is this?

PIPER: Phoebe would call it our heritage. Among other things, it tells us how to vanquish nasty demons. So let's find Cortez in it.

(Piper lays the BOS on the pedestal, opens it and starts flipping pages while Paige just stares.

PRUE rushes into the attic.)

PRUE: Okay! I fended him off, but he must be strong. I threw him into the grandfather clock, but I don't think that's gonna keep him down for long. Is there a spell in there for him?

(Piper quickens her pace screaming when she reaches the end of the BOS.)

PIPER: He's not in the Book!

PRUE: What?!

PAIGE: Omigod! What are we gonna do?

(Prue looks around and spots the Spirit Board, lying on an end table.

PRUE: Of course! The Power of Three Spell!

PIPER: Of course!

PAIGE: What's that?

PIPER: If Leo's right, then the spell should work with the three of us!

(Suddenly, the door explodes as an energy ball dies out from hitting it. Pieces of the attic door fly everywhere.

PRUE (to Paige): Trust us!

(Paige nods just CORTEZ enters into the attic, smirking. Prue grabs Piper's and Paige's hand. The chandelier on the ceiling of the attic shakes above them. A familiar blue light emits from the chandelier and illuminates the young women.

CORTEZ: No!

(He quickly forms an energy ball and throws it, but Prue TKs it back at him. He ducks as the energy ball hits flies out the destroyed door.)

PRUE (to Paige): Just repeat after us!

PRUE/PIPER: The Power of Three will set us free!

PRUE/PIPER/PAIGE: The Power of Three will set us free!

CORTEZ (to Paige): You think I'm the only one out there who's going to come for you?! There are more evil beings out there worse than me!

PRUE/PIPER/PAIGE: The Power of Three will set us free!

CORTEZ (to Paige): You will not last long, witch! The Source will avenge me! He will make sure you are all dead!

PRUE/PIPER/PAIGE: The Power of Three will set us free!

CORTEZ: You will all die!

(He blows up in a fiery vanquish, leaving behind nothing. Paige turns her head away from the sight.

PRUE: The Power of Three…

PIPER (sighing in relief): It worked.

(Slowly but surely, Paige turns back to the spot where Inspector Cortez once was. She takes in a deep breath and then lets it out.)

PRUE: You know what that means, don't you?

PAIGE: Yeah, I'm a witch.

PIPER: And you're our sister.

PAIGE: Who was that man?

PIPER: Apparently a demon pretending to be an inspector.

PRUE: Boy, wait until we explain this to Darryl.

(Paige walks away from Prue and Piper.)

PIPER: Paige? Are you okay?

PAIGE: No! I'm not okay! You've turned me into a witch!

(She turns around and runs out of the attic as Piper attempts to stop her, but Prue reaches out and grabs Piper.)

PRUE: No, Piper…she needs time.

PIPER (letting out a stressed-out sigh): Yeah, well so do we. We still have to bury our baby sister.

(Prue nods and then shudders when that dark blue and black wisp crosses the room. She reaches out to hold Piper.)

 **ENDING CREDITS ROLL**


	2. 4x02 Rewitched

**4.02 REWITCHED**

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO BEACH.**

The sun lightly shines onto the beach, partly hidden by the clouds as PRUE HALLIWELL stands on the beach reading a piece of paper.

PRUE: Spirits of air, sand and sea. Converge to set the Angel free. In the wind I send this rhyme, bring Death before me, before my time.

The usual black and blue wisp appears and disappears leaving the Angel of Death standing a few feet away from in front of Prue.

PRUE: Well?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: So far, I haven't found anything substantial except- (Stopping and looking away)

PRUE: What is it?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Well, I thought about when you all convinced the Source to have that demon reset time and I remember who I took and a few names that were on my list of people to take.

PRUE: And?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: I remember taking your sister…Piper.

PRUE (slowly nodding her head): Right. Um, well yeah. She died before time reset. It's actually odd that I am able to remember that, seeing how only the people unaffected by the time reset should know.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: That is something. You should check into that. Maybe you can ask your whitelighter why do you know what happened. Does Piper remember as well?

PRUE: No, not to my knowledge.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Find out. If she doesn't remember, then there is a reason that only you remember. And maybe that's connected to this magical force.

PRUE: Okay. Now, what were you saying about the names on your list to take before time reset?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Well, you were on the list of people I was to take.

PRUE (in shock): What?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH (Nodding his head): Yes.

PRUE: Oh my god. That means that I really am supposed to be dead.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Yes, but that is the big question. Why aren't you?

Prue nods her head, trying to wrap things around in her head.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: I have to go. There are people waiting.

PRUE: Okay.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: We will figure this out, Prue.

She nods her head just before he disappears in his usual wisp.

OPENING CREDITS

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT- SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- MORNING**

A paper comes out of a printer and is picked up by PAIGE MATTHEWS who quickly walks back over to her desk where her work phone rings. She picks up the phone as she sits down in her chair.

PAIGE: Hi. South Bay Social Services. This is Paige Matthews. How may I assist you?

Eerily, Creepy Voice: Paige…

Paige tenses up in fear and looks around her in fear.

PAIGE: Who is this?

Eerily, Creepy Voice: Who do you think?

PAIGE: Uh...-

GLEN/LILA (jumping from on the other side of Paige's cubicle): Gotcha!

Paige gasps in shock and lets out a breath of relief.

PAIGE: Oh my god! You guys scared the crap out of me!

Along with Glen, Paige's other friend, LILA BROWN, laughs at her.

GLEN: It's just a joke, Paige.

LILA: A very good joke.

Paige rolls her eyes and stands up. She grabs her bag with a huff.

PAIGE (walking away): No. That was a terrible joke.

Glen and Paige look at each other in wonder before taking off after their friend.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- NOON**

Paige walks out of the building and towards the parking lot as Glen and Lila try to catch up to her.

GLEN: Paige!

LILA: Paige!

Glen quickly picks up speed and touches Paige's shoulder which causes her to turn around in anger.

PAIGE: What?!

GLEN: We're sorry. We didn't mean to make you angry with us.

LILA: Yeah. We were only joking.

Paige takes in a breath and releases it as she nods her head.

PAIGE: I know. I just…I just haven't been feeling very well lately.

LILA: Why? What's wrong?

Paige looks at her, immediately knowing that she can't tell her friend the truth.

PAIGE (shaking her head): It's nothing too serious. I'm sorry for getting mad at you guys.

GLEN (Suspicious): Are you sure, Paige?

PAIGE: Yes. I'm fine. But I'm on my lunch break so I'm going to go grab a bite to eat.

LILA: Okay, well. See you when you get back.

GLEN: Yeah. See you.

They turn around and walk away with her turning around and letting out a sigh before taking back off to her car.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT- HALLIWELL MANOR- SITTING ROOM- NOON**

A big picture and small picture of PHOEBE HALLIWELL are in the room as a plant is sat down on a small end table by her older sister PIPER HALLIWELL.

Her husband, LEO WYATT, orbs in near the stairs and immediately sees the big picture of Phoebe. After a long look, he turns his attention to his wife.

LEO: Piper.

PIPER (Turning around): Hi Leo.

LEO (Walking over to her): How are you?

He hugs her and she hugs him back with a slight smile.

PIPER: I'm fine. I mean, of course I'm not fine fine, but I'm holding up.

LEO: Do you need anything? I could cook for you or-

PIPER (interrupting): You know what I need you to do? I need you to set some of the plants on the tables.

LEO (confused): What?

PIPER: I need you to set some of the plants on the tables. Phoebe's wake is tonight and the funeral is tomorrow so I'm getting everything prepared.

LEO: You know, you've been busy planning everything. I think you should-

PIPER (Interrupting again): Leo. I just want the wake and the funeral to go as planned.

LEO: I understand that, but you haven't talked about how you feel.

Piper (Irritated): Okay. I'm sad. You happy now?

LEO: No, Piper. I mean, really talk about it.

The front door opens and closes as Piper sits down and starts counting Phoebe's funeral programs. Leo lets out a sigh.

PRUE (Walking in): Good morning, you guys.

PIPER/LEO: Good morning.

Prue walks to Piper and gets a close look at Phoebe's funeral programs.

PRUE: Is that… (Swallowing) what I think it is?

PIPER: Yeah. I have to have them ready for the funeral.

PRUE: Oh.

PIPER (Letting out a sigh): I just didn't know that Phoebe had so many friends.

PRUE: Well, she was known in high school.

PIPER: Yeah, but as freebie (smirking), not Phoebe.

PRUE (smirking back): I bet she'll have a lot of ex-boyfriends at her funeral.

Leo begins smirking at their sisterly jokes as well. As the smirking calms downs, Leo clasps his hands together.

LEO: Okay. So, I have something important to tell you both.

Piper continues to count the programs while Prue turns her full attention to Leo.

PIPER: I'm listening.

LEO: Okay, well I checked with the Elders and they also didn't know about Paige's origins.

PIPER: So for once, the almighty Elders didn't know something about us.

PRUE: How quite ironic. But regardless, if they didn't even know, then that means her birth was kept a secret.

PIPER: But why is the question.

PRUE: I think I know where we can get that question from.

LEO: Who?

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT- HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- NOON**

Prue opens the door and walks in, followed by Piper and Leo.

PIPER (In shock): Mom!

PRUE: Yep.

LEO: Wait, how will you talk to her?

PRUE: The same way I summoned Grams. Piper, get the candles and set them in a circle and light them.

PIPER: Uh…okay.

Prue walks over to the Book of Shadows on its stand and starts turning the pages while Piper goes to a small end table and gathers a few candles and a lighter.

PIPER (Sitting the candles in a circle and lighting them): Prue, I don't think we can summon her.

Prue stops turning the pages and sees the summoning spell.

PRUE: What makes you say that? I was able to summon Grams.

LEO: Yeah, but that was different. The Elders allow her to come to you guys and you can summon her whenever you want. With your mother, the Elders will only allow her to come for a special reason.

PRUE: Well, I count summoning her to find out why we have another sister a special reason.

PIPER (Finishing the last candle): Hopefully "They" think it is.

PRUE: Okay. Hear these words, hear my cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide.

In just a few short moments, their mother, PATTY HALLIWELL, appears in swirling white lights.

PATTY: Girls?

Prue and Piper stare and smile at the sight of their mother.

PIPER: Mom. I can't believe it worked.

PATTY: Hello, my daughters. How are you holding up?

PRUE: We're…hanging in there.

PIPER: Yeah. I'm planning the wake and the funeral, but I'm hanging in here.

PATTY: Hi Leo.

LEO (smiling at his mother-in-law): Hey.

PATTY (Looking back at her daughters): I'm so sorry, girls.

PRUE: Its okay, mom. We actually have to ask you something.

PATTY: Sure. What is it?

PRUE: Why didn't you ever tell us we have a sister?

Patty lets out a sigh and shakes her head.

PATTY: So, you know.

PIPER: Yes, mom and no offense, but I can't believe you hid that from us.

PATTY: I know, but I wanted to protect you girls.

PRUE: From what?

PATTY: Evil… (Looking at Leo) and the Elders.

PIPER: The Elders?

LEO: What made you want to protect your daughters from them?

PATTY: The Elders…well, they were adamant about the charmed ones only being three daughters. They were in fear that the prophecy would pass me if I had another child. So to make sure that I didn't have any more children, they ordered me to divorce your father.

PRUE/PIPER: What?!

PIPER (Turning to Leo): You see, Leo? Even back then the Elders were trying to ruin our lives. (Turning back to her mom) But go on, mom.

PATTY: That was a BIG reason why your father and I divorced. While of course we had a few problems here and there, it was a BIG reason. Your grandmother tried everything to make your father leave and eventually he did.

Prue begins to get teary eyed and looks away to suck them up. Piper wipes her tears with her hands as Leo holds her close.

PRUE (Turning back around to her mother): I was so mad at dad for so long. I just…I can't believe that he was pushed away because of the Elders orders.

PATTY: I know, sweetie. I wish I could've told you and let you know that your father was pushed away to protect you.

PIPER: I'm still not understanding how Paige came to be if you two divorced.

PATTY: Well, shortly after he left, I decided that I wouldn't let the Elders rule me and my family's life so I got back with Victor and on the day that we got back together, that's how…Paige came to be.

Prue takes in a breath of air as Piper shakes her head on Leo.

PATTY: Victor, your grandmother, and I were the only ones that knew. We didn't tell anybody because we knew that once the Elders found out, there would be reprisals.

LEO: Like what?

PATTY: They would've taken you all away from us.

The three look at her in shock.

PRUE: They threatened to take us away from you?

PIPER (Snapping): Alright, that's it. Leo, orb me up there so I can-

PATTY: No, Piper. Don't. You can't focus on them right now.

Piper reluctantly nods her head as Leo places his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

PRUE: Why didn't dad tell us that we have another sister?

PATTY: Like your grandmother and I, he wanted to protect you. After I gave birth to Paige, your grandmother, Victor, and I took her to a local church. We asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home.

LEO: Well, you did a good job of hiding her from the Elders.

PIPER: Mom. We have a problem.

PATTY: What is it?

PRUE: The Source is after Paige.

PATTY: Oh dear no.

PIPER: Yeah and we were hoping that you had some idea on where she is.

PATTY (Shaking her head): Well, all I can really think of is that church we dropped Paige off at.

PRUE: Okay. Where is it?

PATTY: It's near San Francisco Memorial Hospital. I don't remember the name. I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you, girls.

PRUE: No, mom. We're glad you explained to us how our…youngest sister came to be.

PIPER (Eying Patty suspiciously): Unless there's another sister we don't know about?

PATTY (Shaking her head and smirking): No. She is the last one… (Taking long looks at her two daughters) Well, if that is it, I have to get back.

PRUE: Okay, mom.

PIPER: Thank you.

PATTY: Oh, you deserved to know girls. I should've told you long ago.

PRUE: You were only protecting us.

Patty smiles at her daughters before Leo puts his hand up.

LEO: I actually have a question for you.

PATTY: Anything for my son-in-law.

LEO: Well, you were protecting the sisters from the Elders. So what's to say that the Elders won't try to punish them?

PATTY: That's something that I did not think about. But I don't think they will do anything now.

PRUE: What makes you so sure?

PATTY: Well, you're the Charmed Ones. You are the Power of Three. As much good as you girls have done in the last three years, I'm sure that the Elders will not risk losing against evil by punishing you.

PIPER: Let's hope you're right, mom.

PATTY (Nodding her head): Yes…so, do you girls need anything else?

PRUE: No, I think you gave us everything we needed.

PIPER: Thank you.

Patty smiles at her daughters, even sharing a smile with Leo.

PATTY: You are welcome… (Looking up) Your grandmother is calling me. She probably needs me to talk to- (She stops herself).

PIPER: Talk to who, mom?

Patty (Looking back at her daughters): Phoebe.

PIPER: Oh…well, is she okay?

PATTY: I'm sorry, but all I can say is that we are helping her through this.

PRUE: Figures. Grams said the same thing. But I know you don't want to get into trouble with the Elders.

Patty nods her head before looking back up.

PATTY: I have to go… (Looking at each of her daughters) Blessed be.

She disappears in the same way she appeared, leaving Prue, Piper, and Leo exasperated from receiving the truth.

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **FADE INTO:**

 **INT- HALLIWELL MANOR- SITTING ROOM- NOON**

Prue, Piper, and Leo walk down the stairs, just as the doorbell rings.

PIPER: I'll get it. That better not be another long lost relative.

She takes off to the front doors as Leo looks to Prue and notices her looking exhausted.

LEO: Prue? What's wrong?

PRUE: Nothing. Why?

LEO: It's just you look tired. I mean, you have been getting some sleep, right?

Prue looks away to see Piper walking back to them with Victor behind her.

PIPER: Look who's here!

PRUE: Dad.

LEO: Victor.

VICTOR: Hey, Prue. Hello Leo. How is everyone holding up?

PRUE: Well, aside from our baby sister being dead, we also have to deal with the fact that WE HAVE ANOTHER SISTER!

Victor looks at the three in shock as he gulps and shakes his head.

VICTOR: What are you talking about?

PIPER: The cat's out of the bag, dad. We know we have another sister and that you and mom kept her a secret to protect all of us.

Victor rubs his head and looks away for a moment.

VICTOR (Looking back at them): How did you find out?

Prue and Piper look at each other and then back at Victor.

PRUE: Well, first, a young woman came to the manor to express her sympathies and come to find out, Shax was ordered to kill her.

PIPER: Then, we found out that there were rumors that the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted.

PIPER: And then it was proven right when a demon tried to attack Paige in order to stop the Charmed Ones from being reconstituted.

PRUE: And then we talked to Mom and she told us everything, including the fact that the Elders ordered Mom to divorce you.

VICTOR: Look…girls, I-

PRUE: Save it, dad. We understand why you did it. You protected us.

VICTOR (To Leo): I guess you see why I hate the Elders so much.

LEO: I'm really sorry, Victor. I had no clue. I wasn't told about any of this.

VICTOR (Nodding his head): I know you didn't. If you did, you would've told the girls. (To Prue and Piper) So…her name is Paige?

PRUE (Smiling): Yes, dad.

VICTOR (Smiling): I like that name.

Piper holds up her wrist to look at her watch and gasps in shock.

PIPER: Oh god! Oh god! (Taking off back to the couch) I have to finish making sure all of the programs are perfect before 2:00 (Sitting down).

PRUE: What's at 2:00?

PIPER: I have to make a phone call with the priestess for Phoebe's funeral.

VICTOR: Do you need help with anything?

PIPER: I'm okay.

PRUE: Are you sure, Piper? I mean, those are a lot of programs.

PIPER: I'm fine.

LEO: But Piper, that's a lot of programs-

PIPER: I said no!

A plant blows up, sending the broken pieces of the pot everywhere, along with the dirt.

Prue, Leo, and Victor look around in shock and look at Piper in shock as she shakes her head in frustration.

PIPER: Great! (Standing up) Now I have to clean this up (Walking away).

PRUE: Well, I'll grab the broom-

PIPER: No! I don't need help. I want to do this myself (Continuing to walk to the kitchen).

Prue, Leo, and Victor turn to each other.

VICTOR: Okay, I know Piper is grieving, but if she is doing that, then she definitely isn't ready for the funeral.

PRUE: We know.

LEO: She hasn't really been grieving. She hasn't talked to me about how she really feels about this. All she is focused on is the wake and the funeral.

VICTOR (In confusion): I know she's trying to hold herself together, but I wonder why she doesn't want to talk.

Prue looks away, slowly beginning to realize why Piper is only focusing on the wake and the funeral.

PRUE: I think I know why.

She walks away and to the kitchen, leaving Leo and Victor still looking confused.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT- HALLIWELL MANOR- KITCHEN- NOON**

PRUE (walking in): Piper, we need to talk- (Stopping to see that Piper is not in the kitchen) Uh…?

She turns to her right to see the broom in the corner and then turns to her left to see the basement door open.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT- HALLIWELL MANOR- BASEMENT- NOON**

Piper is looking at a small bear in front of a box as a tear falls down her cheek.

PRUE (Walking down the stairs): Piper?

Piper quickly wipes her face and places the bear behind her back. Her eldest sister quickly notices her sister hiding something behind her back as she steps off the stairs.

PRUE (Walking towards her younger sister): Uh, Piper? What are you doing?

PIPER: What do you mean? I'm looking for the broom.

PRUE: So why didn't you grab the broom from in the kitchen?

PIPER: I decided to grab a different broom.

PRUE: Piper…

Prue steps up to her sister who is still holding the bear behind her back.

PRUE: What's that behind your back?

Piper reluctantly shows Prue the small bear. Prue looks at it with a smile.

PRUE: Oh my god! Barry Bear!

PIPER: Yeah…Phoebe's bear.

PRUE: I haven't seen him since we were little.

PIPER: Yeah. I remember Phoebe getting mad when you tried to throw it in the trash and I was the one who stopped you.

Prue begins to remember that event, giving a guilty smile to her younger sister.

PRUE: I remember that. I was so immature for trying to do that. I wish I never tried to do that. I wish I could change and stop a lot of arguments that I had with her.

Piper gives a sad smile to her eldest sister.

PIPER: I know. I wish we could change a lot with her, especially stopping her from making a deal with the Devil.

PRUE (Looking at Piper in wonder): Do you remember anything? I mean, from before time reset?

PIPER: No…why do you ask?

PRUE: It's just… (She walks over and sits down on the steps.) I remember what happened…everything that happened.

PIPER (Walking over and sitting next to Prue): Really?

PRUE: Yeah. It's actually scary. Ever since it's happened, I still think about it. I still see you…dying right in front of me.

Piper lets out a sigh as she hugs her sister who hugs her back.

PIPER: Well, I don't know why you remember everything, but I wish you didn't. (They release each other) Have you asked Leo about this?

PRUE: Not yet. I'm not sure if it's important or not.

PIPER: At this point, anything is of importance.

Prue looks down and picks her cuticles as Piper looks at her in wonder.

PIPER: What's wrong?

PRUE: Uh… (She begins scratching her head.)…Remember when Shax attacked us and Leo got their in time to save us?

PIPER: Well, yeah. I still get a headache from thinking about it.

PRUE: Yeah. Well...I almost died.

PIPER: Prue…we both almost died.

PRUE: No, I mean, I actually almost died. I saw the Angel of Death.

PIPER (Bewildered): What? Y-you… (Standing up and in front of Prue) you saw the Angel of Death?

PRUE: Yeah. But that's not all Piper.

PIPER: What do you mean?

PRUE: When he came to get me, I told him it wasn't my time. He thought it was but Leo came in time to save me. It confused him because…I was supposed to die.

PIPER: Well, Prue, it's not like we haven't cheated death before.

PRUE: Right, but only this time we lost Phoebe in the process. I lost Phoebe.

PIPER (Still confused): You lost Phoebe?

PRUE: It…it was my fault Phoebe died. The Angel of Death was supposed to take me but instead he took Phoebe. He came to me again and told me that that there is some powerful magical force that caused everything…that caused Phoebe's death.

Piper looks at her eldest sister in disbelief and begins shaking her head.

PIPER: Wait a minute. You've known this for almost a week and you didn't bother to share that information with me?

PRUE: We didn't want to tell anyone until we actually knew who or what we were dealing with.

PIPER: We? So you and the Angel of Death are in cahoots now?!

Prue stands up and looks at her sister in disbelief at her sister being this angry at her.

PRUE: Well, excuse me Piper for wanting to save my family, or at least what is left of it.

PIPER (Letting out a sigh): Prue, I am your sister. You could've told me when it happened.

PRUE: I didn't want to worry you. I mean, we just lost Phoebe! I didn't want to lose you too! The Angel of Death told me that letting anyone else know what is going on could be detrimental! It could make us lose ourselves even more.

VICTOR (Walking down the stairs): Is everything alright down here?

Prue and Piper turn to see their father, along with Leo coming down the stairs.

Piper looks at Prue and rolls her eyes, causing Prue to fold her arms.

LEO: What's going on?

PIPER (Furiously to Prue): Tell them.

PRUE: What?

PIPER: This family cannot take anymore secrets!

VICTOR: Alright, calm down! (To Prue) Now tell us what is going on here.

PRUE: Well…I saw the Angel of Death.

VICTOR/LEO: What?

PRUE: And he told me that there's a powerful magical force that saved me but caused Phoebe's death.

VICTOR (Confused): Wait a minute. Who is this Angel of Death person?

LEO: He's an angel who collects the souls of people who die.

PIPER: Prue has been keeping this a secret from us for days!

PRUE: You know what?! I was too busy worrying about all of you!

LEO: Prue-

PRUE: No, Leo! Let me say this!

Piper, Victor, and Leo look at Prue in shock as she furiously looks at Piper.

PRUE (Tears forming in her eyes): My god, I can't believe how you don't understand how hard it was for me to keep this secret. It was eating me up on the inside. I wanted to protect you all from whatever magical force we're dealing with. Whatever magical force killed Phoebe.

LEO: Okay, I think-

VICTOR (Putting his hand out to Leo): No, Leo. They need to get this out.

PIPER: Prue, you're acting like you're the only one dealing with something! Okay, I've been busy planning EVERYTHING since Phoebe's death! I'm the one who has made the wake and funeral arrangements! (Tears beginning to form in her eyes.) I'm the one who had to pick whether or not there would be white lilies or red roses at her funeral, which is crazy because that doesn't even matter! What matters is that she's gone!

Prue looks at Piper, not realizing that Piper has been doing everything by herself while trying to handle Phoebe's death. After a few moments of silence, she and Piper have calmed down with Prue taking the initiative to speak first.

PRUE: Piper, I…I didn't realize that you were doing this all by yourself. I didn't mean to let you handle all of this by yourself. I just…I just wanted to protect you… (Looking at Leo and Victor) to protect all of you.

PIPER: But Prue, keeping secrets doesn't protect us. It tears us apart.

Prue begins to realize her mistake of not telling her family about her secret.

Piper turns and begins walking up the stairs.

LEO: I'll go talk to her. (He quickly follows his wife up the stairs.)

Victor watches as Prue sits back down on the steps and puts her head in her hands. He sits down next to his eldest daughter and wraps his arms around her, pulling her to him. She lays against him as tears begin to fall down her face that soon turn into full blown sobs.

VICTOR: Shhhh…its okay. Everything is okay.

Prue shakes her head and breaks away from her father to look at him with teary eyes.

PRUE: Nothing is okay, dad. I let Piper deal with this alone. I should've been there for her. I should've helped her with everything but instead I've been too busy keeping a secret from you guys.

VICTOR: Prue…I promise you that everything will be okay. I know that.

PRUE: How could you possibly know that?

VICTOR: Because you're a Halliwell. (He wipes falling tears off her face.) Despite all of the secrets, fights, and sadness in this family, there's one thing that pulls us together. We love each other. And when we love each other, we can defeat whatever comes our way, even demons.

PRUE: What about Phoebe, though?

Victor (Sighs): Well, you know what I also know. She wouldn't want you and Piper to be fighting. She would want us pulling this family back together for her to get through this funeral.

PRUE: Even Paige?

Victor (Nodding): Especially Paige.

Prue nods her head and falls back onto her father's chest. He kisses the top of her head as he comforts her.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- PIPER'S BEDROOM**

Piper storms in with anger evident on her face. She quickly slams the door shut just as Leo walks up to it.

Not a moment later, Leo orbs in just as Piper sits on her bed. He looks at her in worry and sits down next to her.

PIPER: I'm sorry for slamming the door on you Leo.

LEO: It's okay. I know that you're just upset. (He pulls her into his arms to which she doesn't push away.)

PIPER: I just can't believe that all of this is even going on. I mean, Phoebe's gone. Then we found out have another sister. And now we found out Prue has been keeping this big secret from us. And I- (She stops before sighing) I feel so alone.

Leo (Confused): Piper, you're not alone. You have me-

Piper quickly breaks apart from Leo and stands up, turning around to him.

PIPER: It's not the same.

Leo (Sighs): I know, but I'm trying to be here for you as much as I can.

PIPER: I know, it's just- (The doorbell rings, interrupting her.)

The couple look at each other in confusion before heading for the door.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- SITTING ROOM- NOON**

Piper opens the front door and is shocked at seeing DAN GORDON and his niece JENNY GORDON. Leo stands by the stairs, looking at them in shock as well.

PIPER: Dan?

DAN: H-hi Piper.

JENNY: Do you remember us? We were neighbors.

PIPER: Uh…(She turns around to Leo with a shocked face before turning back to the two people she never thought she'd see again.) How could I forget?

Jenny takes Piper by surprise when she hugs her, causing Piper to stumble.

JENNY: I'm so so sorry! I just found out that Phoebe's gone!

Piper looks up at Dan who nods his head with sadness.

Jenny (Tears begin falling down her face): I can't believe she's gone!

Piper can't help but hug the niece of the man she once loved, knowing that Jenny viewed Phoebe as her role model.

PIPER: It's going to be okay (Leading Jenny into the living room.).

Dan closes the door behind him and when he turns around, he immediately spots Leo standing by the stairs just as Prue and Victor walk up next to him. Dan decides to go help Piper comfort his niece as Leo turns to Prue and Victor, the first being in shock as well.

PRUE: Am I hallucinating or is that Dan?

LEO: It is.

PRUE: He must be here for Phoebe's wake and funeral.

VICTOR: Who is he?

PRUE: Oh, he was Piper's boyfriend. She loved him while she loved Leo.

Leo (smirking): But the best man won.

VICTOR: Well, seeing as how you've taken good care of my girls when I didn't, you definitely are the best she will have.

LEO: Thank you, Victor.

His father-in-law nods his head just as Piper walks out of the living room and to the three of them.

PIPER: Okay, did you all see who that is?

LEO: Yep.

Prue (Nodding her head): Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if any more people show up at the door from our past.

Piper: Oh I didn't tell you? Aviva is coming to the funeral, along with Clay, Eric, Grace, Alexandria, Daisy, Maggie, Kate and her parents, and her other friends from college…Oh and apparently she even kept in touch with that genie that got you killed.

Prue: That's a lot of innocents that we saved.

Victor: They all were innocents?

Piper: Pretty much, except for the genie.

Prue: Yeah. We just let him have a normal life.

LEO: Phoebe was a great person.

PIPER: Yeah. She was.

After a few moments of silence, Prue breaks the quietness.

PRUE: Piper…I'm sorry about everything. I didn't realize that I let you handle all of this by yourself. It was very irresponsible of me. It was very un-sisterly of me.

Piper (Sighs and nods): Thank you. But I have to say sorry too. I mean, this whole time I thought you were just too sad to do anything so I've been…trying to hold everything together, especially about finding out we have another sister.

Prue nods her head at her younger sister.

PIPER: I'm sorry that I was so angry at you. You've just been trying to protect us.

She steps up and hugs her big sister who hugs her back. Leo and Victor smile at their sisterly moment.

PIPER: So, do we need to talk to the Death now? Let him know that we're in this big secret too?

PRUE: Oh…Leo. You cannot tell the Elders anything about this.

LEO: Prue…

PRUE: I mean, it Leo. You have to keep this secret as well. Letting them know about the magical force might do more harm than good.

Leo (slowly nods): Okay. I won't say anything.

PRUE: Okay. Well…

PIPER: Should we talk to Death now?

PRUE: No. I think we should focus on the funeral. You've been handling all of this by yourself, Piper. I think it's time that I start doing my part.

Piper (slightly smiling): Thank you.

Prue nods her head at her younger sister.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PAIGE'S APARTMENT- AFTERNOON**

Paige is lying in bed, her body completely covered, except for her head as she is lying on her pillow and staring at the ceiling.

PAIGE: Mom…Dad…I need your help. This big change has happened to me and I don't know what to do.

She sits up and lets her legs hang off the bed.

PAIGE: You may know or you may not know, but…apparently I was right. I'm related to the Halliwells. But along with having sisters, I also found out that... (She bites her lip and looks up above her again.) I'm a witch. I mean, I was a little attracted to the magical stuff when I used to watch Samantha Stephens and all those other supernatural shows, but…I never thought that it was really real. I mean, for God's sake, I don't even know what being a witch means for me. Can I cast spells on a cheating boyfriend or save the world from hunger? I just…I just don't understand. Can you just please send me a sign? I need something. I want…I want to have sisters, but I don't know if I want to be a witch.

She releases a deep sigh and clutches bed sheets.

PAIGE: I even want to go to Phoebe's wake and funeral, but I'm scared to have to talk to her sisters… (She stops and corrects herself) my sisters…again. Do you know what I should do?

The television powers on by itself and is on the local news channel where Elana Rodriguez is speaking about Phoebe.

ELANA: Phoebe Halliwell. A young woman who the neighbors say was a kindred soul, was tragically killed in her own home last Thursday. Tonight, her wake will proceed and is open to anyone who feels the need to see her before she is put to rest at her funeral tomorrow. The time of the funeral has not been released yet but hopefully we will update you on it tonight. This is your local reporter, Elana Rodriguez.

Paige grabs the remote and mutes the television and looks up to the ceiling with a slightly smile and nervousness.

PAIGE: Thank you mom and dad.

She leans over to her bedside table and picks up her phone. She dials a number and holds the phone to her ear. After a few moments, her boss Bob Cowan answers the phone.

PAIGE: Hello, Mr. Cowan. I'm sorry I didn't come back from my lunch break, I've just been very sick and having a hard time about my friend's death… (After a few words, she smiles) Okay. Thank you, Mr. Cowan. I will be at work next week. Thank you for allowing me a few days off to grieve. Bye, sir.

She hangs up the phone and lets out a sigh of relief of finally making a decision on going to the wake.

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. FUNERAL HOME- NIGHT**

People walk in and out of the chapel as Prue, Piper, Leo, and Victor each speak to a mourner. Behind a mourner who just enters, Paige walks in with nervousness plastered on her face. She quickly notices the casket across from her and the body that is on display. She makes her way towards it. Paige looks down at Phoebe and stares at the lifeless body. She looks at in sadness and touches the closed half of the casket when she is pulled into a premonition.

 **(PREMONITION) FLASH TO:**

 **EXT. CAFÉ- NOON**

Paige is sitting at a table, drinking a glass of water. She puts the glass down and looks up to see Phoebe walking up to the table and sitting down with excitement on her face.

PHOEBE: Hey buddy!

PAIGE: Hey Phoebe. How is your day so far?

PHOEBE (excited): Oh amazing! I have so much to tell you!

PAIGE: Well, what are you waiting for? Spill it, woman.

PHOEBE: Okay. You know that D.A. Attorney I met?

PAIGE: I think you said his name was Cole.

PHOEBE: Yep. Well, guess what he did?

PAIGE: What is it?

PHOEBE: He kissed me last week. And he asked me two days ago!

Paige smiles and high fives Phoebe.

PAIGE: Oh my god! That's great! So, when will you two go out?

PHOEBE (Sighs): Tomorrow, but that's not the problem. The problem is I don't know if the date is a good sign.

PAIGE (Confused): What do you mean? That's a great sign.

PHOEBE: No, it's a lunch date. Lunch dates are always a bad sign. I mean, you'd think we'd be having romantic dinners by now.

PAIGE: Well, it's you two's first date. Maybe he doesn't want to rush into it.

PHOEBE: Maybe…Well, did you do yesterday's assignment and submitted it?

PAIGE: Yeah. But the topic I was given was kind of hard to get into.

PHOEBE: Oh really? What was it about?

PAIGE: The supernatural.

Phoebe tenses up and laughs nervously.

PHOEBE: W-why was that hard to get into?

PAIGE: I mean, it was just so much about the supernatural that I didn't know. I mean, I knew about ghosts and poltergeists and stuff, but I didn't know about the Salem Witch Trials. Besides from Samantha Stevens, I didn't know much.

PHOEBE: Oh yeah. I know a thing or two about the supernatural. I actually find it pretty interesting. But you watch Samantha?

PAIGE: Of course!

PHOEBE: That was like my favorite show. Well, still my favorite show. There's reruns on TV.

PAIGE: I try to catch it every night.

PHOEBE: I can't believe we have so much in common.

PAIGE: Me neither.

Phoebe (After Smiling): You're a great friend to have Paige. It's nice to have someone to talk to that's not in my family.

PAIGE: No problem. You're a great friend too, Phoebe.

They both smile at each other, happy of their thriving friendship.

 **(PRESENT) FLASH TO:**

 **INT. CHAPEL- NIGHT**

Paige returns from her premonition about one of her moments with Phoebe and stumbles backwards a little. As she catches herself, she continues to look down at Phoebe's body. Even when she fully regains her balance, she has her eyes on her body.

PAIGE: You were a great friend, Phoebe.

Tears form in her eyes as she continues to look down at her deceased friend and new sister. Piper and the mourner talking to her ends the conversation. As soon as the mourner walks away, Piper comes into view of Paige standing, looking down at her deceased friend and sister. Just as the mourner Prue was talking to walks away, Piper nudges Prue and gestures to Paige. The two sisters immediately make their way towards her.

As they approach her, they hear her sobs and look at her with sadness. Prue touches Paige's shoulder, causing her to turn around with a tear-stained face. She looks at the sisters, not even trying to hold back her tears.

Prue and Piper immediately hug her at the same time as Paige lets them hug without hugging them back. But after a few moments, she decides to hug them back.

Leo nudges Victor who is also done with speaking to a mourner and gestures to Prue, Piper, and Paige sharing a hug.

LEO: That's Paige.

VICTOR: Really? (SMILING) I can't believe it.

He is mesmerized by seeing his daughter for the first time before his smile changes into a frown.

Leo: You should go over there and introduce yourself.

VICTOR (Shaking his head): Not now. Right now, they need each other.

The two watch the three young women as for the first time, the three sisters share a sisterly moment together.

 **FADE TO:**

 **INT. CHAPER- LATER THAT NIGHT**

There are no more mourners left and Prue and Paige are two of the last in there. Piper walks next to her eldest sister and joins the two in looking at their sister's lifeless body.

PRUE: I guess this is it, huh?

PAIGE: Well, we have tomorrow to say goodbye.

PIPER: Yeah, but tomorrow will be different. We won't have very long to say goodbye.

Paige glares at her two living sisters and lets out a deep sigh.

PAIGE: Listen. I don't know about this witchy stuff yet…I don't know how to feel about any of this. It feels like everything is happening-

PIPER: All at the same time?

Paige nods her head at her older sister.

PRUE: Yeah. We know that feeling right now too.

PAIGE: What do I do? I mean, did you always know you were witches?

PRUE: Oh no, no.

PIPER: See, we found out three years ago.

PAIGE: Really?

PRUE: Yeah. And when we found out, it was hard on us. We didn't know what to do.

PIPER: I know it scared the crap out of me.

PRUE: I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that I was a witch. But I actually found it pretty cool.

PAIGE: I don't know.

PIPER: Paige, it's not our decision on if you want to be a part of this destiny. But since we're your sisters, we're going to try our best to help you.

PRUE: We're not even sure if we should continue with this new power of three.

PAIGE: Power of Three?

PRUE: It's the unity of the three of us being connected and powerful.

PIPER: It used to be us and Phoebe, but now I guess it's us and you.

Paige looks at them with indecision on her face.

PRUE: And we don't even know what kind of power you have since Phoebe had premonitions.

PAIGE: Wait. Aren't premonitions like visions?

PIPER: Yeah.

PAIGE: I…I think I had one.

PIPER: Really? When?

PAIGE: An hour ago. I was right here and I sort of touched the casket and - (She remembers the premonition)

PRUE: And what?

PAIGE: I saw Phoebe and me… talking. It was about one of the times we had lunch together.

Prue and Piper smile at their new sister, already beginning to like her.

PAIGE: It was so…so beautiful. It was so real.

PRUE: Yeah. Phoebe always said the same thing.

PIPER: How do you feel knowing you have a magical power?

PAIGE: It feels… (She thinks for a moment) It's kind of scary, but also exciting. It was…cool.

PRUE: Who knows? Maybe you got the premonition for a reason.

PIPER: Maybe somehow you got it from Phoebe.

Paige (Slightly smiles): I'd like to think that.

Paige slightly smiles at her sister who suddenly looks up.

Piper: I have an idea.

Paige: What is it?

Piper: Okay, I'll tell you both. But it's going to require some phone calls and some coffee.

Prue: Sure.

Piper turns to Paige with a slight smile.

Piper: What about you, sister?

Paige (Slightly smiling): Yeah.

The three all look back at Phoebe's lifeless body.

 **FADE TO:**

 **INT- PAIGE'S APARTMENT- NIGHT**

An aisle on the stove turns off as PAIGE MATTHEWS picks up the tea pot from on it. She sets it on the small table as her friend and colleague walks up to the other side of the small table.

Paige begins pouring the hot water into a tea cup, with the tea bag hanging in it.

GLEN: Paige.

She doesn't say anything as she simply watches the tea form in the tea cup.

GLEN: Paige.

Paige (Looking up at Glen): Huh?

GLEN: You've been silent the whole time I've been here. You didn't eat the Chinese food I brought over. And you haven't even been drinking anything but tea. So I know something's up.

Paige (Shaking her head): Trust me, Glen. You wouldn't understand.

GLEN: Try me.

Paige looks at the man's determined look and smiles at him.

PAIGE: Okay. I'll tell you what's wrong. But if I tell, you have to promise me that you won't tell another soul about this.

Glen (Raising his hands): Scout's honor.

Paige (slowly nodding her head): Okay. Well, remember last week, there were two murders on Prescott Street.

GLEN: Yeah.

PAIGE: Well, come to find out, the two people that were murdered were people I knew.

Glen (Looking at her in shock): Paige…I wish I knew. And even though I won't say anything, I'm sure Lila would want to know what has been going on with you. We could've been there for you.

PAIGE: It's okay. One of the people were my doctor and also the doctor that we were working on getting his kids back to him.

GLEN: Oh right! Dr. Griffiths. He was the one that died! I can't believe I didn't know this!

PAIGE: Yeah. And the other person that died was a woman that has a sister that owns P3. Her and her sisters are there all the time.

GLEN: Piper Halliwell.

PAIGE: Yeah. Well, for some reason, there might be a possibility that they…are my sisters.

Glen (in shock): What?

PAIGE: Trust me, I was in as much shock as you are.

Glen, beginning to think about, nods his head at Paige.

GLEN: Actually, it kind of makes sense.

PAIGE (in confusion): It does?

GLEN: Yeah. I mean, you are adopted, you always tell me that you always feel somehow connected to P3 and that's why you always go there. And you even said that you once thought that you were related to the Halliwell sister's.

PAIGE: Yeah, but I wasn't sure.

GLEN: What made you believe they are your sisters?

PAIGE: Well, I- (She notices the local news station is on her TV and a picture of her new deceased older sister, PHOEBE HALLIWELL, appearing.

Glen turns around and notices the news station. He quickly grabs the remote on the table and turns up the volume on the TV, when Elana Rodriguez is speaking.

ELANA: Loved by many and best known for being the sister of Piper Halliwell, the owner of P3, Phoebe Halliwell was coldly murdered in her family home last Thursday. Her funeral is tomorrow, Wednesday, May 23. The funeral is open to the public. Though, the family asks that the people who do wish to come would not mourn Phoebe's death but rather celebrate the life of the amazing person she was.

The TV turns off as Paige sits down the remote control. She grabs her tea and begins drinking it.

Glen (In confusion): Why did you turn it off?

PAIGE: Because… (She walks towards a chair) I'm not sure if I'm even going to the funeral.

GLEN: What? Why not?

Paige sits down and looks at her in friend in disbelief.

PAIGE: Are you kidding me? I've just found out that her sisters are my sisters. Even though she was my friend, I think it will be a little too weird.

GLEN: Wait.

PAIGE: What?

GLEN: Did you even go to the wake?

PAIGE: Are you crazy? Of course I went to the wake!

GLEN: Then why won't you go to the funeral?

PAIGE: I don't know, okay!

Glen looks at her in concern.)

PAIGE: I just don't know what to do. I mean, at the wake, her sisters…I mean, I guess my sisters and I talked. But I'm scared about everything that comes with having sisters.

Glen gets up and walks to her. He bends down in front of her and looks up at her.

GLEN: Hey, you're not alone in this, Paige. You have me now.

Paige looks away from him, knowing that he doesn't know the full story of being one of the Halliwell sisters.

GLEN: Listen. I can't make you do anything you don't want to do-

PAIGE: But…

GLEN: I think you should go to the funeral. I think it will be the perfect time to connect with your sisters. And I think that it will be good for you to say a final goodbye to your friend.

Paige slowly nods her head, still thinking about how angry she is about being a witch, but how she really needs to say goodbye to her friend.

PAIGE: How do I even know that I'm doing the right thing by going to the funeral?

GLEN: You'll know, Paige. You're a smart girl.

Paige (Smiling down at her friend): Thanks, Glen.

She reaches down to hug him and he hugs her back. As they hug, she still has a look of uncertainty on her face.

 **FADE TO:**

 **EXT- HALLIWELL MANOR.**

The moon shines through the dark sky as the night slowly becomes the morning and the Sun is up and shining on the manor's exterior.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT- HALLIWELL MANOR- SITTING ROOM- MORNING**

Piper waters a flower sitting on an end table. She turns to see her husband, LEO WYATT, walking down the stairs with a sad smile on his face.

PIPER: What's wrong?

Leo (looking confused at her): What's wrong? We're going to Phoebe's…funeral.

PIPER: I know that this is tough, Leo. It's tough on all of us. For a week now, I've been thinking on Phoebe and how she would want her funeral. And last night, I finally realized what she would want best for her funeral.

LEO: Which is?

PIPER: She wouldn't want us to be mourning her at her funeral. She would want us to celebrate her life at her funeral. I've realized this now.

Leo slowly nods his head, understanding his wife. He turns around to see the sisters' father, Victor, walking in through the dining room.

VICTOR: So…is everyone ready?

PRUE (Walking down the steps): As ready as we'll ever be.

Everyone turns to her as she looks up at her father.)

PRUE: Hi Dad.

She reaches up to hug her dad who hugs her back.

VICTOR: Hi sweetie.

As they release each other, the doorbell rings.

PIPER (Turning around): I'll get that.

She walks to the front doors and open it to see the family friend, DARRYL MORRIS, looking down at her with a sad smile similar to Leo's.

PIPER: Darryl.

DARRYL: Hey Piper.

He reaches down to hug her and she hugs him back, sighing and wishing that she didn't have to be going through this.

They separate and walk to the others with Darryl waving at everyone.

DARRYL: Hey Prue, Leo, Victor.

PRUE: Hi Darryl.

She gives him a hug and he gives it back.)

PIPER: So…I guess this is it. It's time to go.

The doorbell rings once again as Piper rolls her eyes.

PIPER: Okay. Who is that? Don't they realize we have to be at the funeral on time?

Prue realizes that her sister is as nervous as she is. It's just that Prue is better at hiding it than Piper.

PRUE: I'll get it. We'll leave in just a second, Piper. Just stay calm.

Piper lets out a sigh as Prue walks to the front doors. She answers it, only to be in shock as she sees her ex-boyfriend, JUSTIN HARPER.

PRUE: Justin?

JUSTIN: Prue. Hi.

PRUE: I….

JUSTIN: I came here to give my deepest sympathies. Are you okay? I mean, of course you aren't okay. Why would you be okay when Phoebe's…you know?

PRUE: Thank you, Justin. It's very sweet of you to come by. We are just getting ready to go to the funeral.

JUSTIN: Oh, well…I guess I'll follow behind you.

Piper (walking up): No need, Justin. You can just ride in the family car with all of us.

PRUE: Uh, Piper-

PIPER: Come on.

JUSTIN: Are you sure?

PIPER: Of course.

She walks out of the manor, followed by Prue, Victor, Darryl, Justin, and Leo.

 **FADE TO:**

 **INT. CHAPEL- MORNING**

(A large picture of a happy Phoebe is framed golden and sitting on a stand. Next to it is a beautiful ivory-colored coffin that sits on a pedestal amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan Priestess stands before a blue silk covered altar table, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. To the unaware mourners, however, the service comes across a part traditional, part New Age.

Prue, Piper, Leo, Darryl, Victor, and Justin are seated close to the priestess. Piper simply stares at the casket while Leo holds her close to him as Prue holds in most of her tears in her eyes while Justin has his arm around her. The funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetra above the name, reads: "PHOEBE HALLIWELL, 1975-2001; "In Our Hearts She Will Forever Dwell." Paige sits in the farthest of the mourners, crying as much as the other mourners, with Glen holding her as well.)

The priestess gestures Piper to come up to the podium. Piper stands up and goes up to the podium. All of the mourners look up at her, awaiting her to say something.

PIPER: I actually had planned to write something for her funeral, but…it never came to be. (Tears fall down her face.) I just forgot about it. Yesterday I was so busy trying to make sure that the wake and the funeral is the way that Phoebe would want…But last night I realized that I had forgot something about my sister…something very important. (She takes a moment to look at her family, catches a look at Paige, and then to the other mourners.) She was a happy person. She was a bright person. She always tried to look at the positive. She was so hopeful about things. She saw the best in almost everyone.

Prue looks down at her feet, realizing that one of those people were Cole.

PIPER: So I realized that Phoebe wouldn't want us to be mourning her and focusing on her death. She would want us to celebrate her life. And that is why we, the family, have decided to let a few of the friends of the family to share their experiences of the joys and happiness to know our sister, Phoebe.

Someone stands up and as they come up to the podium, it is revealed to be AVIVA HARRISON, the teenage girl that the sisters met and saved from an evil witch two years ago.

AVIVA: Hi. I'm Aviva. I, of course, am a friend of the family. I met the Halliwells' when I found their family cat. I returned her and the first person I met of the family was none other than Phoebe.

The camera pans to the golden-framed picture of Phoebe.

 **FADES TO:**

 **INT. CHAPEL- LATER IN THE FUNERAL**

The priestess now once again is standing at the podium.

Priestess: That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny.

(She unties the silver cord and gently lays it into the chalice. She begins to blow out the candles. As the first candle is blown out, Prue remembers a moment between her, Piper, and Phoebe.

 **FADE TO:**

 **PAST (1.16 Which Prue Is It Anyway?): INT. SUNROOM- NIGHT**

(Piper holds a boxing hand to Prue's head as Phoebe has Prue's arm pinned behind her back while holding her. The three of them laugh during this funny sisterly moment.

 **FADE BACK TO:**

 **INT. CHURCH- MORNING**

As the second candle is blown out, Piper remembers when she was excited about having the money to purchase P3.

 **FADE TO:**

 **PAST (2.01 Witch Trial): INT. ATTIC- MORNING**.

Piper: Thank you!

She hugs Phoebe and Prue who all are happy that Piper finally has her club, P3.

 **FADE BACK TO:**

 **INT. CHURCH- MORNING**

As the third candle is blown out, both Prue and Piper, unknown that both are thinking of the same memory, remember another moment they were with Phoebe.

 **FADE TO:**

 **PAST (3.17 Prewitched): INT. SITTING ROOM- MORNING.**

PRUE: I know we can't be together forever.

PIPER: But it feels good that forever isn't today.

Both Phoebe and Prue lean on Piper's shoulder, the three enjoying their happy sisterly moment.

Unbeknownst to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe at that time, it wouldn't be happy moments of the three of them together a few months later.

 **FADE BACK TO:**

 **INT. CHURCH- MORNING**

The camera pans to the golden-framed picture of Phoebe.

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM. NIGHT.**

Piper is on the sofa crying. She hears the sound of footsteps and she quickly stops shaking and quickly wipes her face of the tears.

PRUE: Sweetie, is something wrong? (She walks towards her.)

PIPER: No. I was just looking at a picture of Phoebe.

Her eldest sister nods her head and grabs the picture. She looks at it and smiles.

PRUE: I remember this. This was when we all went shopping at the mall and Phoebe was so determined to get a picture of herself. Who knew that Death would get her a few months later?

(Prue's smile becomes a frown as she sets the picture down on an end table. She begins walking away as Piper follows behind her in worry.

PIPER: Prue…what's wrong?

PRUE: Nothing.

Prue continues walking away as Piper follows behind her.)

PIPER: Something is wrong, Prue. I know it and I know you. What is wrong?

Prue turns around and looks at her sister with a frown.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. UNDERWORLD- THE SOURCE'S LAIR**

The Source appears in his usual fiery entrance with his sword pointed downward with his hands. He waves one hand and a demon-guard shimmers in front of him. The guard immediately kneels down to the Source.

DEMON GUARD: My liege…

THE SOURCE: Inform my assassin to go after the Charmed Ones again. I will be tending to another important matter.

The demon guard nods his head. Then he stands up and walks away, leaving the red-hooded and cloaked Source disappearing in his usual teleportation.

 **FADE OUT**

 **ENDING CREDITS ROLL**

 **How did you all like this episode? I really worked hard on this episode and I know that you may wonder why there wasn't any demons attacking anyone this episode. It is because I wanted to really capture the drama of the show and the death of Phoebe and introduction of a new sister should have its own episode without demons to take away from the drama. But if you like this series so far, please let me know. Please leave your reviews, comments, and theories about what has happened and what will happen in this series.**


	3. 4x03 The Fury of The Witches

**4.03 The Fury of The Witches**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT- HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- NOON.**

PRUE HALLIWELL draws a line through the words "THE KEVMAY" with her pen on a notepad and sets both on a small table as PIPER HALLIWELL is looking through the Book of Shadows.

PIPER: You know, I don't know what I'm looking for.

PRUE: You're looking for any demon who may be in cahoots with the Source.

PIPER: Well, Prue…we won't be able to find that out just by looking in the pages of the Book.

PRUE: Why not? Shax's page did.

PIPER: Yeah, but every demon that has ever worked with the Source isn't going to be listed in the Book.

PRUE: Piper…

PIPER: Prue…Look, I want to go after the Source just as much as you do, okay? But we have to think smart. I mean, think about it. Look at the goo of the demon we just vanquished an hour ago. It's still dripping from your jacket.

Prue turns around to see green goo dripping off of her jacket that is on a small table.

PRUE: Eww… Okay, but it would've been a little bit easier if we had Leo around.

PIPER: Leo's busy.

PRUE: Busy?

PIPER: Yeah. Busy.

PRUE: Hmm, well I am thinking smart, Piper. Eliminate demons who have ever worked for the Source and then the Source won't have any allies.

PIPER: This is the Source we're talking about.

PAIGE: Knock-knock.

Prue and Piper turn to see PAIGE MATTHEWS walk into the attic with her blue purse to her side. They smile at her as she smiles back.

PIPER: Hi.

PRUE: Hey.

PAIGE: Hi. Uh, I've come by for my appointment.

PIPER (Smiles): Right. I'm sorry that I don't actually have potions set up for you yet-

PRUE (In confusion): Wait. What are you talking about?

PIPER: Oh…you forgot Prue?

PRUE: Forgot? Forgot what?

PAIGE: You two are supposed to be training me to fight demons today.

PRUE: Oh! Oh god! Paige. Wow, I totally blanked on that.

PAIGE: It's okay.

PIPER (retorting): We were just busy chasing after demons. Canny

PRUE: Demons that could have connections with the Source.

PAIGE: Wait, what's going on?

PIPER: Prue seems to think that we should hunt any demon who could have worked for the Source.

PAIGE: But I thought that's what we do.

PIPER: No, we save the innocent, not chase after demons unless they pose a threat to us.

PRUE: I'm sorry, okay. I just want to make sure that the Source won't send any more demons after us.

PAIGE: He's going to send demons after us anyways, right?

PIPER: Yeah, but we shouldn't give him any more reason to.

PRUE: Okay. Look, I promise I'll stop chasing demons…

PIPER: Thank you.

PRUE: …after I get this last demon.

Piper throws her hands in the air and a box behind her blows up, scaring the three.

PRUE: Okay…Piper, put your hands down. Remember, you still don't have that much control over your new power.

PIPER (smirking): I'll try.

Piper walks towards the door and out of the attic as Prue walks towards the Book of Shadows. Paige stands around in the middle of the attic with confusion.

PAIGE: So…am I getting trained today?

CUT TO:

EXT- SAN FRANCISCO- ALLEY- MORNING. A man runs down an alley. He keeps looking behind him as he runs. He reaches a door and begins banging on it with his fists.

MAN: Help! Help!

FEMALE VOICE: Aww…you're running.

The man slowly turns around in fear and steps back as he sees three women, with tattoos and talons staring at him with evil smirks. The woman standing in the middle of the other two decides to speak.

FEMALE#1: Girls…let's feast. (Growls)

The women all start running towards the man with their hands out as he yells.

 **FADE TO:**

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

Paige sits on the sofa as Piper is pacing back and forth with her hands on her hips.

PIPER: I think we really…really need to talk to her.

PAIGE: About what?

PIPER: About what?! About the fact that we can't chase after just any demon.

PAIGE: Okay…I'm all for not chasing demons, but aren't you supposed to be training me?

Piper lets out a sigh as she sits down next to Paige.

PIPER: You're right. And we should be training you right now. But instead, we are chasing after every demon in the Book of Shadows. I mean, why is she doing this? Why is she acting this way?

PAIGE: Well, from my experience of being an assistant social worker, people usually behave erratically when they are coping with something, mostly tragedy.

PIPER (In Worry): Yeah, but this seems different. (Before Sighing.) Prue hasn't always been like this.

PAIGE: No?

PIPER: Well, not really. I mean, yeah she defends her family, but it's like she's really taken a blow.

PAIGE: Well it's understandable, considering so much has happened recently. She's angry.

PIPER: Angry at who?

PAIGE: I don't know, I guess The Source.

PIPER (Rolling her eyes): Well, she's not the only one angry at someone.

Paige gives Piper a sad look.

PAIGE: Look, we haven't been sisters for very long, but I know that instead of helping her chase demons, we should be trying to talk to her.

PRUE (Walking down the stairs): Talk to who?

Piper and Paige both look up at her and quickly stand up.

PIPER: Uh…you. We…need to talk to you.

PRUE (Walking towards the door): Okay. Well, let's talk while we're in the car and on our way to vanquishing the Furies.

PAIGE: The furies? You mean from mythology?

PRUE: Yeah, they're sort of like the mythological ones. Darryl called me and- (Stopping and turning around to Paige in wonder.) How did you know that they were from mythology?

PAIGE: I took a class that involved researching and studying mythological tales, stories, and people. It was very interesting, but very scary.

PRUE (Smiling at Paige): Wow. First day of training and you already know about mythology? Good job, Paige.

Paige smiles back at her, feeling proud.

PRUE: Okay. Like I was saying, Darryl called me and told me that a guy was murdered this morning.

PAIGE (In shock): What?

PIPER: And you think these…Furies…had something to do with it?

PRUE: Well, the way that the guy was killed is the same way a victim is killed by a fury. They were slash marks on his skin and I looked up for demons that do that and I found the furies.

PAIGE: So…what do we do?

PRUE: Well, first thing's first…we need to go to this alley that I scryed for evil at.

PIPER: You scryed for evil?

PRUE: Yeah and I think the furies might be there because it's only a few blocks from the crime scene.

PIPER: Prue, do you really think we should do this?

PRUE: Piper, those women are killing and it's our job to protect the innocent.

PIPER: I know, but we have to train Paige…

Prue already starts walking away, leaving Piper and Paige watching her.

PAIGE: You'll get through to her.

PIPER: Hopefully.

 **CUT TO:**

 **TIME LAPSE: EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- ALLEY- AFTERNOON.**

Prue, Piper, and Paige are walking down an alley very slowly, with Prue in front and Piper and Paige at her sides.

PRUE: Okay…are you two ready?

PIPER (In worry): You know Prue, I don't think this is a really good idea.

PRUE: Okay. I'll see you at home.

Piper turns to Paige in distress, clearly not wanting to step into any trouble.

PAIGE: Okay. I don't think I want to be trained this quickly. Maybe we should get back in the car, Prue.

PRUE (Determinedly): Fine. You two get in the car. I'll handle the furies.

PIPER: We're not even sure it's them.

Paige stops walking as she sniffs her nose in confusion.

PAIGE: Wait. Does anyone else smell smoke?

They all stop walking as they notice a large wooden door, with smoking rising out of the cracks.

PRUE (Pointing at the door): Well, I'm going to take a guess that it's coming out of there.

MAN (from inside): What is that? What is it? Stop! Stop!

Prue begins approaching the door as Piper and Paige watch.

MAN: Who is th- What are you?

PRUE: Okay, on three Piper. I want you to blow it up.

PIPER (In disbelief): What? I can't control my powers.

Prue pulls Piper and Paige behind a dumpster with the other two sisters confused.

PRUE: You can do this, okay? Just focus on saving the innocent.

PIPER: Okay…

PRUE: Alright. One…two…three.

Piper extends her wrists and the smoke under the door freezes.

PAIGE: Uh…Piper-

PIPER: Yeah, yeah. I know.

She wiggles her arms to relax herself. She breathes and quickly flicks her wrists, causing the door to blow up and sending pieces of it everywhere. The young women yelp at all of the pieces of the door going everywhere, with some landing in their hair.

PRUE: Good job.

A man runs out of the building, knocking Piper into Prue and Paige. The three furies from this morning run out of the building as well, tailing the man. Prue and Paige steady Piper and Prue looks at a trash can next to the furies. She TKS the trash can and it slams into the three furies as they step back in shock.

The furies turn around and look at the three witches in anger.

FURY#1: You dare provoke us, witches.

PIPER: Uh-oh.

PAIGE: I don't think that was a good idea.

Piper extends her wrists, but the furies don't freeze.

PIPER: They're-they're-th-th-they're immune to my freezing.

PRUE: Well, they're not immune to mine.

She TKS two furies into a wall, leaving the other fury running towards them. The fury attacks Prue who dodges her hit. The other two furies begin to stand up and eye Piper and Paige.

PIPER: Oh god!

PAIGE: Piper, can't you blow them up?!

Piper flicks her wrists and nothing happens. She tries once again and nothing happens. She tries once more and finally one of the furies blows up, leaving no trace.

Paige ducks as the third fury swings at them. Piper picks up a trash can lid and the fury puts a hole in it.

Prue punches the second fury in the face who kicks her in the stomach. The fury punches Prue in the face and flips her onto the ground. The third fury knocks down Piper and leans over her as Paige looks at them in terror.

PAIGE: Get off of them!

The second fury blows smoke into Prue while the third fury blows smoke into Piper. Paige runs over to a trash can, picks it up and throws it at the second fury.

PAIGE: Hey! Here! Ms. Dog-face, over here!

Prue quickly TKS the second fury into the wall as she stands up and sees the third fury stalking towards Paige. She TKS again and the third fury flies into the second one and they both fall to the ground.

Prue and Paige quickly run towards Piper who is also coughing and trying to stand up.

PAIGE: Are you two okay?

PRUE: Yeah.

The three look on as the second and third fury look back at them.

FURY#2 **:** You'll die for this.

The furies disappear in smoke, leaving the three sisters looking away in worry.

 **FADE OUT.**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

Prue, Piper, and Paige walk into the house, with the older two looking angry.

PRUE: Alright, we need to find those furies and vanquish their asses.

PIPER: You know, I wasn't really up to it earlier, but now…I'm ready to take out those chain-smokin' bitches if it's the last thing I do.

PAIGE: Uh, I think we should calm down.

PIPER (In confusion): What?

PAIGE: It's just…don't you think we need to be planning a way to vanquish them since they said they're gonna kill us.

Prue and Piper are both coughing as Paige looks at them in worry. The three begin walking into the kitchen.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- KITCHEN-AFTERNOON.**

The sisters walk in as Prue heads to the refrigerator and Piper leans against the counter.

PRUE: We're gonna plan our attack, Paige.

PIPER: And what was that they did back there? It's like they breathed into us.

PAIGE: I don't know. But shouldn't we go find out?

PRUE: I wouldn't worry about that. I mean, we're not showing any symptoms, are we?

PAIGE: Besides coughing and wanting to kick their ass, no!

PIPER: We're fine, Paige…really.

Prue takes two water bottles out of the fridge and hands Piper one while both of them continue coughing.

PAIGE: You two can't even stop coughing. And it seems you can't control your powers, Piper.

They begin walking out of the kitchen as Piper shakes her head.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

Prue, Piper, and Paige are walking in.

PRUE: Well Paige, our powers are tied to our emotions.

PAIGE: What does that mean?

PRUE: Well, panic is Piper's trigger and seeing as what's been going on lately…it makes sense that her powers are wonky.

PAIGE: All the more reason that we shouldn't have went after those furies in the first place.

PRUE: All the more reason to vanquish them, okay? That is what we do. Eliminate evil.

PAIGE: I thought it was to protect the innocent.

PRUE (Rolling her eyes): It's the same thing.

PAIGE (After sighing): Okay then how about we go check that big book?

PRUE: It's called the Book of Shadows, Paige.

PAIGE: I'm still getting used to the name. But shouldn't we go check it for these…furies?

Their whitelighter and Piper's husband, LEO WYATT, orbs in beside them with slight worry on his face.

PIPER (Rolling her eyes): Leo…hi. You haven't been here all morning and you've missed some events.

LEO: Hey…I'm sorry to interrupt your training, Paige but-

PAIGE: It's okay. Training's off today.

PRUE: It is not. I told you. You got your training when we fought the furies.

Leo looks at them in shock.

LEO: You guys fought the furies?

PIPER: If you're talking about the tattooed freaks that like to kill, then you are right. Yeah, it was the usual…they screamed, we kicked their asses, they said they were going to kill us, and then disappeared…except we caused the fight.

LEO: Wait…how did you cause the fight?

PRUE: Well, there was an attack in the city and a man was killed. Judging by what Darryl told us, the furies seemed to be the ones that killed him.

PIPER: And then Prue scryed for random evil and we happened to find them.

PAIGE: Then we stopped them from killing another person and they attacked us.

LEO: Well, you were protecting the innocent at least. That's what you do.

PAIGE (Eyeing Leo): It didn't really seem like we were protecting him.

PIPER (Smirking): It was more so that we kicked those furies asses straight back to whatever it is they came from.

PRUE: And I'm all up to kicking more of their asses. Okay? I'm going to go check the Book of Shadows.

PIPER: Right behind you.

Prue and Piper begin walking up the stairs but they stop and turn around to Paige.

PRUE: Paige. Are you coming?

PIPER: Yeah, this is your training.

PAIGE: Yeah, I'll be right there. I just have to… (Pausing to think) …mentally prepare myself.

The two sisters nod their heads and turn around, walking back up the stairs, leaving Paige and Leo turning towards each other.

PAIGE: Okay…am I just crazy or does it seem like something VERY weird is going on?

LEO (Confused): What is it?

PAIGE: Before we attacked those furies, Prue was the only one who wanted to vanquish them, but now Piper is acting just as angry as Prue is.

LEO: Well, they're still mourning. We have to give them time.

PAIGE: Look, I've only known them for a few weeks, but I know that Prue and Piper aren't acting normal. In the short time that I've known them, they're all about protecting innocents. But does it seem like they really even care about the innocent?

LEO (Slowly nodding his head): You're right. They are acting unusual, angrier than ever actually. I expected Prue to be this way, but Piper…

PAIGE: Piper what?

LEO: Piper has always be the one to hold in her emotions…to keep everyone else at peace…to be the middle sister.

PAIGE: Yeah, I've noticed…hey, do you know anything about those furies blowing smoke into someone?

LEO: Yeah. That's partly why I came. I wanted to tell you guys that the Elders fear that the furies are becoming more powerful after every kill. And that you three should be cautious when attacking them. If they blow smoke into witches with unexpressed fury, they can cause the witch to become a fury themselves.

Paige looks at Leo in shock and releases a gasp.

PAIGE: Oh no…

LEO: What?

A CRASH sound echoes throughout the house as Paige and Leo look up in fear.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- AFTERNOON.**

Piper is thrown into boxes as a new fury has her hands in offense. Prue TKS the new fury who is thrown back into a mirror, shattering it and vanquishing her.

Paige and Leo run in with fear evident on their faces and see the two surviving furies from earlier.

PAIGE: What? There's another of them?!

LEO: They have clans, Paige. It's never just three of them.

He looks and sees Piper trying to stand up. He rushes to her as Paige looks at Prue TKing back and forth as objects around the furies are flying around at them.

As Leo tries to help Piper up, she stands up and pushes him away with a snarl.

PIPER (Angry): Don't touch me!

Leo looks at her in shock as Paige observes the objects being thrown around the attic by Prue's telekinesis.

PAIGE: Prue!

Prue manages to TK the second fury across the room and into old boxes.

Piper runs towards the third fury in rage as Leo tries to stop her in her tracks. Paige runs towards Prue just as she TKs the second fury flying to the other side of the attic.

Piper punches the third fury in her face and reaches her hand out, getting ready to hit her again. Her nails quickly become talons and she slashes the third fury's face.

Leo struggles, but finally manages to pull Piper off of the second fury with clear shock and disbelief on his face.

LEO: Piper! Piper, stop!

PAIGE: Prue!

Paige grabs Prue's arm just as she is about to send the second fury flying again.

PAIGE: Stop! Prue…you are turning into one of them!

Prue quickly turns to look at Paige in fury. Paige notices that Prue's eyes are black.

PAIGE: Oh god!

PRUE (Angry): Get…the hell…away from me!

She pushes Paige to the floor and rushes towards the second fury again. Piper slips from Leo's grasp and quickly flips the third fury to the floor again, surprising Leo with her strength.

Prue kicks the second fury who is still on the floor. Paige stands up and watches as Prue grabs a piece of glass on the floor and stabs the first fury in the chest, vanquishing her in flames.

Piper picks up the second fury and throws her across the room with the fury landing on a piece of broken wood, stabbing her through the chest.

LEO (Yelling): No!

The final fury bursts into flames, becoming vanquished as well.

Paige and Leo look at Prue and Piper in worry and fear.

PAIGE: Prue…Piper…

Prue and Piper look at themselves as they now both have dark black eyes, talons on their hands and dark tattoos appearing on their skin.

As the two sisters look back at Paige and Leo, they disappear in the same transportation of the furies...in smoke. Paige looks at Leo in worry and terror as he looks back at her with equal emotion.

 **FADE OUT.**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- NIGHT.**

Paige is flipping through the Book of Shadows with speed, hoping to find something that will help her sisters.

PAIGE: Please…let there be something in here.

Leo orbs in front of Paige with worry on his face.

PAIGE: You're back. (Hope is evident on her face.) Did you find anything out?

LEO: Well, I have good news.

PAIGE: Okay.

LEO: Thankfully, Prue and Piper aren't complete furies yet. They have to kill a mortal to become them.

PAIGE: Thank god…I thought when they vanquished those furies that might mean the end of me having sisters. I mean I'm just getting to know you all.

LEO: No…we can still save them. Unfortunately, the Elders can't sense them anymore. They're hiding their radar.

PAIGE: Knowing how smart they are, that should've been a given. And doesn't Piper hate THEM?

LEO: Well, I wouldn't say hate…more like dislike…a lot.

Paige turns a page and sees "To Call a Lost Witch Spell".

PAIGE: Okay…Is this something?

Leo walks over to the side of Paige and begins scanning the page with her.

LEO: To Call a lost witch?

PAIGE: Yeah, It gives ingredients and what to do with them. And it has a spell. So I can call them since they're witches, right?

LEO: But technically, they're furies now. The call won't be strong enough because they're becoming furies.

PAIGE: Well, we have to hope they're not completely furies yet.

She looks at the spell and her face begins to light up.

PAIGE: I've got it.

She walks over to the small table and picks up Prue's notepad and pen. She makes her way back to the Book of Shadows and begins writing the spell down.

LEO: What are you doing?

PAIGE: The spell says to call for a lost witch, but how about instead of witches, I use sisters?

LEO: It could work. The blood of the Halliwell lines is powerful. It might be powerful enough to bring your sisters here. But I didn't think about changing the wording. How did you-

PAIGE: It's a little trick that I learned back in high school. When I was studying for tests, I always changed the wording around so I can understand a sentence better. It got me VERY good grades.

LEO (Nodding his head at her): It's come in handy with a spell too.

PAIGE: Uh oh…

LEO (In worry): What's wrong?

PAIGE: I have to use my blood.

Leo grabs an athamae off of the table next to them and hands it to Paige.

PAIGE: What? Why are you so quick to slice my finger?

LEO: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just used to the sisters mostly being quick about it. It stops Piper from being so queasy. And queasy or not, it needs to be done, Paige.

PAIGE (Sighing): Okay. (She takes the athamae from Leo.) What will we do when they get here, though? They're not going to be exactly sisterly.

LEO: I'll create a crystal cage.

PAIGE: Crystal cage?

LEO: It's a cage Prue developed to trap demons, but in this case it should work on them too.

PAIGE: Okay…I have SO much to learn.

LEO: Well, think about all of this being training for you.

PAIGE: Well, let's hope that this works.

LEO: You can do this, Paige.

PAIGE: I'm new to this, though.

LEO: You are a Halliwell, Paige. You have the blood of one of the strongest line of women in this world. The Warren line.

PAIGE (Looking at him in confusion): Uh…The Warren Line?

LEO: Wow. You definitely need a history lesson.

PAIGE: Just go get the ingredients so we can hopefully save Prue and Piper.

LEO: You can save your sisters, Paige. You just have to believe in yourself.

PAIGE (Smiling at him): Thanks, Leo.

He nods his head at her as he walks towards the door and she looks down at the spell on Prue's notepad.

 **CUT TO:**

 **TIME LAPSE: EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- ALLEY- NIGHT.**

Prue and Piper are being circled by another fury as they all also have Fury markings on their faces and bodies.

PAIGE (O.S.): Power of this sister rise, course unseen across the skies…

Prue and Piper begin looking upwards and around them, slowly sensing the magical pull.

PAIGE (O.S.): Come to me who call you near, come to me and settle here.

Prue and Piper disappear in swirls of bright lights, surprising the other furies.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- NIGHT.**

Paige and Leo stand by the Book of Shadows just as the swirls of bright lights appear in the middle of the attic. Paige and Leo look on as Prue and Piper appear in the spots where the swirls of bright lights left.

PAIGE (Feeling proud): It worked!

Prue and Piper look at Paige and Leo while letting out growls.

PAIGE: Uh oh…

Just as the two begin to step towards them, the two are snapped back by a bolt of electricity from the crystal cage.

PAIGE: They're stuck in there right, Leo?

LEO: Yeah. Now, we just have to get to them and make them snap out of it.

PAIGE: Okay…I've got Prue. You got Piper.

She walks in front of Prue and Leo walks in front of Piper.

PAIGE: Prue…it's Paige. I know you haven't known me for that long, but I know that you aren't like this. You're stronger than this.

PRUE (Angry): What are you talking about? (Growls) You don't know anything about me!

LEO: Piper…you're a good witch, okay? You can fight this. This is not the answer Piper and you know it.

PRUE: Stop talking to us!

PIPER: Let us go! (Growls)

PAIGE: No! Not until you two turn back into your normal selves! You two are my friends…my sisters… last name or not. I had sisters and I didn't even know it until recently! Don't let me lose another friend! Don't let me lose another sister! (Her eyes begin to tear up.) I know you two are angry at me. You think I'm trying to replace Phoebe, but I'm not! I swear!

PRUE (growling): Why are you still talking?!

PIPER (growling): If you let us go, we promise to make your death as quick as possible.

PAIGE: God! This isn't working, Leo! We're not getting through to them.

LEO: There's gotta be something we can do. Maybe we're not really breaking the portal of their suppressed fury. Maybe they're angry about something else, Shax, Cole-

PAIGE: The Source.

Leo looks at her in wonder as she nods her head at him.

LEO: What is it?

PAIGE: I just thought of something. I know how to help them…well Piper but hopefully also Prue.

LEO: What?

PAIGE: Earlier, I told Piper that Prue must be angry at the Source for causing Phoebe's death, but she said that Prue wasn't the only one. So Piper must be just as angry at the Source as Prue.

LEO: If that's true, then that'd mean bad news.

PRUE: Let us go! (Growls)

Piper We're going to kill that bastard! (Growls)

Prue turns to Piper at the same time as Piper turns to Prue. They both nod their heads as Paige and Leo look at them in wonder. The two sisters/furies let out a loud growl that echoes through the manor while Paige and Leo cover their ears.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- ALLEY- NIGHT.**

The dozen of furies look around as they can hear the growls of Prue and Piper and they begin growling as well. Then they all begin disappearing in their smoky transportation.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- NIGHT.**

The two sister furies stop growling as Paige and Leo uncover their ears.

PAIGE (In confusion and worry): Uh, what was that?

In their smoky transportation, the dozen of furies appear in the attic with anger on their faces while they growl. As Paige and Leo notice their entrance, they slowly beginning stepping back.

PAIGE (To Leo): I'm guessing these are the clans you were talking about.

LEO (To Paige): There's more, but yeah.

As the two are stepping back, Paige accidentally kicks a crystal back, breaking the crystal cage. Just as she realizes this, Prue and Piper stare down Paige and Leo with growls.

PAIGE: Uh oh.

Prue and Piper quickly grab Paige and Leo and throw them across the room into boxes and a mattress. The other furies smile and growl at the two new furies strength. As the furies begin to step towards the Paige and Leo's direction, Prue and Piper let out loud growls that grabs the other furies' attention.

PRUE: Don't touch them. (Growls)

Fury: But they took you-

PIPER (Growls): Leave them alone.

The furies slowly nod their heads as Prue and Piper walk over to them. At the same time, Paige and Leo begin sitting up.

PRUE (To the other Furies): Are you all ready for the attack?

The other furies nod their heads at her.

PIPER (To the other Furies): Today is the day that the Source shall die.

Paige and Leo look at them in shock at the revelation that they are going to attack the Source. Quickly, one by one, the furies disappear, followed by their new leaders Prue and Piper.

 **FADE OUT.**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- NIGHT.**

Paige and Leo pace around the attic, trying to come up with a solution to their problem.

PAIGE: There has got to be something that will bring them back. Can't I just say that spell again?

LEO: No. It won't work this time. Prue and Piper will just ignore the call.

PAIGE: Then what is there to do? I mean, it's not like we can just go to where they are.

LEO: Well…we can.

PAIGE: What?

LEO: I can orb us to the Underworld. The only problem with that is the Underworld has a lot of demons and we don't have any sort of defense.

PAIGE: Haven't you known the sisters for years? Haven't you learned some moves from them?

LEO: Well, whitelighters are pacifists.

PAIGE: But there has to be something that we can do. We can't let them go against that Source. That's suicide.

LEO: Well, if we could get through to them somehow, maybe we'd be able to stop them and stop the attack.

She begins walking to the Book of Shadows on its stand.

PAIGE: Yeah but how- (Just as she places her hand on the Book of Shadows, she is thrown into a premonition.)

 _ **FLASH TO: (PREMONITION)**_

 _ **PAST: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- DINING ROOM- NIGHT (Witch Trial).**_

Prue is crying as she stands in front of Piper and her other sister, PHOEBE HALLIWELL.

PRUE: The oldest sister is always supposed to figure things out. Well if that's the case, then why couldn't I save Andy? I mean, my god don't you understand? It doesn't matter what he said, it was my fault.

 _ **FLASH TO: (PREMONITION)  
**_

 _ **FUTURE: EXT. THE UNDERWORLD.**_

Prue, Piper, and the rest of the furies are fighting many guards while the guards that were guarding the Source's Underworld Lair stand and watch. An energy ball from a demon kills a fury and another energy ball from another demon kill another fury. Prue and Piper watch in horror as the furies are getting killed. Then a giant fireball appears in dark red, black clawed hands and is thrown towards both Prue and Piper. Just as the fireball is about to hit them…

 **FLASH TO:**

 **PRESENT: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- NIGHT.**

Paige is pulled out of the premonition with a gasp and she catches her breath.

LEO (Noticing Paige's breathing and her shocked expression): What is it? Did you have a premonition?

PAIGE: Yeah…and I think I know how to get to Prue and Piper. We have to get down there and get them out of there. You have to do the orbing part and I have to go get some makeup.

LEO (In confusion): For what?

PAIGE: You'll see.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. UNDERWORLD.**

Prue, Piper, and the other furies teleport into a cave, where there are demons surrounding them all. The furies immediately growl at all of them.

DEMON: You didn't really think that you could attack the Source and we wouldn't know about it.

PRUE: Actually… (Growls) We were planning on it.

PIPER: Now ladies!

All of the furies, including Prue and Piper, blow smoke everywhere in the cave, quickly getting into the demon's eyes, noses, and mouths. The demons begin covering their ears in pain as their ears begin turning as red as rage.

The demons begin blowing up, one by one, in fiery deaths. At the same time, Leo and Paige orb inside the cave and immediately notice the furies who also notice them.

PAIGE: Hello sisters.

Prue and Piper look Paige up and down at her new appearance. Paige has black lipstick markings on her body, which was made to look like fury tattoos. Her hair is disheveled and she wears a cut up dark red shirt and dark red half torn dress, made to look a true fury and their attire. She tries her best to look confident and it seems to work as her two sisters nod their heads in approval.

PRUE: Welcome.

PAIGE: Thanks. (Awkward growl)

PIPER (Becoming angry): What is HE doing here?

LEO: I'm still your whitelighter. Regardless of who you are now, I'm going to protect you whichever way I can.

PIPER: (Growls) I don't know about him, Prue.

PRUE: Maybe he can be bait.

PIPER: I would enjoy that.

Leo looks at Piper in disbelief as he begins realizing something.

LEO: You're angry at me, aren't you?

PIPER: What did you say?

LEO: You're angry at me for what happened.

PIPER: (Growls loudly) Shut up!

PAIGE (In worry): Leo…

LEO: You're mad at me, Piper and you know it!

PIPER: That's it. I'm going to-

PRUE (Grabbing Piper): Stop. He's not worth it.

PAIGE: Yeah…Look, I have a plan.

PIPER: What is it?

PAIGE: I say we use our powers… (Growls with a smirk) to vanquish the Source while the others use their powers. That way, the Source will truly…meet his end.

Prue and Piper look at each in uncertainty but soon their lips turn into smirks and they nod their heads.

PRUE: They shall go first.

PAIGE: I was hoping you would say that.

Suddenly, a dozen of demons shimmer into the room with anger on their faces. Three of them are the demons that guard the Source's lair.

DEMON GUARD: How dare you enter the Underworld, furies? You are not welcome here.

The furies growl and start attacking the guards. Just before Prue and Piper launch towards the demons, Paige and Leo push the two down.

PAIGE: Now Leo!

As soon as he grabs Paige's hand who is holding both Prue and Piper, Leo quickly orbs all of them out of the Underworld while the other furies are attacking the demons.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. MAUSOLEUM- NIGHT.**

Leo orbs in with all of them and they fall to the floor. Leo quickly stands up and helps Paige to her feet as Prue and Piper slowly look around them from the floor.

PRUE: What the hell did you do?

PAIGE: We brought you to where you need to be right now. (She turns around and spots "PHOEBE HALLIWELL" engraved on a plaque.)

Prue and Piper slowly stand up and look at their sister's plaque. They begin backing away as the two still stare at the plaque.

LEO: Piper, I know you're angry at me.

PAIGE: And I know that you're angry at yourself, Prue.

Prue turns around and walks towards the door, realizing it is locked. She quickly begins pulling at the chains.

Paige walks closer to Prue as Leo stands in front of Piper who is eyeing him angrily.

LEO (To Piper): I'm sorry that I didn't save her, Piper. I tried my best, but I couldn't.

She quickly grabs him and throws him across the mausoleum and to the floor. Piper starts to walk towards him, leaving Paige watching try to open the door.

PAIGE: It's okay to be angry, Prue…but it's not your fault! When my parents died, I hated myself. I hated myself because I feel like I caused their deaths.

Prue begins sobbing as she finally stops yanking at the chains of the door.

PAIGE: You didn't cause Phoebe's death!

Across the room, Piper picks Leo up, again surprising him with her strength as he looks down at her.

LEO: It's okay that you want to kill me, Piper. I know that you hate me.

PIPER: Screw you!

She throws him again and this time, he lands near Prue and Paige. The two watch as Piper quickly tries to get to Leo, but Paige steps in front of her.

PAIGE (To Prue and Piper): Look you guys…I know how you feel. I've experienced what you are feeling…well except the whole transforming into a fury…but I know how you feel.

PIPER: How would you know how we feel?!

PRUE: You don't know us!

PAIGE (To Prue and Piper): We may be sisters, but over the weeks, we've become friends. I know enough to not let you kill yourselves trying to escape from your own pain!

Leo stands up and looks down at Piper with hurt evident on his face.

LEO: Piper…I know you blame for Phoebe's death. I know that you hate me for not saving her. I tried, but I couldn't. I wish I could've but I couldn't.

PAIGE: He's right, Piper. You're angry at him. He didn't save Phoebe, but he tried.

Tears begin to form in Piper's eyes as well as Prue's as they both look away from Leo and Paige.

PAIGE: Prue…you weren't the one who caused Phoebe's death. Evil is at fault…not you. You can't blame yourself.

Prue turns back to Paige and looks at her with complete disbelief.

PRUE: How can't I? I was supposed to die, Paige! I was the one who was supposed to be dead right now while Phoebe would be alive!

Piper begins sobbing harder, listening to Prue.

PRUE: If I had died, Phoebe would be alive today. Phoebe would get to live her life. She deserved to be happy.

PAIGE: Prue…I would like to think she is happy. She'd want you and Piper to live your lives as best as you can.

Piper turns to Prue with tears falling down her face and the eldest sister turns to her as well. Both of them look at each other with frowns as their fury appearance disappears and they look exactly like they were before they turned into furies.

Piper and Prue hug each other as they sob into each other's shoulders.

PIPER: Prue…she's…she's gone!

PRUE: I know! I know, Piper! (She tries to sooth Piper.) I didn't want to believe it!

Leo and Paige watch the two cry as tears form in their own eyes.

The two sisters break their hug to look at each other. Piper decides to speak first.

PIPER: Prue…it's not your fault. (She wipes her face, a bit unsuccessful as tears still fall down her face.) You're not alone in this. You've got me, you've got Leo… (She turns to look at Paige with a nod of her head.) You've got Paige. You DID NOT cause this.

PRUE: What about you, though Piper? You know Leo didn't cause this.

Piper turns to look at Leo who looks at her, awaiting an answer.

PIPER: I know that. (She steps up to him and quickly hugs him. He hugs her back in an embrace.) I'm so sorry, Leo.

LEO: It's okay, Piper. It's okay.

PIPER: No. It is not okay. I blamed you ever since Phoebe died and I was wrong for that. How can I be so selfish?

LEO: No, Piper. You were just coping.

PIPER: I'm so sorry!

The middle sister cries into her husband's shoulder as Prue cries to herself and Paige cries as she looks at Phoebe's plaque.

 **FADE TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- KITCHEN- MORNING.**

Prue sits at the table, slowly stirring her coffee as she stares down at it. Piper walks in and she heads to the coffee machine and grabs a cup from in the cabinet.

PIPER (To Prue): Hi.

PRUE: Hey. How'd you sleep?

Piper pours her a cup of coffee, just before walking towards the table. She sits down next to Prue and begins drinking her coffee.

PIPER: Uh…better actually than I have for a while now. You?

PRUE (Nodding her head): Yeah.

The doorbell rings as Prue and Piper look up and start getting up.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- LIVING ROOM- MORNING.**

Prue opens the door as Piper stands beside her and the two see Paige smiling at them with a basket of muffins.

PAIGE: Hey.

PRUE: Hey.

PIPER: Hi.

PAIGE: May I come in?

Prue steps out of the way, letting Paige walk in as she shuts the door behind her. They walk towards the stairs and stop.

PAIGE: I just wanted to stop by and make sure you two are alright, you know after yesterday.

PIPER: We're doing better now.

PRUE (Gives a smile to Paige): Thanks to you.

PAIGE: Well, it wasn't easy…at all. But you should be thanking Leo too. He helped me believe in myself.

Piper smiles at her and nods her head.

PIPER: Yes, he tends to have that effect on people. He sure won me over.

Paige nods her head.

PAIGE: So, am I getting trained today? I took today off too.

Prue and Piper smirk at each other and grab Paige, running up the stairs with her.

PAIGE: Where are we going?

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- MORNING.**

Prue, Piper, and Paige walk in towards the Book of Shadows. Paige is looking confused at her sisters.

PAIGE: What's going on?

PIPER: Leo told us all that you did when we went all doggy.

PAIGE (In confusion): He did?

PRUE: Yeah. And we figured out that you are more knowledgeable that we thought.

PAIGE (Feeling proud): I am?

PRUE: Yeah. You did all that you could when trying to save us.

PIPER: You risked your life to save two people who you've only known for a few weeks.

PAIGE: I don't know…I just…I feel like I've known you my whole life. Even though I was an only child, I feel like I always had sisters.

Prue and Piper decide to hug her as the younger sister hugs them back. As they break away, Prue and Piper smile at her.

PRUE: We have to show some things since you're a witch.

PAIGE (Already in amazement): Really?

PIPER: We wouldn't be good sisters nor witches if we didn't.

PAIGE: Show me what?

Prue flips to the page that has the spell that gave the sisters their powers.

PRUE: This.

Paige scans over the page and looks at them in confusion as she stands in the middle of them.

PAIGE: What's this?

PIPER: Our first spell…well technically Phoebe's first spell.

PRUE: It's the one that gave us our powers…our birthright.

PIPER: And we wanted to show you this because we've realized that you deserve to know all that you can about what has gone on in our lives.

PRUE: Every spell, every demon that we've come up against…

PIPER: You need to know it all.

PAIGE: Okay…well I actually have something to tell you guys…I had a premonition about you and the other furies. They all got killed and then you two were killed by another demon, he seemed different.

PIPER: Okay. Did you see who he is?

PAIGE: No, all I saw was his hands. But I know he was different from the other demons.

PRUE: It's gotta be some demon that wants to kill us to gain our powers. We're used to it.

PIPER: Yeah, what else is new?

Paige smirks at the two as she looks down at the Book of Shadows.

PAIGE: The Book of Shadows. It's so big.

PRUE: Hey. You remembered the name.

Paige smiles at her eldest sister.

PRUE: The Book of Shadows is special, Paige. It is a part of us.

PIPER: And it's a part of you too.

Paige smiles at them as they smile back at her.

PIPER: So…you know about Jeremy?

Paige shakes her head and Piper smiles at her.

PRUE: Okay. Well, he was Piper's boyfriend.

PIPER: Technically, my fiancée.

PRUE: Like you were really going to marry him. Anyways, he-

PIPER: Oh, and he came back to life because of a demon named Javna.

PRUE: We gotta stay at the beginning, Piper. (She smirks at her sister who smirks back at her.)

PIPER: Okay.

PRUE: So...when we first got our powers, I was at Bucklands...

 **FADE TO:**

 **EXT. THE UNDERWORLD- THE SOURCE'S LAI** R.

One of the demon guards walks in and bends down in front of a fire. As he stands up, The Source of All Evil is standing on the other side with his sword in hand and his red devilish wings up.

The source: The Charmed Ones escaped yet again. My Oracle foresaw that they would die. I ordered my assassin to attack the witches-

DEMON GUARD: My liege, the Oracle informed your assassin to wait.

THE SOURCE: What?! (He places his sword into the ground, scaring the demon guard.)

DEMON GUARD: She said you told her to do that.

THE SOURCE: Really? Hmm…so the Oracle has something up her sleeves. Very well, then. I'll play along with her game and see what she is up to. Send me assassin back after the Charmed Ones.

The demon guard bows down to the Source once again and then stands back and walks away.

THE SOURCE: No one fools the Source of All Evil...(His deep voice echoes throughout his lair.)

FADE OUT.

 **How did you all like this episode? Are you noticing anything about the Oracle so far, even though she wasn't seen in this episode. Slowly but surely, everything will be discovered in the season finale. Now, I've always loved the Furies so of course I had to include an episode with them. Like I said previously, this series is very different from the original so there are many changes and different story-lines in this series. I won't tell you if Cole is alive or not because you deserve to receive the BIG answer to the question of is Cole is alive or not. If you like this series so far, please let me know. Please leave your reviews, comments, and theories about what has happened and what will happen in this series.**


	4. 4x04 Battle of the Minotaur Kings

_**4.04 BATTLE OF THE MINOTAUR KINGS**_

 **FADES IN:**

 **EXT. MOVIE THEATER- NOON**.

A crowd stands outside the movie theater waiting to go in as PRUE HALLIWELL, PIPER HALLIWELL, and PAIGE MATTHEWS stand in the crowd.

PAIGE: Okay, what is the hold-up?

PRUE: Oh, I'm going to take a guess and say that everyone is waiting to see "Kill It before It Dies 2".

PIPER: Why? I mean, the movie will pretty much be the same as the first one. Just with new characters, a new villain, and a new love interest.

PRUE: Piper…

PIPER: What?

PRUE: You know why we are here. We need some time to have bonding time.

PAIGE: This is bonding time already. We're learning about each other. (Smirking) I'm noticing that Piper is very neurotic.

PIPER: Hey!

She playfully hits Paige's arm as she smirks back at her.

PRUE: Well, I'm sure we will love this movie. Phoebe did.

PAIGE: She was into old films? So am I.

PIPER: Perfect…another sister who likes oldies.

Paige smirks at her just as two men begin to argue ahead of them. One of them, named JOHN MINOS, is taking more of the yelling from the other man, JAMES MINOSA.

JOHN: Hey! You can't skip me in line!

JAMES: Oh yeah?! What are you going to do about it?

(James pushes John and he falls backwards into Paige who gasps as she is sent into a premonition.

 **FLASH TO: (PREMONITION)**

 **EXT. GOLDEN GATE PARK- NIGHT**.

James is being pulled out of a chair he is tied up in.

 **FLASH TO: (PREMONITION)**

 **EXT. UNKNOWN.**

James is standing behind a fire.

 **FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

 **EXT. MOVIE THEATER- NOON.**

Paige falls backwards into Prue and Piper who catch her in time. Security runs over to the two men and pull them apart.

Paige looks on in shock as James walks away from the movie heater.

PRUE: Paige.

PIPER: Paige. Are you okay?

PAIGE: Uh…I had a "you know what".

Prue and Piper pull Paige away from the crowd as they begin whispering.

PRUE: What did you see?

PAIGE: I saw that man.

She points to the man walking away from the movie theater.

PIPER: What about him?

PAIGE: This thing grabbed that man and threw him. And then a fire was behind that man.

PRUE: Do you know what it looked like?

PAIGE: I don't know. It's weird. He looked like a bull or something.

PIPER (Confused): What?

PRUE: Alright, that doesn't matter. What matters is we save him.

The three of them quickly take off after James and to the alley.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. ALLEY- NOON.**

James walks towards a door and tries to open it.

JAMES: Damnit! Bobby locked up early.

He begins pulling out his keys to his store. As he puts the key into the knob, Paige, Prue, and Piper reach the alley. Just as James is opening the door, Piper extends her wrists, freezing the door and seemingly the man.

Just as the sisters begin to step towards him, he looks up and down at the door in shock. The sisters gasp as they realize that the man is not actually frozen.

James turns around in wonder and sees them looking back at him.

PAIGE: Why isn't he frozen?

Piper extends her wrists again, but James still doesn't freeze.

JAMES: What the-! Who are you?!

PIPER: Uh…

PRUE: Piper…

PIPER: He isn't freezing…why isn't he freezing?!

JAMES: I'm going to take a guess and say that you're the ones who were sent by the clan.

PRUE: Uh…

She TKs James and he flies backwards and into boxes.

The three sisters are watching, hoping that the man is out cold, but he quickly stands up with anger on his face.

He lets out a yell just before he begins shapeshifting into the bull-like creature from Paige's premonition. As he completely shreds his clothes and steps over them, Paige gasps.

PAIGE: Oh my god! That looks like the thing from the premonition!

The creature starts to approach them but Prue lets down her head and astral projects behind him. She picks up a piece of wood and attempts to stab the demon. But he quickly swings around, catching her arm and throws her backwards into the front of a trash can.

PIPER: Oh god! (She flicks her wrists and the demon is blasted backwards onto the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Paige stares at her two sisters as Prue's astral projection disappears and she wakes up in her own body.

PAIGE: Cool powers!

PIPER: Thanks! But I didn't mean to use that one.

The demon shapeshifts back into his human form which is James, shocking the three sisters.

PRUE: Okay…that was almost too easy.

PIPER: Easy for you to say. Both of your powers phased him. I was only able to blast the thing.

PAIGE: What do we do now?

Prue, Piper, and Paige look at the man on the ground, clearly in confusion about him.

 **FADES TO:**

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **FADE SIN:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

James is tied up in a chair near the sunroom wall while Piper is sitting on the sofa and Prue is pacing back and forth in front of him.

PRUE: Piper, maybe we should call Leo.

PIPER: Why? We can deal with this on our own.

PRUE: But we at least need some info about the Minotaurs.

PIPER: Prue, please…I don't think it's early enough to have Leo back yet.

Prue sits down next to her sister with comfort in her eyes.

PRUE: Hey. (Piper looks at her.) I know after everything that's happened in the last few weeks has been…tough, tougher that we've ever faced before, but…having Leo around you to help you with it might make you feel better.

PIPER: Prue, I don't know if I still blame him or not for Phoebe's death. I'm just so confused. I don't want him to be around with me being so confused. He doesn't deserve it. (She looks down to her feet as Prue tries to find something to say.)

PAIGE (Walking down the stairs): Found it!

PRUE: The creature?

As she approaches the others, she is carrying and reading the Book of Shadows with determination on her face.

PAIGE: Yep.

PIPER: What does it say?

She sits down in the middle of her two sister as she sits the Book in their laps.

PAIGE: Demons that can kill you with a poisonous slash of their claws…

PIPER: Ooo, ouch.

PAIGE: You will recognize a Minotaur by their bodies of men and heads and tails of bulls.

PRUE: Well, that fits our description of his **creature** -form.

James begins to wake up groaning, causing the sisters to look up from the Book to him. He slowly opens his eyes and observes the three sisters.

JAMES: What is going on? Where am I?

PRUE: That doesn't matter. But we already know who you are. The question is where did you come from?

JAMES: My name is James Minos. I'm from a clan of Minotaurs.

PAIGE: Minos? Guess that makes sense.

JAMES: My clan is based out in this city.

PIPER: Where?

JAMES: Why would I tell you that?

PRUE: Because we want to save your life.

He looks at them in confusion.

PAIGE: We know that someone who looks just like your Minotaur form is going to attack you. We need to know how to save you.

JAMES: Well can you please get me out of these ropes?

PIPER: Oh you think we're dumb?

PRUE: You are a Minotaur which means there's a possibility that you may kill someone too.

PIPER: So you're not going anywhere.

PAIGE (Thinking): But Prue… **YOU** need to.

PRUE What?

PAIGE: You have to go into work, remember? We were going to see the movie early and you would go to work right after.

PRUE: Oh! (She rolls her eyes in disbelief.) ! I-I completely forgot…but I need to be here.

PAIGE: Why? We've got this. We have this guy tied up. We're good.

PRUE: Paige, I don't know.

PAIGE: What's wrong?

PRUE: It's just…this is your first own demon…I mean, besides Cortez and the Source. You will need me to guide you and make sure everything goes alright.

PAIGE: But-

PRUE: No buts, I'm going to call my job and tell them that I have a family emergency.

JAMES: I'm still not out of these ropes.

PAIGE: Can you wait?

PIPER (As Prue is walking away): I'm surprised we still have our jobs after all of the family emergencies we have.

PAIGE: Well, to be fair…I haven't had many. My boss and I have a good professional relationship.

Paige nods her head while Piper raises her eyebrows.

PIPER: I just hope she isn't doing this because of her pride.

PAIGE: What do you mean?

PIPER: Prue is very…very prideful and it's her pride that almost got her killed many times before. In fact, there was this time where we all got zapped with sins and guess what Prue got?

PAIGE: Pride?

PIPER: Yep, and it almost got her killed some times.

PAIGE: Zapped with sins?

PIPER: Yep.

PAIGE: Wow…you, Prue, and Phoebe sure had some interesting times when I wasn't here.

PIPER: She wants to help you with your first demon, but she's going to be very prideful about it. But who knows? She may have learned how to control it.

Prue walks back in with wonder on her face.

PRUE: I completely learned how to control what?

PIPER: Your pride.

PRUE: What about it?

PIPER: You learned from the last time your pride almost got you killed, right?

PRUE: Yeah…I-I learned…a little bit.

Piper shakes her head with disbelief.

PRUE: Look, it's going to take some time for me to control it, but I will get a handle on it. But right now, we have more important things to worry about.

PIPER: The Minotaur.

PRUE: Yeah.

PIPER: What do we do?

PRUE (Nodding her head): Alright, so first thing's first, we need to make sure that he stays here and doesn't escape.

PAIGE: Well, we have to make sure he doesn't get angry.

JAMES: I'll be less angry if you would just untie me!

PRUE: Paige, in the Book of Shadows, does it say anything about where the Minotaurs might be?

PAIGE: It says they hide in caves before attacking their victims.

A CRASH noise is heard as the glass of a window in the sunroom breaks causing everyone to look away in shock. A Minotaur charges through the window and enters the sunroom just as everyone begins looking at him.

PAIGE: What?!

PIPER: There's two of them?!

The Minotaur growls and begins leaning over James. Prue TKs the demon into the wall and it falls to the ground.

PRUE: Piper?!

Piper tries to freeze them but they are still immune to her freezing.

PIPER: They're both immune.

The Minotaur quickly stands up and charges towards the women, but Piper quickly flicks her wrist and the demon is blasted backwards into the wall, falling into the sunroom.

PAIGE: Nice shot.

PIPER: I just got pissed about my freezing not working.

The Minotaur quickly stands up and grabs James. As the creature yanks him up, James starts to yell out and he shapeshifts into a Minotaur as well.

PRUE: Uh…okay! Double trouble!

James' Minotaur form breaks his ropes and punches the other Minotaur. The other Minotaur catches himself and charges at James' Minotaur form. They fall into the coffee table, breaking it knocking out James. The other Minotaur begins to scratch James before Prue TKs him into the grandfather clock, knocking him out too.

Prue, Piper, and Paige watch as the two Minotaurs quickly transform into their human forms and one of them is John, the guy that James was arguing with earlier.

PAIGE: Well, this is something.

 **FADES OUT.**

 **FADES IN:**

 **INT- SUNROOM- AFTERNOON.**

James is tied up in the living room and John is tied up in the sunroom with Prue, Piper and Paige sitting on the seats in front of him.

John awakens in the sunroom, looking around in wonder as he sees the sisters looking at him.

JOHN: Where am I?

PAIGE: That doesn't matter. What matters is that you attacked us and you attacked James.

JOHN: What? (He looks at the two in confusion.) That doesn't make sense.

PRUE: It doesn't? We saw you attack him and us. I'd say that makes sense.

JOHN: The clan…the clan must have cast a spell on me. They wanted to see who would win between us.

PIPER: Who? You and James?

JOHN: Yes. A long time ago…a witch cursed my ancestors into Minotaurs forever. But another witch helped them break the curse a little. So instead of having all Minotaurs, one day there will lead up to a half-human, half Minotaur.

PAIGE: But…that doesn't make any sense. Both of you are half-human.

He looks at them without saying a word and Prue slowly realizes the truth.

PRUE: You're twins.

PAIGE (In Shock): What?

JOHN: Fraternal twins. He is the one that wants to kill me so he can be the king of the clan in this city.

PIPER: Wow. How big is the clan?

JOHN: Probably seven or eight.

PRUE: Okay seven or eight big hairy creatures. That won't be hard to handle.

PAIGE: So you don't want me to be king?

JOHN: I don't know. I mean, I grew up around them and they're only scared of how powerful James is. I want to protect them. But I also want to have a normal life.

PIPER: I can relate to you on that. I also have wanted a normal life for a while. I still do, but I know that I can't have a totally normal life. I just have to deal with both parts of my life.

JOHN: How do you deal with it?

PIPER: Well, I have family for that.

JAMES: (Tears begin to form in his eyes.) My father tried to keep me safe, but… (Tears fall down his face.) My mother died when hunters killed her.

PAIGE: I'm sorry.

JOHN: I wish that she was still here. I wish she got to know me. Every day I wonder what my life would be like if she were still alive.

PAIGE (Nods her head.): I know how you feel. I wish my mom were still here. Maybe I wouldn't be so new to this.

JOHN: To what?

Paige looks at her two friends/sisters and they both nod their heads before she turns back to John.

PAIGE: We're witches.

John looks at them in hope.

JOHN: Really? (He smiles at them.) Then you can help.

PIPER: Help with what?

A sound of doors opening and hitting the walls interrupts them and they all turn towards the living room.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

Prue, Piper, and Paige walk in to see three Minotaurs staring back at them, breathing heavily.

PRUE: Oh god.

The bulls roar, waking up James who looks up in wonder. He quickly looks excitedly at the bulls.

JAMES: You guys came for me! I knew you were loyal servants!

The three Minotaurs take off towards the sisters and James. One of them unties James while the other two face off against the sisters.

Prue TKs the bookcase onto the two Minotaurs and Piper quickly flicks her wrists.

PIPER: I got nothing.

PRUE: Just fight.

JOHN: I can help! (He quickly begins to shapeshift, with his form turning hairy.)

As James stands up and quickly shapeshifts into his Minotaur form, they turn to see John enter the room in his Minotaur form as well.

The Minotaurs and James, except John run out of the manor through the front doors. John watches them angrily.

PAIGE: Don't chase after them, John!

He huffs and decides to chase after them anyways.

The three sisters look around at the destruction of their living room and the sunroom wall in disbelief.

 **FADES OUT.**

 **FADES IN:**

 **INT-ATTIC- NIGHT.**

Prue is sitting down trying to think of a plan as Piper paces back and forth while Piper's husband, LEO WYATT, looks at her in anger and Paige is sad because she feels dim-witted for letting the demon trick her.

LEO: I can't believe you didn't call me!

PIPER: I didn't think I should!

LEO: Why not?! I'm your whitelighter, remember?

PIPER: I know that, but you are also my **husband**. And considering what's been going on lately, I wanted to let you have a break.

LEO: Piper. I know that you are pushing me away because you still blame me, but that should not stop you from calling me because I am not just your husband, I'm your whitelighter.

Piper stops pacing around and looks up to Leo.

PIPER (Nodding her head): You're right. And I'm sorry, but I just don't think you deserve someone who blames you for their sister's death.

Leo looks down at her with a frown.

PIPER: I'm sorry…what are we going to do?

LEO: We just have to take everything at a time. But right now, we need to focus on those creatures.

PRUE: We have to do something. No matter what it takes, we have to stop those two from killing each other and anyone else.

LEO: I don't think that's our only problem…Minotaurs exist in a land beyond the physical plane.

PRUE: Are you talking about the astral plane?

LEO: No. It's another plane…a plane that has many dangerous creatures. It's a place between the physical plane and the Underworld.

PRUE: But John said they lived in a cave in the city.

LEO: That's true, but they live on another plane.

Piper looks to Paige in wonder of why her friend/sister is silent.

PRUE: Paige? Have you thought of anything?

Prue, Piper, and Leo turn to her to see that she is looking at the broken sunroom wall.

PIPER: Paige? What's wrong?

Paige begins to have teary eyes as her sisters sit next to her and Leo stands in front of her.

PAIGE: I can't believe that I lost my innocent already. How could I be so stupid?

PIPER: We don't know if he's dead or not, Paige.

PAIGE: But he might be.

PRUE: Listen…you weren't stupid. You just want to save him. You see the good in him, that's all.

PIPER: That doesn't mean you're stupid at all, Paige.

LEO: It's actually one of the traits in the family. You all see and believe in the good of people.

PAIGE: But look where it got me. John is going to get killed and then more innocents are going to get die, especially now that we know if James kills John, he becomes King of the Minotaurs who don't even really want him to be King.

PRUE: Paige…we can stop James. There are ways we can.

PAIGE: But how?

Piper's face begins to light up.

PIPER: What about a potion to bind their powers? It would eliminate the threat.

PRUE: Yeah, but what if it doesn't work?

Paige sniffs as her face begins to light up as well.

PAIGE: Can't we create spells ourselves?

PIPER: Yeah. Maybe we could make one that can vanquish them.

LEO: Yeah, but we still have to locate them.

Prue looks at Paige in wonder.

PRUE: What did you see in your premonition?

PAIGE: I saw the Minotaur and the innocent in a park. There were a lot of trees.

PIPER: Hard to tell what park you saw.

PRUE: What if you called on a premonition?

PAIGE: What?

PIPER: Is that even possible?

PRUE: Well, yeah…Phoebe did it.

PIPER: Only Phoebe had more time, months, to get control of her powers. You might not be able to call for a premonition.

PAIGE: Hmm.

PIPER: Well…I think I have an idea.

Prue, Paige, and Leo look at her in wonder.

PIPER (Looking at Leo): It's a long shot, but…Is it possible for us to access the power of three and somehow advance Paige's premonition power so that she can call for one? I mean, we've always known that the power of three is what makes us so strong so maybe it'll be strong enough to get Paige to call for a premonition.

PRUE: Yeah, you're right. That definitely qualifies as a long shot.

PIPER (To Prue): What do you think, though?

PRUE: It seems possible.

She stands up, along with Piper and Paige. Prue and Piper stand in front of Paige as Paige is confused.

PAIGE: But how do I call for one?

Piper looks around and picks up the rope that was on James off of the floor. She hands it to Paige.

PIPER: Here.

Paige holds the rope in one hand while holding Prue's hand who holds Piper's hand.

PRUE: Okay. Concentrate on your first premonition about the attack on James…what did you see?

As if on cue, Paige is sent into a premonition.

 **FLASH TO: (PREMONITION)**

 **EXT. GOLDEN GATE PARK- NIGHT.**

The sign "Golden Gate Park' stands in the dark just as John in his Minotaur form runs past it. He runs into a cave near a big oak tree. J

 **FLASH TO: (PREMONITION)**

 **EXT. CREATURE PLANE.**

James in his Minotaur form holds John above on a pyre while the Minotaurs watch in fear. Just as James is about to light the fire, Paige is pulled out of the premonition.

 **FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

Paige gasps as she opens her eyes and smiles to herself.

PAIGE: Oh my god… (Breathing excitedly) I did it! I got it. I know where the cave is.

PRUE: Okay. Now that we have the location, we need a potion to vanquish James. So Piper, you work on the potion and Paige you-

PAIGE (Interrupting Prue) Start working on a spell that will vanquish the Minotaurs. Gotcha.

Piper stands up and makes her way downstairs, followed by Paige.

Leo looks down at Prue smiling.

LEO: What is it?

PRUE: It's nothing. I just thought Paige would need me to help her vanquish the Minotaurs. But looks like I was wrong.

Leo smiles at her.

PRUE: Well, she definitely is a Halliwell.

She begins walking up the stairs as Leo walks towards the kitchen.

 **FADE TO:**

 **EXT. GOLDEN GATE PARK- NIGHT**.

John runs through the trees as he keeps looking behind him.

Across the park, Leo orbs in with Piper, Prue, and Paige linking hands with each other.

PAIGE: Okay. We need to find the cave I saw in my premonition.

PRUE: Where do you think it is?

PAIGE: It's by a big oak tree like… (She looks around and slowly spots a big oak tree.) Let's try there.

The four take off towards the tree and when they reach it, Piper notices a big footed trail leading pass the tree.

PIPER: Look. (She gestures the others to look at the trail.)

PRUE: This must lead to the cave.

LEO: Well we better hurry before John is killed like in your premonition, Paige.

The four take off again. The trail eventually stops at a big pile of bushes and they look at it in wonder.

PRUE: Is this it?

LEO: Must be.

Piper and Paige push the bushes a little and realize that they're removable. They pick them up and move them away.

They immediately notice the cave behind it.

PRUE: Looks like we found it.

PAIGE: Now we just go into it.

PIPER: Why do I feeling it's not going to be all sunshine and rainbows on the other plane?

PAIGE: We have to hurry you guys.

PRUE: Okay, let's go.

They all join hands as the eldest leads them into the cave, and they are all quickly pulled in through the portal.

 **CUT TO:**

 **CREATURE PLANE.**

A portal by a stone wall opens and Prue, Paige, Piper, and Leo are thrown in, thankfully landing on their feet.

The four look around them and notice a land full of fire and brimstone, where other creatures preside such as Minotaurs and Goblins. They can hear the sounds of dragons on the plane. Lightning flashes and thunder roars in the dark sky.

PAIGE: Uh…uh oh.

PIPER: Hey…are you sure we should save this innocent? I mean, if we try to save him, we could end up being captured and tortured in this hell.

PRUE: We have to save John, regardless.

PIPER: I know… (Her whims as the eldest begins leading them pass the busy Goblins and Minotaurs.)

They eventually reach a part of the plane where nine Minotaurs are surrounding another Minotaur who is on a pyre that hasn't been lighted yet. James in his Minotaur form holds the torch.

JAMES: Today we burn this traitor…this false king…this failure of a brother into nothing but bits and pieces.

John is unconscious on the pyre as the sisters and Leo watch from above the Minotaurs and begin whispering.

PAIGE: Okay. How do we get John?

PRUE: We have to distract James first.

LEO: What about the other Minotaurs?

PIPER: They're not going to do anything. They don't want James as King either.

PRUE: Okay. I have an idea.

PAIGE: What is it?

PRUE: I throw the torch out of his hand while you, Piper, and Leo orb down there. I'll astral down there after you and take the battle against James while you untie John. Sound good?

PAIGE (Whispering): The best plan we got.

PRUE: Okay. Ready? (The others nod their heads and Prue TKs the torch out of James' hand and he looks around in shock.

Leo joins hands with Piper and Paige and orbs them out. They orb back in near the pyre, shocking all of the Minotaurs.

Prue drops her head and astral projects down there in front of a still shocked James.

PRUE: Hey. You thought we were going to let you get away with this?

Paige struggles to untie John from off the unlit pyre while Piper and Leo guard Paige and John from the other Minotaurs who are clearly in fear of them all.

Astral Prue runs and kicks James in his stomach and punches him in the face. She tries a roundhouse kick, but he quickly grabs her legs and tosses her into a few other Minotaurs.

James turns to see John off the pyre and Paige next to him. Unknown to James, Prue's astral self disappears off the other Minotaurs.

PAIGE: Afraid you're not getting away with this Jamey-boy.

JAMES: Oh yeah? I took down your sister.

Astral Prue appears next to Paige's side as Leo grabs hold of John and Piper steps to the other side of Paige.

Piper pulls a vanquish potion out of her jacket throws it at James who begins yelling from its impact on his body. He burns intensely on his bull-like face and he places his hands on his face.

Paige pulls out the spell on a piece of paper out of her pocket and holds it in front of her and her sisters to chant.

PRUE/PIPER/PAIGE: Half Minotaur, You've been evil all of your hours, we vanquish you now and all of your power.

James begins to shake as flames consume his body. As he roars in pain, he blows up, leaving nothing behind.

PIPER: Whew!

John lets out a yell as he transforms back into his human form.

John coughs as he breathes deeply.

JOHN: Thank you!

Before anyone could breathe, the other Minotaurs begin looking at them all.

PAIGE: Uh…

John steps in front of the Minotaurs and holds out his hands.

JOHN: It's okay, it's okay. They're friends. They vanquished James. His reign is over now. You can live here in peace.

All of the Minotaurs look at each other and bow down on their knees to John. The sisters and Leo look at them in surprise.

PAIGE: Wow.

LEO: Hmm…seems like they want a King.

John turns to the sisters and Leo.

JOHN: No… (He looks at them again and then back to the others.) They need a King.

PAIGE: I guess it was always meant to be this way.

JOHN: Yeah. I guess you really can't fight destiny.

Prue, Piper, and Paige smile at John and nod their heads.

JOHN: You know…earlier I wanted to see if you three can create a potion to bind my power, prevent from transforming any more, but now I see…this is just what's meant to be. We're good Minotaurs.

PAIGE: We like that.

He nods his head at them.

 **FADES TO:**

 **INT. KITCHEN- MORNING.**

Piper sits down at the table while Leo is already sitting eating biscuits and oatmeal that Piper had cooked. He drinks his cup of coffee as Prue walks in.

PRUE: Morning.

Piper has a piece of paper in her hand that confuses Leo and Prue.

LEO: What's that?

PIPER: It's something we need to talk about. Something we need to do right now.

PRUE: Uh oh…that's not what I think it is, is it?

Her younger sister turns and gives her a look. Prue puts her free hand in the air and grabs a cup of coffee.

PRUE: I'm out.

She walks out of the kitchen, leaving Piper and Leo.

LEO: Look, Piper…I know these last few weeks have been tough but-

PIPER: It's not a divorce paper.

LEO (In confusion): It's not? (Smiles) Then what is it?

PIPER: It's a promise paper. We need to promise that through whatever battle and obstacles we go through, we go through them together. One person cannot handle a load by themselves, like I tried to do. If there is anything that needs to be talked about between us, then we will talk about it…And we will **never** let anything get between us.

Leo gets up from the table and kisses Piper who returns the kiss.

LEO (After they break part from their kiss): I'd love to sign this.

Piper smiles at him.

 **FADE TO:**

 **INT. PHOEBE'S BEDROOM- MORNING.**

The door opens and Prue walks in, slowly looking around at her surroundings.

Prue looks at the various pictures of Phoebe while she sits down on her bed. Tears begin to form in her eyes.

PRUE: I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…

A knock goes on the door, causing Prue to quickly wipe her tears.

PRUE Come in.

The door opens and Piper and Paige walk in with sad faces.

PAIGE: Hey.

PIPER: We noticed you haven't left for work yet and we figured this is where you would be.

Piper sits on Prue's left side while Paige sits on Prue's right side.

PRUE: God. I miss her so much.

PIPER: Me too.

PRUE (To Paige): Yesterday I wanted to make sure you learn how to trust someone you thought was innocent because I was afraid that what happened to Phoebe will not happen to you.

PAIGE: Oh Prue…That'll never happen.

PIPER: Yeah and like was said, it's not bad to see the good in someone. That's what Phoebe did.

Prue nods her head at them.

PAIGE: It's going to get better. It's just going to take some time.

Piper lays her head on Prue's shoulder as Paige does the same.

They share their moment as they all look at pictures of Phoebe.

FADES OUT.

 **How was this episode? I only chose to put this episode as 4x04 because the next episode is so special that I feel it should happen on the fifth episode. How did you like this storyline? Did you like how Prue tried to teach Paige? Did you enjoy the lessons that the sisters learned? Please leave your opinions in the review section.**


	5. 4x05 Power of Seven

**4.05 The Power of Seven**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- PRUE'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.**

The bed cover is shuffled as PRUE HALLIWELL is breathing harshly with sweat on her face, clearly having a nightmare.

 _FLASH TO: (PRUE'S DREAM)_

 _(ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE)_

 _INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- HALLWAY- MORNING._

 _Prue is on the floor next to her sister, PIPER HALLIWELL, as she looks up at SHAX and Dr. GRIFFITHS cowering._

 _PRUE (Pushing herself up): No!_

 _She quickly runs and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way, only to be hit by Shax's blast. She crashes into the sunroom wall, falling to the floor on her head._

 _FLASH TO: (PRUE'S DREAM)_

 _(ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE)_

 _INT. HOSPITAL- NIGHT._

 _Piper is on the hospital bed with blood oozing out of her gunshot wound to the abdomen. Her face is slowly losing color. Prue looks down at her sister struggling to breath._

 _PIPER: I love you._

 _Then, her eyes go up and the monitor flatlines._

 _FLASH TO: (PRUE'S DREAM)_

 _(ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE)_

 _INT. HOSPITAL- NIGHT._

 _A bullet shoots into the wall, going towards Prue's chest as she holds her hands out in shock._

 _FLASH TO: (PRUE'S DREAM)_

 _(SOMETHING WICCA THIS WAY COMES…AGAIN)_

 _EXT. UNDERWORLD._

 _Prue's younger sister, PHOEBE HALLIWELL, was in Piper's arms as Prue stared down at her in disbelief that her sister is really gone._

 **FLASH TO: (PRESENT)**

 **INT. PRUE'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.**

Prue shoots up from her bed in shock as she looks around herself, sweat covering her face and chest.

 **FADE TO: OPENING CREDITS.**

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. 415 PARKING GARAGE- MORNING.**

The parking garage elevator opens up and PRUE HALLIWELL steps out and begins to walk towards her jeep. She looks down at her purse and begins shuffling through it, looking for her keys. After a few moments, she finally pulls her keys out of her purse and begins to continue walking to her car, but she slowly stops.

She looks around, almost sensing an unknown presence.

PRUE: Okay…

She quickly turns around just a mini-tornado comes her way. It slowly dies down a few feet away from her, revealing SHAX staring at her with an evil smile.

PRUE: I knew you would come sooner or later. (She quickly puts her hand in her purse and pulls out a potion.) That's why I made this. (She tosses the potion at Shax's chest and he burns from the acid. His chest is quickly burning, causing him to yell.) Evil winds that blow… that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell!

Shax yells for another time as he disappears into the wind again and disappears.

Prue lets herself sigh in relief and begins looking around herself, thankfully realizing that no one is around.

 **FADE TO:**

 **INT. KITCHEN- MORNING.**

Prue is sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Piper sits down next to her and sits a glass of water in front of her big sister.

PIPER: Are you okay?

PRUE: Not at all. (She picks her head up and looks at her sister.) All I know is I thank God that he chose to try to get me first instead of you and Paige.

PIPER: Well, he probably wanted to take out the **strongest** of us first.

PRUE: I'm not that strong.

PIPER (Smirking): Are you kidding? Prue, you're like a Superwitch.

PRUE (Shaking her head): Well, I wasn't strong enough.

PIPER: Yeah, but you fought him off and-

PRUE (Interrupting her sister): I wasn't talking about him.

PIPER: Then who... (She begins to realize who her big sister is talking about) Oh…Oh, Prue you can't think that. You don't still blame yourself for Phoebe dying, do you?

PRUE: Don't you still blame Leo?

Piper slowly drops her head, realizing that she thinks that she still blames her husband for her sister's death, albeit less though.

Orbs appear behind them and disappears, leaving LEO WYATT. Piper nods her head at him.

PIPER: Good Morning.

LEO: Good Morning, Piper.

PRUE: Morning, Leo. Um…what did you find out?

LEO: Uh… (He sits down across from them at the table.) I couldn't exactly find anything out.

PIPER: Nada?

LEO: Well, I found out that Shax caused some car accidents.

PIPER: Please tell me no one got killed.

LEO: No, it was nothing major. People are calling it "The San Fran Mini-T".

PRUE: Hopefully, he didn't get magic exposed.

LEO: No, he didn't. But it's still risky and we still don't know how to find him.

Prue decides to get up out of her seat and looks at the two in wonder.

PRUE: Great! So, all we know is what the Book says. We have no clue when Shax is going to attack us and why he has waited so long to attack us.

PIPER: It's strange. Why would the Source wait so long to send someone after us?

Leo shrugs his shoulders just as the sound of a door closing alerts the three. Prue quickly walks away, followed by Piper and Leo standing up and following her.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

Paige walks in and sits her lime green jacket on the sofa as she looks up to see Prue, Piper, and Leo walking towards her.

PAIGE: Hey you guys. (She walks up and gives Prue a light hug. The two break apart with Paige shaking her head in disbelief.) You won't believe the traffic out there.

PIPER: Actually we can.

PAIGE: Huh?

PRUE: Apparently it was Shax who caused that.

PAIGE: Ugh. I can't believe that blue-colored demon is still after us.

PIPER (Giggling at her): Blue-colored demon?

PAIGE: Well that's what he looks like.

PRUE: Well, that blue-colored demon is after us again and we need to quickly find a way to vanquish him before he vanquishes us.

PAIGE: And how do we do that? We don't know when he's going to attack.

PRUE: Exactly, which means…we need to stick together...all the time…until he is vanquished.

PIPER: (After shaking her head): Oh no, no, we can't do that. I have an interview with the manager of Coldplay.

LEO: Cool band.

PIPER: That is your favorite band, isn't it? (She rolls her eyes at him to which he looks away in discomfort.)

PAIGE: Yeah and I have to meet with a social worker to help get these children away from their abusive mother. Only problem is, I have any information that proves it.

PIPER: Where's the files?

PAIGE: In my boss' office. I may can get in there but he would have to not be in there which would never happen. And actually…it's the case for Dr. Griffiths' children. His children's mother who was also his ex-wife said he was the one who was abusing them, but I don't think so.

PRUE: I hope you can clear his name. But we have to handle this demon together. (She begins walking up the stairs.)

PIPER (To Prue): Where are you going?

PRUE (Stops): Well, I have an idea of how to be with you both at the same time.

She continues walking up the stairs as Paige, Piper, and Leo look at each other.

PAIGE: So…how is everything going with you guys? You know, is everything…a little better?

PIPER: Uh… (She looks up at Leo who smiles at her and she just turns away.) It's…going.

PAIGE: Hmm. (She makes an awkward face.) So, what do you think Prue is about to do?

LEO: Well, she did say that she was going to find a way to be with both of you at the same time.

PAIGE: Yeah, but what does that mean

Piper shrugs her shoulders before pausing and looking up the stairs. She gasps in disbelief, finally realizing what Prue is about to do, before taking off up the stairs.

PIPER: Oh no…Prue!

Paige and Leo look at each other in confusion and follow Piper up the stairs.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY- NOON.**

Lightning crackles just as Piper, Paige, and Leo are walking towards the stairs leading to the attic.

PIPER: Prue! Don't you dare do that spell!

As the three run up the stairs, they hear lightning crackle again.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ATTIC- NOON.**

Piper, Paige, and Leo run in before stopping in shock as they see sparkling lights surrounding Prue. Piper runs towards Prue, trying to stop her only to be surrounding by the sparkling lights as well.

PRUE: Piper!

PIPER: What the hell is going on?!

Paige tries to take off towards them, but Leo grabs her, stopping her in her tracks.

LEO: No!

As Leo holds Paige back, they both watch as the sparkling lights spread apart, leaving two Piper's on the side of the original Piper and two Prue's on the side of the original Prue. The sparkling lights disappear as the triple sisters look at each other.

PAIGE: Uh…okay. What is going on?

PIPER: Prue's spell! (She rolls her eyes and looks angrily at her eldest sister.)

 **FADES OUT**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. ATTIC- NOON.**

The Original Prue and the Original Piper stand at the Book of Shadows' stand and read the page of the "To Multiply Your Powers".

ORIGINAL PIPER: You just **had** to cast **this** spell, huh?

ORIGINAL PRUE: Piper, I was trying to find a way for me to be with you and Paige at all times.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Well, we could've just talked to each other over the phone or something? You just resorted to making copies of us?

Paige and Leo walk in, both with exasperation on their faces.

PAIGE: Both sets of you two are in two different rooms.

LEO: This is weird.

ORIGINAL PIPER: (To Leo) No kidding? (She rolls her eyes with Leo looking away uncomfortably.) This happened before, and (To Prue) **this** one decided to repeat a mistake from the past.

PAIGE: Well, I actually think this is a good idea. We'll be stronger against Shax, right?

ORIGINAL PRUE: Yes, and thank you Paige for being **positive** about this.

ORIGINAL PIPER: I am positive about this. I'm positive that this is a **big mistake**.

As both the original Prue and Piper look at each other, they both turn to Leo.

ORIGINAL PRUE: What do you think Leo?

ORIGINAL PIPER: Just remember who you're sleeping with tonight.

LEO: Uh…I'm going to go ask the Elders.

He quickly orbs out as both Original Prue and Piper sigh and shake their heads.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Coward.

PAIGE: Okay. I think we need to figure out a way to undo whatever just happened.

ORIGINAL PRUE: We can't. Those copies don't disappear until the reason they are here is dealt with.

ORIGINAL PIPER: So pretty much they're stuck here until Shax is vanquished.

PAIGE: Okay…so um, how about we stick with your plan Prue?

ORIGINAL PRUE: The plan for me to go with both of you to your jobs?

PAIGE: Yeah, only change is both a Prue and a Piper will go with us.

ORIGINAL PIPER: I don't follow.

PAIGE: So, us three will go to my job and-

ORIGINAL PIPER: No, we can't do that. **I** have to go to my job. One of the other me's might mess up my meeting with the manager.

ORIGINAL PRUE: Alright. So here's how it's going to go. You two go to your jobs, right? Then both of me can go with both of you. Got it?

PAIGE: Yeah…I think.

ORIGINAL PRUE: Alright. Let's go get the other me and Piper.

Prue walks towards the door, followed by Piper and Paige.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY- NOON.**

One by one, Prue, Piper, and Paige walk pass the attic stairs to see a Prue and Piper both wearing all black attire about to walk past them.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are you two going? (She looks up and down her and Prue's clones in confusion.) And what are you wearing?

DETERMINED PRUE: We're going up to the attic to look through the Book of Shadows to come up with some plan to find and defeat Shax before he gets to us.

NERVOUS PIPER: Y-yeah. We don't want him to come h-here and kill us off one by one, you know? We've gotta stop The Shax Attack.

PAIGE (Smirking): The Shax Attack?

ORIGINAL PIPER: Yeah, uh, sorry to stop you're racing to battle, but we actually have a plan.

NERVOUS PIPER: W-What plan? We need a plan. How good is the plan?

DETERMINED PRUE: Is it a plan that includes whooping Shax's ass?

Original Prue, Original Piper, and Paige look at each other, feeling weird about the two clones.

PAIGE: It's good enough, trust me. You two just go change your clothes into…something less menacing.

Paige urges the two copies away to both of their originals' rooms. Then the three sisters continue walking towards the stairs leading to downstairs.

 **INT. FIRST FLOOR- NOON.**

Original Prue, Original Piper, and Paige walk down the stairs and look to their left to see a Piper with a green shirt setting a platter of finger sandwiches on the table.

PAIGE: Whoa…Chef Piper. What are you doing?

CHEF PIPER: I'm making my sisters and my husband something delicious to eat. Oh and I accidentally blew up the croissants. They looked so delicious. (She walks to the kitchen as Prue, Piper, and Paige start to follow her. Just as they are about to pass her, Paige picks up two finger sandwiches and starts eating one.

Both Original Prue and Original Piper look at her in disbelief that she is eating a time like this.

PAIGE: What? I skipped lunch.

The three continue into the kitchen.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. KITCHEN- NOON.**

The three enter the kitchen to see Chef Piper sweeping the pieces of the croissants off the floor and into a dustpan. At the table, a Prue is sitting at the table eating three finger sandwiches on a plate.

ORIGINAL PRUE: (To the two clones) Hey! It's time to leave.

DEPRESSED PRUE: Oh, I'm not going out there. (She eats some of a finger sandwich.)

ORIGINAL PIPER: (Walking towards Chef Piper.) In case you haven't noticed, we have a plan so that we don't die. (Trying to take the broom away from her clone.)

DEPRESSED PRUE: Why? We're going to die anyway.

ORIGINAL PRUE: Hey! Way for encouragement. What is your problem?

DEPRESSED PRUE: Ugh…fine. (She stands up.) Where are we going again?

PAIGE: Two sets of clones have to go with me and Piper's jobs.

CHEF PIPER: Can't. I have more cooking to do. (Looks at Original Piper.) You know it's been a while since we've cooked a meal.

ORIGINAL PIPER: No it hasn't.

ORIGINAL PRUE: Um…she's kinda right.

ORIGINAL PIPER: What?

DEPRESSED PRUE: Ditto.

PAIGE: Okay! I think we should just go already. Alright, you two…(Looks at both sets of Prue and Piper.) Okay, the original Prue and Piper's get your clones and take them to the car and I'll get the ones from upstairs.

DEPRESSED PRUE: You know there's something you haven't thought about?

PAIGE: What is it?

Determined PRUE (Walking in): There's still one Prue left, the original Prue.

ORIGINAL PRUE: They're right. How are we going to go about doing that?

DETERMINED PRUE: I actually have an idea. I should go with Paige to her job and the Piper who cooks should come with us.

CHEF PIPER: I'm called Chef Piper now.

DETERMINED PRUE: Fine. Chef Piper and I will go with Paige. The other two clones will go with the original Piper.

NERVOUS PIPER: Ehh…I don't think that's a good idea.

DETERMINED PRUE: Have some confidence in yourself.

ORIGINAL PIPER: I do have confidence in myself.

Everyone looks at the Original Piper who looks at them in disbelief that they believe she is not confident.

PAIGE: Okay what about you Prue, ugh, the Original Prue?

DEPRESSED PRUE: She will stay and search The Book of Shadows.

ORIGINAL PRUE: So that we will be prepared when Shax attacks.

PAIGE: Okay, everybody got it?!

They all nod their heads and Paige turns around to walk away and into the dining room. Depressed Prue quickly grabs a few finger sandwiches as everyone walks out of the kitchen.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Wait. I just thought about something. How can we tell wo is who? I mean, we'll still be confused.

PAIGE: Oh I got an idea. (She begins reaching into her blue jean purse as everyone awaits for her.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- NOON.**

Chef Piper has on a paper nametag that reads: Chef Piper. Next to her is Determined Prue who also has on a paper nametag that reads: Determined Prue.

Paige's co-workers all swarm around her desk as she awkwardly smiles at them as they are all eating brownies, loving Chef Piper.

Paige makes a face at Determined Prue who makes a face back at her. But Determined Prue slowly decides to stand up.

DETERMINED PRUE: Hey! (She whistles, grabbing everyone's attention.) I am available as an assistant to a few of you. I know how to- (Some of Paige's co-workers interrupt her by saying yes and urging her to their desks. The rest of Paige's co-workers still eat some of Chef Piper's brownies.)

Paige's friends, GLEN BELLAND and LILA: BROWN, walk up to her desk with smiles and laughs.

LILA:: Paige, I love them.

GLEN: Yeah, they're awesome.

Paige grabs a binder full of papers and stands up. She walks away as Glen and Lila follow her.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- COPIER ROOM- NOON.**

Paige walks into the copier room and Glen and LILA: enter behind her.

PAIGE: God! It's a crowd out there.

GLEN: Yeah, everyone loves them!

LILA:: Yeah, who are they?

Glen and Paige give each other a look, before Paige comes up with an answer.

PAIGE: They're my Best friends. Well, next to you two of course.

LILA:: So, you three are really close?

PAIGE: Yeah. You can say that. Hey, have you guys seen Mr. Cowan this morning?

GLEN: No, he probably got caught up in all of the traffic.

PAIGE: Oh man. We have a meeting with Dr. Griffiths' ex-wife.

GLEN: Exactly. And since Mr. Cowan isn't here, the social worker left. (She looks away from Paige.) And I don't think she told him that he's not here.

PAIGE: Why do you say that?

Glen points towards the window and Paige and LILA: turn to see Dr. Griffiths' brunette with grey streaks ex-wife, MELISSA EVANS, walking around the office.

PAIGE: Oh no… (Turning back to Glen and LILA:.) What are we going to do?

LILA:: What are **we** going to do? None of us are social workers.

PAIGE: Well, I'm an assistant social worker. (She slightly smiles at Glen and LILA:.) I guess I can try something, but I don't know what exactly I can do.

GLEN: You have to know something, Paige. You can do it.

LILA:: You just have to have confidence.

PAIGE: Confidence… (She starts rolling her shoulders.) Okay…I can do this.

LILA:: Okay…you better hurry out there because I think of your friends are getting into it with Dr. Griffith's ex-wife.

Paige looks out the door to see Determined Prue clearly arguing with Melissa. Paige rushes out of the room and towards Determined Prue and Melissa.

Determined Prue has both of her hands on her hips as Melissa looks at her in disbelief.

DETERMINED PRUE: You're a disgusting human being so can you please leave now?!

MELISSA: I am here to see Mr. Cowan!

DETERMINED PRUE: Oh you want to see Mr. Cowan…hmm…Is Mr. Cowan here, anyone?!

EMPLOYEES: No! No!

DETERMINED PRUE: Huh? I guess you have no reason to be here, then.

Melissa looks at her in disbelief just as Paige walks up to them.

PAIGE: Hey Ms. Evans. How are you?

MELISSA: I'm fine, except that one of your co-workers is disrespecting me.

DETERMINED PRUE: You say disrespecting, I say calling you out.

PAIGE: Okay. Ms, Evans…why don't we go to Mr. Cowan's office, okay?

As she leads Melissa away, she makes a face at Determined Prue who makes a face back at her.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. MR. COWAN'S OFFICE- AFTERNOON.**

The door opens and Paige walks in as Melissa follows behind her. Paige closes the door behind her as the older woman sits down in a chair in front of Mr. Cowan's desk. Paige awkwardly sits down in her boss' chair and adjusts herself in it.

PAIGE: Okay…how are you Ms. Evans?

MELISSA: I'm fine now. But where is Mr. Cowan and the social worker?

PAIGE: They're not here. I think Mr. Cowan is stuck in traffic.

MELISSA: Well, if they're not here, then there's no point of me being here.

She quickly stands up and begins walking to the door.

Paige quickly opens the binder and looks at a file.

PAIGE: Do you know why he took out a restraining order against you?!

Melissa stops at the door and turns around in wonder.

MELISSA: What are you talking about?

PAIGE: Dr. Griffiths…He took out a restraining order against you. Do you know why he did that?

MELISSA: Who knows? My ex-husband was nuts. He beat our children.

Paige looks down at the file again and after a few moments, she looks back up to a clearly nervous Melissa.

PAIGE: That's something. The restraining order says that you were the one abusing your children and he was protecting them from you.

MELISSA: Um…

Paige looks at her in disbelief.

PAIGE: You were the one, weren't you?

MELISSA: I don't know what you're talking about.

The office door opens up and Determined Prue walks in with a death stare at Melissa.

DETERMINED PRUE: Yes, you do.

She shuts the office door and looks at the chair under behind Melissa. Prue points her finger at Melissa.

Prue: Sit down.

Melissa slowly sits down, terrified of Prue's demeanor. Prue turns her around to face Paige.

The Prue clone nods her head at Paige who breathes in deeply and looks at Melissa as if she's staring into her soul.

MELISSA: What is going on?

PAIGE: I'm looking at a child beater, that's what.

MELISSA: I am not a child-

PAIGE: Don't! Talk! While I am talking!

Melissa looks back and forth between Determined Prue and Paige.

PAIGE: Now…I suggest you go straight into a police station and confess to abusing your children.

MELISSA: Why?!

PAIGE: You know why. You abused your children and blamed it on your ex-husband!

DETERMINED PRUE: Why?

MELISSA: He wanted a divorce! He wanted to take the children away-

DETERMINED PRUE: Because you were abusing them.

MELISSA: It only happened once!

PAIGE: And you blamed it on him?! That is not an excuse. **None** of what you did has an excuse. You are a child-beater…and I will make sure to tell my boss and the social worker.

DETERMINED PRUE: Besides… (She pulls out a device.) I got your whole confession on tape.

PAIGE: Thank you for coming here.

DETERMINED PRUE: (Waves at Melissa) Bye bye.

Melissa nervously stands up and goes to the door. She opens it and slowly walks out.

Determined Prue rushes to the door and closes it. She turns around and smiles at Paige.

DETERMINED PRUE: Great job, sis.

PAIGE: Really?

DETERMINED PRUE: I'm proud of you.

PAIGE: I was only mimicking you.

DETERMINED PRUE: No. I saw you and I could tell that you had that in you. You just needed a little push.

PAIGE (Smiles): Thank you.

DETERMINED PRUE: It's no problem. (She hands the recorder to Paige who takes it.) Now I need your keys.

PAIGE: They're on my desk. Why?

DETERMINED PRUE: I'm starving and Chef Piper doesn't have any more of those little sandwiches. All she has is brownies. Luckily, I snagged the other Prue's sandwiches.

PAIGE: Okay.

Determined Prue begins walking to the door and opens it before Paige stops her.

PAIGE: Hey. (Prue stops and turns around.) Did you know that woman was abusing her children?

DETERMINED PRUE (Frown): Yeah.

PAIGE: How did you know?

DETERMINED PRUE: I just had a feeling...a strong feeling.

Paige looks at her in confusion before the clone of her sister walks out of the office.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. P3- AFTERNOON.**

Piper is sitting at the counter writing down on a contract as JEFF MARKS, the manager of Coldplay, is sitting next to her.

In the office of P3, Nervous Piper and Depressed Prue are sitting down.

DEPRESSED PRUE: Ugh! This is so boring!

Nervous: I don't know! But I think it's better in here. It's safe in here.

DEPRESSED PRUE: You know what? Why are you so nervous all the time?

NERVOUS PIPER: A demon could attack-

DEPRESSED PRUE: Trust me, you don't need to be nervous about that. If a demon attacks and we die, we just die.

NERVOUS PIPER (Covers her mouth): Oh God. I think I'm going to be sick.

DEPRESSED PRUE: Okay! That's it! (She stands up and helps Nervous Piper up as well.) You are going to stop being so nervous.

NERVOUS PIPER: What?

Depressed Prue guides Nervous Piper towards the door.

DEPRESSED PRUE: Okay…Now when I count to three, you freeze the room out there.

NERVOUS PIPER: But the Original Piper is going to be mad?

DEPRESSED PRUE: What's she going to do? Freeze you? (She puts her hand on the door.) Okay…ready?

NERVOUS PIPER: No.

DEPRESSED PRUE: Yeah, you're ready.

NERVOUS PIPER: No, no.

DEPRESSED PRUE: On three…one, two, three.

She TKs the door open and Nervous Piper quickly freezes the room, including Jeff.

The Original Piper looks up at Jeff in wonder and notices that he isn't moving.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Jeff. (She waves her hand in his face.) Uh oh.

NERVOUS PIPER: I did it!

The Original Piper turns to see Depressed Prue and Nervous Piper walk towards her.

ORIGINAL PIPER: You…you did that? Why would you do that?!

NERVOUS PIPER: Um…she told me to do it.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Prue…why would you tell her to do that?!

DEPRESSED PRUE: In case you haven't noticed, she is nervous. Nervous Piper.

NERVOUS PIPER: That's just who I am.

DEPRESSED PRUE: It's part of the reason you can't control your powers. It's also part of the reason why you still believe that you blame Leo.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Hey! We can't talk about this right now! I **am** in a meeting. And right now, I don't want to discuss about Leo.

DEPRESSED PRUE: Why are you so worried about this? You'll get the gig.

Original Piper looks between Depressed Prue and Jeff.

ORIGINAL PIPER: How do you-

DEPRESSED PRUE: Don't worry, Piper. You got this. You're only holding yourself back. You're powerful, both as a person and a witch. You don't give yourself enough credit.

ORIGINAL PIPER (Smirks): You…are clearly mistaken. I am not powerful…you're the Superwitch—I mean, Prue is, well both of you are -

DEPRESSED PRUE: Why do you always say that? You are just as powerful as we are. Don't you see? Look at her. (She points to Nervous Piper who just looks at them in nervousness.) She is you.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Well, I know that.

DEPRESSED PRUE: No, she is a part of you. A part of you that needs help.

NERVOUS PIPER: Help with what?

DEPRESSED PRUE: (Looks at both Pipers.) You're holding yourself back, you guys. You allow your fear to take control of you. You are anxious all of the time, which is holding you back.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Holding us back from what?

DEPRESSED PRUE: Your true power.

Both Pipers look at each other as Depressed Prue nods her head.

DEPRESSED PRUE: It's also holding you back from Leo.

NERVOUS PIPER: I don't understand that.

DEPRESSED PRUE: You don't blame Leo anymore Piper. What is going is that you're scared…to lose him and yourself. So you push him away.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Okay, so you're right about that. But what do you want me to do about that? I can't stop worrying about when the next demon is going to take out me or one of my sisters or Leo.

DEPRESSED PRUE: If you conquer that fear, you'll realize that you don't have to worry every second of the day, Piper. Allow yourself to beat the fear.

Both Pipers look away from her.

DEPRESSED PRUE: Look, I know that ever since Phoebe died, you have been on edge. So have I. But you have to understand that being in fear all of the time isn't doing you any good… (The Pipers look at each other, finally understanding everything she has said.) You have to control your fear. Don't let it control you.

Nervous Piper and Original Piper look at Depressed Prue and smile at her. Then, Nervous Piper disappears in sparkling white lights that enter Piper and she lights up. As the light dies down, she lets out a deep sigh.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Wow…

DEPRESSED PRUE: How do you feel?

PIPER: Not nervous. Thank you.

Depressed Prue and Original Piper hug each other.

ORIGINAL PIPER: What would I do without you?

Jeff suddenly unfreezes as the two sisters are hugging and turns around in surprise.

Jeff: Whoa…uh, where did she just come from?

Depressed Prue looks at Piper and waits for her to give an answer.

PIPER: I don't think that matters, Jeff. (She sits back down in her chair.) What does matter is if you decide to book a gig here.

Jeff looks at her in wonder and Piper looks at him with a smile.

Jeff: Okay. You got it.

PIPER (Smiles): Thank you. (She looks at Depressed Prue and nods her head.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES PARKING LOT- AFTERNOON.**

Prue closes Paige's green BMW's passenger's door and eats a finger sandwich. As she is walking, she stops as she gets a strange feeling.

DETERMINED PRUE: Oh god. Prue!

She takes off towards the doors of the building.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. DOWNSTAIRS HALLWAY- AFTERNOON.**

Paige, Chef Piper, and Determined Prue are standing by the sofa as Original Prue walks down the stairs.

ORIGINAL PRUE: What's going on?

PAIGE: Prue felt a chill! (Original Prue looks at her in confusion.) I mean, like she thinks Shax is coming.

ORIGINAL PRUE: That chill…oh God.

CHEF PIPER: I really want to make some cookies right now.

The front door opens and Piper and Depressed Prue walks in.

PAIGE: Thank God you're here.

As the two walk up, everyone sees that Nervous Piper is gone.

CHEF PIPER: Where's the other me?

PIPER: Gone.

PAIGE: Demon?

PIPER: More like inner demon.

DEPRESSED PRUE: I really don't think there's a point of-

DETERMINED PRUE: No. We have to remain positive and hope for the best.

The front doors open and all of the young women turn to it. Shax's transportation blows into the manor and knocks them off their feet. Three of them fall near the dining table and two land near the grandfather clock.

The mini-tornado dies down to reveal Shax standing in front of all of the witches. He looks around in confusion at the multiple similar witches.

As Piper sits up, she quickly extends her hands and Shax freezes. Just as all of them begin standing up, he begins to adjust to the freezing just like before.

PAIGE: Uh…(She quickly grabs a lamp and throws it at Shax's head who breaks out of the freeze and steps back from being hit on the head.)

PIPER: (In shock): Paige?

DETERMINED PRUE: Now I think it's time to put him in a time out. Ladies!

The three Prue's join hands and wave their hand at Shax, TKing him backwards and he hits the wall, falling down.

He looks up at the multiple witches and quickly disappears into his mode of transportation. He flies out of the manor swiftly, closing the doors behind him.

The young women look at each other with sighs being let out.

 **FADE OUT.**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. DOWNSTAIRS HALLWAY- NIGHT.**

Paige walks in from the dining room and hands a glass of lemonade to Depressed Prue.

DEPRESSED PRUE: Thanks. Even though it may be my last glass of lemonade.

Paige makes a face at her sister's clone as Original Prue and Determined Prue is sitting on the sofa.

PAIGE: Hey. Do you guys want lemonade?

DETERMINED PRUE: Nope. We're good.

ORIGINAL PRUE: What she said.

PAIGE: Okay…

ORIGINAL PRUE: We've come up with a plan to vanquish Shax.

PAIGE: Okay. Shoot.

DETERMINED PRUE: We're gonna lure him here.

PAIGE: Huh?

ORIGINAL PRUE: The best defense is a good offence.

PAIGE: But that's dangerous. It could get you killed.

DETERMINED PRUE: We're willing to take that risk.

PAIGE: Well, I'm not.

She looks at her sister and her sister's clone.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. KITCHEN- NIGHT.**

The Original Piper and Chef Piper is standing by the stove while Chef Piper bakes cookies.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Okay. I'm trying to understand why you are cooking at a time like this.

CHEF PIPER: Well, I like cooking.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Well, I don't think you should be cooking right now. We should be out there helping our sisters, all of our sisters.

CHEF PIPER: Well I cook when I'm nervous.

ORIGINAL PIPER: You're not nervous. I'm not even nervous.

Chef Piper laughs at her as the Original Piper looks at her in confusion.

ORIGINAL PIPER: What's so funny?

CHEF PIPER: You said that you're not nervous when I'm pretty sure you're nervous.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Listen, you must have missed the memo because I'm not nervous anymore. The nervous Piper is gone.

CHEF PIPER: No, she's not completely gone. She's always going to be a part of you. You just have to handle it differently and don't let it take control of you.

ORIGINAL PIPER: What-

CHEF PIPER: All of your life, you've loved cooking. But ever since Phoebe died, you haven't hardly cooked anything but some muffins and oatmeal.

ORIGINAL PIPER: What's your point?

CHEF PIPER: My point is you let your fear take over you so bad that you forgot your coping skills when being even a little bit nervous.

ORIGINAL PIPER: Cooking…

CHEF PIPER: Listen, don't let **anything** , and not **anything** get in the way of your passion.

The Original Piper looks at her and lets out a deep breath.

CHEF PIPER: Listen, everyone has coping skills and you know yours. You just have to control your fear and **use** your coping skills. I don't know if you know this, but have you ever realized that when something bad happens or someone is dealing with something, they write, listen to music, or even cook?

ORIGINAL PIPER: Yeah.

CHEF PIPER: That's because that's their passion. Your passion is something that should always be important. You never forget that, okay?

Original PIPER (Smiles): I won't.

CHEF PIPER: Now promise me, you will take the chocolate chip cookies out in five minutes.

ORIGINAL PIPER: I promise.

Chef Piper smiles at the Original Piper and disappears in swirling white lights like her other clone and disappears into Piper. As the light dies down, Determined Prue, Depressed Prue, the Original Prue, and Paige walk in.

PAIGE: Hey, we-

ORIGINAL PRUE: Where's the other Piper?

PIPER: She's here.

PAIGE: What do you mean?

Depressed Prue looks at Piper with a smile.

DEPRESSED PRUE: I think what she means is that Chef Piper will always be here.

Piper smiles back at Prue's clone and lets out a sigh.

PIPER: Okay. Now, how are we going to take out Shax?

PAIGE: The Prues' plan on luring Shax here.

PIPER: (Looks to the Prues.) Are you sure?

DEPRESSED PRUE: As sure as we'll ever be.

 **FADE TO:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

The Original Prue, Piper, and Paige stand on the stairs, behind the railing. Depressed Prue and Determined Prue both stand on the sides of the walls by the closet door.

ORIGINAL PRUE: Okay, are we all ready?

DETERMINED PRUE: Yeah.

DEPRESSED PRUE: Yeah.

PAIGE: Yep.

PIPER: We sure are.

ORIGINAL PRUE: Okay.

The three sisters look down at a piece of paper in Prue's hand.

ORIGINAL PRUE/PIPER/PAIGE: Demon of wind, we summon you. Enter this house, we call to you. Demon of wind, we summon you. Enter this house, we call to you.

The front doors of the manor open and Shax's teleportation quickly enters. It dies down quickly, leaving a smirking Shax looking around the living room.

Determined Prue and Depressed Prue throw two potions at Shax's chest and it burns his chest. A big circle of his chest burns black as he turns to the two clones of Prue.

DETERMINED PRUE: Now!

Piper extends her hands and freezes Shax, but he quickly begins adjusting.

ORIGINAL PRUE/PIPER/PAIGE: Evil winds that blow, that which form below… (Shax begins yelling.) No longer may you dwell, Death takes you with this spell. (He yells again before turning back into a mini-tornado once again and flying out of the manor, shutting the doors once more.)

The young witches sigh at the almost vanquish of the powerful demon.

PAIGE: Well, at least we hurt him a bit.

DEPRESSED PRUE: Yeah, but not enough to keep him away from us.

ORIGINAL PRUE: (To Depressed Prue) Okay. What is your problem?

The Original Prue walks down the stairs, followed by Piper and Paige and she approaches her clone.

ORIGINAL PRUE: Why are you so negative?

DEPRESSED PRUE: I think the better term is depressed.

ORIGINAL PRUE: This is so unlike-

DEPRESSED PRUE: Ugh, don't say it. Okay, do not say that that this is unlike you. **This** is you! The inner you!

ORIGINAL PRUE: What are you talking about?

DEPRESSED PRUE: You seriously don't understand that inside, this is who you are?!

ORIGINAL PRUE: I am not depressed!

DEPRESSED PRUE: Oh the hell you aren't! You pretend to be okay all of the time but you're not, okay?!

PIPER: Okay wait-

DETERMINED PRUE: Wait, Piper. (Looks at Original Prue and back to Depressed Prue) I think we both want to hear this.

DEPRESSED PRUE: Inside, we are depressed. We are scared. We have the whole package!

DETERMINED PRUE: And what exactly are we depressed about?

ORIGINAL PRUE: I really don't feel like arguing with myself.

DEPRESSED PRUE: Well, you're going to listen! You always try to block out how you're feeling! It's not okay, Prue?! It is **not** okay!

Tears begin forming in her eyes as the original and the other copy of Prue look at her. Piper and Paige watch the three Prue's.

DEPRESSED PRUE: Every night…I have the same nightmare, over, and over, and over! But we wake up and go throughout the day trying to push out what we saw! I'm tired, okay?! I-I'm tired.

Piper and Paige look at her in confusion.

PIPER: What nightmare?

ORIGINAL PRUE: It's nothing.

DETERMINED PRUE: We need to be thinking about how we are going to vanquish Shax-

PIPER: No! (The three Prues turn to her.) I want to know what nightmares you're having, Prue.

PAIGE: And why you haven't told us?

DEPRESSED PRUE: We didn't tell you because we didn't want to worry you.

PIPER: Not you. (She points her finger at the Original Prue.) I want you to tell us.

The Original Prue turns to Piper and Paige and slowly nods her head.

ORIGINAL PRUE: Ever since Phoebe died, I've been having nightmares.

PIPER: Prue-

ORIGINAL PRUE: I didn't want you to worry. I'm the Eldest sister! I'm supposed to figure everything out! I'm supposed to be this Super-witch! Well, I'm not okay?! Prue is scared, Prue is depressed, and I- (She covers her mouth as tears have already started coming down her face.)

DEPRESSED PRUE: We've been suffering for so long.

DETERMINED PRUE: We've been hiding it. I've just been the one who masks the depression.

Original Prue turns to her two clones and shakes her head.

ORIGINAL PRUE: How do we stop the nightmares from happening? Is there a spell or something we can do?

DEPRESSED PRUE: (Shakes her head): There's not a spell that will help you truly get better.

The Original Prue nods her head as Determined Prue walks up to her.

DETERMINED PRUE: Just because you are depressed does not mean you are any less a powerful witch. You're strong. (She looks at Piper and Paige.) You are all equally strong.

Piper and Paige nod their heads at her.

DEPRESSED PRUE: And this…this is nothing to be ashamed of. Just because you're a witch doesn't mean you're not human. I want to be healed Prue. I want **us** to be healed.

DETERMINED PRUE: But it takes time. And rest assured, you don't have to deal with this alone. You've got your sisters.

ORIGINAL PRUE: (Looking at Piper and Paige.) You're right.

Depressed Prue and Determined Prue look at her with all three having hope on their faces with a slight smile.

DETERMINED PRUE: You all have been holding yourselves back. You've let your inner demons affect you, preventing you from becoming what you are meant to be.

PIPER: What is that?

DEPRESSED PRUE: We'll just have to wait and see.

DETERMINED PRUE: There's always hope for us, Prue.

The Original Prue nods her head as Piper and Paige step up to the sides of their sister. Determined Prue and Depressed Prue stand in front of Original Prue with smiles.

DEPRESSED PRUE: Things will get better for us. I'm positive about that.

DETERMINED PRUE: Stay together you three. Even though you've only know Paige for a month and Paige you've only known us for a month, you all care about each other greatly. The closer you grow together as sisters and not just witches, the stronger you will become… (She waves at them, followed by Depressed Prue doing the same thing.) See you later.

Both clones turn into sparkling lights and enter Prue. As the white light disappears on Prue, she lets out a sigh of relief.

PRUE: Wow…I feel like a weight has been lifted.

She turns to both of her sisters and they wrap their arms around her. After a few moments, they release each other and Prue wipes off her tears.

PIPER: So, we still have one more demon to deal with.

PAIGE: And he's definitely an outer demon.

PRUE: Well, I think Piper has a plan.

PIPER: Yeah I-Wait. How did you know I was thinking of a plan?

PRUE: Um… I don't know. I just felt that you did.

PAIGE: That's weird.

PRUE: Yeah (Shrugs her shoulders), but the more important thing is we need to have a battle plan set for Shax.

PAIGE: Yeah, but this time he'll be ready for us.

PIPER: Yeah, but I know how we could defeat him.

PRUE: How?

 **FADE TO:**

 **INT. DOWNSTAIRS HALLWAY- NIGHT.**

Piper is standing in the middle of the hallway a few feet from the dining room table with a paper in her hands. She looks to her left to see Paige hiding behind the parlor wall. Then she looks further to the left to see Prue hiding behind the sunroom wall.

PIPER: Ready?

PRUE/PAIGE: Ready.

PIPER: Okay. Demon of wind, I summon you. Demon of wind, I call to you. (The air begins to pick up in the room.) Demon of wind, I summon you. Demon of wind, I call to you. (The air picks up more and the door quickly opens up, smashing the glass panel on the doors. As Shax appears through the wind, Piper has her hands extended.

Shax quickly throws a concussive blast towards her, but Piper quickly freezes it.

PIPER (Rushing away near her eldest sister): Prue!

Just as Shax begins adjusting, Prue TKs the blast right back at him, causing him to step back a couple of feet in shock and pain.

PAIGE: Hey Mr. Blue! (She throws a potion towards Shax and Piper quickly freezes him again, allowing the potion to hit him, causing an even bigger burn on his chest.)

Paige runs over to her two sisters while Shax unfreezes from the pain. He yells as he attempts to turn back into the wind, but Piper quickly freezes him again.

PRUE: Now!

Piper holds out the piece of paper and the three sisters chant, with Piper in the middle, Prue on her right, and Paige on Piper's left.

PRUE/PIPER/PAIGE: Evil winds that blow, that which form below… (Shax unfreezes and yells, failing to transport.) No longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell!

Shax yells again and reaches up in agony before blowing up into tiny particles, leaving nothing but leaves on the floor.

They all let out a sigh of relief.

PAIGE: We did it.

PIPER: We really did it.

PRUE: We just needed some encouragement from our **sisters**. (She smirks at them and they smirk back at her.)

 **FADE TO:**

 **INT. P3- NIGHT.**

Coldplay rocks out on the stage of the popular club as people clap at them and drink at the bar. In the corner at a booth is sitting Prue, Piper, and Paige in that order.

PRUE: So I see that you got the gig for Coldplay tonight. How did you do it?

PIPER: Well, I'd like to say that you did it, but that'd be unconfident for me to say. I actually did it. But you did help me with sealing the gig for tonight. Well, the depressed you.

PAIGE: What about the Nervous you?

PIPER: Well, I realized that my powers have been wonky lately because I am in fear all of the time…in fear that some demon will attack you guys or Leo. But Prue, you taught me how to believe in myself and move past my fears…to manage them.

PRUE: Yay!

PIPER: So for now on, you'll be seeing a lot more confident Piper.

The eldest and youngest smirk at Piper.

PRUE: So Paige… (Paige turns to her.) How was your day with me and Piper?

PAIGE: Very interesting. (Her friends/sisters smirk at her.) But it was actually great. Piper, your chef side really bought me some **brownie** points with my co-workers. It was great to see you like that.

PIPER: Thank you. Hopefully you'll be seeing a lot more of my chef side. I'm going to start back cooking, maybe have family breakfast, dinner, and lots and lots of brownies.

PAIGE: That's great. (She smiles at Piper who smiles back at her.)

PRUE: What about me? I can imagine I was too prideful, too professional, too busy…

PAIGE: The only thing about the other you is that you were determined to get any and everything done. You were confident, so confident that you helped me get a Big Thumbs Up from my boss.

PIPER: What happened?

PAIGE: You really brought the confidence in me. Something that I've hidden for a very long time actually. I feel so good and relieved that I'm finally able to be the real me. The Paige that I've hidden for so long.

She looks down at her feet as Prue suspects something is wrong and looks worriedly at her.

PRUE (To Paige): Are you okay?

PAIGE: Um…

PRUE: It's okay, Paige. Whenever you are ready, you can talk to us about whatever's going on, okay?

PIPER: Yeah. Just know that our home is always open to you and we will always be there for you.

PAIGE: Thanks. (She smiles before she opens her eyes wide.) Oh, Prue, you helped me on the case for Dr. Griffiths' children.

PRUE: Really? What's the verdict?

PAIGE: Well, I'm pretty sure if he was alive, he would have them right now. (She frowns as she looks away.) Those kids…not only did they have an abusive mother, but they also lost a great dad.

PRUE: It's okay, Paige.

PIPER: Yeah. Hey, I'm sure Dr. Griffiths is looking down at you right now, thanking you.

PAIGE: Yeah…I think so too.

PIPER (Turns to Prue): Hey. Are you going to be okay? You know, with your nightmares?

PRUE: Uh…yeah…well, not really. I don't want to talk about it right now. Is that okay?

PAIGE: Hey, fine with me. We're both in that "don't want to talk about it" committee.

PIPER: Well, let's not go too long without talking about our problems. We don't need more clones to help us with our inner demons.

The three sisters laugh, just as Leo walks up to them with a smile.

LEO: Um, hello.

PRUE/PAIGE: Hi Leo.

PIPER: Hey Handsome.

LEO (Smiles hard at Piper): I take it you're not mad at me anymore?

She stands up and steps to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and quickly kisses him. As the two kiss, Prue and Paige laugh at their PDA.

Piper pulls back from the kiss with a smirk.

PIPER: Does that answer your question?

LEO: Definitely.

PRUE: Um…Leo, I have a quick question.

LEO: Yeah?

PRUE: Where were you today? I mean, we had problems with **ourselves**.

LEO: Yeah, they told me not to come.

PIPER: What? Why?

LEO: Because they knew that you three needed help…that you were holding yourselves back. And that you needed to form a stronger bond and not just as the Charmed Ones, but as sisters.

PIPER: Hmm. Well, I'm glad about what happened.

PRUE: What? So I'm not in trouble anymore? (She smirks as Piper shakes her head with a smirk as well.)

Paige smirks at them as well and they turn their attention to the band playing with smiles.

 **FADES OUT.**

 **Okay I really worked hard on this episode. I was shuffling through the idea on if this should be the fourth or fifth episode the season. But I felt that it didn't matter that much because of how powerful I think the episode is. How did you all like the episode? Did you enjoy how the sisters got along and how they learned from their inner demons? I especially LOVE Prue's storyline, which definitely has not ended. Please leave your thoughts, comments, and theories about the season so far.**


	6. 4x06 Planes of Existence

**4.06 Planes of Existence  
**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. SAN FRANCISCO MEMORIAL HOSPITAL- ROOM- NOON.**

PIPER HALLIWELL is sitting on a table just as a doctor with balding hair walks in.

Doctor: Okay. I'm back with your results.

Piper looks at him as he lets out a long sigh.

PIPER: Is something wrong?

Doctor: Well…it's your results.

Piper immediately begins looking at him in fear.

PIPER: Oh no…what's wrong?

Doctor: Don't worry too much now. Your blood tests came back normal, but…

PIPER: But what?

Doctor: We've found some scar tissue. It usually comes from trauma like falling down the stairs or a car accident. Has anything like that happened to you recently?

Piper looks down at her feet as she shakes her head, developing her lie.

PIPER: No.

She looks back up at the doctor with wonder.

PIPER: Is that something I should be worried about?

Doctor: Well, are you having any pain?

PIPER: No.

Doctor: Well, if you were having pain…or wanting to have a baby…then I would suggest surgery.

Piper begins looking at the doctor with worry.

PIPER: Wait. Why would I need to have surgery to have a baby?

Doctor: Well, it can cause fertility issues. But you haven't talked to me about having a baby…unless you are thinking about it?

PIPER: Uh…

She takes a moment to think about her answer.

PIPER: No. I'm not thinking about it.

The doctor nods his head as Piper looks away from him and knows that she has been thinking about having a baby.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT- SAN FRANCISCO MEMORIAL HOSPITAL- PARKING LOT- MORNING.**

Piper walks down the sidewalk as she is looking through her purse.

Across the parking lot, a demon with black eyes hoists a man up in the air by his neck. He growls as his eyes turn red.

Man: Help!

Piper looks up from her purse and is shocked to see the demon and the man.

PIPER: Hey!

She runs towards the demon as he turns to her with an evil grin. He lets go of his grip on the man's neck and the man takes off, running away from the scene.

PIPER: Uh oh.

She extends her wrists and the demon begins to turn all red, getting bigger like a bubble. Piper watches him in wonder as he blows up, spilling green slime out at her, cars, and the rest of the parking lot.

PIPER: Oh! God! Gross!

She places her hands above her eyes and pulls the slime from on top of them.

 **FADE TO:**

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

The front door opens and Piper walks in before beginning to take off her slime covered jacket.

She starts to walk down the hallway just as her eldest sister, PRUE HALLIWELL, walks down the stairs, noticing the green slime on Piper's sweater.

PRUE: Uh…Morning.

Piper walks past her with slight annoyance.

PIPER: Morning.

Her eldest sister looks at her in wonder and chases her towards the kitchen.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. KITCHEN- NOON.**

Piper walks in and heads towards the refrigerator as Prue walks in behind her.

PRUE (Confused): Okay. What is all of that stuff on you?

PIPER: That's what's left of this demon that attacked someone outside of the hospital.

She opens the refrigerator as Prue starts shaking her head in worry, beginning to remember Leo's recall of the events that led up to Phoebe's death.

PRUE: No one saw you use your powers, did they?

PIPER: No, thank God. (She takes out a bottle of water and closes the refrigerator.) But I bet everyone will be wondering what that slime is on their cars.

PRUE (Looking worriedly at her sister): And what about you? Are you okay?

Her younger sister begins drinking the bottle of water, not missing a beat. Prue looks at her, trying to understand why she is drinking the water so fast.

PRUE: Piper, is something wrong?

PIPER: No. Nothing's wrong. (She opens up the refrigerator again.)

PRUE: What are you doing?

The eldest sister notices her younger sister pulling a plate of food out of the refrigerator and closing it.

PRUE: Nothing's wrong?

PIPER: No. (She walks over towards the microwave.) Why do you think something is wrong?

She opens the microwave and places the plate inside.

PRUE: Well, for one…you usually throw out food that's two days old and two…you never warm up food in the microwave… (She looks at the microwave with slight sadness.) Only Phoebe did.

Piper lets out a sigh just as she closes the microwave door.

PRUE: What is it, Piper? (She notices Piper putting her hand on her forehead.) Does it have something to do with that demon?

PIPER: No, it's just…well, I went to my doctor's appointment and I-

The doorbell RINGS, causing her to stop talking as her and Prue look at each other before walking out of the kitchen.

As they get to the front doors, PAIGE MATTHEWS stands at the door with a smile.

PAIGE: Hey!

PIPER: Hey. (She hugs her youngest sister with a smile.)

PRUE: Sup, sis. (She hugs Paige as well.)

Paige walks in and Prue closes the door behind her.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PARLOR- MORNING.**

The three walk into the parlor as the youngest sister sits down on the couch.

PAIGE: How are you two? Everything good?

PRUE: I'm okay, but Piper…

PIPER: We're good. How are you?

Prue looks at Piper in wonder at why she didn't let Prue tell Paige that something is going on with Piper.

PAIGE: I…just came here to meet Victor today.

PIPER: Don't you mean dad?

PAIGE: For now, I just want to call him Victor.

PRUE: Paige-

PAIGE: I'm sorry you guys. I know Victor is my biological father, but…I already have a dad. A great one at that. I can't imagine anyone else taking his place.

PIPER: Well, maybe it's not about him taking his place. Maybe it's about opening up another place for him in your heart.

PRUE (To Paige): I say give him a chance, Paige. (She sits down next to Paige.) I mean, for years I never tried to get to know him, let alone find him. Piper and Phoebe always wanted to see him…but I didn't. And now he's back in our lives again and I gave him another chance. (She smiles at Paige.) I'm glad I gave him a second chance.

PIPER (To Paige): He may not have been father of the year in the past, but he's a great one now.

PAIGE (Slightly smiles): Okay I see what you both are saying…I'll give him a chance. But don't expect me to go out and buy him a best dad in the world mug.

Her two older sisters smirk at her as she smirks back at them. Prue looks down at her watch and gasps in shock at the time.

PRUE: Oh… (She begins walking away.) I'm going to be late for my lunch date with Justin.

Piper and Paige look at each other before taking off behind her. Prue almost reaches the stairs before hearing her sisters' footsteps behind her.

PIPER: Your date with Justin?

Prue turns around to them and smiles as she nods her head.

PRUE: Yeah. I'm surprised he called and scheduled it.

PAIGE (To Prue): So, is this lunch date a good thing or a bad thing?

PIPER (To Prue): Or are you not sure?

PRUE: I'm not sure at all. I mean, when he called he seemed like he was doing okay, but I don't really know.

PAIGE: Why would he even want to talk if it's a bad thing?

PIPER (To Paige): Oh…I don't know. Maybe he looovvvees Prue.

PAIGE: Oh yeah…he's so in looovvvees with the Eldest Halliwell sister.

PRUE (Smirks): He's not in love with me. At least I don't think. I'll just go get ready.

She nods her head at them as she takes off up the stairs.

PAIGE (To Piper): I'll be in the parlor.

She begins walking away, just before Piper gasps and places her hand on her head. Just as Paige enters the parlor, a demon with dark hair and dark leather clothes shimmers in.

Piper quickly notices him and yelps with a flick of her wrists as a reflex and freezes him.

PIPER: Paige! Prue!

The demon quickly unfreezes and walks towards Piper again. Paige turns around to see Piper facing off against the demon.

PAIGE: Prue! Demon! (She watches the demon smirk at Piper who flicks her wrists again.)

PIPER: Uh, he's not freezing anymore! (She extends her wrists just as he gets closer to her.)

The demon blows up, causing an explosion that engulfs Piper backwards. Paige closes her eyes and ducks behind the wall next to her as the explosion slowly disappears, leaving everything seemingly untouched…except for Piper who is on the floor next to the stairs.

Paige peeks from behind the wall and looks around her in confusion.

PAIGE: Uh… (She notices Piper on the floor.) Piper!

She rushes to her in worry as Prue runs down the stairs.

PRUE: Oh god! Leo!

Just as she reaches her younger sister, Leo orbs in next to them, quickly noticing his wife on the floor.

LEO: What happened?

PAIGE: I don't know! There was a demon and he attacked Piper. (She looks at her older sister frantically.) There was this huge explosion!

PRUE: Try to heal her, Leo!

Leo places his hands above Piper's chest as a glow emits on her.

Prue and Paige watch him in hopes that their sister is okay.

Confusion begins to form on his face as the glowing disappears from his shaking hands.

PRUE: Leo? Why isn't it working?

LEO: I don't know.

PAIGE: She…she isn't-?

LEO: No. But I can't heal her for some reason.

Prue and Paige look at each other in worry.

 **FLASH TO (GHOSTLY PLANE):**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM.**

A slight mist carries through the air as there is nothing but walls and ceilings around. Piper begins standing up in wonder and disbelief. She begins to whimper as she looks around.

PIPER: What the…what is going on? Prue!

She looks around her again.

PIPER: Paige! Leo!

MALE VOICE: No one's here but us

She whips her head around to see a young—looking male with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, SHAUN WILSON looking back at her.

SHAUN: My name's Shaun.

Piper looks at him in wonder.

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **FLASH IN (GHOSTLY PLANE):**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM.**

Piper is looking at Shaun in wonder as to why he needs her help.

PIPER: Help? Help with what? And what is wrong with my house?

Shaun: I don't really know what this place is.

PIPER: Did you do this?

Shaun: No. I wish I knew who did this to both of us though.

PIPER: Wait…you're stuck here too?

He nods his head as she begins nodding hers as well.

PIPER: Okay…so where's my body?

Shaun: Wherever you last were.

PIPER: Here. Okay…hopefully my sisters will save us both and-

Shaun: What about you?

She looks at him in confusion.

PIPER: What about me?

Shaun: Can't you save us?

PIPER: Uh, me? See I don't know about that because my big sister is the super-witch in the family. I just freeze and blow up stuff.

Shaun: Really? Can't you try?

PIPER: I guess I can go see if the Book of Shadows is here.

She begins walking up the stairs with Shaun following after her.

CUT TO (GHOSTLY PLANE):

INT. ATTIC.

Piper walks in but just as she enters, she stops. Shaun walks in not far behind her while he looks around.

Shaun: Nice attic.

Piper looks around herself in disbelief.

Shaun: What are you looking for?

PIPER: The Book of Shadows. But it's not here. W-Why is it not here?

Shaun: We're on the ghostly plane. Nothing is here but spirits really.

PIPER (in disbelief): But we need a spell to get out of here.

Shaun: I've tried that. No spell can get us out of here.

PIPER: Wait. You're a witch?

Shaun nods his head with a slight frown.

PIPER: So…you mean to tell me that magic doesn't work here?

He shakes his head at her causing her to look away in worry.

PIPER: Then that means… (She throws her hands in the air in disbelief) I have no way of getting home!

FEMALE VOICE: Hello!

Piper and Shaun turn around to see CHARON, the soul-collector, standing in the middle of the attic with a smile. Her dark red hair touched her skin so lightly and her pale skin is hidden underneath her dark red and black dress. She smiles at the two young witches across from her.

PIPER: Uh…who are you?

CHARON: Don't worry about that, child. You will soon spend eternity in hell.

Piper extends her wrists, but Charon doesn't freeze. The soul collector simply laughs at Piper.

CHARON: When I was told that I would have the chance to capture not only one soul but two and one of them would be a Charmed One's…I couldn't pass it up.

She reaches her hand out at Shaun who steps back in worry.

Shaun: You can't take my soul, Charon. There's no magic here.

CHARON: I know that. I can't get your souls until you're really dead. That's why I'd like for you to have a get together with the demons that you have been running away from.

As if on cue, three demons appear next to her, all with weapons and evil smirks on their faces. One has a metal axe, one has a sword, and the last has a dagger.

CHARON (To the demons): Kill him. (She turns to Piper with a sadistic smile.) And capture the Charmed One for me.

Piper frantically extends her wrists, but nothing happens.

PIPER: Oh okay! It's time to get out of here!

She quickly grabs Shaun by the hand and pulls him out of the attic with her.

CHARON (To the demons): Make his death slow…and painful.

The demons nod their heads and run out of the attic, taking off behind Piper and Shaun.

 **FLASH TO (GHOSTLY PLANE):**

 **INT. ATTIC- NOON.**

Prue is flipping through the Book of Shadows as Paige is scrying for Piper a few feet away from Prue.

PRUE: We need to I.D. the other demon that Piper vanquished today. Are you scrying right?

PAIGE: I think so. She vanquished another demon today?

PRUE: Yeah. Thankfully, no one saw her. (She flips another page of the Book of Shadows and it lands on the demon that Piper vanquished.) The Kevmay... (She scans the page and in a few moments, she notices the word green slime.) I think I found him.

Paige walks over to her side and sees the page.

PAIGE: Low-level demons that can incinerate human flesh with their eyes…ouch…

PRUE: They are sometimes hired by upper level demons. (She looks away from the page as she begins to have a theory.)

She turns to her younger sister with wonder on her face.

PAIGE (To Prue): What are you thinking?

PRUE: How much are you willing to bet that this demon was hired by the Source?

PAIGE (slowly beginning to put pieces together): And how about the demon that attacked Piper down stairs was also hired by the Source?

At the same time, Leo orbs in near them with a look that only made them worry more.

LEO: I've got some good news and bad news.

PRUE: Hit us with the good news first.

LEO: Well, Piper's not dead.

PAIGE: Well, that's definitely good news.

PRUE: What's the bad news?

LEO: The Elders can't sense her either which makes them think that she's on another plane.

PAIGE (To Leo): What do you mean?

LEO: There are eleven planes of existence. And it seems that the plane Piper is on is the plane between life and death.

PRUE: The ghostly plane?

LEO: Exactly. But we need to figure out how to save Piper fast or…

PAIGE: Or she'll die?

He slowly nods her head to which Prue shakes her head.

PRUE: No. We won't let that happen. Okay? Now, we need to-

The doorbell RINGS, alerting the two sisters and their brother in law.

LEO: Who is that?

PAIGE: Oh crap! I forgot I'm supposed to be meeting Victor today.

PRUE: And I had a lunch date with Justin.

PAIGE: Okay, what do we do?

PRUE: Okay. Go answer the door, Paige.

PAIGE: What do I say though?

LEO: I'll go with you.

Paige and Leo walk out of the attic, leaving Prue staring down at the Kevmay page of the Book of Shadows.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

Paige and Leo rush to the door and she opens it. She lets out a slight smile as she sees Victor smiling down at her.

VICTOR: Paige.

PAIGE: Victor.

She steps aside and allows him to walk in as he sees Leo.

VICTOR: Hey Leo.

He pats Leo on the shoulder who pats him back.

VICTOR (as he is walking in): How are you and Pip-?

He stops as he sees Piper on the sofa, seemingly breathless.

VICTOR: Piper.

LEO: Victor!

Victor rushes to Piper's side. Paige and Leo race towards Victor who kneels next to Piper in worry.

VICTOR: Piper!

PAIGE: Victor!

LEO: Victor! She's not dead!

His father in law looks up at him in worry and disbelief as he looks back at Piper.

VICTOR: But she-

LEO: We know, but she's not dead.

PAIGE: She was attacked by a demon and something happened. And now she's like this.

Tears begin to swell in Victor's eyes as he looks at Piper.

VICTOR: Are you sure she's not dead?

PAIGE: We're sure. But we're working on a way to save her.

The doorbell RINGS again, causing Paige to look at it in wonder.

LEO: Who is that?

PAIGE: It must be Justin. I'll answer it.

She walks towards the door as Victor stands up and glances at Paige.

Paige opens the door and Justin stands there with a smile on his face.

JUSTIN: Hey.

PAIGE: Hi Justin.

JUSTIN: Is Prue home? (Paige steps out of the way, allowing him to enter the manor.) We had a lunch date, but she missed it. She didn't call me so I got worri- (He stops as he sees Leo and Victor standing over an unconscious Piper.)

JUSTIN (Rushing over to Piper): Oh God. What's wrong with Piper?

After closing the door, Paige walks towards them, preparing an explanation while Leo looks at her with disbelief.

LEO: Paige.

PAIGE: I know what you're going to say, but he already knows about us, remember?

JUSTIN: What's going on here?

PAIGE: Piper got attacked by a demon and she won't wake up.

JUSTIN (after taking a deep breath): A demon…right. (He looks away, attempting to understand the concept of actual demons in the world.)

PRUE: Justin. (She walks down the stairs to see Justin standing by the sofa next to Piper.)

JUSTIN: Prue. Um…

PRUE: I'm sorry I didn't make it. We have a problem.

JUSTIN: The demon attack?

She nods her head with disbelief as she turns to Paige.

PAIGE (looking at her with a surprised expression): What?

PRUE: You told him?

PAIGE: Well, yeah.

VICTOR: Wait a second. I just want to know…who are you?

JUSTIN (turning to Victor): I'm…Prue's boyfriend… (He extends his hand to Victor.)...nice to meet you…

VICTOR (shaking Justin's hand): Victor…Prue's father.

Justin looks at him in shock and turns to Prue in disbelief.

JUSTIN: Prue-

VICTOR: Alright, I'm not trying to sound rude but this introduction thing is not what's important right now. We need to focus on doing what we can for Piper.

LEO (To all): Yeah, now we need to try to figure out how to save Piper.

PAIGE (To Leo): First we need to see if we can get Piper back here.

LEO: Well, from what the Elders explained, there is no magic on the ghostly plane which means she can't get outside with magic.

PAIGE: So how does that help us?

PRUE (To Leo): But we can get inside with magic. (To Paige) Okay. Paige, you and I-

VICTOR: Wait, Prue. You two are not going to save Piper alone, are you?

PAIGE: That's kind of the plan, Victor.

VICTOR (sighing after hearing Paige call him by his first name): I want to help. Please.

JUSTIN: I agree with him. If there's anything we can do to help save Piper, we are up to it.

PRUE (slowly nods her head): Okay. Well, let's head to the attic. (Looking at Leo.) Leo, can you go ask the Elders if they know anything else about the ghostly plane?

Leo looks at her in worry, before she places her hand on his shoulder.

PRUE: Don't worry. We're not going to lose Piper.

Leo slowly nods his head before orbing out. Then, Prue turns around and begins walking towards the stairs, followed by Paige, Justin, and Victor.

 **FLASH TO (GHOSTLY PLANE):**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- ALLEY.**

Piper and Shaun rush in with him looking around in wonder.

PIPER: Okay. I think we lost them.

Shaun begins looking around in terror. Piper notices this and looks at him in confusion.

PIPER: What's wrong?

Shaun: This is where it all started for me.

PIPER: What started?

SHAUN (glaring at the empty alley): The hunt for my life. (Turning to Piper.) This is where I first got my powers.

Piper gave the young man a look of pity as she starts walking closer to him.

PIPER (glancing at Shaun): What happened when you first got them?

SHAUN: My parents…they had just closed down their store for the day. They decided to walk home instead of riding the bus because they figured "hey we might as well use these legs for something". (He slightly smiles at the thought of his father saying that.) But then… (His face begins turning into a frown.) They came.

PIPER: Who?

SHAUN (turning to her): The Brotherhood.

Piper looks at him in shock as she remembers that Cole used to be a part of the Brotherhood.

PIPER: What did the Brotherhood do?

SHAUN (Looking at the ground): They killed my parents.

Piper looks at him with a frown.

SHAUN (Tears beginning to fill his eyes): They didn't even do anything. They weren't after them!

PIPER: Who were they after?

Shaun: Me! (He doesn't try to hide his tears as he lets his back hit a wall.) The Brotherhood were after me! They wanted to recruit me! Use my powers for evil! I told them that I didn't want to join them and they were angry with me! So they took away the only two people that I cared about.

Tears begin to well in Piper's eyes as she notices that the young man has been through a lot in such a short time.

Shaun: My parents died protecting me! Even though I hadn't come into my powers yet, the Brotherhood had shown up times before trying to recruit me. They knew my power was going to come soon enough.

Moments later, Shaun begins wiping his tears and sniffing his nose.

Shaun: After that, I just lost it. My powers came in and I ended up killing one of their members, I think his name was Jassa.

Piper walks up to the side of Shaun as he turns and looks down at her.

PIPER: And that's why they're after you.

Shaun: Yeah.

PIPER: Well, I'm not going to let them get you. Somehow, we'll find a way out of here.

Shaun: But we don't have any magic here. What can we do?

PIPER: I don't know, but we will get out of here… (She stops as she starts considering the possibilities of them getting out of there) one way or another.

 **FLASH TO: (PHYSICAL PLANE)**

 **INT. ATTIC- AFTERNOON.**

Prue is reading a page of the Book of Shadows with Justin standing next to her looking in the BOS in wonder. Across the room, Paige is sitting and scrying with the crystal on a map of San Francisco again at a small table while Victor stands next to her, watching Prue and Justin. He leans down to Paige and taps her shoulder while maintaining his sight on Prue and Justin.

VICTOR (whispering to Paige): Are they really…dating?

PAIGE (whispering back to Victor): Actually, I don't know. He just found out we were witches on the same day that Phoebe… (She gives a sad expression to Victor) …you know.

Victor nods his head to her and walks around the table, sitting down in the chair across from Paige. He begins looking at Paige for several moments, spotting something that he finds familiar. Paige notices him gazing at her, causing her to look up at him in wonder.

PAIGE: Uh, are you okay?

Victor begins grinning as he nods his head.

VICTOR: Your eyes…you have your mother's eyes.

This statement causes Paige to smile while she tries to continue scrying.

PAIGE: Thanks…

Her father nods his head just before she begins gazing at him now.

VICTOR (Looking at her in puzzlement): What?

PAIGE: It's just…I can't believe I have a father. (She starts to laugh) I mean, I know I had one because I wouldn't be here if I didn't, but… (She starts looking at Victor with a smile.) …knowing my biological father and knowing that he actually wants me is-

PRUE: Unbelievable!

Paige and Victor turn to Prue and Justin in wonder to see that Prue is staring down at a page in the Book of Shadows in disbelief.

PAIGE: Uh oh. (She stands up and begins walking towards them, with Victor shortly behind her.) That doesn't sound good.

VICTOR: What is it?

PRUE: Well…I know of a way for one of us to get to the ghostly plane.

JUSTIN: And how are you going to do that?

PRUE: Well, back when Piper, Phoebe, and I first became witches, there was this ghost that was killing people for revenge. And the only way to vanquish him was to drink a potion and say a spell.

Paige begins scanning the page that Prue is on.

VICTOR: So what happens to you when you drink the potion?

PAIGE (Looking at Prue in disbelief): You die.

Victor and Justin look between Prue and Paige in shock and confusion.

Prue shakes her head at the three of them.

PRUE: I won't die. I just have to become a ghost long enough to reach Piper.

VICTOR: But that's kind of cutting it close, don't you think Prue?

JUSTIN: I agree with your dad, Prue. You can't do this.

PRUE: Look, there's no other way. (Looking up at the ceiling.) Leo!

PAIGE: Prue…I don't…I don't-

PRUE: (Looking at Paige as she grabs her hands in hers'.) Hey, you are not going to lose me. (Turning to Victor and Justin.) None of you are, okay?

PAIGE: Isn't there another way?

Prue looks away as if she knows something. Not a second later, Paige's eyes light up as she gets an idea.

PAIGE: Hey. What about that Angel of Death guy?

PRUE: What about him?

PAIGE: Can't he help out? Isn't it possible he can take us there or something since he does take ghosts to the big gate.

White lights enter the room as Leo orbs in with determination on his face, instantly catching the four's attention.

PAIGE: Leo?

LEO: I have some news.

PRUE: What is it?

LEO: The Elders told me that a portal was triggered that sent Piper to the ghostly plane.

PAIGE: A portal?

LEO: Yeah. And this isn't the first portal that's been triggered today. A portal was triggered in the city as well.

PRUE: Do you know where it is?

LEO: No. But it's near a store called Hardy Mart.

VICTOR: Hardy Mart? You mean THE Hardy Mart?

PAIGE: You know it?

VICTOR: Yeah, it's a few blocks from my place. I can give you the address of the store if you want. It's 314 Lino Street.

LEO: Okay. That's easier.

PRUE: Well then let's go check it out. See if we find anything.

LEO: But that's not just all that I found out. While I was "Up There", I located some books about portals. I read that whenever a portal is opened, it stays open until it's either closed by the person who created it or the person who created it is destroyed.

PAIGE: Wow. The question is, who created it?

FEMALE VOICE: I did.

Everyone looks to where the voice came from and are shocked to see Charon standing in the middle of the attic with a smirk on her face.

PRUE (Remembering the red-headed woman from when she was a ghost): You…

CHARON: I told you I'll be back, witch.

PAIGE: Who are you?

CHARON (smiling devilishly): I'm Charon…a soul collector. And I'm here to take one of yours.

PAIGE: Like hell, lady. Give us Piper back.

Charon starts smirking as she shakes her head at the youngest sister who she deems naïve.

CHARON: Oh child…you cannot think that it will be easy to get your precious sister back, do you?

Prue steps in front of Paige, Leo, Justin, and Victor.

PRUE: Why? Why come after us?

CHARON: When someone offers me many souls if I just send a Charmed One to the ghostly plane, giving me the opportunity to take her soul, I can't refuse.

LEO: Who offered you the deal?

CHARON (smiling so evilly at Leo): Wouldn't you like to know?

PRUE: It's the Source.

CHARON: (Ignoring Prue's statement): If you want to save your sister, you must give me what I've been after for years.

PAIGE (confusion on her face): What's that?

PRUE: My soul… (Knowing that Charon has wanted her since their last encounter two years ago.)

CHARON: Twice I've come close to having your soul, but each time, you were saved…especially the last time. Your soul was almost mines to take… (She looks at Leo.) …until you saved her.

PRUE: But the Angel of Death-

CHARON: None of you noticed I was there, ready for you.

Prue looks away in shock as she begins to process that she has almost faced an eternity in hell twice.

CHARON: (Looking back at Prue.) But now I will finally have your soul.

VICTOR: No chance in hell.

CHARON: (Looking at Prue and Paige) Then your other sister will die.

PAIGE (Fearing Charon): No.

Charon smiles at the youngest Charmed One.

CHARON: Your powers are useless against me, child. (Looking at everyone else in the room.) Either I get her soul or I get the other's…the choice is yours. (Flames rise at her as she disappears within them.)

Prue turns around to her sister and the others with a look of acceptance.

JUSTIN: Prue… (He steps towards her with worry on his face) I know this…magic stuff is new to me, but…I won't let her touch you.

LEO: We have to find a way to save you and Piper.

PAIGE: The question is how.

PRUE: We stick to the original plan. I have to become a ghost.

Victor steps towards her in disbelief.

VICTOR: Prue, did you not hear what she said? She wants you. She wants you to die. Doing this…plan…will give her what she wants.

JUSTIN: Besides, Paige said you can get that Death guy to help, can't you?

PRUE: I'm not calling him, okay? We're doing this the original way to save Piper. We have to do this. And as long as one of you are able to give me CPR, I'll be okay.

PAIGE: Yes, but how exactly do we save Piper? Charon said that our powers are useless on her.

PRUE: Yeah, maybe our individual powers, but not the power of three.

PAIGE (looking confused at her oldest sister): We don't have it, remember?

PRUE: We will. Trust me.

Her youngest sister nods her head as Prue turns to Leo.

PRUE: Alright. Leo, you, Paige, and dad go to where the portal opened in the city. Justin and I will stay and work on the potion.

PAIGE: Gotcha. But hey… (She points her finger at her oldest sister.) Don't do anything until we get back.

Prue nods her head and Paige walks over to Leo as Victor does the same.

VICTOR (worried about his oldest daughter): Be careful, Prue.

PRUE: Don't worry, dad.

VICTOR (looking at Justin): Take care of my daughter while we're gone.

JUSTIN: I will, sir.

Victor nods his head as Leo extends his hands to Paige and Victor. As soon as they take his hands, the three orb out.

Justin looks at Prue with worry evident on his face.

PRUE: Justin…you really don't have to be here. (Understanding that he's worried about her.) I don't want you to worry about me.

JUSTIN: You know, ever since high school, I've always wanted to be with you-

PRUE (Already suspecting what Justin will say next): But ever since you found out I'm a witch, you don't want to be. Am I right?

JUSTIN (letting out a laugh): No. Although finding out you are a witch is a shock…It doesn't change how I feel about you.

Prue starts smiling at him, her eyes lighting up at him.

PRUE: Really?

JUSTIN (stepping closer to her and nodding his head at her): And…yes I still have a lot of getting used to the magic part of your life, I still want to be in your life.

He slowly leans down to her as they both smile before their lips connect. As they kiss, Justin cups Prue's face. As he slowly releases her, the two again smile at each other.

PRUE: Whoa.

JUSTIN: Now, let's get back onto saving Piper.

Prue, still recovering from their kiss, nods her head with determination.

PRUE: Okay, first I need poppet seeds-

JUSTIN: Poppet seeds? You mean the ones that sometimes people use in teas.

PRUE: Yeah…

JUSTIN (Smirks): I'm one of those people.

 **FLASH TO (GHOSTLY PLANE):**

 **INT. ALLEY.**

The three demons walk in, each with their weapon. They walk around with hopes of finding their targets. Just as the three pass by a dumpster, Piper and Shaun rush from behind it and both deliver a smack to the neck nerve points of two demons.

The two demons fall to the ground and the other turns around with a swing of his sharp axe. Piper and Shaun duck quickly.

Shaun rushes to the two demons and picks up a dagger as Piper steps in front of the standing demon.

PIPER: Hey. So Ms. Curly Red sent you here, huh?

The demon takes a swing at Piper who quickly ducks again and dives away.

Shaun sneaks to the demon, clutching the sharp dagger.

The demon approaches Piper who smirks at him.

PIPER: Won't she be in a surprise-

Shaun plows the dagger through the demon's heart.

PIPER: When she notices that three demons have gotten their asses kicked by two ghosts.

The demon explodes in flames with no trace left.

Shaun and Piper turn around to see the two remaining demons regain their consciousness. Piper and Shaun rush to the demons.

As Shaun quickly stabs one of the demons in the heart, Piper grabs the sword and plows it into the final demon's chest. They blow up in flames, leaving nothing behind.

Shaun releases a deep sigh of relief as Piper does the same.

Shaun: Wow…nice plan.

Piper: Thanks. Nice teamwork.

The two look around themselves.

 **FLASH TO (PHYSICAL PLANE)**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- ALLEY- AFTERNOON**.

Leo, Paige, and Victor orb in with Victor almost falling back and Paige catches him.

PAIGE: Hey. (She catches Victor from falling.) It's your first time riding the orb train?

VICTOR: Pretty much. Well, your mother, grandmother, and I took you to that church and somehow that white lighter of her's sent us there.

Leo starts looking around as Victor and Paige start walking through the alley.

PAIGE: (Rolling her eyes) Oh right…the one where you just dropped me off like an Easter basket?

VICTOR (Letting out a sigh): Paige, it was never like that.

PAIGE (After letting out a sigh): I know. I'm sorry, it's just…I don't know if you should be in my life.

VICTOR (Looking at his youngest daughter in wonder): What do you mean?

Leo spots two scorch marks on the ground as he scans it.

PAIGE: I have a dad! He was a great dad and it's just weird to have my biological dad here now!

VICTOR: I…I don't know what to say.

PAIGE: Don't say anything. I want my biological father in my life, but I'm not sure if you should be.

VICTOR: I know this is hard on you Paige, but…I think I should be in your life because I love you. I know I haven't known you but for a few weeks, but I know I love you.

Paige begins scanning Victor's face, expecting herself not to be fazed, but only beginning to frown as she sees tears in her father's eyes.

VICTOR: Your mother and I wanted to protect you girls. We had to give you up. Even though we didn't want to give you up….we were protecting you from the evil of the magical world. But now I see… (He looks at Paige with a slight smile.) Magic isn't all that bad, considering it's what brought you and your sisters back together.

Paige slowly smiles back at him, finally feeling like an empty void is filled inside of her.

VICTOR: I'm sorry, Paige. I'm sorry for what I did.

Paige nods her head at him, internally accepting his apology.

LEO: Hey!

Paige and Victor turn to see Leo gazing at a brick wall. The two walk over to him, confused as to why he is staring at the wall until they see that he is looking at a large scorch mark on the wall.

LEO: I can sense something here.

PAIGE: Wonder what happened here.

LEO: Stand back. (Victor and Paige step back as Leo does the same and picks up a small rock. He throws it at the scorch mark on the wall, causing the wall to flash grey for a moment and flash back to its original color.)

Paige and Victor look at it in shock, before she spots two scorch marks on the ground near her.

PAIGE: Hey. What's with all the scorch marks?

She steps towards the large scorch mark on the wall and lets his fingers graze it. She gasps as she is sent into a premonition.)

 _ **FLASH TO (PREMONITION):**_

 _ **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- ALLEY- MORNING.**_

 _Four demons stand in an alley looking at Shaun, his father David Wilson, and his mother Lisa Wilson who are staring back at the four in terror. One of the four demons, Jassa who has long dark hair and dark clothes on, runs towards Shaun and his parents._

 _Jassa throws an energy ball towards them and David slams his body to his wife and son, causing them to fall to the ground. The energy ball hits a wall a few feet away from them, leaving a scorch mark._

 _David quickly stands up, holding his hands up with terror on his face._

 _Jassa throws an energy ball at David who yells before engulfing in flames and quickly disappearing, leaving a scorch mark where he was standing._

 _Lisa and Shaun stare down at the scorch mark in utter shock._

 _Lisa: No!_

 _Jassa throws another energy ball at Lisa who is instantly caught in flames. Shaun looks at her in more shock as she disappears, leaving a scorch mark next to the other one._

 _Shaun: No! (He yells, sending a sonic scream to Jassa and throwing him to the wall. He instantly bursts upon impact, causing a large explosion.)_

 **FLASH TO ( PHYSICAL PLANE):**

 **INT. SAN FRANCISCO- ALLEY- AFTERNOON.**

Paige opens her eyes and steadies herself as she looks at Leo in shock who, unlike Victor being confused, looks at her in wonder.

PAIGE: Oh god…

LEO (instantly noticing that Paige had a premonition): What did you see?

PAIGE: I saw a man and a woman getting killed by a demon. And this guy… (She starts to think about the look on Shaun's face when he saw his parents getting killed.) He must have been their son. He was shocked and scared. (She looks down to the two scorch marks.) This is where they were killed. (She turns and points to the large scorch mark on the wall.) And that's where the demon was killed by their son. He blew up just like the demon in the manor.

LEO: How old was their son?

PAIGE: Maybe around my age. (Thinking about the son's connection to the portal.) I wonder…what if Piper's not alone on the ghostly plane.

VICTOR: What do you mean? It's the ghostly plane after all, isn't it?

PAIGE: Yeah, but what if the man that I saw in there was caught in the explosion just like Piper was and they're both stuck there?

Leo looks at Paige, quickly realizing that she may be right.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

Prue walks down the stairs holding a potion in one hand and a paper with the spell on it while Justin is not far behind her.

PRUE: Alright, you with me on this Justin?

JUSTIN: Yes, but I still don't want you to do this.

PRUE (Turning to Justin): I have to do this. We're just waiting on-

JUSTIN: No, Prue… (He looks down at her, understanding her duty.) I said I don't want you to do this, but I know you have to. It's going to be hard for me to accept this, but…I will try to. Is that okay?

Prue smiles at him just as white lights appear in front of them and Leo, Paige, and Victor are standing before them.

PRUE: Did you find anything out?

PAIGE: Well, we found out that there may be an innocent with Piper on the ghostly plane.

PRUE (confused): What?

PAIGE: Yeah. I had a premonition of him and it looked like his parents were killed and then he killed the demon. The explosion looked exactly like the one Piper was in.

VICTOR: Also, we found the portal.

LEO: At least a part of the portal. If we can somehow trigger it and hold it long enough for us to get Piper…

PAIGE: And the innocent.

PRUE (beginning to know what to do): Okay. Take me there. I know how we may be able to get them.

Leo nods his head at his sister-in-law.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- ALLEY- AFTERNOON.**

Leo, Prue, Paige, Justin, and Victor orb in only to see Charon standing near the large scorch mark on the wall. She smiles at them as she waves her hand at them.

CHARON: How nice to see you all again…

PAIGE: Is it? We weren't thinking the same for you.

CHARON: You're new to the craft, child. But you're a snarky little witch, aren't you?

Prue hands Paige the spell to which Paige looks at her in confusion.

PAIGE: What's this?

PRUE: A spell that I wrote. In a few moments, say it.

Prue begins opening the potion and quickly downs it, catching everyone's attention.

PAIGE: Prue!

PRUE (To Paige, Leo, Victor, and Justin): Remember what I said about when I drink this potion. (She begins closing her eyes, just before she collapses towards the ground, but Justin quickly catches her.)

VICTOR: Prue!

Slowly, a white light appears to come out of Prue's body and lights up, revealing Prue's soul, instantly catching Paige and Leo's attention.

Prue, being transparent, looks at Charon with a smile.

PRUE: See you on the ghostly plane. (She fades away, leaving Paige and Leo looking back at Charon.)

CHARON: Witch. (She disappears in flames.)

JUSTIN (Looking down at Prue while holding her body): Should we give her CPR now?

PAIGE: Not yet I don't think.

 **CUT TO (GHOSTLY PLANE):**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- ALLEY.**

Piper is pacing in the alley as Shaun is sitting on the ground with no hope on his face.

Prue fades into the middle of the alley.

PIPER (shocked at seeing Prue): Prue! You found us!

Shaun stands up and looks at Prue in shock as he and Piper go towards her.

PRUE: Yes but we don't have much time. We have to vanquish Charon to get you out of here.

PIPER: How do we do that?

PRUE: We say the spell. Repeat after me…collector of souls, queen of soul-takers, we banish you to hell, for an eternity with this spell.

Piper begins memorizing Prue's spell, just as Charon flames in front of them.

CHARON (Smiling at Prue and Piper): Well, I guess I'll just take two witches souls instead of one's.

PRUE: I don't think so.

PRUE: Now Piper.

Prue/PIPER: Collector of souls… (On the physical plane, Paige is saying the spell, almost in sync.) …queen of soul-takers…

CHARON (Flames begin to consume Charon as she looks at it in fear): No!

Prue/PIPER: We banish you to hell, for an eternity with this spell!

Charon screams as the flames creep to the top of her head and she explodes sending tiny particles everywhere. Slowly, Piper and Shaun begin fading out.

PIPER: What's happening? Prue?

PRUE: You've been saved.

Piper notices that Prue is not disappearing, just as she herself notices as well.

PIPER: Prue! What's going on?

PRUE: I don't know! (She watches Piper and Shaun completely disappear from her sight.

 **FADE IN (PHYSICAL PLANE):**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- ALLEY.**

Not a moment later, the look of the alley begins changing, slowly turning into color and before they know it, Shaun is on the physical plane. He looks around in shock as he notices he is back and then he sees Paige, Leo, Victor, and Justin.

Paige looks up to see him and she smiles at him.

PAIGE: You're safe. What about my sisters?

Shaun: She disappeared too.

LEO: Her soul must have went back to her body. I can sense that she's safe.

Justin bends down and gives CPR to Prue. Nothing happens. He gives her CPR again, but nothing still happens.

Shaun: She didn't disappear with us.

PAIGE: Why isn't she waking up?

(Leo quickly bends down to Prue's body. He places his hands over her and the golden light emits on her body. Though nothing happens.

VICTOR: Leo. Leo. Why isn't it working?!

Leo looks at her in fear and he looks up at Victor with a frown.

LEO: I'm sorry.

Everyone looks at him, in fear of what he struggles to say.

LEO: She's dead.

PAIGE (In disbelief): What?

VICTOR: No. No. No. She can't be!

JUSTIN: Prue! Prue!

PAIGE: This can't be happening. This can't be happening.

LEO: I'm sorry.

PAIGE: No! We're not giving up! There has to be a way to save her! I'm not about to lose another sister!

She looks away in wonder and desperation just before an idea pops in her head. She looks around her with hope.

PAIGE: Hey! Angel of Death guy! We need your help!

LEO: What are you doing, Paige?

PAIGE: I'm getting him to save Prue. (Looking around her again.) Please! We need to save my sister! Please!

MALE VOICE: Yes?

Paige turns around to see THE ANGEL OF DEATH, standing next to Prue's body. It is evident that no one can see him, except Paige.

PAIGE: You really came. We need you to save Prue.

The Angel of Death: I can't.

PAIGE (Looking at him in disbelief): What?

The Angel of Death: I'm neutral. I cannot interfere. It is her time…it's time to take her.

VICTOR (To Paige): Who are you talking to?

LEO: Is it the Angel of Death?

PAIGE (ignoring her father and Leo): You can't just let her die.

The Angel of Death: I have to. It's for the cosmic balance.

PAIGE: Just look at her dad's face. Look at all of our faces!

The Angel of Death glares at the faces of the three men surrounding Prue's body and back to Paige's face.

PAIGE: Please. We need her. The world needs the Charmed Ones.

The Angel of Death (After sighing): This would be breaking more rules.

PAIGE: I know.

He looks at her and nods his head.

 **CUT TO (GHOSTLY PLANE):**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- ALLEY.**

Prue paces in a circle while tears run down her face, allowing herself to sob.

The Angel of Death: It seems you have beaten death once more.

Prue turns around to see him standing a couple of feet away from her. She looks at him in confusion.

PRUE: What are you talking about?

The Angel of Death: Your sister…Paige…she has persuaded me to break rules…again.

PRUE: What?

The Angel of Death: We don't have much time.

He holds his hand out to her and she looks at in fear.

PRUE: This isn't it?

The Angel of Death: Not this time.

She stares at his hand for a few moments before she slowly places one of her hands in his and they disappear in his usual wisp.

 **FLASH TO (PHYSICAL PLANE):**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- ALLEY.**

Justin is doing CPR on Prue once more as everyone watches her. After doing CPR on Prue one more time, she begins coughing and her eyes begin fluttering open. Justin quickly grabs Prue and helps her sit up.

PAIGE: Oh thank God. It worked. He saved you.

Everyone smiles in relief as Prue looks away with terror about her experience.

 **FADES TO:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

Piper is sitting on the sofa while Paige is heading to sit on the side of her and Victor stands next to the sofa, along with Leo, Shaun, and Justin.

PAIGE: Oh (She places her arms around Piper, hugging her tightly.) I thought we were going to lose you!

PIPER (smirking while hugging Paige back): I know. You guys almost did.

Prue walks in holding a glass of water and hands it to Piper. Her younger sister takes the glass of water and takes a sip of it.

JUSTIN: Well, I wasn't scared one bit. (He lies, before being caught by Prue smirking at him.)

PRUE: Oh really? (She sits down on the left of Piper.)

VICTOR: Well, I was sure scared as hell. (He lets out a relieved sigh.)

LEO: Thankfully, everything turned out okay. (He smiles at Piper who smiles back at him.)

Shaun looks down at his feet, remembering his parents' fate, just before Piper catches this.

PIPER: Not everything…Shaun, you know that what happened to your parents' wasn't your fault right?

Shaun (slowly nodding his head): I'm starting to see that.

PIPER: It was the Brotherhood's… (She turns to Prue and then Paige) which means we need to watch out for them as well as the Source.

PRUE: I'm sure the Source knows we vanquished Charon and he's going to send more demons now.

PAIGE: More demons than now?

VICTOR: Wait. So you think he orchestrated all of this?

PRUE: Yeah. Who else?

PIPER: Well, hopefully we can rest for tonight (She looks up and smiles at Leo.).

PIPER (Standing up to her husband): We need to talk.

She walks up to her father and gives him a hug.

PIPER: Bye dad. Thanks for being here.

VICTOR: Bye sweetie. It was no problem. I will always be here for you girls.

Paige looks at him and smiles at him.

After they release each other from their hug, Piper turns around and grabs one of Leo's hands and leads him towards the stairs, leaving Prue, Paige, Justin, and Victor.

VICTOR: I think I'm going to go now. I had a little too excitement today.

Prue and Paige smirk at him as they nod their heads.

PRUE (Standing up and hugging her father): Sorry for the scare today, dad.

VICTOR (Shaking his head): No need to apologize. (They break their hug with smiles.) I just have to get used to you girls being the Charmed Ones.

Paige nods her head at him as she stands up.

PAIGE: I'll walk you out.

Victor walks towards the front doors as Paige is behind him. Before opening the door, he turns to her.

VICTOR: So…

PAIGE: So, I'm going to guess this will be the last time you're here for at least a month.

VICTOR (Shaking his head): Not a chance. I came here to meet you Paige and connect with you…and that's exactly what I did and want to continue to do. I plan on staying in you girls' lives for as long as I'm still in this world.

Paige smiles at him as she nods her head.

VICTOR: If anything, I'm going to be coming here more often to check up on you girls.

PAIGE: Well… (She lets out a happy sigh.) I look forward to it.

She steps up to him and finally hugs her father, surprising herself and him. Victor hugs her back, happy to finally get to embrace his youngest daughter. As the two continue hugging, tears are on the verge of running down their faces.

When they finally break apart, the father looks down at his daughter, taking in the fact that he has finally connected with his youngest daughter while Paige realizes that she has finally connected with her biological father.

VICTOR: I'll see you girls later.

PAIGE: Bye…dad.

Victor smiles at his daughter as he opens the door. He nods his head at her before walking out.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

The door closes and Paige walks back towards the sofa to see Prue and Justin kissing. She giggles loud enough for the two to break apart and turn to her.

PAIGE: Oh. Sorry.

JUSTIN: It's okay. I think I should go too.

PRUE (Smirking): Too much excitement for you too?

JUSTIN (Smirking back): Definitely.

He kisses her passionately once more and stands up from the sofa.

JUSTIN: I'll call you, Prue.

PRUE: I'd like that.

He smiles before walking away towards the front door and waving at Paige who waves back at him. She walks to the sofa and sits down next to Prue.

PAIGE: So, I'm guessing that Justin accepts you being a witch?

PRUE: Yeah… (She smiles.) Yeah I think so.

PAIGE: I'm glad, but I'm even gladder that you and Piper are alive.

PRUE: Yeah. Thank you for calling Death for me.

PAIGE: Oh…are you mad at me?

PRUE: No, no. I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you did. It's just- (She stops as she looks away.)

PAIGE: What?

PRUE: Again, I almost died. And every time I've come very close to the point where I shouldn't still be here and I can't help but think that there'll come a time where I won't be able to cheat death.

PAIGE: Well, I haven't been a witch for very long but I do know that I don't want to lose you anytime soon or Piper. I like having sisters. I like having my biological dad around.

PRUE: Oh…so he's dad now?

Paige nudges Prue who smirks back at her.

PAIGE: Of course I'm not that close with him like I was with my other dad, but we'll try.

PRUE: Trying is a good thing. That's something that we definitely have in common.

Paige smirks at her before giving Prue a more serious face.

PAIGE: I know that this scares you Prue and of course this scares the crap out of me and Piper, but I do believe that what happened today means that we should try to be more careful for now on.

PRUE: You're right. This means that we have to train more.

PAIGE: I'm definitely up for more training and learning more about my craft.

PRUE: And we also need to focus on solving our problems so that they don't interfere with demon fighting.

PAIGE: Exactly. But I'm surprised today actually went alright. Thankfully dad and Justin wasn't hurt.

PRUE: Well, that's because you did so well today.

PAIGE: Thank you. (Paige gives herself a round of applause as Prue smiles at her.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PIPER'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.**

Piper and Leo are sitting on their bed as he shakes his head.

LEO: So…what do you want to do?

PIPER: I want to…wait until everything is good around here. I don't want to try to make any major changes until we at least get all of the major demons out of the way.

LEO: So…

PIPER: So…we wait until the Source is gone to let my sisters know that I want to do the surgery.

Leo nods his head as he takes Piper's hands in his.

LEO: Well, through everything, I will be by your side, Piper.

He leans in and plants a kiss on her lips. As the two begin kissing, they lean down to the bed.

 **FADE TO:**

 **EXT. UNDERWORLD.**

In a dark cave light by a fire, the Oracle rubs her crystal ball with a serious face, quite different from her usual expressions.

She hears the sound of footsteps and turns to see a black hooded person walks in.

THE ORACLE: Hello.

The black hooded person steps closer to her.

THE ORACLE: He can no longer sense me. We turned the tables on the Source of All Evil. (She starts smirking.) But, the soul collector failed. The oldest Charmed Ones are still alive.

The black hooded person slowly takes off their hood and reveals themselves to be KLEA, with annoyance clear on her face.

KLEA: How did she fail?

THE ORACLE: I do not understand myself. We offered her many souls just to take at least one of the Charmed One's souls, but she couldn't even do that? Ugh! Useless.

Klea rolls her eyes at their slight misstep.

THE ORACLE: What do we do now?

KLEA: Well, the Source hasn't a clue of where you are. The spell we worked on hid your presence from everyone. Besides, this is on the furthest side of the Underworld. Not many come this way. The Source doesn't even believe that you would come this way. He doesn't think you have that much intelligence.

THE ORACLE: He sure is wrong, isn't he?

Klea smiles at her evilly.

KLEA: And he doesn't know about what we are going to accomplish…Any who, SHE is waiting for us and we can find out what is the next move.

THE ORACLE: Well then, lead the way.

Klea smiles at her and disappears in her usual shimmer, and is followed by the Oracle who disappears in her usual golden light along with her crystal ball.

 **FADES OUT TO BLACK.**

 **First of all, let me say that I am very happy that more of you are reading my take on season 4. I read your reviews and I am shocked of how in depth you look at this season. Hopefully, this season will continue to make you pleased and excited. I'll admit that the script format most likely makes people not want to read this story, but I want it to be as great as it can and I feel that script format is the way to. As you can see, this season I wanted to bring back the sisters protecting the innocents rather than vanquishing demons. But protecting their innocents will not overshadow what is brewing against them. Hopefully, you are just as excited for this season as I am. Please leaves your comments, theories, and reviews on this season.**


	7. 4x07 The Kat's Out of the Bag

**4x07 The Kat's Out of the Bag**

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. HOUSE- NIGHT.**

A woman with curly orange hair, Katrina, stands on the steps leading up to the front door, watching the house. She walks up to a window and peeks in.

She sees many cats sitting around. A few cats start meowing and goes towards the door. Just as she motions for the cats to come closer to the window, a shadow comes across the room revealing a woman with long blonde hair named Emily Mason.

EMILY: What's wrong with all of you?! What are all of you clawing about?!

KATRINA (Whispers to cats): I'll be back. I will save you all.

The cats meow as if hearing her. She quickly turns around and disappears in a bright white light, just before Emily peeks out of the window in suspicion.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- PRUE'S CAR- NIGHT.**

Prue is driving while Piper is sitting on the passenger's side with Paige in the backseat looking at a map.

PIPER: Okay. Are we sure that this is the way we're supposed to go?

PAIGE: I think so. From what I saw in my premonition, it happens not too far from here.

PRUE: Well, hopefully we get there in time.

PIPER: We would've gotten there faster if Kit didn't go missing.

PRUE: We'll look for Kit after we save our innocent.

PIPER: I still can't believe we didn't notice that Kit was gone.

PRUE: Yeah. We had a lot going on I guess.

PAIGE: I think we found the spot.

Prue's car slowly comes to a halt, followed by Prue, Piper, and Paige hopping out of the car.

PRUE: Are you sure this is the street?

PAIGE: Yep. Third and Fourth Street.

PIPER: And you didn't see the demon who caused it?

Paige shakes her head with a sigh.

PRUE: Okay. Well, it can't be something that the power of three can't handle, right?

A car honks and then a loud CRASH alerts the women as they turn to where the sound comes from.

One car is flipped on the ground as a man drunkenly exits his own car in shock.

DRUNKEN MAN: Oh no! What have I done?!

PIPER: Oh god.

Flames begin to ignite on the car on the ground.

PRUE: Oh god. It's about to explode.

Piper extends her wrists and the flaming car and the man freezes.

PRUE: Come on.

Prue and Piper begin running towards the flaming car as Paige just stares at the scene before her eyes.

The two sisters try to open the car door.

PIPER: It's stuck. Paige!

Paige continues to stand there in shock.

Prue waves her hand and the door opens.

Prue and Piper manage to reach in and pull out a woman from the burning car.

PRUE: Careful. Hurry before anyone sees us.

They carry her over to where Paige is standing. The car unfreezes and blows up, causing Prue, Piper, and the woman to fall to the ground. As Prue and Piper stand up to look at the car and back to Paige, they are in confusion.

PRUE: Paige.

PIPER: What happened to you?

DRUNKEN MAN: Oh God!

Paige continues to stare at the burning car.

 **FADE TO:**

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. KITCHEN- MORNING.**

Prue walks in to see Piper cutting pineapples into a bowl.

PRUE: Morning.

PIPER: Morning.

PRUE: Hey. Did you call Paige this morning?

PIPER: I did.

PRUE: Did she let you know anything about what happened last night?

PIPER (Letting out a sigh): No, unfortunately. She just let me know she made it home and then that was it.

PRUE: That was really weird last night. I mean, she didn't do anything. She just looked at what happened like she had seen a ghost or something.

PIPER: In this family, it wouldn't be the first time.

PRUE: Well for her it would. But we do need to talk to her about what happened.

PIPER: Are you sure? I mean, maybe it was just this one time where she froze up. God knows we all have. Remember when you did when Abraxas attacked?

PRUE: I was still grieving that's why.

Piper looks away in wonder just as Prue does the same.

PRUE: You think…

PIPER: Paige is still grieving from Phoebe's death? Maybe.

PRUE: If she is, we definitely need to talk to her. I mean we all are still grieving but in the three years we've been witches, we have been able to learn how to still do our Charmed duties. She hasn't learned yet. We can't have Paige freezing up like that.

PIPER: What do you think we should do? Should we talk to her?

PRUE: Definitely, but right now I can't. I have to go to my first appointment with my therapist.

Piper slowly nods her with a sigh.

PIPER: Are you sure you want to go to it alone?

PRUE: I have to, Piper. I have to do this myself. But thank you.

PIPER: So, do you want me to just talk to Paige?

PRUE: Well, I definitely have to talk to her. I'm the eldest sister.

PIPER: Prue, you are the eldest sister of me and Phoebe for right now. But for her, we're just her friends slash sisters.

PRUE: I think we need to have a bond.

PIPER: Is that the Charmed One talking or her friend?

PRUE (Rolling her eyes): Piper. I just want to keep us safe, all of us.

PIPER: I know, but I think the best thing to do right now is provide friendship to Paige.

PRUE: I'm worried about her, Piper. She froze up last night. It could have cost us our lives.

PIPER: I know, but-

PRUE: We're going to talk to her together, okay?

PIPER (Sighs and then nods): Yeah. I'll go by her work and ask her to come by here later on.

PRUE (Walks out of the kitchen): Thanks Piper. Tell Paige I said hey!

PIPER: Okay!

The doorbell rings with Piper quickly smiling in shock.

PIPER: Oh my god. (She quickly puts down her mug.) Oh my god. Oh my god. (She takes off out of the kitchen.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. FOYER- MORNING.**

Prue already has the door open as Dan walks in and Piper runs into the living room.

PIPER: Whoa!

PRUE: Uh…I have to get going. I'm going to be late for my appointment. Uh…I'll just go. (She walks out and begins closing the door behind.)

PIPER: Wait! (Prue closes the door.)

Dan looks at her and awkwardly smiles.

PIPER: Dan…um, hi.

DAN: Hey Piper. How are you?

PIPER: I'm good. What about you?

DAN: Well, I was fine until… (He goes into his back pocket and pulls out a paper. He unfolds it and shows it to Piper.)

She looks at the paper that shows a missing sign for Kit.

DAN: I saw this posted by my house.

PIPER: Oh…I thought… (She looks down and scratches her head with a frown.)

DAN: Ah…you thought someone found Kit.

PIPER (Looks back up at Dan): Yeah. I was…very excited to say the least.

DAN: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like-

PIPER: It's okay, Dan. I just have to keep trying to find her.

DAN: Well, to be honest I think there's a better way to find her than just posting up paper signs around the neighborhood.

PIPER (Confused): What do you mean?

DAN: You'd be able to find her better by going to a house where a woman takes in stray cats. Her house is a few blocks from the neighborhood.

PIPER: Wow. I never knew that. Do you know which house she's in?

DAN: Yeah. I can show you…if you want?

PIPER: I…uh...

DAN: It's okay, Piper. We're just friends now. Nothing more.

Piper nods her head with a slight smile.

PIPER: Okay. I'll go get my jacket. (She walks away to the sunroom.)

DAN: Okay. (He looks around at the manor's few new objects, only for his eyes to land on a framed picture of Piper and Leo kissing at their wedding.

He frowns as Piper comes back in front of him.

PIPER: Okay. I'm ready.

DAN: Okay.

She walks ahead of him towards the door as he walks behind her with a slight frown.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. THERAPY OFFICE- NOON.**

Prue sits on a sofa as a middle-aged man, Doctor Davidson, sits in a chair a few feet away from her.

DOCTOR DAVIDSON: So, what brings you here, Ms. Halliwell?

PRUE: Well, um…Doctor Davidson, I have been having…some strange nightmares, every night.

DOCTOR DAVIDSON: Strange dreams? (Writes on his clipboard.) Can you describe the dreams?

PRUE: Not really, no. (She lies as she rolls her eyes.) I can remember seeing my baby sister being put into a body bag.

DOCTOR DAVIDSON: I'm sorry…I know you must feel terrible, Ms. Halliwell. I know how hard it is to lose a sibling. I lost my little brother a few months ago.

PRUE: Really?

DOCTOR DAVIDSON: Oh yeah. I was very- (He stops as he looks at her.) Let's not talk about me. Let's just talk about you.

PRUE: Why can't we just talk about you? You can't just expect for me to open up to you if you're not going to open up to me.

DOCTOR DAVIDSON: Like I said before Ms. Halliwell, let's talk about you.

PRUE: Why? So you can judge me? (She grabs her wallet and stands up.) If I wanted to be judged Doctor, I would've just went to court.

DOCTOR DAVIDSON: Ms. Halliwell, it's not what you think.

Prue opens the door and walks out of the office. The doctor simply sighs at her leaving.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. EMILY'S HOUSE- NOON.**

Dan and Piper pull up in his truck in front of a yellow-painted house with affine-cut green grass and flowered bushes on either side of the steps up to the front door.

DAN: This is the house.

PIPER: Wow…it's beautiful.

DAN (Bluntly): Yeah, it is.

He opens his door and gets out, followed by a confused Piper.

They walk up the steps to the front door with Dan in the front and Piper next to him. Dan quickly knocks on the door and looks down in nervousness.

The front door opens and Emily stands in shock at Dan.

EMILY: Dan?

DAN: Hello Emily.

Piper looks between the two in confusion.

EMILY: I can't believe-

DAN: Piper. This is Emily Mason. She might know where Kit is.

PIPER: Uh, hi Emily.

EMILY: Hi and you are…

PIPER: Piper Halliwell. I'm in the neighborhood a few blocks away.

EMILY: Okay…

PIPER: I'm looking for my cat. I was wondering if you found her.

EMILY: Okay. Let's go see.

She opens the door further and walks away with Piper looking at Dan in wonder.

PIPER: Who is she?

DAN: My ex-girlfriend.

She looks away in shock as they walk into the house.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. EMILY'S HOUSE. LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

Piper and Dan walk into the living room to see cats running across their feet.

PIPER: Oh wow. You have… a lot of cats.

She walks into the living room, narrowly missing a cat who goes right between her legs.

PIPER: Okay. (She sees a dark cat meowing around her leg and another one wave her paw at her.) Wow. The cats must love me.

Then some other cats start rushing to Piper and Dan meowing and waving their paws at them.

Piper and Dan smile at the cats, starting to appreciate the cats' friendliness.

The sound of something big falling alerts the three with Piper ready to raise her hands in defense.

PIPER: What was that?

EMILY (Adjusts herself and stands up): It was probably just one of the cats knocking something over.

DAN (Furrows his brow at Emily): Something that big?

EMILY (Smiles): Yes. I have many sculptures things down there.

DAN (Shakes his head at Emily): Is her cat here?

EMILY: What does she look like?

PIPER: Well, she has white fury, she's kind of thin and- (Her phone rings, interrupting her.)

Some of the cats start meowing at Piper who looks at them in wonder. She answers her phone just as those cats run out of the room.

Emily quickly stands up and looks at Piper in nervousness.

EMILY: Um…those cats are just very jumpy. (She walks away out of the room and follows the cats.)

PIPER (To Prue): Hello?

PRUE (O.S.): Hey Piper. I'm heading home now. Did you go see Paige and ask her to meet us there?

PIPER: No, but- (She stops as she realizes Prue has only been gone for less than 2 hours.) What time was your appointment?

PRUE (O.S.): 12 o' clock. Why?

PIPER: It's only 1:15, which means you either didn't go to your appointment or you walked out of it.

PRUE (O.S.): Oh wow, look at this traffic. I've gotta call you back Piper. Talk to you later. (She hangs up.)

Piper rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

DAN (Notices this): Hey, are you okay?

PIPER (Nods her head): Yeah. It's just… a lot going on right now.

DAN: What is it?

Piper looks up at Dan and shakes her head with a sigh.

PIPER: I can't tell you.

DAN (Sighs): Okay. You know, two years ago I would've been tired of hearing that from you, but now…I understand you.

PIPER (Confused): Really?

Behind the living room wall, Emily listens to Piper and Dan's conversation while stroking the same black cat that was in her lap on the sofa.

DAN: Yeah. I actually have had quite a weird two years when I left this city.

PIPER: Oh really? What happened?

DAN (Smirks): I can't tell you.

PIPER (Smirks back): Okay.

EMILY (Walks back in): I'm sorry my dear. Your cat isn't here.

PIPER (Lets out defeated sigh): It's okay. I'll try to see if someone else has seen her. Thank you though. (Stands up and walks towards the door, along with Dan.) It was a pleasure meeting you.

EMILY: It was a pleasure meeting you as well. (She smiles as Piper opens the door and walks out with defeat followed by Dan who looks back at her and sighs.) Definitely a pleasure.

As the two get in Dan's truck, Piper turns to Dan and nods her head.

PIPER: Thank you for taking me here.

DAN: I'm sorry you didn't find Kit.

PIPER: It's okay. I just have to hope that Kit will find her way back home safely.

DAN: I hope so too.

PIPER (Sighs): It's strange to me.

DAN: What is?

PIPER: I'm looking for Kit who was given more attention by my baby sister. It's strange that I'm the one searching for her.

DAN: I can definitely say that there were many times I saw Phoebe with Kit, but I can also say that you love Kit just as much as Phoebe and Prue.

PIPER: Yeah, I just wish I was closer to Kit when Phoebe was alive. Maybe I wouldn't be hurting as much right now.

DAN: Are you ready to go back home?

PIPER: Yes. But I have to go back out and go see my other sister, Paige.

DAN: Yeah…that's going to take some getting used to. I mean, another sister?

PIPER (Puts her seatbelt on): Join the club pal.

Dan pulls off in his truck, taking Piper back to the manor.

 **CUT TO:**

 **TIME LAPSE: INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- MORNING.**

Paige is at her desk, talking on the phone.

PAIGE: No, I'm not family, I'm from social services. (She nods her head.) I was just calling to see how she was after the accident. (Listens) Thank god. Okay, I'll call back and check in on her. Thank you.

Piper walks in through the doors just as Paige hangs up the phone. As she approaches her youngest sister, she gives a smile.

PIPER: Hi Paige.

PAIGE: Hey Piper. How's your day?

PIPER: It's alright. I've just been a little worried.

PAIGE (In confusion): About?

PIPER: The car accident last night.

Paige lets out a sigh and nods her head.

PAIGE: Yeah. Um, I'm okay. I just got a little shocked by the fire. It was a pretty big fire, you know.

PIPER (Shakes her head): Paige.

PAIGE: Huh?

PIPER: I know something is wrong. And as your friend, I want to help you.

PAIGE (Nodding her head): Okay. I'll come by your place and we'll talk.

PIPER: Okay. I'll be there all day.

PAIGE: What? No big bad demon to fight today?

PIPER: Other than inner demons, no. (She looks down with a sigh.)

PAIGE: Piper…is something wrong?

PIPER: It's nothing really.

PAIGE: Well, it seems like it's something. We'll talk when I come to your place later.

PIPER: Thanks.

Paige nods her head as Piper gives a soft smile to her.

PIPER: See ya.

PAIGE: See you too.

Piper walks away as Paige watches her and looks down at her cubicle phone. She picks it up and quickly dials a number. As she holds it to her ear, she awaits an answers. A few moments later, she finally receives an answer.

FEMALE VOICE: Hello?

PAIGE: Is this San Francisco Memorial Hospital? (Waits for an answer.) I'm looking for the guy who was drunk driving last night and caused a car crash. I just want to make sure he's getting the help he needs.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

Piper opens the door and walks in just as Prue walks down the stairs with wonder.

PRUE: Well, I see you've finally made it home.

PIPER: Yes. I went to Paige's workplace and she agreed to come by so we can talk about last night.

PRUE: Oh, I wasn't just talking about that. I saw you get out of Dan's truck before you went to yours.

PIPER (Shakes her head): It's not what you think, Prue. Dan and I are just friends. Besides, he was helping me look for Kit.

Prue (Smirks): Kitty cat?

PIPER (Annoyed): Prue…

PRUE: Okay. Okay. I throw in the white flag, okay? Something must be wrong with you.

PIPER: Nothing is wrong with me.

PRUE: Really?

PIPER: Yep.

PRUE: Yes there is.

PIPER: How do you know?

PRUE: I just do.

PIPER: Well, only my husband would know if something's wrong with me.

PRUE (Snickers): Your husband would know what's wrong with you before your sister, huh? Okay. (Looks up to the ceiling.) Leo!

PIPER (Shouts): Prue!

Leo orbs in next to Piper with a smile.

LEO: Hey Piper.

PIPER (Rolls her eyes at Prue and turns to her husband with a smile.): Hi Leo.

He plants a kiss on her lips and she gives one back.

PRUE: Hi Leo.

He turns to her with a smile.

LEO: Hey Prue.

PRUE: Hey. I have an interesting question.

PIPER (Worried): Prue…

PRUE: He needs to know, Piper.

PIPER: I will tell him as soon as I can, Prue.

Prue looks at Piper with disbelief and shakes her head.

PRUE: Okay. I'll let you spill it to your husband before your own sister. (Walks away into the sunroom.)

PIPER: Prue…

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SUNROOM- NOON**.

Prue sits down on the loveseat and covers her face in her hands. She shakes as she slips into her memories.

 **FLASH TO: PAST.**

 **INT. HOSPITAL ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

Piper lies on the bed, bleeding to death as Prue holds her hand in desperate need for her sister to breathe right.

PIPER: Prue…I-I'm cold.

 **FLASH TO: PRESENT.**

 **INT. SUNROOM- NOON.**

PRUE (Whispers to herself): Make it stop. Please make it stop.

Piper comes and sits down next to Prue with worry on her face.

PIPER: Prue, what's wrong?

PRUE: It's nothing.

PIPER: No, it's not nothing. Talk to me. You, Paige, and I said that we will tell each other our problems if it gets too serious.

Prue lifts her head out of her hands and turns to her younger sister.

PRUE: I keep seeing you.

PIPER (Confused): What?

PRUE: I keep seeing you…covered in blood.

Piper quickly grabs her older sister and pulls her into a hug, which Prue allows.

PIPER: I'm going to make sure everything gets better.

The two break apart as Piper gives a slight smile to Prue.

PIPER: Paige and I, we will be there for you. No matter what.

PRUE: Thanks.

Piper nods her head just as they hear the front door open and close seconds later. They stand up and walk into the parlor to see Paige holding her purse in her hand with tears running down her face.

PRUE: Paige.

PIPER: Are you okay?

PAIGE: I'm…I'm ready to talk.

 **FADE TO:**

 **TIME LAPSE: INT. PARLOR- NOON.**

From left to right, Piper, Paige, and Prue sit on the couch as Paige takes a sip of water in a glass and sets it down.

PIPER: Okay. Are you ready?

PAIGE: Yeah. Okay…Um, it all really started in high school. At first, I was a great student. I was praised so much for my academic achievements. My parents loved that I was so smart and successful at a young age. (Smirks) Heck, they even took me out to eat for getting an A plus on an English exam that pretty much everyone else in the class failed.

PIPER: Sounds like you were the perfect student.

PAIGE: That's the thing. I WAS.

PRUE: What happened?

PAIGE: Well, I used to get bullied by students a lot. I guess they really hated me.

PIPER: They didn't hate you. They hated that you were so smart.

PRUE: They were jealous, Paige.

PAIGE: I guess.

PIPER: Is that why you hide your confidence? You're scared that you will be bullied again?

Paige nods her head.

PRUE: Paige. (She grabs Paige's hands and puts them in her's.) You won't get bullied anymore, okay? We won't let it happen.

PIPER: Yeah. We're your sisters, but we're also your friends. You will never have to worry about that. You're so confident, Paige.

PRUE: Yeah.

PIPER (She smirks at Paige.): Sometimes, I think that you have more confidence than me and I've had more years on this Earth than you.

Paige nods her head.

PRUE: What else happened to you?

PAIGE: So…one day, my parents sat down with me and told me the secret.

PIPER: What secret?

PAIGE: About me being adopted. They waited so long to tell me.

PRUE: I'm sorry, Paige. I wish they would've told you.

PAIGE: Me too. After learning that, I got tired of everything, the bullying and being adopted that I… (She takes in a breath and slowly lets it out.) I took a glass of my parent's wine and downed it.

PRUE: Wow. How much did you drink?

PAIGE: Pretty much the whole bottle. (She chuckles) I didn't stop for a long time.

Piper and Prue smirk at her.

PAIGE: Then, I was able to handle the bullying. Every day I got bullied, I would go home and drink my night away. One day, I went ahead and drunk a bottle for breakfast and went to school. I acted out in class and somehow my bullying pretty much stopped. Everyone liked me, I got invited to parties, and it seemed my life turned around.

PIPER: But it didn't.

PAIGE (Shakes her head): No. It got bad at school and home. My grades started going way down and I started having… (Gulps) arguments with my mom and dad. I was being cruel, I even said that they weren't my real parents. So eventually, I left home to go to a party and I got wasted.

Prue and Piper look at her, awaiting for what was to come next.

PAIGE: One of my longtime friends called my parents and told them to come get me. So, they did. (Tears begin flowing down her face again.) They were on their way…and I guess my dad wasn't paying attention…and all I know is that I got home and found police at my door. (She completely lets out her tears and Prue grabs her, hugging her.)

Piper gets closer to Paige and hugs her too.

PAIGE: They told me my parents were dead! It was my fault! It was all my fault!

PIPER: No, Paige. It wasn't your fault.

PRUE: Not at all.

Paige breaks apart from them and looks down at her hands.

PAIGE: I can't do anything. Anything to fix it. I just want to get them back!

PRUE: I know, Paige. I know.

PIPER: I wish we can make you feel better.

The doorbell rings and they all look up. The oldest sister volunteers herself.

PRUE: I'll get it. (She stands up and moves to the door.)

Prue gets to the door and opens it to see Katrina smiling at her.

KATRINA: Hi!

PRUE: Hi.

KATRINA: I need your help.

Prue looks at her in worry.

 **CUT TO:**

 **TIME LAPSE: INT. LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

Paige sits next to Katrina as Prue and Piper sit in chairs listening to Katrina.

KATRINA: She lives down the street from this neighborhood. She kidnaps cats and poisons them with a dangerous mix of ingredients.

PIPER: What does it do to them?

KATRINA: I don't know. All I know is the cats in there are definitely not lost pets.

PAIGE: They're stolen pets.

Katrina smiles at Paige and nods her head.

PRUE: How do you know this?

KATRINA: I was wondering why all of the cats in this neighborhood keep disappearing and I heard of a woman who saves cats when they are lost. I went there and saw her and saw all of the cats that have gone missing.

Piper looks at her in wonder as something clicks in her head.

PIPER: Wait. Is she a blonde? Is her name Emily?

KATRINA: Yes, how do you know?

PIPER: Dan and I went over there and-

KATRINA: Dan? (She smiles at Piper.) Is he cute?

PIPER: Uhh… (Smirks)

PAIGE: Okay. Um, what were you saying Piper?

PIPER: We went over there and saw all of these cats. I knew something was wrong with her and those cats. (Snaps her fingers in anger.)

PRUE: All we need to do now is make it over there and figure out what- (Piper Ooos at her.) - Evidence we can get on her.

PAIGE: Yeah...we need to call the police.

PIPER: Okay. Thank you Katrina for alerting us of this.

Katrina stands up with a smile.

PRUE: Wait…why did you come tell us? Why not tell the police yourself?

KATRINA: Well, I'd prefer someone that can actually help. The police wouldn't believe me.

PIPER: Right… (She eyes Katrina.) Okay.

KATRINA: It's time for me to leave.

She moves to exit the room, but stops and turns around to the three.

KATRINA: You three will be able to save those cats. I know it.

Piper, and Paige eye her in suspicion as Katrina turns around and walks to the door. She opens it and Prue walks to the door. Katrina exits out of the house and Prue closes the door behind her.

PIPER: Okay…that was…

PAIGE: Weird.

PRUE (Walking back in): I don't know. She doesn't seem that suspicious to me.

PIPER: What?

PRUE: She seems familiar to me like I've seen her before or talked to her.

PAIGE: Do you think we should trust her?

PRUE: I want to say yes, but I also want to be sure.

PIPER: Okay. So what's the plan?

PRUE: The plan is we go over to Emily's house and find out what is going on. (Prue and Piper stand up.)

PAIGE: Okay. Let's go.

She stands up as Prue and Piper turn to her.

PIPER: Are you sure?

PRUE: Yeah. You got a lot going on…we don't want to force you to do something that you aren't ready for.

PAIGE: No, it's okay. We have to save those cats. Besides, I have to do something to get my mind off- (She stops, afraid to finish the sentence or she'll start crying again.)

PRUE: Okay. Let's go.

The three head towards the front door.

 **CUT TO:**

 **TIME LAPSE: INT. EMILY'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

Prue knocks on the door, but no one is in the room. She knocks once again and no one answers again.

The front door flings open and from left to right Piper, Prue, and Paige walk in, ready for anything. They don't see anyone in sight, no people and no cats.

PRUE: Alright. Where's Emily?

PIPER: And the cats?

PAIGE (She rubs her arms and shakes): It's freezing in here. Luckily we brought our jackets.

PIPER: Guess she decided to make it winter in here.

PRUE (Walks forwards, along with her sisters): Hopefully she didn't clear house. Come on.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. EMILY'S HOUSE- SITTING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

The three sisters walk into the sitting room and see a pair of wet clay cat paw prints.

Paige looks up to see the paw prints leading to the stairs of the basement.

PAIGE: Well, we know where one of the cats went.

Piper walks down the stairs first, followed by Prue, and Paige.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. EMILY'S HOUSE- BASEMENT- AFTERNOON.**

Piper, Prue, and Paige enter the basement to see a lot of stoned cats lining up on the wall.

PAIGE: Whoa…

PIPER (Shocked): Oh no…the cats.

They all turn to see Dan tied up on a wall in the form of a bird.

PIPER: Dan!

She runs towards him just as Emily walks in between them.

EMILY: Hi! Welcome to my home again!

She extends her hands and Piper flies back and into her sisters. The three sisters fall into boxes on the floor.

EMILY: You three must be out of your minds if you think that I didn't expect you to come here.

The three sisters manage to get up on their feet.

PAIGE: Uh, what did you do to the cats?

EMILY: They're just sculptures now. I stole their abilities…more importantly their nine lives. I have an incredible amount of lives. You cannot kill me.

PIPER (Looking at Dan): What did you do to him?!

EMILY (Rolls her eyes): Oh please…he's fine…for now. That hunk of magic will soon be mines again.

PIPER (Confused): Did she say magic?

PRUE (Confused): I think she said magic.

PAIGE: She definitely said magic.

EMILY (Laughs and turns to smile at Dan.): He's a wolf in bed.

PIPER: Hey, sorry to interrupt your whole lusting after my ex thing, but I think we're done hearing you. (She flicks her wrist, but Emily doesn't freeze.)

PRUE: Piper? (She waves her arm, but Emily doesn't fly away.) Alright, my power won't work.

PIPER: Let's try this. (She flicks her wrists again and Emily blasts backwards, but only a few steps away.)

Dan begins waking up on the wall as Paige goes to grab a fireplace poker. She hurls it at Emily, but she just waves her hand and the poker disappears in a light.

Emily throws a flame towards Paige who ducks and the flame hits the wall, nearly hitting a stoned cat.

PAIGE: Okay! That was close!

Prue quickly drops her head and she astrals behind Emily. Astral Prue quickly high kicks Emily and she falls forwards. Astral Prue runs towards Emily and quickly surprises her with another kick, followed by two punches and another kick.

Emily manages to throw flames at Astral Prue who disappears as the flames hits the wall near Dan. Emily turns to the three sisters with Prue now waking up.

The three witches get close together just as Emily extends her hand and green mist begins to surround the sisters in the form of a small tornado. The sisters begin coughing and holding their chests, having their breath being taken away.

PRUE: Oh god!

PAIGE: Piper, blow it up!

PIPER: I can't!

Dan stares at Emily as she watches the sisters. Dan's eyes slowly becomes into blue, round shaped eyes and pointed at the edges.

EMILY: I should say I'm sorry…but obviously I'm not.

Dan slowly takes on the shape of a werewolf and growls loudly, causing Emily to turn around and the sisters to stare at him. He quickly breaks his ropes and steps towards the evil witch. The breath-taking tornado-mist dies down with the sisters slowly regaining their breaths.

EMILY (Stepping to the side): Okay…okay…easy boy. Easy...

PIPER: Dan?

PAIGE: Did you know your ex was a werewolf?

PIPER: No! How was I supposed to know?

PRUE: It doesn't matter. He is about to get her.

Werewolf Dan jumps at Emily and claws at her chest, leaving a bloody mark.

PIPER: Oh God…Dan.

PRUE: We can't have him kill her. He's not that person.

Piper quickly flicks her hands, freezing the Werewolf Dan. Emily looks at the sisters with anger. Paige begins stepping towards a row of fireplace pokers.

EMILY: Thanks! Now I can finish you all off!

PAIGE: I don't think so… (She throws a fireplace poker to Emily who gasps in shock and pain.

EMILY: No!

The three sisters watch as the evil witch quickly becomes surrounded in green smoke.

PAIGE: Wait! We have to save the cats!

PIPER: Gotcha! (She flicks her wrists.)

Emily is blasted back a few steps before being blasted back again by Piper.

PIPER: Prue! Say a spell! (She blasts Emily back again.)

PRUE: Uh…return the lives of these stoned cats…make this witch lose their wrath.

After Piper blasts Emily back again, the evil witch hits the wall. She yells in pain as her eyes turn black and smoke leaves her body. The smoke goes into the stoned cats that are quickly busted open, revealing all of the cats alive and meowing.

The evil witch blows up just as all of the cats looks up at her. The sisters turn to Dan.

PIPER: Dan?

Werewolf Dan quickly eyes her and growls. Prue and Paige watch Piper, hoping that their sister will not meet her end by her ex- boyfriend.

PIPER: Look, Dan…I'm Piper. Do you remember me? I stay right next door to you.

PRUE: He's angry. And not just at Emily.

PIPER: (Looks at Prue) What? (Looks back to Werewolf Dan) You're angry at me?

He growls again causing Piper to slightly jump.

PAIGE: Yeah I'm pretty sure he's angry at you.

PRUE: You hurt him, Piper. You chose Leo over him. That's why he's angry.

PIPER: Hey Dan…I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you, okay? That's why I broke up with you. I didn't want to hurt you and have you be angry at me.

Werewolf Dan growls a little but less loudly than before.

PIPER: Come on, Dan. I would never hurt you, okay? I promise you. Just please… (Lets out a deep breath) Please come back to me.

Dan moans a little.

PIPER: Come on! Please! Please!

Werewolf Dan moans and slowly transform into a naked Dan. Piper lets out a deep breath in relief.

PIPER: Thank you.

Dan nods his head.

At the same time that Prue and Paige gasp at Dan's nakedness, Piper quickly steps back and covers her eyes, along with her sisters.

PIPER: Uh, Dan…I need you to cover up.

PRUE: Please.

Dan looks at them in embarrassment.

 **FADE TO:**

 **TIME LASPE: INT. SITTING ROOM- NIGHT.**

Dan sits on the couch with clothes on and Piper sits in the chair with the coffee table between them. Prue stands at the side of the couch and Paige sits on the edge of the other side of the couch.

DAN: I met Emily in Portland, Oregon. She was a bartender at a local bar my brother-in-law used to take me. She flirted me a lot and eventually my sister and my brother-in-law convinced me to ask her out. I did and eventually we started dating.

PIPER: Your sister always convinced you to date.

DAN (Smirks): Yes. (His face changes back to seriousness.) Eventually she moved in with me.

PRUE: Wow. Sounds like it was serious.

DAN: Yeah, it was really serious. Things started getting weird. I went to work one day and I came home to find a cat there. She said it was a cat she found and she was going to nurse it back to health. I didn't see another wrong with the cat, but I don't know. She seemed like she knew cats all her life.

PAIGE: Cat lady at an early age? That doesn't sound good.

DAN: Every time I went to work, I would come home to see cat after cat after cat. So we had a basement where she would put the cats in and nurse them. I went down into the basement and I saw her turning a cat into stone.

PAIGE: We saw them. She stole their nine lives.

PIPER: I'm just glad we returned their lives to them.

DAN: Thank you for that. There's some of them that I actually remembered and cared about.

PIPER: Wow. I never pictured you as a cat-man.

Dan smirks at her.

PRUE: Now let's talk about the werewolf situation?

PAIGE: I mean, I heard about you but I didn't hear about your werewolf side.

DAN: Well, Emily revealed to me that she was a witch and I don't know, cast a spell on me and turned me into a werewolf.

Prue, Piper, and Paige share looks at Dan's mention of witch.

DAN: But she said that she didn't turn me into a werewolf, but just unlock my werewolf abilities inside of me. I guess, it was always in me. I left her and move back her. Just a month ago, I found out a lot of cats were going missing and I found out where she lived. I knew I couldn't call the cops because she might do something to them.

PIPER: I'm sorry about-

DAN: Don't be sorry, Piper. Now I understand what was going on with you and your sisters.

PRUE: What do you mean?

DAN: You're witches.

Paige gasps at his realization and her and her sisters share looks again before looking back at Dan.

PIPER: How long have you know?

DAN: Well, after noticing how Emily was acting, it seemed like you guys. But I got an official answer today.

PRUE (Concerned): Um, Dan, we-

DAN: Don't worry, Prue. I won't tell you guys secret.

PIPER: Thank you.

PRUE: Does Jenny know?

DAN: No. I don't think she'd handle it. I mean, I probably wouldn't have handled if you all told me when I was here before. I guess things happen for a reason.

PAIGE: That's something I've actually realized for a few months. It changed my life.

DAN: Are you happy with your life?

PAIGE: Yes, I am. I have friends now. I have sisters.

Prue walks over to Paige and hugs her which Paige smiles about.

PIPER: Okay. Is there something else we can do for you?

DAN: I'm worried.

PIPER: Dan, we'll make sure you're safe.

DAN: Not me. I'm worried about Jenny. She lives with me. Ever since her parents died, she's been…broken. I don't want her being hurt because of something I did.

PRUE: I wish we can do something.

PAIGE (Getting an idea): Maybe I can.

The three look up at her in wonder.

PAIGE: I mean, she could come stay with me if you want. My apartment has two beds.

DAN: Really?

PAIGE: Yeah.

PIPER: Paige, that's nice of you.

PAIGE (Shrugs her shoulder): No problem.

DAN: Are you sure?

PAIGE (Nods her head): Yeah.

DAN: Okay. Well, thank you. (He stands up) Now I just have to figure out how to tell Jenny that she's moving into your apartment.

PRUE: I'm sure she won't mind.

PIPER: Right.

DAN: I guess it's time for me to go home.

PIPER: Okay. I'll walk you out.

He walks towards the door first, followed by Piper.

Dan opens the front door and turns to Piper who gives him a friendly smile.

PIPER: Have a nice night.

DAN: Thank you, Piper…for everything.

PIPER: No problem, Dan.

Dan begins to turn around before Piper interrupts him.

PIPER: Wait, Dan. (He turns back around to her.) I'm sorry…for everything.

DAN: It's no problem, Piper.

PIPER: Are you still angry at me?

DAN (Shakes his head): No.

Piper nods her head.

DAN: Goodnight, Piper.

PIPER: Goodnight, Dan.

Dan turns around and walks down the steps as Piper closes the door with a friendly smile on her face.

She walks back into the room to see Paige and Prue looking at Piper with resting faces.

PIPER (Confused): What?

PAIGE: Piper, don't tell me you like Dan?

PRUE: Again.

PAIGE: Right, again.

PIPER (Rolls her eyes): No. I do not. I'm being friendly, okay? Dan needs friends right now. He's going through a lot and we can't just let him deal with everything alone.

PRUE: Well, you are right about that.

PAIGE (Points at Piper): But wait until I tell Leo.

PIPER: I will tell him. Leo and I are married now. I have nothing to worry about.

The doorbell rings and the girls look to it.

PIPER: Is that Dan?

Prue (Rushing to the door): Ooh, I'll get that so you don't.

Piper rolls her eyes as Paige follows Prue and behind is Piper.

Prue opens the door to see Katrina smiling at them.

KATRINA: Hi.

PRUE: Hi.

KATRINA: Can I come in?

PRUE: Sure.

She lets her walk in and Catrina goes into the parlor and sits down on the couch.

Prue sits down next to Catrina while Piper sits down in a chair and Paige sits on the edge of the other side of the couch.

KATRINA: So…I noticed that everyone got their cats back in the neighborhood.

PRUE: Yeah, but not everyone. Some of them escaped.

KATRINA: What about Emily?

PIPER: She's gone.

PAIGE: She left in a real…real hurry.

KATRINA: If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you women vanquished her.

The three sisters share looks once again in worry and then laugh at Katrina.

PIPER: That's funny.

KATRINA: Did you three find your cat?

PAIGE: No, but I wish I found mines.

PRUE: You had a cat?

PAIGE: Yeah. It was a little stray cat that I kept for a while. But then all of a sudden she left.

KATRINA: You didn't have a stray cat.

PAIGE: Well, yeah but she just came out of (She realizes that what Katrina said)

Katrina smiles at her.

PAIGE: How did you know that she wasn't a stray?

Katrina once again smiles at them all.

PIPER: Is there something you're not telling us?

PRUE: You're very familiar you know that?

KATRINA: That's because I am one.

PAIGE: What?

KATRINA: Maybe this will give you your answer… (She twists her necklace from behind her hair and reveals the same necklace that had the triquetra symbol on it just as Kit did.

PRUE (Shocked): Oh my god.

PIPER (Shocked): Are you-

KATRINA: Yes I am… (She purrs at them)

PAIGE (Shocked): You're a cat?

PRUE: Our cat.

PIPER: Kit.

Leo orbs in standing next to Piper.

Piper: Hi honey.

He reaches down and kisses her before standing back up.

KATRINA: Hey Leo.

LEO: Hi…Kit.

PIPER: What?

PAIGE: You knew she was a cat?

LEO: Well, yeah. I was watching over your sisters throughout their lives. I learned about Kit when…

KATRINA: When he tried to pick me up and have an excuse to meet you all. It was before he introduced himself as a handyman.

PIPER (Taps Leo's leg) Sir, why didn't you tell me that?

LEO: I didn't want to expose Katrina…But I am really hungry from all of the orbing around today. Do you mind me going to raid the fridge? (Smirks)

PIPER: I insist (She smirks back).

He walks away as Katrina smiles at Piper.

KATRINA: I always knew you and Leo were going to be together. I am a clairvoyant and I can sense.

PAIGE: Like Phoebe and me?

KATRINA: No, I'm not as powerful as you two.

PRUE: Wow…I just never thought that our cat was really a human.

KATRINA: I know this may be weird for you. But I am your familiar…well I was your familiar. (Turns to Paige) I was your familiar too. Paige. I was the cat that always hung around your apartment.)

PAIGE (Amazed): Wait…wasn't that guy that used to be a cat was a familiar?

PRUE: Yeah. He's just like her.

KATRINA: Only I'm good and I'm not trying to kill you guys.

PAIGE: That's definitely a good thing.

PIPER: Hey…um (She stands up) since you're our familiar, I'm pretty sure that you are familiar with our hospitably. So, do you need water, tea, a saucer of milk?

KATRINA: No thanks, Piper. But I wouldn't mind since Kibble if you have any.

Piper looks at her sisters and Katrina smirks back at Piper.

PIPER (Smirks): That's not funny.

PAIGE: It's kinda funny.

PIPER: No, see you didn't live with her for three years. And by the way, what was with all the scratching on my bedpost?

KATRINA: I had to keep my nails sharp, of course.

PIPER: Yeah, see…that is creepy. (She laughs along with everyone else.)

Katrina slowly drops her smile and looks at Paige.

KATRINA: I know what happened to you, Paige. I know about what happened to your parents. (Paige looks at her with a frown.)

PAIGE: You did?

KATRINA: Whenever I wasn't here, you never knew that I was at your home. I was there when…the police officers came there. I saw your reaction.

Tears begin to form in Paige's eyes.

KATRINA: I know that you blame yourself for everything. I know that you believe that your parents died because of you…but that is not true.

PAIGE (Confused): What do you mean?

KATRINA: Your parents were already out before they got the call. They felt bad for not telling you that you were adopted earlier and they decided to go get dinner.

PAIGE (Shocked): Really?

KATRINA (Nods her head): You didn't cause what happened.

Prue stands up and walks over to Paige to hug her. The youngest sister cries into the oldest sister's shoulder.

Piper stands up and moves over to Paige to hug her as well.

Katrina frowns at Paige's cries and gives a solution.

KATRINA: All of you are dealing with terrible problems. I know that you all may not like it, especially you Prue, but…you have to get through this together.

The three break away and look at her in confusion.

PIPER: We have.

KATRINA: I'm talking about counseling. You have to visit someone that can help you. They're not magical problems. They're human problems.

The three look at her and nod their heads.

KATRINA (Smiles): I think it's my time to go.

PRUE: Wait. You never told us why you're not a cat anymore?

PAIGE: Yeah. You're human.

KATRINA: I've been rewarded. I was the familiar of powerful witches. I guided and protected you in these three years. Thanks to you, I have been rewarded to being a human.

The three sisters smile at her.

KATRINA: And because I was a familiar, I have dedicated the rest of my life to guiding other familiars, such as the cats that escaped the house.

PIPER: Is that why you wanted us to vanquish her?

KATRINA: I wanted you to save all the cats and handle the situation the best you could. But…Paige are you okay?

PAIGE: Yes, thank you…you really gave me some relief. At least on my part, though they're still gone.

KATRINA: Even though they're gone, they will always be with you…no matter what.

Paige nods her head at her.

KATRINA: Prue… (The oldest sister looks at her) I know you have been affected greatly by the last six months…and I'm not gonna say I know how you feel but…you are one of the strongest women I know, along with you and your three sisters. You can get through this. Remember, everything happens for a reason.

PRUE (nods her head): Thank you.

KATRINA: And Piper… (The 1st middle sister looks at her) I know your heart. I know what you have been through. I know you have been wondering about the past, if you made the right decisions. But you did, regardless of now.

Piper (Slowly realizing what she is saying): Oh…well, thank you. Will you be around more?

KATRINA: As much as I can, but protecting and guiding other familiars is my duty but I will always have time for family.

She steps towards the exit of the room with a smile.

KATRINA: Blessed be my loves.

Prue, Piper, and Paige smile and wave at their familiar turned human.

Katrina slowly shines and disappears in a white light.

PRUE: Okay. So, this day was eventful.

The three young women smile at the spot Katrina was once in, happy of her presence.

 **FADE TO:**

 **NEXT DAY: INT. THERAPIST'S OFFICE- NOON.**

Doctor Davidson sits down at his desk and writes down on his paperwork. A speaker goes off on his desk.

FRONT DESK ASSISTANT: Doctor Davidson, your 12:00 appointment session is ready to start.

DOCTOR DAVIDSON: Okay. Send her in (He continues writing down on his paperwork.)

His door opens and from front to back comes in Prue, Paige, and Piper who waits for Mr. Davidson to look up.

Doctor Davidson looks up from his paperwork and is shocked to see Prue and her sisters there with her.

DOCTOR DAVIDSON: Uh…

PRUE: I figured that not only do I need help, but my sisters too and the only way for us to open up to anyone is with each other.

DOCTOR DAVIDSON: Well, okay. (He smiles at them.) Anything that can help.

Prue, Piper, and Paige smile at him, ready to get professional help.

 **FADE OUT.**

 **Hello I'm back finally! Sorry for the very late episode. I have recently written many episodes ahead so that I can release them every week. I will also put them on my website you can find on my profile. Please read, review, and comment on the episode and what you think about it.**


	8. 4x08 The Hunt For the Whitelighters

**4x08 The Hunt For the Whitelighters**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. ENTRANCE- MORNING.**

Prue and Piper walk in with grins on their faces as they throw their jackets on the hooks.

PRUE: You know, maybe we shouldn't go there anymore.

PIPER (Laughs): You were the one who ordered the cake.

PRUE (Laughs): But you were the one who blew it up! Did you see everyone's faces?

PIPER: Did you see the face of the waiter? Luckily, I froze the room and made it seem like the cake had fallen and splattered everywhere.

PRUE: Wow…I wonder what Phoebe would've said if that happened. (Grins)

PIPER (Grins): She probably would've grabbed a piece of the cake before you put the rest of it on the floor.

The two slowly stop grinning with both knowing what the other has on their mind.

PIPER: Wow.

PRUE: Yeah.

PIPER: It's been a while since we laughed that hard.

PRUE: I know. It's been almost three months.

PIPER: Every time I go somewhere, even the grocery store, I wish that she were here.

PRUE: She is always there for us. I'm sure she's watching over us just like Mom and Grams.

PIPER: It's not the same.

PRUE: I know. I just thought it might make you feel a little better.

PIPER (Smiles): It did.

Prue smiles back at her.

PIPER: You know, I was thinking about making Phoebe's favorite chocolate chip brownies.

PRUE: Hmm, good idea and good taste.

Leo steps down the stairs and meets Prue and Piper by the chandelier.

LEO: Night out?

PRUE: Yeah.

PIPER: It was a crazy night full of cake on the floor. But hi honey. (She kisses him on the lips and he returns it.)

PRUE: Leo, I thought you were going to be with your other charges today. You change your mind?

LEO: No. I just took a break and came to say goodnight.

PIPER: Thank you. (She kisses him again as he returns the kiss.)

PRUE: Yeah. Okay. Take it upstairs you two. (She urges them up the stairs and soon enough they are off upstairs.

She steps down the stairs just as she hears a whooshing sound and looks ahead of her to see the Angel of Death looking at her with worry.

PRUE: Hey. Um, not to be rude, but can you use the door sometimes? You've been to her a lot.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Prue, there is something going on.

Prue stares at him as if figuring out what he means.

PRUE: How bad is it?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: The situation is becoming increasingly worse.

PRUE (Gasps): No...

A yell goes throughout the manor as Prue and the Angel of Death look above them.

INT. PIPER'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.

Piper watches Leo fall to the floor and hold his stomach as he shouts in pain.

She quickly gets up and goes over to him.

PIPER: Leo. Leo, what's going on?! What's happening?!

Leo begins to glow into blue lights and quickly flings up in the air and through the ceiling. Piper stares up at the ceiling in confusion as to what just occurred to her husband.

 **FADES TO:**

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **FADES IN:**

 **INT. ATTIC- NIGHT.**

The Book of Shadows is on its stand as Piper looks down at a page of it before turning to another one. As soon as she scans it, she turns to another.

On the other side of the room, Prue scrys with the crystal over the map with determination.

In the middle of the attic, the Angel of Death returns in his usual transportation, but this time he has Paige on his side.

She rushes over to Piper in worry and concern.

PAIGE: Piper. I'm sorry.

Piper looks up at her and nods.

PIPER: Thank you, Paige. I know we will find him.

PRUE: We always have.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Only this time it's different.

PIPER: Hey, buddy! Would it kill you to be a little encouraging instead of having a deathly mind?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: I am worried as well, you know? Whitelighters have been disappearing and one of them is the Charmed One's whitelighter. That's a big deal because it throws off the cosmic balance and tips the scale towards evil.

Prue stops scrying with a sigh and turns around to them.

PRUE: Do you know anything else?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: What I know cannot be discussed with these two in the room.

Paige, PIPER: What?

PRUE: No. You have to tell all three of us so we can solve this together.

The Angel of Death looks from her to her other two sister and gives a frustrated sigh.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: I have a theory about what is going on.

PAIGE: What is it?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Whitelighters guide future whitelighters and witches for the good of the world. If you take current whitelighters out of the equation, all you have left is lost future whitelighters and witches.

PIPER: Well, that's a given.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Yes, but if there's not whitelighters there to save them, who will go after them?

PRUE: Darklighters.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Who are also hired by powerful demons, quite possibly…?

PAIGE: The Source of All Evil.

PRUE: Okay. Well, we have to have a plan.

PAIGE: We should rescue the whitelighters first. That way they can go back and protect their charges.

PIPER: Where are they, though?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Limbo. It's where they go when they are ready to be reincarnated. Only this time they are being forced to somehow. It's very possible that someone is there with them.

PRUE: If they're powerful enough to threaten so many whitelighters, we have to be ready.

PIPER: But there's still the charges to protect. We have to be ahead protecting as many charges that we can until we can save the whitelighters and get them back to their charges.

PRUE: And we need to figure out how to stop the Source from sending anymore darklighters.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: How do you suppose we do all of that?

Prue thinks, along with her sisters. After a few moments, Paige looks up to all of them.

PAIGE: We switch our powers.

PIPER: What?

PAIGE: You and Piper told me that you all switched powers and Prue was able to switch powers with that darklighter. By switching our powers with them, we can beat them at their own game.

PRUE: Yeah but then they'll get our powers which will make them more powerful than us.

PIPER (Develops an idea after a few moments): Not if we switch our powers to one of us.

PRUE: What do you mean?

PIPER: We can switch our powers to one of us and that will make two of us powerless.

PAIGE: Then the two of us will switch our powers with darklighters and beat them at their own game.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: It's an outrageous plan…but it just might work.

PRUE: Who should we switch our powers to?

Piper and Paige look at each other and quickly look back at Prue.

Piper, PAIGE: You.

PRUE: Me? Why me?

PIPER: You have more control of your powers.

PAIGE: And I'm pretty sure you'll get the hang of our powers pretty quickly.

Prue looks at them with doubt.

PIPER: You'll be able to use both of my powers to defeat the darklighters and demons.

PRUE: But someone needs to have powers to save the whitelighters.

PAIGE: Piper. You should save them. Instead of switch, just share your powers with Prue. That way both of you will still be powerful.

PRUE: What about you?

PIPER: You won't have any powers until you find a darklighter.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: I can lure a darklighter to me. You three can trap him.

PAIGE: And I'll be the one to protect the charges.

PIPER: Okay. I'll be the one to rescue Leo and the other whitelighters.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: I can get you there, but I must stay.

PRUE: So I'll be the one to vanquish as many demons that I can to find out why the Source is doing this.

The sisters and the Angel of Death nod their heads at each other.

 **FLASH TO:**

 **LIMBO.**

A portal of darkness waves and strikes lightning out of it. Many whitelighters are tied to old trees with each struggling to get out of their ropes while demons in brown leather stand by each whitelighter. Tied to the closest tree near the portal is Leo who also struggles to get out of his ropes. A man with pale skin, long black hair and brown leather, LAMIAL, moves around Leo with a smirk on his face.

LAMIAL: Stop struggling. You won't be able to get free. At least not until you go through that portal (Points to the dark portal) right there that is. Then you can be as free as you want.

LEO: Where does that portal go?

LAMIAL: You'll find out soon enough. (He nods his head to his head at another demon who simply nods his head back and turns to the whitelighter.)

The demon quickly grabs the whitelighter and pulls him straight towards him with brute strength, breaking the ropes' fabric. He pulls the struggling white towards the portal who yells in terror. As soon as he gets to the portal, he pulls the whitelighter on his feet while Lamial walks up to the whitelighter.

Lamial sees the fear on the male whitelighter and smiles at him.

LAMIAL: I bet you always thought a darklighter's arrow would be the only thing to take you out. Sorry to break your heart. (He throws his hand out towards the whitelighter and TKs him straight into the portal, with the whitelighter yelling in fear until he is swallowed by the portal.)

Leo looks at the portal in fear as Lamial smiles towards the portal.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ATTIC- NIGHT.**

Prue, Piper, and Paige stand behind the book and reads the spell to share their powers.

Prue/Piper/PAIGE: What's mine is yours, what yours is mine, let our powers cross the line… (Piper and Paige alter the end of the spell.)

Piper/PAIGE: We two sisters offer our gifts, share our powers to this witch.

A small bell goes off and the three sisters look around in wonder.

PRUE: Okay. Did it work?

PIPER: How are we supposed to know?

Paige looks at a small glass vase across the room on a small table and moves over to grab it. When she picks it, she turns to Piper and moves closer to her.

PAIGE: Ahh! Demon in the air!

Paige throws the vase up in the air…Piper quickly freezes the vase and luckily it does freeze.

PRUE: Okay. The vase froze so it didn't work.

PAIGE: Huh…I thought it would've just hit the floor.

PIPER: Well it didn't so what are we gonna (The vase suddenly blows up, shooting glass which shocks the three sisters.)

PRUE: Uh…

PIPER: Did the vase just unfreeze and then…blow?

PAIGE: Maybe that means your powers were combined, I guess?

PIPER: It did?

PRUE: Since the powers were shared, yours combined into one.

Piper sighs in frustration and shakes her head.

PRUE: Okay. My turn.

Paige looks around and next to her she sees an athamae. Prue quickly picks up Paige's thoughts and waves her hand to TK the athamae towards a wall, but as soon as it is up in the air, it blows up in a big explosion, sending a wave of energy across the room, knocking away all three sisters and destroying many chairs, tables, and other objects in the room. Prue lands in a bunch of boxes, Piper falls to a mattress, and Paige tumbles over a couch and to the floor.

As the sisters groan in pain and soreness, Piper stands up and Paige manages to get up. When they turn to see Prue, she is already on her feet with a smile on her face.

PRUE: Oh my God! That was so…totally…cool!

PAIGE: Are you crazy? You almost took us out!

PRUE: But I didn't.

PIPER: I'm surprised we're not dead. That blast was almost like when we into the future.

PAIGE (Looks at Prue): What was different from that?

PRUE: Let's just say there was a lot more sunlight in here.

PIPER: And a lot of more destroyed objects. But…now you are **literally** the most powerful of us.

PAIGE: Until the Angel of Death comes with the darklighter. Then, I can have his powers. Maybe I'll be more powerful then you (She shoots her tongue out at Prue.)

PRUE: Now all we need is for the Angel of Death to- (The Angel of Death appears in his usual transportation and throws a female darklighter to the floor.)

The sisters walk towards him and Paige grabs the crystal next to the floor and completes the crystal cage that they had already put down minutes before.

The darklighter quickly stands up and looks around in confusion.

FEMALE DARKLIGHTER: What is this?

PRUE: Let's just call this a reversal. (She looks at her youngest sister and nods her head.)

PAIGE: What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine...let your power cross the line, I take your gift to share, grant me your powers through the air.

The female darklighter's eyes turn black and she shakes before her eyes turn normal and she falls to the floor. Paige has a tremor before looking at her sisters.

PIPER: You okay?

Paige doesn't answer and looks down at the darklighter who looks up at her.

PRUE: Paige?

She finally turns to her sisters and nods her head.

PAIGE: Yeah.

The Angel of Death slightly crooks his neck at the youngest Halliwell sister.

PIPER: Okay. How can you tell if you have the power?

PAIGE (Holds out her hands in wonder): Uh, do I say "crossbow"? (The crossbow dark-orbs into her hands and she looks down at it in surprise.) Nice…

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Now are you women ready?

PAIGE (Smiles at the now human female): We can't forget her.

PRUE: She's a human now.

PIPER: So what do we do with her?

The Angel of Death quickly waves his hand at the female and she disappears in his mode of transportation.

PRUE: Where'd you send her to?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Somewhere she cannot hurt anyone.

PIPER: What does that mean?

Paige smirks at him just as Prue shakes her head at him.

PRUE: Alright. It's time we head out. No more time to waste. Paige, you ready?

The youngest Halliwell sister turns to her oldest sister and nods her head with a smile.

PIPER: Why are you smiling?

PAIGE: Oh. (Drops her smile.) Nothing. I'm ready.

Prue and Piper look at her in puzzlement.

 **CUT TO:**

 **LIMBO.**

The Angel of the Death appears in his usual transportation, but with Piper next to him. The two stand behind a tall statue of a man with a spear through his chest. Piper looks up at the statue and crooks her neck.

PIPER: Well, I know that this place wouldn't be too great to visit after I die.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Look (He points to all of the cloaked whitelighters with demons standing next to them.).

PIPER: Do you have a plan?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: I thought you would.

PIPER: You're the Angel of Death. You should know more about death than anyone else. (She peeks to see a demon turn their way and hides back around the wall. She turns back to the Angel of Death.) I have a plan.

The demon walks towards the statue with the belief someone may be hiding behind the statue. As he finally peeks behind the statue, he doesn't see anyone. The Angel of Death and Piper teleport a few feet from behind the statue, enough to still hide behind it and surprise the demon.

The demon quickly turns around and Piper freezes the demon. Before long, the demon blows up into nothing and Piper smirks.

PIPER: That's actually pretty cool.

She peeks back around the statue and smirks at the rest of the demons.

PIPER: This plan can work a little while longer.

 **CUT TO:**

 **THE UNDERWORLD- CAVE.**

Prue punches a demon in the face and pushes him into a wall with his head first. He falls to the ground as another demon charges at Prue. She predicts her enemy's move and she grabs him by his arm. She twists it and causes him to yell out in pain before she throws him to a wall and pins him to the wall with her heel to his neck.

PRUE: Tell me why the Source sent you after the whitelighters! (He smirks at her.)

She quickly kicks him in the face, followed by the chest and then puts her heel back at his neck.

PRUE: Tell me!

Demon: Rum-Rumors s-say h-he got a a-anon-anonymous message from a woman.

PRUE: Who?!

A dozen of demons race into the cave and stare at Prue having the demon pinned to the wall with her heel. She looks at the demons and then back at the demon in front of her. She quickly brings her heel back around to the demon's face and he falls to the ground.

Prue turns back to the dozen of demons who get in their fighting stances.

PRUE: Okay… (The demons make their way towards her as she steps back and still puts on her fighting stance.)

PRUE: Uh…I hope this works.

She concentrates on the demons and throws her arm towards them. A few of the demons explode and the waves of energy encompasses all of the rest of the demons, causing them to explode as well. Prue steps forward in shock at how many demons she just took out.

PRUE: Oh, okay…

She heads towards the exit of the cave and looks in all directions before she heads to her right.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- ALLEY- DAWN.**

Paige runs down an alley with a face of fear as a female darklighter with a crossbow chases her.

FEMALE DARKLIGHTER: Hey! Get back here, whitelighter!

Paige stops her tracks as she sees a large fence in front of her. She turns around and faces the darklighter coming closer to her and stopping, leaving a good amount of space between the two.

FEMALE DARKLIGHTER: You sure can run! Maybe you should've just orbed instead of run. I guess you're just a new whitelighter, huh?

PAIGE (Smirks at him and crooks her neck): I never said I was a whitelighter.

She disappears in dark orbs, shocking the other female darklighter. Paige reappears in the way she disappeared, but behind the darklighter.

PAIGE: Crossbow! (The crossbow appears in her hands just as the other female darklighter turns around.)

Paige shoots an arrow at the darklighter and the arrow goes right into her chest. She screams as she blows up in dark orb blast.

PAIGE (Smiles at the spot the darklighter died and looks away.): Hmm…I'm sure there are more darklighters to kill.

She disappears in her dark orbs teleportation.

 **FADE TO:**

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

 **FADE IN:**

 **THE UNDERWORLD- CAVE.**

Prue sneaks into a cave to see a male demon and a female demon speak to each other.

FEMALE DEMON: I don't understand why we have to keep risking our lives so that the Source can unite everyone. What if he fails?

MALE DEMON: We know him. He won't fail. He's too powerful to lose, especially with the Seer by his side.

Prue stares at her in confusion at what she hears.

MALE DEMON: Come on, follow me.

He shimmers out, followed by the female demon who disappears in the same fashion as he did. Prue turns away from the corner and breathes heavily while she tries to process the information she just learned.

 **CUT TO:**

 **LIMBO.**

A male demon explodes as Piper has her hands extended and the Angel of Death looks on.

PIPER: Alright. That's three more demons vanquished. Now it isn't a double number amount of demons here anymore. Can you do anything?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: I'm not allowed to do anything. I'm here to make sure the whitelighters are saved and the balance of good and evil is corrected.

PIPER (Rolls her eyes): Of course. Look buddy, I can't do this by myself. I know you're Mr. Neutral and all, but this time you have to do something.

The Angel of Death looks at her and after a few moments, nods his head.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: I have a plan. I'll distract the demons and you attack them.

PIPER: Gotcha.

He disappears in usual exit and reappears in the middle of the demons.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Hello. (All of the demons quickly fire energy balls at him that go right throw him and hit some of the demons that fired an energy ball.)

LAMIAL: What is going on?! (He looks at the scene as the demons blow up and the rest of the demons fire energy balls to an empty space.) What kind of trickery is this?!

Piper runs around from the statue and freezes the rest of the demons who, moments after she races past them, blow up into nothing. She goes to the first whitelighter she sees and unties him.

PIPER: Hurry. Go protect your charges. (The male whitelighter orbs out which Lamial witnesses.)

Lamial sees Piper and starts to hold up his hand to form an energy ball. The Angel of Death sees this and waves his hand at Piper. Lamial forms an energy and prepares to throw it only to not see Piper at all.

LAMIAL (looks at Leo with anger.): What did you do?

LEO (Not tied to a tree where he can see Piper nor the Angel of Death): I didn't do anything.

The Angel of Death follows Piper and the two look at Lamial who stares back, but only sees Piper.

LAMIAL: A Charmed One, I'm guessing.

PIPER: Well, who else would you expect?

LAMIAL: Maybe a poet…

LEO: Piper?!

PIPER: Leo?!

Piper extends her hands at Lamial, but he quickly waves his hands and sends her flying away.

The Angel of Death watches as she lays on her back with a thud.

LEO: Piper!

Lamial turns to the Angel of Death with a smile.

LAMIAL: Why Hello?

The Angel of Death starts to walk towards him.

Lamial waves his hand, but he continues to walk towards him.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Your powers don't work on me.

Lamial waves his hand again, but nothing happens again just as the Angel of Death steps up to him. The Angel of Death grabs Lamial by the neck and holds him up. Leo watches the scene in front of him.

LAMIAL (Struggles for breath): Who are you?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Who am I? Well, I am **The Angel of Death.**

Lamial looks down at him in fear just before The Angel of Death throws him into the black hole as the demon yells which leaves an echo.)

Just after he disappears inside the black hole, it closes with a wave of wind outwards. Leo looks at the Angel of Death in confusion.

LEO: I thought you are neutral.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Yes I am, but your wife and her sisters helped me restore the balance of this world before anything worse happened. Now it is once again neutral.

He waves his hand and Leo's ropes releases him and falls to the ground. Leo quickly runs around to Piper while the Angel of Death watches as Limbo slowly turns into its original state of grass, flowers, beauty, and sunlight.

Leo bends down and sees blood flowing out of Piper's head. He places his hands over and his golden light appears on her.

LEO: Come on, Piper. Come on.

A few moments later, he completely heals her and she wakes up. Leo quickly grabs her and hugs her, just as she does the same.

PIPER: I thought I lost you.

LEO: I thought I lost you too.

The Angel of Deaths walks towards them as Leo helps his wife stand up. Just as she stands, the Angel of Death is in front of them.

PIPER (Smiles at him): Thank you.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Thank you as well. You helped restore the cosmic balance before anything terrible happens more than it has.

PIPER: Unfortunately we couldn't do more. (She looks at Leo with a frown.) I'm sorry we couldn't save all of the whitelighters.

LEO: It's okay. You two stopped this before any more of them died. Thank you.

The Angel of Death turns his head as if he senses something. Piper and Leo quickly notice this.

PIPER: What is it? Is something wrong?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Yes… (He turns to Piper.) And we have to get to her fast.

 **CUT TO:**

 **THE UNDERWORLD- CAVE.**

Prue sneaks into another cave to see a male demon who holds down the now human female darklighter.

PRUE: Who are you?!

FEMALE DARKLIGHTER: I'm a darklighter! The Charmed Ones made me human!

MALE DEMON: You think I believe that?! They would've vanquished you already!

FEMALE DARKLIGHTER: I thought that too, but they didn't.

MALE DEMON: Well, you know what! Even if you were a darklighter, you're human now. And humans shouldn't be down here.

FEMALE DARKLIGHTER (Shakes her head): No. No!

Prue runs straight into the cave and focuses on the demon with her eyes, ready to attack him. All of a sudden, the demon falls to his knees next to the once female darklighter. He screams in excruciating pain just before she rolls away from him and he blows up which leaves nothing.

Prue's eyes go wide as she looks at the spot the demon exploded. The now human female darklighter stands up and notices Prue.

PRUE: Come on. I'll get you outta here.

FEMALE DARKLIGHTER: Why should I trust you?

PRUE: Well apparently I just vanquished a demon for you. So yeah, trust me.

The now human female darklighter eyes Prue in suspicion, unsure of what she should do.

Prue looks away as if she can tell something is coming and The Angel of Death appears next to her. She looks at him in wonder.

PRUE: I knew you were coming.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: I know.

PRUE: What is that supposed to mean? (He doesn't respond to her. She looks at the human female and looks back at him.) You sent her here? Why would you do that? She would've died.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: She's got what she deserves, don't you think?

PRUE: I thought you were neutral.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: I am. Eventually, she will die. One way or another.

Just after he says this, the now human female screams in pain while a knife is through her chest. Prue and The Angel of Death turn to her.

PRUE: No.

She falls to the floor and bursts into flames as a demon is revealed to hold the bloody knife.

PRUE: No. (She focuses on the demon in anger and he also yells and drops to his knees. A few moments later, he blows up in flames.)

She steps backwards in shock at what she has done and The Angel of Death looks at her.

PRUE: What…what just happened?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Your new power fully came through.

PRUE (Confused): What?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Don't worry about that right now. You have your sister, Paige, to worry about.

PRUE (In worry): What happened to her?

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. ALLEY- NOON.**

An arrow shoots into a male darklighter's chest and he blows up in dark orbs. Paige drops her cross bow as she smiles.

PAIGE (Cheerily): Five down.

Orbs appear a few feet away behind her and Piper and Leo stand there.

PIPER: Paige.

The youngest sister turns around in surprise and after she sees her sister and Leo, the crossbow disappears out of her hand.

PAIGE: Piper. (She looks at Leo.) Hey Leo. You're back. We were so worried about you.

PIPER: Paige. What's going on?

PAIGE: Uh…

LEO: We know, Paige.

PAIGE: Know what?

PIPER: We know you've been vanquishing darklighters, Paige…but it's time to give it up. The whitelighters have been released and the charges should be safe.

PAIGE: You got this all wrong, Piper. (She slowly steps up to Piper with a smile while Piper doesn't step back.) I am stopping evil.

The Angel of Death and Prue appear next a few feet away from them.

PRUE: Paige. (She looks at Paige with worry.) We need you to come back to us, okay? We need you to give up the darklighter powers.

PAIGE: I want to stop evil. Think about this, you guys. When I take out all the darklighters, the world will be less evil and allow us to take out the rest of the evil out here.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: That's not possible. Evil will always be out there. You can't stop them all.

PAIGE: (Confused): What?

LEO: Without evil, the cosmic balance is off. It's just like what happened today when all the whitelighters disappeared.

PIPER: The scales of evil were tipped to their favor and threw off the balance.

PRUE: And we can't let the same happen to good. Without good, everything would be…

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Apocalyptic.

Paige inhales and exhales while she turns around from them all.

PRUE: Paige, please. We need our friend back.

PIPER: And our sister back.

Prue steps towards Paige and focuses on what she will say to her.

PRUE (To Paige's mind): Paige, don't pursue this path. Please. Piper and I can't handle losing another sister.

PAIGE (Confused at Prue): What?

PRUE: Paige, don't pursue this path. Please. Piper and I-

PAIGE (Interrupts Prue): Wait…you just said that.

PRUE: What do you mean?

PAIGE: Like not out of your mouth, but in my head. It's like…you were speaking to me.

Prue turns to Leo in wonder.

PRUE: Leo?

LEO: Well, if you can communicate your thoughts to Paige's head, then it's possible that you may be a telepath.

PRUE: That's a nice power.

PAIGE: Hey. I wish I would've gotten one. A good power.

Paige sighs and she turns around to them all.

PAIGE: Okay...get these darklighter powers out of me.

Prue and Piper step up to Paige and they all hold hands.

Prue/Piper/PAIGE: What's mines is yours, what's yours is mine…let our powers cross the line. We switch our powers back to where, they truly belong through the air.

The sisters break hands and looks at each other in wonder.

PAIGE: Did it work?

PRUE: Call for the crossbow.

PAIGE (Holds her eyes closed for a few moments): Crossbow. (Nothing happens.)

PAIGE: Nothing.

Prue eyes a trash can and simply TKs it away just before Piper flicks her wrists which blows up the trash can.

PIPER (Smirks at everyone.): I got my powers back.

PRUE: I think it's safe to say everything is back to what it is supposed to be.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Thanks to you three.

The three sisters turn to him with smiles and nod their heads.

 **FADE TO:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

Prue, Piper, and Paige walk down the stairs while they talk.

PRUE: Well today was an eventful day.

PIPER: You said it!

PAIGE: Well you guys did a good job. I almost turned evil. (She stops and turns around as they all reach the floor.

PRUE: You didn't turn evil, Paige.

PIPER: You just went crazy (Snickers).

PAIGE: Ha-ha. Very funny. (Points her finger at Piper.) Just wait until it happens to you.

PIPER: Hah! It already has…a lot (Smirks).

PRUE: We Halliwells tend to turn evil every now and then.

PAIGE: Well gee, that makes me feel a whole lot better (Smirks at her two sisters.)

PIPER: You're welcome.

PAIGE: So the Source of All Evil hired a seer to see his future.

PIPER: That means we're going to have to fight hard and watch our backs for now on.

PAIGE: Haven't we already been doing that? If you ask me, the Source has some serious obsession issues.

PRUE: Well, we need to be more careful now. You know, being down there in the Underworld…I wasn't as tough as I thought I was going to be.

PAIGE: It was scary?

PRUE: Scary doesn't even describe how I felt.

PIPER: If you were scared to go down there, then I definitely don't want to go down there.

PAIGE: Ditto.

PRUE (Sighs): So, what are we going to do now?

PIPER: I don't know about you, but-

PRUE: You're in the mood for brownies.

PIPER (Rolls her eyes): Okay. That's going to get annoying.

PRUE: Oh stop…you both will get used to it.

PAIGE: Maybe we need to create a spell to keep you out of our heads.

PRUE: Okay we will. But before that, (Turns to Piper excitedly) I'm ready for Phoebe's favorite chocolate chip brownies!

PAIGE: Chocolate chip brownies? Wait…you're the one who makes those?

PIPER: Uh…I'm the only one who makes them in the house. Why?

PAIGE: Well, Phoebe used to always bring them to class and sometimes she shared them with me. She said she got it from the "best chef in town". Now I know who she was talking about (Smiles at her friend/sister.).

PRUE (To Paige): So, are you going to stay for some?

PAIGE: If I can, yes.

PIPER: Don't be silly, Paige. You're always welcome here.

She walks towards the kitchen, followed by Prue, and Paige who smiles brightly.

 **FADES OUT:**

 **THE END**

 **How did you all like this? I'm sorry that I took so long to update this! RL and college is real for me! But now I am on a break and will be able to finish off this season. So can you please leave questions, comments, theories, and reviews on this alternate season.**


	9. 4x09 The Witch On the Milk Carton

**4x09 The Witch On the Milk Carton  
**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. SAN FRANCISCO POLICE DEPARTMENT- MORNING.**

Prue walks in and immediately goes to her close friend, DARRYL MORRIS. She walks up to him sitting at his desk.

DARRYL: Hey Prue.

PRUE: Hi Darryl. How's your morning?

DARRYL: Not too great.

PRUE: What's wrong? (She begins to worry for her friend.)

DARRYL: Nothing. I'm just a little tired.

PRUE: How long have you been up?

DARRYL: Since 6 this morning.

PRUE: Darryl… (She looks at her watch on her wrists and looks back up at Darryl in disbelief.) It's almost noon. Of course you're tired.

DARRYL: I have to solve this case, Prue.

PRUE: I know, but-

DARRYL: Don't worry about me. We need to worry about those girls. With the three of them missing and one that practices… (Whispers) "Magic" I think that there's something strange brewing.

PRUE: Well, what have their parents said?

DARRYL: They're all adopted. Their biological parents were killed in a car crash.

PRUE: Oh no. That's so sad. The girls must feel terrible.

DARRYL: Yeah but I have a feeling that they are feeling more terrible wherever they are.

PRUE: Well, don't worry. I'll get on top of it and head to their home.

DARRYL (Goes to his chair and grabs his coat): Okay. I'm coming.

Prue turns around to him, stopping him in his tracks.

PRUE: No. No. No. I said " **I'm** heading to their home". You, on the other hand mister, (Helps him put his coat on) are going home to get some rest.

DARRYL: But-

PRUE: No buts, Darryl.

She straightens his coat for him and points her finger at him.

PRUE: You go straight home and get in the bed with your wife and get some rest. Tell Sheila I said hi.

She turns back around and walks away while Darryl lets out a sigh.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT- CAVE- DARKNESS.**

Though, there is a little morning light that shines into the cave, but there is still a bit darkness within the cave. Lit candles are on small pedestals as the camera pans to three little girls tied up around them and duck-tape on their mouths. The oldest sister is 12 YEARS OLD and has straight shoulder-length blonde hair, LAURA NEAL, has dirt on her white tee-shirt and jeans and black boots. The middle sister who is 10 YEARS OLD and has curly neck-length blonde hair, VICKY NEAL, has dirt on her green tee-shirt and dirty white sweat pants and white converses. And the youngest sister who is 7 YEARS OLD and has chin-length blonde hair, CALLIE NEAL, has dirt on her pink tee-shirt and pink slippers.

The three girls muffle through their duct-taped mouths as they look up and the camera rises to reveal a woman who is a witch, who is 30 YEARS OLD and shoulder-length blonde hair, a long dark blue dress that covers her arms and legs with black boots on.

WITCH: Don't worry, babies. It won't be long until you receive your… (SMILES) gifts.

 **FADE OUT:**

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. PAIGE'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- MORNING.**

Paige walks in and sits a box, labeled "BEDROOM STUFF", and sits the box down on the table where four other boxes lie. She turns around and lets out a tired breath. The camera PANS to the door where JENNY GORDON, 18 YEARS OLD, walks in while she carries a box and sits in down on the table next to the other boxes.

JENNY: That's it. We're all finished.

PAIGE: That's great. So, now we unpack.

JENNY: WE? Ms. Matthews-

PAIGE (WAVES HER FINGER): Uh uh. That's Paige. I don't like being called Ms. Matthews. It makes me feel old.

JENNY: Okay, Paige, you have work at 12 o'clock which means you need to get going. It's already 11.

PAIGE: Oh jeez. I totally forgot. I was busy trying to help-

JENNY: Me move in…I'm sorry.

PAIGE: Nah, its okay. I can cancel today-

JENNY: No, don't do that. I'm 18 years old and you're letting me stay here. I won't let your life be ruined by me.

PAIGE (SMILES): Okay. I'll go to work and you just unpack your stuff. Just watch out for the nosy neighbors outside. They love to be in everyone's business. One time, this girl that used to live next to me broke up with her boyfriend and the next thing I know that old couple is telling everyone about her boyfriend being a bastard who cheats on her with her sister.

JENNY (ER): That's disgusting. He is a bastard, though.

PAIGE: Yeah, they're right about that one. (Opens the door) Okay. I'll see you later. You have your key, right?

JENNY (SHAKES HER KEYS): I do.

Paige nods her head and shuts the door behind her.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. THE NEAL'S HOUSE- NOON.**

Prue walks up the two steps and up to the door. She rings the doorbell and stands patiently at the door and waits for an answer.

The door opens and the CAMERA PANS to a Caucasian male, RICHARD NEAL, who looks to be 42 YEARS OLD and has shoulder-length brown hair and has on a plaid shirt, blue jeans, and black converses.

RICHARD: Hello?

PRUE: Hi. I'm Prue Halliwell. I would like to ask you a few questions.

RICHARD: I'm guessing you're a detective? I've already spoken to a few-

PRUE (INTERRUPTS): No, I'm not a detective. I'm actually a… (Struggles to tell him that she is a witch.)

RICHARD: You're…what?

PRUE: I'm a person that works for supernatural cases.

RICHARD: Supernatural? You actually believe that…my daughters-

PRUE: Mr. Neal, I think we should go inside and discuss this.

He looks at her and nods his head.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. NEAL'S HOUSE- SITTING ROOM- NOON.**

The CAMERA PANS from the front door to the sitting room, and then to the kitchen where a Caucasian woman, JESSICA NEAL, stirs food in a pot. As she hears the front door close, she sits the spoon down and walks into the sitting room in time to see Prue sit down.

Richard looks at his wife and gestures to Prue's reason for being there.

RICHARD: Honey, this is Prue Halliwell. She's…someone who believes us…believes in what we think was involved with our daughter's disappearance.

Jessica looks at Prue who nods her head.

JESSICA: Do you want anything, such as water or tea?

PRUE: No, but thank you.

Jessica sits down across from her in another chair while Richard sits in the chair next to her.

RICHARD: So…what makes you think that this has something to do with…witch stuff, other than one of our daughters practicing it?

PRUE: Well, I think there's a possibility that someone or SOMETHING took her and her sisters away.

JESSICA: Why would they do that?

PRUE: I hate to say it, but maybe she practiced with the wrong witch practitioners and they took advantage of her.

JESSICA: I don't understand, though. She's only 12 years old and she's practicing magic! Little girls her age and under should not be doing that!

PRUE: How did you find out she was?

RICHARD: We let her read to her sisters sometimes and one day, I found out the book she was reading to them had spells and some ingredients for a potion. It was crazy stuff.

PRUE: What did you do?

JESSICA: To be honest, we freaked! We sent her to a psychologist and had her evaluated. They said nothing was wrong with her and that it was just a phase that happens to a lot of children.

RICHARD: But come on, how many kids study witches from mythology?

PRUE: Well, that's actually something we should think about too. Is that book she used to read to her sisters still here?

RICHARD: Yes, we locked it up. I'll go get it.

He gets up and walks out of the room.

PRUE: How are you both holding up?

JESSICA: It's hard, you know. I mean, those girls were our hearts. They were a part of us, even though we're not their biological parents.

A jingling sound goes off as Prue reads her thoughts.

PRUE: This isn't your fault.

JESSICA (FLABBERGASTED): What?

PRUE: Uh…I just hope you're not blaming yourself for this. In my experience, it's quick to blame yourself for something like this.

JESSICA: Experience? You've dealt with magical kidnappings before?

PRUE: Uh…

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SITTING ROOM- NOON.**

Piper sits on the sofa with the phone to her ear.

PIPER: Hello? (Answer) Yes, this is me. (Answer) My test results were- (Answer) Okay…thanks.

She hangs up the phone and stares off with her mouth open in shock at what she was just told. The CAMERA CUTS a few feet away from her near the sunroom where Leo orbs in. Once he sees Piper's face, he immediately inches towards her.

LEO: Piper? (Sits down beside her) What's wrong?

PIPER: I just got a call from my doctor.

LEO: And-

Tears begin to form in her eyes as she shakes her head.

LEO: Hey. You can tell me.

Piper manages to wipe her tears and looks Leo straight to his face.

PIPER: You know how we decided not to have a baby so soon?

LEO: Yeah.

PIPER: Remember how the doctor said it's some scar tissue and…he asked me if I've suffered any serious blows to the abdomen.

LEO: Yeah. What has he said now?

PIPER: He said it'll be difficult, if not impossible…for me to get pregnant. And that doing the surgery is a very big risk and there's still a chance that it won't work.

Tears form in Piper's eyes again, but she refuses to let them out. Leo looks away in order to hide his pain and sadness from his wife.

PIPER: I'm sorry.

Leo turns back to Piper with disbelief on his face.

LEO: What?

PIPER: I'm sorry that I couldn't give you a baby.

LEO: It's…it's okay. Maybe this is a sign, you know? Maybe we're being tested by the Elders or-

PIPER (INTERRUPTS): Honey... (Shakes her head) This isn't a test.

LEO (Confused): How do you know that?

PIPER: I have a gut feeling it's not. I think this is…just our destiny.

Leo stands up and turns around from her.

PIPER: Where are you going?

LEO: I have other charges that I need to take care of. I'll be back by dinner.

He orbs out and Piper gazes up as the orbs disappear up the ceiling.

Piper shakes her head and her held-back tears finally drop down her face. She puts her head in her hands and cries her eyes out.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. CAVE- NOON.**

Laura sits on the ground while she struggles to keep her eyes open, whereas her two younger sisters are already asleep in their tight ropes. The CAMERA PANS up to the Witch whose eyes light up blue. Laura who looks up at the Witch in fear who looks back down at her.

THE WITCH: Don't be afraid. Your future will be great. Both yours and your sisters'. This will ensure you are powerful.

She looks away, but Laura still stares at her.

THE WITCH: Powers that hide inside, be unlocked and untied. Give them now what belongs, and not take too long.

She looks down at the oldest sister of the young girls and blue lights shoot out of her eyes and envelopes Laura's body, followed by Vicky's and Callie's. After a few moments of the blue lights on the little girls, it goes back up into the Witch's eyes and her eyes turn back to her regular blue eyes.

THE WITCH: Eh. Not my best spell, but it worked.

She looks down at Laura and quickly smirks.

THE WITCH: Why are you so quiet? Take that tape off.

Laura mumbles against the tape again while the Witch shakes her head.

THE WITCH: Take that tape off now! Now...now...now!

Laura looks up at the Witch as her fear slowly turns into anger. Without a gesture, the tape flies off her mouth.

THE WITCH (SMILES): I bet you want to get rid of me. I know you want to save your sisters! So what are you gonna do about it, little girl?!

Without a blink, Laura TKs the woman into a wall who quickly falls down to the floor.

Laura looks at the sight of the Witch on the ground who seems unconscious. Her eyes quickly shift to her ropes and she TKs the ropes off of her.

LAURA: I did- I just did that.

The CAMERA SHIFTS to the Witch who stands up and smiles down at Laura who doesn't see her at the moment. The Witch disappears in small blue stars that go up into the air. The CAMERA TURNS back to Laura who turns to Vicky and Callie who are still asleep.

LAURA: Vicky? (Gently shakes her) Callie (Gently shakes her as well)?

Her two siblings slowly stir and Laura lets out a sigh of relief. She unties them both with her hands as they open their eyes.

VICKY: W-What happened? Where did that lady go?

LAURA: I don't know.

CALLIE: I'm scared, Laura.

LAURA: I know, Callie. I know. We're going to get out of here.

VICKY: How?

Laura turns away to the spot the Witch was previously in, but she sees that she is gone now. Laura looks to the light that shines into the cave, but cannot see the exit. She eyes the light with worry, but determination.

 **FADE OUT**

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. ENTRANCE- NOON.**

The CAMERA POINTS to the front door as it opens and Prue walks in. She closes the door behind and continues down the corridor. The CAMERA follows her into the sitting room where Prue sees Piper crouched on the sofa. The CAMERA PANS to her sleeping-tear stricken face as Prue looks at her in confusion. The oldest sister shakes her younger sister gently and Piper stirs.

PRUE: Hey, Piper.

Piper sits up and Prue's eyes go big as she notices the dried tears on her sister's face.

PRUE: Piper, what's wrong? Are you okay?

PIPER: Um…I…I don't really want to talk about it right now.

PRUE: Piper. We promised we would never hold back a big secret.

Piper looks at Prue in hesitance just before a jingle goes off and Prue looks at Piper in disbelief.

PRUE: Oh my God.

Piper looks to her big sister and shakes her head.

PIPER: I wanted you to read my thoughts. I didn't want the words to come out of my mouth again.

PRUE: Leo must be devastated as well.

PIPER: He was…Wait. How much of my thoughts did you read?

PRUE: Just to find out why you're crying so it was up to the point where you got the call from your doctor.

PIPER: Okay. I'm going to cope with this, though. If I don't, the heartbreak will eat me alive and I don't want that to happen. I have to be strong.

PRUE: Are you sure?

PIPER: No, but I'm going to try.

PRUE (NODS): Okay.

She places her hand on Piper's and the oldest smiles at the younger.

PIPER: So…how did your investigation go this morning?

PRUE: Well, it went as well as it could. The three little girls who were kidnapped were probably kidnapped by someone the 12 year old girl, Laura, practiced magic with.

PIPER: A group of little witch practitioners…not your average children.

PRUE: Well, tell that to Laura's psychologist. He seems to think that many children has had a magical or witch phase in their childhood.

PIPER: What kind of psychologist is he?

PRUE: I don't know, but I do think I need to go find him and ask him some questions.

PIPER: What about who the little girl practiced magic with? We should go find out who they were too.

PRUE: Then how about we go there first and then head to Dr. Rodd?

PIPER: Sounds like a good idea.

The two sisters stand up and head towards the front door.

PRUE: I wish Paige could help us.

PIPER (GRABS HER JACKET): Well, she's helping Jenny move in.

PRUE (OPENS THE FRONT DOOR): How do you think that'll go?

PIPER: I think it'll be alright. I mean, Jenny's a nice girl, well should I say young adult. And she's grown up a lot since the last time she was here. I'm sure Jenny will be fine. (Walks out of the manor and closes the door)

CUT TO:

INT- PAIGE'S APARTMENT- SITTING ROOM- NOON.

The CAMERA SHOOTS to a photo of Jenny's parents in her hand. The CAMERA pans up to her who sits on the sofa with tears that run down her cheeks.

The phone rings and she quickly wipes her tears. She picks it up and clears her voice.

JENNY: Hello?

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- NOON.**

The CAMERA PANS to Paige who is on the other end of the phone with Jenny.

PAIGE: Hey. How's your stay so far?

JENNY: Great. I appreciate that you let me stay here.

PAIGE: No problem.

JENNY: I just…

PAIGE: Just what?

JENNY: I keep thinking about my parents.

PAIGE: I'm sorry, Jenny. I understand what you're going through. I lost my parents as well.

JENNY: Did you love them?

PAIGE: I still love them…I love them so much that it hurts just to think about if they were still living…if they would love the person that I have become today.

JENNY: Paige?

PAIGE: Yeah?

JENNY (WHIMPER): I miss my parents.

PAIGE (SAD SMILE): I know.

JENNY: What am I going to do without them? Who am I going to be without them?

PAIGE: I don't know, but…I can help you figure out. How about we go have lunch?

JENNY: You're at work.

PAIGE: And I have a friend who needs me right now. Listen, I will talk to my boss and let him know about the situation and then I'm on my way.

JENNY: Really?

PAIGE: Yeah. I'll be on my way.

JENNY: Paige?

PAIGE: Yeah?

JENNY: Thank you.

PAIGE (SMALL SMILE): No problem, Jenny.

She hangs up the phone as Jenny lets out a sigh of relief.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ELEMENTARY SCHOOL LIBRARY- NOON.**

The CAMERA PANS pass kids read on their books on tables while teachers stand next to them to help them read and continues to Prue and Piper who stand at the librarian's desk to talk to her.

PRUE: Hi. I'm Prue and this is my sister Piper.

PIPER (WAVES WITH A SMILE): Hi.

PRUE: We want to know if you know a little girl named Laura Neal. She's 12 years old and her parents say that she usually sits in a special spot with her friends here.

ELDERLY FEMALE LIBRARIAN: Oh, are one of you Prue Halliwell?

PRUE: Yes, that's me.

ELDERLY FEMALE LIBRARIAN: Laura's parents already called and let me know that you may come ask questions…God, I can't believe It. Oh, little Laura. She was so sweet. She was a dedicated reader and always returned her books on time, just like Sarah and Mark.

PIPER: Sarah and Mark?

ELDERLY FEMALE LIBRARIAN: They were brother and sister. They're friends with Laura. (Points to the corner of the library behind a bookcase) They just went a minute ago. Although, they usually come later on before they go home.

PRUE: Okay. Thank You.

She and Piper turn away and walks towards where Sarah and Mark are. The CAMERA SHOOTS to the two children who stare at a wall. 11 YEAR OLD SARAH RIVERS and 12 YEAR OLD MARK RIVERS wave their hands and the wall manipulates in a swirl. Prue and Piper step past the bookcase and witness the moment.

PIPER: Hey!

Sarah and Mark turn to the two sisters in shock and quickly turn back and race into the swirl near the wall.

Prue and Piper race behind them and make it through the swirl, just in time before it closes and materializes back into the wall.

 **CUT TO:**

 **UNDERWORLD- CAVE.**

The CAMERA pans to a cave where a wall manipulates into a swirl and Sarah and Mark exit out of it with relief. Just as they start to walk away, Prue and Piper exit the swirl as well. Sarah and Mark turn around to see the two sisters and they witness the wall manipulate back to normal.

PIPER: Hey you little brats! Where are we?!

Sarah and Mark shoot each other a smile and look back at the sisters while their bodies light up in blue light.

PRUE: Uh…

PIPER: Uh oh.

The blue light ages them to a 30 YEAR OLD Mark and 29 YEAR OLD Sarah. As the blue light disappears, the two siblings smile at Prue and Piper.

SARAH: You shouldn't have come.

Mark gestures his hand to them and fire shoots out towards them. Piper quickly freezes it with a scream.

PIPER: What the hell!

SARAH: Good Power you have there.

PRUE: They're not frozen.

Mark shoots out more flames and all of the flames almost hit Prue and Piper, but luckily they duck in time.

Sarah gestures her hand to them and an ice blast flies to them. Prue quickly TKs it back to her and both her and Mark fly backwards to the floor. Prue and Piper observe them for a few seconds and realizes that they are completely knocked out.

PIPER: What the hell was that?!

PRUE: Looks like Laura's friends aren't really her friends.

PIPER: They sure aren't kids either. What were they going anyway?

PRUE: We can only find out once they wake up.

PIPER: And what if they wake up and try to kick our ass again?

PRUE (SMIRKS): You aren't scared of a bunch of kids, are you?

PIPER: These ones, yeah, aren't you too?

PRUE: Oh yeah.

PIPER: Uh, Prue.

PRUE: Yeah?

PIPER (TERRIFIED): We're in the Underworld.

The two sisters look down at the unconscious older siblings.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. GOLDEN GATE PARK- NOON.**

The CAMERA PANS across the park where many kids and adults are as Paige and Jenny sit at a bench table and eat sandwiches.

PAIGE (SMILES): How does the sandwich taste?

JENNY (SMILES BACK): Awesome!

PAIGE: See! (Folds her arms) Paige here knows her food…but I can't cook it (Giggles).

JENNY: You can't cook? What are we going to eat tonight? (Laughs)

PAIGE: You never heard of peanut butter and banana sandwich?

JENNY: Peanut butter and jelly, yes.

Paige laughs at her friend who laughs back at her.

JENNY (SMILES): This is fun…and breathtaking for me.

PAIGE: I hoped it would be.

JENNY: I haven't had fun like this since my parents…you know?

PAIGE (NODS): I understand. It's all a process. It's only been a year. You are going to get through this, I promise. You just have to take every day at a time.

JENNY: Thanks, Paige.

Paige nods her head as Jenny takes another bite of her sandwich. Paige observes the people and the nature of the park just before she notices Laura, Vicky, and Callie walk from behind a bunch of trees with dirt on them.

PAIGE: Oh my god!

She stands up and Jenny watches her run away.

JENNY: Paige!

Jenny stands up and notices Paige race towards the three little girls and follows after her.

The CAMERA shoots to Laura, Vicky, and Callie begin to walk into the sunlight just as Paige comes towards them.

PAIGE: Hey!

Laura instantly stands in front of her sisters and holds them back in defense. Paige steps up to them in worry.

PAIGE: Are you girls okay?

LAURA: Uh…

Paige observes their dirty clothes and hard rope bruises on them.

PAIGE: You girls need to get to the hospital.

JENNY (RUNS UP TO THEM): I'll call 911 (Pulls out her phone and dials)!

PAIGE: What are your names?

LAURA: My name is…Laura.

PAIGE (NODS): Are these your sisters?

LAURA (NODS): Yes.

JENNY (ON THE PHONE): Hello?

Paige reaches out to scrub the dirt off of Laura's face, but as soon as she comes into contact with her, Paige is pulled into a premonition.

 _FLASH TO: PREMONITION_

 _EXT. CAVE- MORNING._

 _Laura, Vicky, and Callie are tied up by ropes around them and duck-tape on their mouths. They muffle through their duct tape as The Witch stares down at them with a smile._

 _FLASH INTO: PREMONITION_

 _EXT. CAVE- NOON._

 _The Witch's eyes light up a darker shade of blue and lights shoot out, covering the three children. Laura TKs the Witch into the wall._

 _FLASH OUT: PREMONITION._

EXT. SAN FRANSCISCO PARK.

Callie pulls back away from Paige who stumbles backwards in shock from the premonition she just had. As Paige catches her balance, she looks down at the three sisters in wonder.

The CAMERA SHOOTS to Jenny as Paige turns around, but Jenny has her back turned to them. The CAMERA SHOOTS back as Paige turns back around to the girls, shocked that they may have powers.

PAIGE: Oh boy.

 **CUT OUT.**

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **FADE IN:**

 **UNDERWORLD- CAVE.**

The CAMERA shows Piper who sits on the ground and Prue paces around the cave. The CAMERA pans to Mark and Sarah who still lie on the ground. Slowly, the two stir. Piper quickly stands up and stands a few feet from Mark while Prue goes and stands a few feet from Sarah. The two siblings stand up and face the Halliwell sisters in shock.

PRUE: Hi!

MARK: What are you doing?

PRUE: We're here to figure out why you kidnapped Laura.

SARAH: We had our reasons.

PIPER: Well, what are your **reasons**?

MARK: That's for us to know.

PRUE: Well, I guess that's for us to find out, huh?

Prue steps towards Sarah who steps back in fear and quickly holds her hands out at Prue to tell her to wait.

SARAH: Stop, stop, stop!

MARK (ANGERED): Sarah, what are you doing?

PIPER: Hey! Let your sister talk!

SARAH: We're…we're not demons and we're not evil.

PRUE: Then what are you?

SARAH: I'm a witch and so is my brother.

MARK: Shut up, Sarah.

PIPER: What are you doing here?

MARK (SIGHS): We're here to save Laura and her sisters.

Prue and Piper look at the two in shock.

PIPER: Wait, let me guess this straight. You became a child to save some children? Why?

Prue uses her telepathy and studies both Mark and Sarah. Moments later, she discovers what they are hiding.

PRUE: You're from the future. You just posed as your younger selves.

MARK: How did-

PIPER: It's a perk of being the Charmed Ones.

Mark and Sarah's eyes go big and mouths go wide as they stare at them in shock.

MARK: You're the Charmed Ones?

SARAH: Like the Power of Three?

PRUE: Yeah, you know about us?

MARK: Know you? Heck, you're famous within the magical community.

SARAH: You're who all witches inspire to be.

PIPER (SMILES): Hey, Prue. We're famous in the future.

PRUE (SMILES): I like that too.

SARAH: Especially Ty-

Mark nudges Sarah to stop talking and she stops.

PIPER: What were you about to say?

Prue reads their thoughts again and a moment later, she looks at them in shock. The two of them notice her discover the truth from their thoughts and Sarah gestures "shh" with her finger.

PIPER: Oh, whatever. Back to the problem...so have you been posing as Laura's, I mean young Laura's, friends for a long time?

MARK: No. We only posed as them just then.

PRUE: What happens to Laura and her sisters in the future for you to come all the way here to stop it?

SARAH: In the future, they were powerless. They didn't know they were witches and they couldn't defend themselves when something happened.

MARK: And that's when they got attacked by a demon who killed Laura's sisters.

SARAH: After that, the demon unlocked Laura's powers and cast a spell on her to turn her evil. And now, she's come here. We helped break Laura's spell and tricked the demon into sending her back to this time. The demon thought Laura would help turn her sisters evil now so they could be a strong and alive trio in the future.

PIPER: But in actuality, Laura came back to save her sisters.

MARK: Yes.

PRUE: Okay, so she kidnapped her younger self and her sisters. Are they down here?

SARAH: She already left the girls somewhere. She unlocked their powers.

PRUE: Somewhere?

PIPER: What if they get lost?

MARK: Trust us, Laura wouldn't just leave them in the amazon or something.

PRUE: So what about herself?

MARK (WALKING TOWARDS THE EXIT): Laura should be here. She said she will meet the demons' younger self to make sure she doesn't know we're here. But we're worried.

The others follow behind him with caution of getting by any demons.

PIPER: Why?

PRUE (QUICKLY READS THEIR MINDS): They think she might try to vanquish the demon.

MARK: She'll fail…

SARAH: And we know it. We've faced her before and luckily we escaped.

PIPER: But that's in the future. She is probably less powerful here.

PRUE: Still, it's a caution. We need to stop her.

PIPER: Let's be careful not to alert any demons. God knows demons have a sixth sense.

They continue pass the caves as far as they can as the CAMERA FOLLOWS them.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- SMALL AND PRIVATE ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

The CAMERA PANS from Paige holding a cup of water and to handing one to Callie. Next to her, Laura and Vicky already have their cups of water.

PAIGE: Here. Drink up.

JENNY (WALKING IN WITH A SMILE): Wow! This looks cool to work at.

PAIGE: Trust me, it isn't that cool. But I do love my career.

Jenny smiles as they sit next to the set of sisters.

PAIGE: Hey, um…your parents are on the way. My boss called them as quickly as possible. Can I ask where you have been?

LAURA: We were just…walking around.

PAIGE: Listen, I want to help you three. I need you to be honest with me.

VICKY: Someone took us.

LAURA: Vicky!

PAIGE: It's okay, it's okay. Just tell me everything you can.

VICKY: It was this lady. She took us to a cave and tied us up.

CALLIE: I was scared.

Jenny bends down to Callie's level with a smile.

JENNY: Well, there's no reason for you to be scared now, okay? You're in good hands.

CALLIE: How do you know?

JENNY: Because what you went through, I have went through too.

CALLIE: Really?

JENNY: Yeah. I was really scared too. But…I knew I was going to be alright when I was found and someone treated me right and took care of me until my parents came.

Paige smiles down at Jenny relating to the young child.

VICKY: She's not kidding.

JENNY: I'm not and I promise that I won't let anything else happen to you three. You're safe now.

Callie looks at her as if she studies her.

JENNY: Scouts honor.

CALLIE (SLOWLY SMILES): I believe you.

Jenny smiles back at her.

PAIGE: Jenny, can you get me a cup of coffee please?

JENNY: Sure (Walks away).

PAIGE (WHISPERS): Now, I know something magical is going on. I saw that witch do something to you three and I need your help to figure out why she took you.

LAURA: I don't know what happened. I just woke up with my sisters and we tried to stay up. She did something weird and all of a sudden I can…

PAIGE (WHISPERS): Throw someone into a wall?

LAURA: Yeah. What are you going to do?

PAIGE: Well right now, I'm going to wait for your parents to arrive and take you home. After that, I have my ways of finding out who kidnapped you.

VICKY: What is it?

PAIGE: Let's just say, I have magic of my own.

Jenny walks back in and hands Paige a coffee and Paige turns to the door.

PAIGE: I'll be standing out right by this door, okay?

The three siblings and Jenny nod their heads at her, gesturing an "okay".

Paige pulls out her phone and dials Prue's number.

PAIGE: Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.

She looks away and happens to see Leo orb in behind a private corner of the room without the little sisters discover him. She gestures him to come to her and she comes towards him. She hangs up her phone as she stops a step from Leo and he looks at her in worry.

PAIGE (WHISPERS): What's wrong, Leo?

LEO (WHISPERS): It's your sisters. They're gone.

PAIGE (WHISPERS WITH DISBELIEF): What?

LEO (WHISPERS): They're " **down below** ".

The CAMERA SHOOTS to Vicky who furrows her eyebrows at Paige. The CAMERA PANS back to Paige and Leo's conversation.

PAIGE (WHISPERS): You mean **the** " **down below** ".

LEO (WHISPERS): Oh yeah.

PAIGE (WHISPERS): That's why Prue hasn't answered. Damnit. I have these little girls to take care of, though. And they're…" **magical** ".

LEO (WHISPERS): Then what about Piper and Prue?

PAIGE (WHISPERS): I can't leave these girls, Leo…can you sense them if you go down there?

LEO (WHISPERS): Yeah. I'll go there, but there's no telling what kind of trouble they're in.

Paige nods her head and Leo walks away from her as Vicky steps up to Paige.

VICKY: Who is Prue and Piper?

PAIGE: Uh…they're my sisters. You guys heard everything over here?

Laura and Callie shake their heads, but Vicky nods her head. Paige looks at her in confusion and decides to figure out how Callie knows.

PAIGE: Do you know what I was maybe…thinking about?

VICKY: You were scared. You were thinking about your sisters and if they're okay…but you were thinking about us too.

Paige nods her head as she realizes that Vicky has the power to read minds, just like Prue.

PAIGE: I know what's going on with you guys. You have amazing **gifts**.

CALLIE: Gifts? What kind of gifts?

PAIGE: Laura and Vicky know what I'm talking about, don't you girls?

Laura and Callie slowly nod their heads as Paige smiles at them. The CAMERA SHOOTS to Richard and Jessica Neal who knock on the door. Jenny goes and opens it and when Richard and Jessica notice their daughters, they run to them.

VICKY: Daddy!

Laura gets scooped up by Jessica and Richard scoops up Vicky and Callie on both of his arms.

Jessica: Sweetie! (Kisses Laura) Oh my god!

Richard: We missed you guys. Where were you?

Jenny returns with Paige's coffee in her hand and smiles at the sight in front of her. Paige folds her arms with a smile as Jenny walks up to her side.

JENNY: Good work, Paige.

PAIGE (GRINS): Good work to you too.

Jenny grins back at her, happy that she has done something good.

 **CUT TO:**

 **THE UNDERWORLD- CAVE.**

The CAMERA PANS down to Prue and Piper being led pass caves by Mark and Sarah. They finally enter a cave where the CAMERA pans from them to KLEA standing over the body of the true identity of the Witch who is the future Laura. The CAMERA SHOOTS back to Mark, Sarah, and the Halliwell sisters who finally set their sights on Klea and Laura.

SARAH: No!

Mark shoots out fire to Klea who quickly shimmers out of the spot. Prue turns to Piper in shock just before Klea reappears behind Piper and stabs her through her back into her abdomen.

PRUE: Piper!

Piper falls into Prue who catches her and sits her down into her lap. Sarah shoots ice at Klea who shimmers away again. Just as she reappears behind Mark, Prue TKs Klea away into a wall and she falls to the ground. She quickly sits up and manages to catch another sight of Mark, Sarah, Prue, and Piper with a smile before she shimmers out again, apparently satisfied.

PIPER: P—Prue…

Prue: Piper, no. Don't do this.

Leo orbs in at the same time and looks at his wife in fear.

LEO: No…

Sarah and Mark quickly race to Laura in hopes she is still alive. They smile a little to see their friend is still somewhat alive who looks up at them while she holds an athamae wound with her hand. Leo kneels down in front of Piper as Prue moves to her side. The CAMERA fully shows Piper's face. Her lips are slightly curved as she winces with pain and her eyes look above her. Just as he tries to put his hands over her wounds, she holds them away with her hands.

PIPER: Heal her.

Leo looks ahead of him to see Mark, Sarah, and a dying Laura. He looks back at Piper.

LEO: Piper-

PRUE (TEARFUL): Piper. Leo needs to heal you.

PIPER: No. Y—you have to h—heal her. She's our i—inno—cent.

PRUE: I know, but-

PIPER: No but-ts.

LEO looks up at Prue with fear on his face as she tearfully nods her head. He stands up and quickly moves to the innocent and her friends. He places his hands over her wound and after a few moments, he manages to heal her. Laura jumps up in shock and Mark and Sarah quickly grab her in relief.

MARK: Thank you.

LEO: It's no problem. It's what whitelighters do…we heal good people.

He moves over back to Prue and Piper and quickly starts to heal her. After a few moments of Laura and her friends watching the sight, Leo finally heals her and she slowly sits up and Prue sighs in relief and Leo smiles. Laura, Sarah, and Mark stand up as Prue, Piper, and Leo do as well. The two groups step towards each other with a few feet from them.

PIPER: Well, this is weird, isn't it?

PRUE: Yeah. We thought we would be saving children.

LAURA: Ah, well, in a way you did.

MARK: Still, we have to watch out.

The CAMERA PANS from Laura's face all the way down to her hands as they slowly start to fade away. As she brings up her hands to her, the CAMERA FOLLOWS HER.

LAURA: Maybe not.

She shows them her hands and they look at her in shock that she is fading away. Mark brings up his hands and they start to fade as well, followed by Sarah's.

PRUE (SMILES): Your future has changed.

Tears start to fall from Laura's eyes as Mark and Sarah look at each other with grins.

LAURA: Thank you.

MARK: You helped save all of us.

PIPER (SMILES): It was no problem.

LEO: Your new future will be different in many ways.

Prue looks away as she thinks about what she discovered about the future through Mark and Sarah's thoughts.

SARAH (Looks at her brother and friend): Will we remember each other, even as adults?

LAURA: We were friends before everything went to Hell. I'm sure we still will.

Laura, Mark, and Sarah's body below their neck has already faded away.

PRUE: I hope everything is better for you three, including you and your sister's Laura.

LAURA: Will you make sure for me?

PRUE (SMILES): Of course.

LAURA (FADES AWAY): Thank you…

MARK, SARAH: Us too?

PIPER (SMILES): You betcha.

MARK, SARAH (FADES AWAY): Bye…

The two sisters and their whitelighter look at the spot the three witches were.

PIPER: Wow. Nice kids.

Prue smirks at her and her sister and Leo smirk as well.

PIPER: I hope their future is better. It sucks though that we couldn't find out what else happened in the future.

LEO: We'll find out, won't we? (Smiles)

Prue looks away from the couple with a frown on her face on the thought about the future and how it's probably changed now.

 **FADE TO:**

 **INT. THE NEALS' HOUSE- SITTING ROOM- NIGHT.**

Prue sits on a chair while she speaks to Richard and Jessica Neal who sit on the couch.

PRUE: I know you're in shock and you don't know how to handle all of this, but…please still love them. I know that you both love them very much. And from what I know, they love you too. Their gifts aren't something you should be afraid of.

RICHARD: We're going to keep them.

PRUE: Really?

JESSICA: Yes. We love those girls.

RICHARD: We can't and we won't stop loving them. We don't know anything about what their gifts are, but we know that they're special.

JESSICA: Our special little girls.

PRUE (SMILES): Thank you.

RICHARD: No. Thank you and your sisters and friends. Whatever you all did, you brought our girls back safe and sound.

PRUE: You're very welcome. Can I see your daughters?

JESSICA: Sure, g-

Vicky, Laura, and Callie race into the room and stop in front of Prue and their parents.

JESSICA: I guess they have good hearing.

VICKY: I knew you were here!

PRUE: I bet! (SMILES)

LAURA: You're the one who has been looking for us.

PRUE: Well, I wasn't the only one. I had help from my sisters and friends.

RICHARD: She worked her hardest to find you girls.

Callie hugs her as tight as she can.

CALLIE: Thank you!

Her two sisters join in the hug and they squeeze Prue as much as they can.

PRUE (LAUGHS): Oh!

JESSICA: Okay, girls. That's enough.

The three girls separate from Prue with grins on their faces. Prue turns to their parents.

PRUE: Is possible that maybe my sisters and I can come see them sometimes?

JESSICA: Yes.

RICHARD: Actually, we were hoping you would. We might need help with their gifts.

Prue smiles at the parents.

 **FADES TO:**

 **INT. PAIGE'S APARTMENT- NIGHT.**

The CAMERA PANS to Jenny who leads Paige into her side of the room as she smiles at them.

JENNY: Okay. Open your eyes!

Paige opens them and grin at their sight. The CAMERA reveals a decoration of dark purple drapes on her window, dark purple and black covers and sheets, two small black pillows with purple lining, and a poster of Bon Jovi to match.

PAIGE: Wow!

JENNY: Do you like?

PAIGE: Yeah! It's great!

JENNY: Thanks. I finally put everything up.

PAIGE: Found your motivation?

JENNY (GRINS): That and I found a friend.

The CAMERA shows Jenny race to hug her new friend and they both giggle.

 **FADES TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- SITTING ROOM- NIGHT.**

The CAMERA PANS from the ceiling to Leo and Piper who cuddle on the sofa. They seem so relaxed just before Leo clears his voice.

LEO: Piper. About earlier…I-

Piper sits up and looks at Leo in worry.

LEO: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just orbed out like that. I should've talked to you.

PIPER: Are you angry with me?

LEO: No, it wasn't that. It's just…I don't want to believe that we're not supposed to one day have a family of our own.

PIPER: Leo…a lot of things changed since I saw the future and I saw a lot of things that I know won't happen.

LEO: Like Phoebe being alive?

PIPER: Yeah…

LEO: I can't just think that this is our destiny.

PIPER: Leo, what happened today, I almost died yet again. That's just a part of my Charmed destiny, risking my life for good…just like being a whitelighter is your destiny.

LEO (CONFUSED): What does that mean? I thought you want a normal life.

PIPER: I've been thinking about that too. Um, I'm okay with not having children. Maybe I'm not supposed to. Everything that my sisters and I have went through for the past four years has happened for a reason, most if anything…I've slowly learned that. I've been trying to have a normal life over my destiny and that's not right.

Leo looks at her as he realizes what she believes.

PIPER: Not being able to have a child is what I think means that I can't put a normal life over my destiny. I have to balance it, not force it.

LEO: Piper-

PIPER: Please understand.

LEO: Piper…you not having a baby doesn't make me love you any less. I will never stop loving you.

He kisses her on the forehead and they continue to cuddle, both with equal relieved smiles. They hear the sound of the door open and they look up. As soon as it closes, Prue comes in, followed by Paige.

Piper and Leo stand up as Paige runs to Piper. She gives her sister a big hug.

PAIGE: I'm so sorry! I am so, so, so sorry!

PIPER: Wait…Prue and Leo told you?

PAIGE: Well, Prue told me about you almost getting killed so again I'm so sorry.

She lets go of her older sister and Piper nods her head.

PIPER: It's okay, Paige. You had an innocent to take care of, who actually was our innocent as well.

PAIGE: Weird, but cool.

PRUE: Although, we do have to look out for **another** demon.

PIPER: How we don't know that maybe the demon we saw is the Seer.

LEO (TO PRUE): You didn't use your powers?

PRUE: I didn't have time, but I don't think it was her.

PAIGE: Why not?

PRUE: She would've disappeared as soon as she had a chance. She took the time to try to take out Piper.

PIPER: Which remind me…when we see her, I get to kick her ass first.

PAIGE: Everything worked out though?

PRUE: Yes. Everything is good.

PIPER: How did Laura's parents take the news?

PRUE: Surprisingly well. They are good parents to her and her sisters.

PAIGE: Yeah. They practically pushed me and Jenny out of the way to get to them.

PRUE: By the way, how was Jenny?

PAIGE: She was great. I helped her find herself a little and I think she did.

PIPER (SMIRKS): Miss Matthews is a great teacher!

PAIGE (POINTS HER FINGER JOKINGLY): Hey! I told you don't call me miss.

PRUE (SMIRKS): Hmm…Miss Matthews is mad. I hope she doesn't give us detention!

PAIGE (JOKINGLY SLAPS THEIR ARMS): Stop it!

The CAMERA CENTERS on the three sisters who are laughing.

 **FADES OUT:**

 **THE END.**

 **Did you like this episode? Did you expect that the Witch would actually be the innocent? Do you like/dislike Piper's choice for herself and Leo's future. How do you feel about Jenny being back in the show? P.S. I didn't include a random demon for this episode because I want everything to connect in this season. Can you please leave any thoughts or theories on this alternate season and how far it is coming?**


	10. 4x10 Reality Switch

**4x10 Reality Switch**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. KITCHEN- MORNING.**

The sun shines through the windows as Piper sets a newspaper down on the table right in front of Prue who sips her cup of coffee and writes on paperwork. Prue looks down at the front page of the newspaper and sees a title that says "The Fray Will Perform at P3".

PIPER: Look at this!

PRUE: Oh my god! Piper, this is great!

PIPER: Thank you!

PRUE: Do you know how popular "The Fray" is? It's unbelievable.

PIPER: I'm just happy that they are performing at my club.

PRUE: I'm happy for you. (Reaches for a hug that Piper accepts.)

PIPER (BREAKS APART FROM THE HUG): Thank you. How's your morning?

PRUE: Not so great.

PIPER: What's going on?

PRUE: Justin and I were going to go on a date last night. But-

PIPER: Something came up.

PRUE: You already knew.

PIPER: Well, you didn't exactly hide it. You've been tired a lot lately. You've been so tired that you have blew off Justin numerous times.

Prue puts her head in her hands and sighs.

PRUE: It's just during the day, I get tired as soon as I wake up and especially when I go outside.

PIPER: How long have you been feeling like this?

PRUE: Since my new power came in. It's like I hear your thoughts here and worse, I can hear a vicinity of people's thoughts out there.

PIPER: Ooo…this is just like when you became an empath. The only difference is…I think you were meant to become a telepath.

PRUE (QUICKLY HEARS PIPER'S THOUGHTS): Okay. I don't think we should be focused on me, right now. We need to focus on your thoughts about the Fray performing at your club.

PIPER: What are you talking about? I'm excited that they're playing.

PRUE: Yeah, you're excited about them playing, but you're nervous about it too. Why?

PIPER: Well, there's something I haven't told you or Paige or Leo. It's about the club.

PRUE: What about it?

PIPER: It's been sinking a little lately.

PRUE: Sinking as in-

PIPER: Business wise. It seems that either the club isn't as popular anymore or the money we're spending to get bands to play isn't enough.

PRUE: Piper, don't worry about that, okay? The Fray will perform and they will bring in a lot of attention. Do you know how many people went to their concerts lately? I was there once before.

PIPER: When was that?

PRUE: Oh, when you and Leo left Phoebe and I for a month to spend some time "Up There".

PIPER: Ahh…I very much don't remember that at all, now. All I remember is actually going up there.

PRUE: So, what are you thinking you should do for P3?

PIPER: I don't know. Maybe try to get a lot of people to come that night. (SIGHS) Then I have to make time for Leo.

PRUE: Oh, so you're pestering me for not spending enough time with Glen, but you aren't with Leo either?

PIPER: I'll make time. I just have to take care of P3 first.

PRUE: Piper, Leo's your husband. I think he's a little more important than P3.

PIPER: I'm just going to focus on the club.

PRUE: Well Piper…maybe you should let me help you at P3 tonight.

PIPER: What? You can't.

PRUE: And why not?

PIPER: Prue, you and Justin haven't spent any time together in a while and I want you to be happy. Paige and I want you to be happy.

PRUE: I'm happy to help my little sister with her club tonight. So… (STANDS UP) Take that sis (WALKS OUT OF KITCHEN).

Piper shakes her head with a smirk.

PAIGE (O.S.): Hello?!

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ENTRANCE HALLWAY- MORNING.**

Paige walks in just as Prue steps back down the steps of the stairs and Piper enters in too.

PRUE: Hey Paige.

PIPER: Hi.

PAIGE: Hi you guys. You two are up pretty early.

PIPER: Well, it's for good reason. I have a special band that will play soon at P3.

PRUE: Plus, I'm going to help her tonight too.

PIPER: No, you need to go on a date with Justin.

PRUE: Yeah and I told you I will help you tonight instead.

PAIGE (LOOKING AT PRUE): Uh oh. You and Justin having trouble?

PRUE: Well, kind of.

PIPER: That kind of means yes.

PRUE: We are, okay?

PAIGE: Is it because you two haven't been on a date in a while?

PIPER: Hah! She notices too!

PRUE: I want to go on a date with him you guys, but there's other stuff to do. We have evil looking for us and I have to focus on that.

PAIGE: Yeah, but you can't put aside your love life so much that you will only be having sex with yourself.

Piper laughs as Prue shoots a death glare.

PRUE (SMIRKS): Hey. Shouldn't you be on a date with Glen?

PIPER: Hmm, she's got a point there (LAUGHS).

PAIGE: Besides, Glen and I are friends, just friends, only friends, and we will never be more than friends. And that, my wonderful sisters slash best friends, was me saying Glen and I are only friends.

PRUE: Hmm, you know. That long explanation is actually a dead **giveaway** that you two are not just friends, Ms. Matthews.

PIPER: Okay. Enough with the fun sister banter. We have to get back on topic.

PAIGE: Look all I'm saying is we want you to be happy and we know Justin makes you happy.

PRUE: I don't know…

PIPER: Look at me. I mean, you and Phoebe were the ones who encouraged me to take a chance with Leo even though we had magic and evil after us.

PRUE (SRHUGS HER SHOULDERS): You're right, but you and Phoebe also encouraged me to take a chance with Andy and look what happened to him.

Piper looks down in sadness as Prue does the same, but Paige looks at them in confusion.

PAIGE: Uh, who's Andy?

PRUE: I'm gonna go and figure out what we can do for P3 tonight (WALKS UP THE STAIRS).

Once she's gone, Piper lets out a sigh and looks back at Paige.

PIPER (WALKS TO THE COUCH AND SITS): Andy was Prue's high school sweetheart and her first love.

PAIGE (FOLLOWS HER AND SITS): That's so sweet.

PIPER: Yeah, but he left from San Francisco and Prue moved on.

PAIGE: But I'm guessing she didn't?

PIPER: Yep. Right when we became witches, he had come back too. He and Prue couldn't deny their love for each other. But being a witch has its cons. She couldn't tell him we were witches.

PAIGE: I can relate now.

PIPER (NODS HER HEAD): He was definitely on our cases and actually made his personal case on us. He knew we were tied to all of the unexplained cases here in this city.

PAIGE: Did he find out?

PIPER: Yeah, but he couldn't deal with it at the time.

PAIGE: Did she and Andy ever get back together?

PIPER: In a way…but it was too late.

PAIGE: What happened?

PIPER: He died…saving us.

PAIGE: I feel dumb to ask, but was it a demon?

PIPER: Oh yeah. If it weren't for him, we'd all be dead…well, except for you.

PAIGE: There's no telling. Maybe the Source would've discovered I was alive and come after me too.

PIPER: Let's just be glad we're not.

PAIGE: Oh yeah.

PIPER: Anything going on with you?

PAIGE: Ahh...I'm just kind of confused lately.

PIPER: What about?

PAIGE: Well, look I love you guys, you're my sisters and my Best friends, but…I can't help but want more family.

PIPER: Like?

PAIGE: Blood relatives. Like I wish our mom was alive and Grams too. And especially Phoebe.

PIPER: Paige, I-

PRUE (O.S.): Piper! Paige!

Piper and Paige look at each other and get up to rush up the stairs.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ATTIC- MORNING.**

Prue lies on the floor while she slides away. Piper and Paige run in to see Prue being slid into a dark blue portal. The two sisters rush and grab the oldest sister and tries to pull her back away from the portal.

PRUE: Ahh!

PIPER: Pull harder!

PAIGE: It…is…too…strong!

Piper and Paige fall next to Prue and all three are slid into the portal and it closes up.

 **FLASH TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- MORNING.**

The dark blue portal opens and in the exact order, Prue is thrown out, followed by Piper, and then finally Paige. All of the sisters are on the ground with groans.

PIPER: What the hell was that?!

PAIGE (FIRST TO NOTICE THEIR SURROUNDINGS): No, where the hell are we?

The three sister look at what their surrounded by and on.

The CAMERA reveals a burnt down manor with pieces of burnt wood around them and next to their feet.

PRUE: Oh my god.

PIPER: The manor.

PAIGE: It's gone.

The CAMERA pans around the destroyed manor where the attic once lied where a burnt down mattress is, a burnt couch that used to be in the sitting room lies on its back, and the old grandfather clock is now burnt, but the gold plate is a little intact.

 **CUT TO:**

 **OPENING CREDITS.**

 **FLASH INTO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- MORNING.**

The three sisters help each other up to their feet and look around at the destruction.

PRUE: I can't believe it.

While Prue and Paige still gaze upon the wreckage, Piper steps on broken glass and she looking down at her feet. She bends down and picks up a broken-frame with a picture of her, Prue, and Phoebe around the time Grams had died. Piper takes the photo out of the frame and slides it into her jacket pocket which she zips to keep it safe.

PIPER (TEARS FORM IN HER EYES): What…what the hell happened?!

Prue and Paige rush to their sister and grab her to comfort her.

PAIGE: There's no telling what happened here.

PRUE: We need to go somewhere.

PIPER: Where?

PAIGE: We can go to my place.

PRUE: Then that's where we go.

The oldest sister grabs her younger sister's hands and guide them away from the destruction of the manor.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. PAIGE'S APARTMENT- MORNING.**

The three sisters walk up to the apartment building only to look at it in shock. The CAMERA reveals the apartment is burnt down as well with no sign of intact objects but burnt walls.

PAIGE: No! What happened to my apartment?!

PIPER: Paige.

PAIGE (TEARS FORM IN HER EYES): My apartment is burned down! My memories, my stuff…Oh God.

Prue turns Paige around to them and see the tears run down her face, just like Piper's while Prue manages to hold back her tears.

PRUE: We're going to fix this.

PAIGE: Prue…Piper…

Piper steps to the both of them.

PIPER: What? What is it?

PAIGE: Jenny.

Piper looks at Paige with fear on her face just like Prue's and Paige's.

PIPER: No…

PAIGE: It can't be. She can't be gone.

PRUE: I'm confused. Why are people walking around and driving like this has been burnt down for a while.

The CAMERA reveals a normal city with people walking and talking, people driving their cars, and intact buildings. Piper looks down at a newspaper stand and manages to see the date on the newspaper that says "February 5, 2001.

PIPER: It's the same date.

PRUE: Well, that rules out time travel.

PAIGE: So, what is going on?

The CAMERA pans behind the sisters and reveals an ALTERNATE REALITY [AR] Justin who walks down the sidewalk. Prue notices him and smiles.

PRUE: Justin!

He stops and looks at her in confusion.

[AR] JUSTIN: Yes, but…how do you know my name?

PRUE (CONFUSED): You don't recognize me?

[AR] JUSTIN: No. Should I?

PIPER: Hey. Justin. What's going on here? Why is the city like this?

[AR] JUSTIN: Like what?

PAIGE: Hello?! Like they don't see my burnt down apartment!

PRUE: You seriously don't remember us?

[AR] JUSTIN (REALIZES): Oh my God. I do remember you! You're Prue. We went to high school together. (LOOKS TO PIPER) Piper! I can't believe I've seen you again. It's been so long.

PIPER (ROLLS HER EYES): Oh for God's sakes. Let's just call Leo.

PRUE: Justin. I-I…

[AR] JUSTIN: I have to go. I have to work and then I have a lot of other stuff to do so-

PRUE: Wait. Don't you want to catch up?

[AR] JUSTIN: I can't. I-I have an emergency. I gotta go.

PAIGE: Okay, what was that?

PRUE: I think I just got blown off.

PAIGE: Looks like the tables have changed.

PIPER: Not so alright when he does it to you.

PRUE: Whatever. Let's just go somewhere where we won't risk exposure.

PAIGE: No one can really see in my apartment building, well, my burnt apartment building.

The three sisters walk into the burnt building and step over numerous pieces of wood and stand behind a burnt down wall.

PIPER: Okay. Leo!

There's no answer or appearance of Leo.

PRUE/PAIGE: Leo!

PAIGE: Uh, why isn't he answering?

PIPER (TURNS TO THEM): You don't think-

PAIGE: No, sweetie.

PRUE: He can't be. Try again. He'll answer for you eventually.

PIPER: Okay…Leo! Leo! Leo!

The CAMERA reveals a wave of orbs come down and slowly come feet away from the sisters. It slowly forms into an Alternate Reality Leo who stands in front of them in shock.

[AR] LEO: Piper? Prue?

PIPER: You're alive.

[AR] LEO: You're alive.

He rushes to her and hugs her with her doing the same. Prue and Paige give slight smiles at the two, glad to see that he is at least alive.

Piper and Leo share a long kiss and then after the break apart, Leo looks at both her and Prue.

[AR] LEO: Prue…Piper... (LOOKS AT PAIGE AND SLOWLY BECOMES MESMERIZED) Paige…you're here with them?

PAIGE: What do you mean? We're sisters, remember?

[AR] LEO: Yeah, but…

PIPER: But what?

[AR] LEO: Well…

PAIGE: Spit it out mister!

PRUE: Is there something you're not telling us Leo?

Alternate Reality Leo opens his mouth, but quickly shuts it again with confusion still on his face.

PIPER: Leo?

[AR] LEO: I know you're sisters, but there's only supposed to be one of you here.

PRUE: What do you mean?

[AR] LEO (GLANCES AT PIPER AND PRUE): You're supposed to be dead.

Prue, Piper, and Paige look at him in shock and disbelief of his claim.

PRUE: You're lying.

[AR] LEO: No, I'm not.

PIPER: Prove it. (LOOKS AT PRUE) Read my mind.

Prue focuses on Leo and attempts to read his mind, but she can't and looks at him in confusion.

PRUE: I can't.

[AR] LEO: That's because you're not supposed to be here. You're…dead.

Piper shakes her head and paces around as she tries to get a grasp on his claim.

PAIGE: What about me? You said only one of us are supposed to be here and they're dead so what's going on with me?

[AR] LEO: You're alive.

PAIGE: I followed that, but what exactly is going on with me?

[AR] LEO: Paige, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are dead and you're the only one alive with Warren blood. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's powers transferred to you so that makes you-

PAIGE (REALIZES): **The** Charmed One.

[AR] LEO: Exactly.

PRUE: What?

PIPER (STEPS BACK TO HER SISTERS): I don't understand. How are Prue and I dead?

[AR] LEO: You don't remember?

PRUE: Hello! In case you haven't noticed Leo, we have been asking you questions for the past minutes about what happened to us and you're just now asking us do you remember?!

[AR] LEO (SIGHS): Okay. You and Piper were killed by a demon, a demon named Rodriguez.

PIPER: Rodriguez?

[AR] LEO: He killed you two and Phoebe.

PAIGE: That happened like two years ago right?

PRUE: Unless he came back?

[AR] LEO: No you're right Paige. He killed you guys back then.

PIPER: Wait a sec. He killed us then so everything we did for the past three more years didn't happen?

[AR] LEO: Probably.

PRUE: Okay Leo is there anywhere you can take us?

PIPER: The Manor is burnt down.

PAIGE: And as you can see, my apartment is too.

[AR] LEO: I know a place. I can take you.

PIPER: Well, hopefully this place doesn't have burnt pieces of wood everywhere.

PAIGE: Hey! You're talking about my apartment!

Prue smirks at her and rolls her eyes.

[AR] Leo locks his left hand to Piper, her's to Prue, and her's to Paige's and they orb out.

 **FLASH TO:**

 **EXT. THE UNDERWORLD.**

The CAMERA pans from the dark above and down to a cave where [AR] Leo orbs in with Prue, Piper, and Paige. The sisters look around in confusion at why they're in the Underworld.

PAIGE: Uh, what are we doing here, Leo?

PRUE: Okay, this is the place you wanted to take us?!

[AR] Leo sighs as he looks at each of them.

PIPER: Leo, what's going on here?

[AR] LEO: I think it'll be better if I show you.

He walks towards the exit as the sisters follow him.

They enter a big open space with dozens of people who stand at wooden tables with a few dollars in their hands.

PRUE: What…

PIPER: The…

PAIGE: Hell…

Prue notices a male demon receive a potion in his hands after he gives his dollars and change to the dealer. Piper sees a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket in the arms of her mother with clear despair on her face and she allows a dealer prick her finger and squeezes a little of her blood in a small bowl. Paige witnesses a female witch struggle to heal her friend with yellow light that lights up and down from her hands that are above her female friend.

PRUE: Oh my God.

PAIGE: What is this?

[AR] LEO: A safe haven.

PIPER: Here?

PRUE: For who?

[AR] LEO: Anyone…humans, witches, demons.

A female in line of a dealer notices them and eyes Paige in terror. She screams loudly as everyone looks at her. The sisters and [AR] Leo watch everyone look from her and to who she looks at. As they start to react, Piper's instincts hit her.

PIPER: Oh no (FREEZES EVERYONE).

[AR] LEO: Why'd you do that?

PIPER: We're disturbing them.

[AR] LEO: What?

PAIGE: They're lives are already messed up, Leo.

PRUE: We don't want to make it worse.

A smile appears on his face and they look at him in wonder.

PIPER: What?

[AR] LEO: I've missed you three.

While Prue and Piper smile back, Paige gets confused.

PAIGE: You missed me? We're not supposed to know each other, right?

[AR] LEO: I'm the Charmed Ones' whitelighter. That means you too.

Paige slowly smiles at him and he smiles back at her and the other two sisters.

[AR] LEO: We should go.

He walks away and they follow him.

They enter a cave and he leads them further into it. He leads them to a woman in a black cloak and robe. The sister watch her curiously and carefulness.

[AR] LEO: Klea.

She turns around and Klea looks at them, but this time she has a big scar that leads from her right chin up to her right cheek.

[AR] LEO: Hello.

PRUE (QUICKLY ANGRY): Leo! What is she doing here?!

[AR] LEO: It's not what you think.

PAIGE: What it looks like is you're siding with one of our enemies.

PIPER: And if you two are buddy-buddy, I hope that you haven't slept with her.

[AR] LEO: She's trying to help!

PRUE (FOLDS HER ARMS): Explain.

PIPER: And fast.

[AR] KLEA: I may be able to take her down, but I'm going to need help.

PAIGE: Her? Who's her?!

[AR] KLEA (SMILES AT HER): You.

PAIGE (DISBELIEF): What?

[AR] LEO: The Paige in this reality has become obsessed with power. She craves it. And she gets it.

[AR] KLEA: At whatever cost.

Paige slowly turns around, still in disbelief and develops tears in her eyes.

PIPER (PACES): So what are you saying?! That our sister is evil?!

PRUE: Paige could never be evil! She's just as good as me, Piper, and Phoebe!

[AR] LEO: I know it's hard to understand, but-

PIPER (QUICKLY INTERRUPTS): No! You need to understand! You know Paige could never do this! If you were her whitelighter, you should know that!

PRUE (ANGRY): If I had my powers…

[AR] KLEA: It's true witches! And I suggest you hear what I have to say if you want to save this reality.

PIPER: Ugh!

PRUE: Like Hell.

PAIGE (STEPS BACK UP TO THEM): Fine. We'll listen.

PRUE (CONFUSED): What?

PIPER: You can't be serious.

PAIGE (NODS HER HEAD): I am. (LOOKS AT KLEA)

[AR] KLEA: It's going to be hard, but we have to find a way to take out what…or shall I say who The Charmed One holds dear.

PIPER: And who is that?

[AR] KLEA: Her lover and friend…Glen.

PAIGE (SHOCKED): Okay what! Glen…Glen and I have never-

[AR] KLEA: Stop comparing this reality and your reality. Nothing is the same as it was in yours.

[AR] LEO: You need to realize that.

PRUE: Okay so Glen…you want to kill him?

(AR) KLEA (NODS HER HEAD): Exactly.

PAIGE (SIGHS): I can't believe I'm saying this, but if it's to save this world, I have to.

PRUE: Paige?

PIPER: You're okay with all of this?

PAIGE: We have to do whatever we can to fix all of this.

PIPER: Whoa…wait a minute, wait a minute. Don't we need to be focused on how to get back to our reality?

PAIGE: I've thought about that.

PRUE: Yeah?

PAIGE: We were sent her for a reason. We could've came anywhere in time or reality apparently. But we were sent here. That means what's going on here-

PRUE: Is connected to how we get back.

PAIGE: Exactly.

PIPER: Then we have to do this.

The familiar sound and blue and white orbs travel down behind everyone and ANDY appears, who wears a dark blue jacket with black jeans along with matching shoes, with complete worry on his face.

(AR) ANDY: Leo! I don't know about the plan (Notices the three women). The rebels…attacked the castle a lot.

PRUE: That voice.

Andy notices her stance and stares her down.

ANDY: That voice and stance.

The two turn around to each other and smile extremely hard. Tears quickly form in Prue's eyes as it is the same for Andy and Piper.

PRUE: Is this real? Are you real?

ANDY: Yes. Are you?

PRUE: Yes.

The two run up to each other and embrace into a deep hug. Everyone in the cave, except Klea smile at the once couple.

PAIGE (TAPS PIPER'S SHOULDER): Is he **The** Andy?

PIPER (SMILES): Yes. He is.

The once couple breaks apart and Andy immediately looks at Piper with an equal smile.

ANDY: Piper.

He walks to her as she walks up to him and the two friends hug.

PIPER: I can't believe it's really you!

ANDY: The same goes for you two!

Prue wipes her tears and watches the friends break apart.

PRUE: H-How are you b-back?

Leo walks up to them and sighs.

LEO: Allow me to explain. Andy is a whitelighter. One of the best actually.

ANDY: Don't be so modest, Leo. Both of us are two of the best. After I died, the sacrifice and selflessness I did for you three to live, for evil not to win, granted me a better calling. A calling that I have always believed in.

PRUE (SMILES): Saving the innocent.

ANDY: Yeah…except in this reality, you two and Phoebe died as well, along with the innocents you were supposed to save.

PIPER: Wait. How? We did what you told Prue. We vanquished Rodriguez.

ANDY: Not in this reality. Prue still casted the spell to turn back time and Rodriguez made sure to take out anyone he knew who would stop him.

PAIGE: You.

ANDY: Yes. And then after me, he killed the Power of Three.

PRUE: And our powers came into Paige.

LEO: You were my whitelighter and I let you down, Paige. I wish I could've did something so this wouldn't happen, so you wouldn't become so power-hungry.

ANDY: Leo, you can't blame yourself. It only blinds you from what you need to do.

LEO: Yeah, I should know that. I just didn't want to deal with my feelings until any of this is over.

PIPER: It will be.

PAIGE: We bet our lives on it.

ANDY: At first, I was against the plan, but I hope you will participate in this. I know you two are still The Charmed Ones.

PIPER: Actually, we're the Power of Three.

PAIGE (SMILES): Me.

ANDY: Well, that's great. The Power of Three can maybe stop The Charmed One.

PRUE: Andy?

ANDY: Yeah.

PRUE: Can we talk?

He nods his head and guides her to the outside of the cave where no one is.

Paige makes kissy sounds and Piper laughs along with her.

KLEA: This isn't the time to play games.

PIPER: Hey. We're trying to lighten the mood.

PAIGE: It keeps us sane.

Outside of the cave, Prue and Andy stand by a wall and stare at each other.

ANDY: What's wrong, Prue?

PRUE: I-I…know that this is a bad time…but I have to ask you something.

ANDY: Anything you want.

PRUE: Did **WE** see each other?

ANDY: What do you mean?

PRUE: When you died and I died, did we see each other?

ANDY (SMILES): Yes we did, Prue. But it wasn't long until I became a whitelighter. You had to move on with the help of your sisters and the rest of your family.

PRUE (DISBELIEF): Really? I can't believe it.

ANDY: What?

PRUE: In my reality, you were the only one to die and I still had to move on with the help of my sisters.

ANDY: I'm sorry for that. That isn't fair to you. I can't imagine the pain you're in.

PRUE: I…I am afraid to…continue a relationship with a guy…because I still think about you. I still think about the what ifs.

ANDY: That's the problem, Prue. You refuse to move on, which only hurts you. You are the strongest, caring, and most beautiful woman that I've known, not including my mother though. But you know what my biggest fear is? In any reality?

PRUE (TEARS FORM IN HER EYES): What is it?

ANDY: You not moving on. I fear that you won't move on from me. You won't continue your life and become a person that is the total opposite of you. The less you move on, the more you're susceptible to evil. So I want you to move on because you deserve a happy ending.

PRUE (WIPES HER FACE): But...I-I don't want to forget you.

ANDY: You don't have to…but accept that things happen for a reason and move on because it will torment you, Prue. Both of us.

Prue nods her head and the once couple hug again with the Halliwell sister finally ready to move on. After a few moments, the two go back to the others. [AR] Klea pours into a potion bottle and closes it. She hands three of them to the sisters.

KLEA: So…are you going to put a stop to The Charmed One's reign?

PAIGE looks at her two sisters who give her nods and she looks back at Klea.

PAIGE: We're in.

 **CUT OUT.**

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK.**

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. CASTLE.**

It stands tall above the ground and nothing but dead plants, flowers, and trees on the ground.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. CASTLE- THRONE ROOM**.

The CAMERA shows the throne is decorated with velvet robes, surrounded by dark brown dressers, potion tables, and on the window. At a dark brown dresser stands an alternate reality Paige who wears a long red dress with red heels as it complements her pale face with her dark curly hair. She looks down at a small framed photo and picks it up to look at it completely. The CAMERA reveals a picture of teenage Paige with her two parents who smile at the camera.

To her right, a dark portal appears and an [AR] Glen, who wears a black outfit, walks in with a worried face. [AR] Paige quickly puts down the framed photo and turns around to him.

[AR] PAIGE: Hello honey.

[AR] GLEN: Hello. There's a problem.

[AR] PAIGE (STEPS UP TO HIM): What's wrong?

[AR] GLEN: There have been rumors of rebels that plan to come after you.

[AR] PAIGE: Oh please…they can't get pass my witches below just like every other rebel that has tried to kill me.

[AR] GLEN: But this rumor is different.

[AR] PAIGE: How so?

[AR] GLEN: People are talking about another you.

[AR] PAIGE: Another me?

[AR] GLEN: One that looks just like you. You came to a camp, but you vanished from the camp just as quick as they noticed you.

[AR] PAIGE: Hmm…it may just be a shapeshifter. Maybe they seek to steal my power. Whatever it is, just keep watch on the rumors. Report anything you can, my love.

He bends down and kisses her on the lips and she accepts it as they passionately kiss. They slowly break apart and [AR] Paige smiles as she places a finger and teases his lips.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. CASTLE- ENTRANCE.**

The two female witch guards stand watch for any who dares enter into the castle without The Charmed One's permission. Unbeknownst to them, Prue astrals in front of the two guards with a smirk.

PRUE: Hi.

She eyes them and TKs the two to so each hit the left wall and the right wall. [AR] Andy, [AR] Leo, Piper and Paige orb in next to Astral Prue while [AR] Andy carries Prue's unconscious body. [AR] Klea appears in her usual transportation next to them.

PAIGE (LOOKS AT ONE GUARD): Guard!

The guard disappears in yellow light and flies away to the castle. The lights hit the ground where the guard appears unconscious.

PIPER disappears quickly and a few moments later, appears next to the guard with a smile and grabs her.

PIPER: Want to have an invisible trip?

She and the guard disappear while astral Prue disappears. Prue wakes up in her body in [AR] Leo's arms.

PRUE: Thanks Andy.

ANDY: You're welcome, Prue.

He slowly drops her to her feet and she looks at the entrance.

PAIGE: Wow. It's nothing.

[AR] LEO: No, it's not.

[AR] KLEA: It's a magical barrier.

Piper appears next to Paige with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips as she feels very satisfied at her temporary power.

PIPER: You know I can get used to this power. Too bad it'll only last two hours.

[AR] LEO: It's enough to get you to her.

[AR] KLEA: Hopefully. Everyone ready?

Prue, Piper, Paige, and [AR] Klea pull out one potion each.

KLEA: In the order I said.

She tosses her's at it, followed by Piper's, Prue's, and finally Paige's. The blue magically barrier appears, but slowly begins to disappear.

PRUE: Come on.

PAIGE: Work. Work.

The magical barrier fully disappears and leaves the others satisfied and relieved.

[AR] KLEA: With the blood of you three, your potions worked along with mines.

PRUE: Now is the tough part.

PAIGE: We're ready though, right?

PIPER: As ready as we'll ever be.

[AR] LEO: We can't come with you.

The sisters turn to them in disbelief.

PRUE: What? Andy?

[AR] ANDY: He's right, Prue.

[AR] KLEA: We have to make sure we're safe if you fail.

PAIGE: You don't have faith in us?

[AR] LEO: It's not that.

[AR] ANDY: It's just a precaution.

Prue steps up to her once lover and quickly hugs him.

PRUE: I won't forget you.

[AR] ANDY: Me neither.

PIPER: Leo, I-I-

[AR] LEO: Don't. We can't do goodbyes. I can't do a goodbye…not again.

PIPER: Again?

[AR] LEO: I tried to save you guys after you got killed in this reality. Prue and Phoebe were already dead, but you were still fighting. You wanted to save them. But you couldn't and I couldn't heal you. I stayed by your side and we said goodbye to each other before you were gone.

PIPER: I'm so sorry, Leo.

[AR] Leo hugs her instead and she accepts the hug while the others watch on. The two finally break away and he turns around with [AR] Klea and [AR] Andy as well. The two men smile at the sisters and gradually disappear in their usual exits.

PAIGE: Uh…wasn't that technically a goodbye for you and Leo?

PIPER: If we save reality, it won't matter. Then we have to find a way to get back to our reality.

They walk in and look around at the empty but dead grassy entrance.

PRUE: First, we have to get up to her.

PAIGE: But there's no stairs.

The castle's familiar portal opens up and [AR] Glen walks out. He looks on in shock at the three, especially Paige.

[AR] GLEN: Paige?

PAIGE: Glen?

PRUE: Now's not the time for introductions! Charge at him!

The sisters rush while [AR] Glen tries to leave, but they push him and they all go inside the portal.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. CASTLE- THRONE ROOM.**

The castle's familiar portal opens up as Paige looks at herself in the mirror. [AR] Glen, Paige, Piper, and Prue fly through the portal and to the floor. [AR] Paige turns around in shock.

[AR] PAIGE: What is this?!

Prue helps her two sisters up as [AR] Glen is still unconscious on the floor. [AR] Paige eyes Paige in immediate suspicion.

[AR] PAIGE: Shapeshifter…how did you get here?

PRUE: Paige! Stop!

[AR] Paige looks at Prue and waves her hand. Winds fly at Prue and she flies to the wall and to the floor.

PIPER (PULLS OUT ANOTHER POTION): No! (THROWS THE POTION)

[AR] Paige eyes the potion that comes to her and tries to explode it before it gets her. It explodes in her face and the potion liquid still hits her. She steps back as the CAMERA reveals cuts on her pale face.

[AR] PAIGE: You're gonna regret that. (EYES PIPER)

A barrier surrounds Piper that slowly takes away her breath.

PAIGE: Stop!

[AR] PAIGE: And you shapeshifter…are gonna get blasted into pieces and I'll watch each little bit of you fall to the floor.

PAIGE: I'm the real Paige! A Paige from another reality. The reality where your sisters are alive, except for…

[AR] PAIGE: Except for who, shapeshifter?

PAIGE: Phoebe. She died. A demon killed her and now I'm with my other two sisters. We're a family and we love each other.

[AR] PAIGE: The touchy stuff won't work on me.

PAIGE: Then what about knowledge?

[AR] PAIGE: What?

PAIGE (NOTICES PIPER HARDLY BREATH NOW AND QUICKENS): We're adopted. Our biological parents left us with a nun. We used to drink and smoke to the point where our grades dropped and we were having arguments with our parents almost every day.

[AR] Paige slowly drops her wicked smile.

[AR] PAIGE: How do you know that?

PAIGE: Let go of my sister first.

[AR] Paige rolls her eyes before the barrier disappears and Piper drops to the floor. Paige bends down to help Piper.

PIPER: I'll check on Prue. Stay with y—y-yourself.

Piper gets up and rushes to Prue to wake her up.

PAIGE: On the night our parents died in a car accident, we were drunk at a party. We got home and found out that they died. We both thought we were at fault. For the rest of our life, we held onto that.

[AR] PAIGE (COMPLETELY DROPS EVIL SMILE): How do you know that?

PAIGE: I am you…I mean another you…I'm you from a different reality. A better reality.

[AR] PAIGE: How can any reality be better? I am The Charmed One.

PAIGE: Hey…in case you forgot, we didn't like responsibility. And you have a responsibility to make the world better. Our parents always knew that we would learn to handle responsibilities.

[AR] PAIGE: They thought we were screw ups.

PAIGE: So you do believe me.

[AR] PAIGE: Yes...but why are you here?

PAIGE: Honestly, I don't know. A portal opened and we were thrown in here. Do you know why?

[AR] PAIGE: I don't. All I know is...I kind of feel good that you're here.

PAIGE (CONFUSED): Really?

[AR] PAIGE: I have nobody.

PAIGE: What about Glen?

[AR] PAIGE: He's the love of my life, but…he's not family.

Paige looks at her as she realizes something.

PAIGE: Family. You want a family.

[AR] PAIGE: I think I implied that.

Prue finally stirs and she sits up from the floor and looks up along with Piper, at Paige and her alternate self.

PAIGE: We've always wanted a family. When our parents died, we were lost. And I found my sisters, but you didn't. You fill that missing void in your heart with power in an attempt to stop hurting. But you won't. You never will if you continue down this path.

[AR] PAIGE (SLIGHTLY FROWNS): You're right… (TURNS BACK TO THE PHOTO OF HER AND HER PARENTS) I miss mom and dad…I miss a family. When our whitelighter told me of our existence and how I became the Charmed One…that our sisters died trying to save their friend, I lost it. I knew right then and there it was over for me. I'd never have another family. I'd always be alone.

PAIGE: You can change that, can't you? Can't you use your powers to change everything back around or something?

[AR] PAIGE: I can alter reality a little. That's how I was able to vanquish the Source of All Evil.

PAIGE: You vanquished the Source of All Evil?

[AR] PAIGE: Yeah. It was pretty hard, but I managed with being The Charmed One and all. But I can only alter reality a little bit like a few months. And I can only alter reality when I'm emotional.

PAIGE: Well, our powers are tied to our emotions.

[AR] PAIGE (ROLLS HER EYES WITH A SMIRK): Leo always said that.

PAIGE: You can see him again.

[AR] PAIGE: Will he forgive me?

PAIGE (SMILES): We're talking about Leo. In whatever reality, I'm pretty sure he never stops caring for one of his charges, one of his friends.

[AR] PAIGE (REALIZES): Your reality! You have to get back.

PAIGE: Not yet.

PRUE: Paige (STANDS UP WITH HELP FROM PIPER).

The two sisters are up on their feet as they look at their youngest sister.

PAIGE (TURNS AROUND TO THEM): Guys we can't leave yet. We have to make sure-

PRUE: I know.

PIPER: Me too. We can't leave until everything is okay.

Prue and Piper walk to both sides of Paige.

PAIGE (TURNS TO PRUE): You're a telepath again?

PRUE (SHAKES HER HEAD): No. I don't have to be a telepath to know what we all are thinking. We want to save the world…fix it.

PIPER: And we can't get the world back together until the power of three is back together.

[AR] PAIGE: You can do that?

PAIGE: We think so.

PIPER: How can we do this though?

PAIGE: I think I know how.

PIPER: What is it?

PAIGE: We have to reunite the Power of Three.

[AR] PAIGE (CONFUSED): How though?

PIPER: I don't know. There has to be risk at doing that.

PAIGE (EYES GO BIG AND REALIZES): There's only supposed to be three Charmed Ones alive.

PIPER: What are you suggesting?

PRUE: We can't do anything about that.

PAIGE: Yes, we can. I have to be the one. I have to die.

PRUE: Wait. What?

PIPER (Urges her and her sisters away from her alternate self). Are you out of your mind?

PAIGE (TEARS IN HER EYES): (SIGHS) It's like I've been saying, you guys. We have to do whatever it takes to save this reality.

PIPER: Yeah but there has to be another way.

PAIGE: There isn't.

Tears form in Prue's eyes as she shakes her head.

PRUE: No, Paige. We-

Paige's face starts to turn red from her crying;

PAIGE: If I don't, this reality will keep being horrible as it was when we came.

PIPER (TEARS IN HER EYES): We already lost Phoebe, we can't lose you too.

PRUE (TEARS FALL DOWN HER CHEEKS): I won't let you do this.

Paige grabs each of Prue and Piper's hands.

PAIGE: Prue, we were sent here for a reason. We thought we had to save this reality to go back to our's…well maybe not to just get home, but do what we always do. Protect the innocent.

Prue and Piper struggle to hold back their many tears.

PAIGE: You have to let me do this… (SNIFFS) I don't want to die. But people have already been hurt, probably died, and God knows what else.

[AR] Paige looks away from them with tears in her eyes as well. Prue and Piper pull Paige into a hug and they cry onto each other.

Paige slowly breaks apart from her sisters and turns around to her alternate self.

PAIGE: Are y-you ready? Do you know how to do this?

[AR] PAIGE (SLOWLY NODS): Yes…

PAIGE: Will it hurt?

Her alternate self shakes her head while Paige nods back with tears still on her face. Prue and Piper watch their sister's back.

[AR] Paige extends both of her hands out to Paige and yellow light flies into her. Paige feels herself slowly die, but doesn't wince as no pain hits her. She turns around to her sisters who struggle to watch their sister die right in front of their eyes.

Paige is swallowed by the yellow light and it shoots up towards the ceiling as Paige disappears within the light and finally it bursts away and slowly disappears. Her alternate self looks at the sisters with a frown.

Prue and Piper look at the spot where Paige once was as they hug each other in sorrow.

[AR] PAIGE: I'm sorry.

The two sisters slowly break away and turn to Paige's alternate self.

PIPER: Let's just get this done.

Prue and Piper walk over to Paige's alternate self.

Blue lights appear around the three Charmed Ones. The three Charmed Ones break apart.

[AR] PAIGE: We're the power of three and with our powers, we can fix this world. Return it back to the way it was.

PRUE: It will return everything? Go back to where our alternate selves died?

[AR] PAIGE: Yes. But that'll mean they'd die again.

PIPER (REALIZES): Wait.

She unzips her jacket pocket and reaches in. She pulls out the picture that Grams took of Piper, Phoebe, and Prue. She hands it to Prue who analyzes it and hands it to Paige's alternate self.

[AR] PAIGE: What's this?

PRUE: It's a time where we were alive. Grams took the picture.

PIPER: We can send you there.

[AR] PAIGE: Will I remember this?

PIPER: Yes. We can send you so you and your reality's sisters can find each other and you will be together…as a family. Are you ready?

Her alternate sister smiles and the three Charmed Ones join hands and close their eyes.

PRUE: We call upon the Warren line…

PIPER: To tap upon the hands of time.

PAIGE: Reverse time to when there weren't cries, send this Charmed One back in time.

PRUE: Send her back to her reality…

PIPER: So she can unite with her sisters in harmony.

PAIGE: Return their sister…

PRUE: So we can go back to where we belong…

PIPER: Send we sisters back to our home.

Blue lights form in their connected hands and cloud above their heads. As they look up, it shoots out through the ceiling.

 **FADE TO:**

 **EXT. CASTLE.**

The blue clouds touch the sky above the castle and the time goes back quickly and the sun starts to appear, followed by the moon, and vice versa.

 **FADE TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR-MORNING**.

The skies and sun on the Halliwell manor goes up and down with the moon as well. It finally stops with the sun up.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ATTIC- MORNING**.

A blue portal opens up from the same place as it was before and Paige, Piper, and Prue are thrown out of it in that order. The young Halliwell sisters land on the floor and into boxes of old stuff. They all slowly sit up.

PIPER: Oh my God.

PRUE: Paige.

The older sisters crawl to Paige and hug her tightly as she hugs them back just as tight.

PIPER: We thought we lost you.

PAIGE: You did, but we fixed it.

PRUE: Everything is back to normal.

PAIGE: Thankfully.

PIPER: Paige.

PRUE: That was a very brave thing you did.

PIPER: Hey. I was going to say that.

PRUE: Oh, I was just checking to see if I'm still a telepath.

PAIGE: Thanks you guys.

PIPER: Hey, we need to hang out tonight. We need to have dinner.

PRUE: And after that, I'm going to call Justin and schedule us a date.

PIPER: Ahh…sounds like someone has changed.

PRUE: Yeah…seeing Andy again and realizing I have to move on and then having Justin avoid me, it has changed me.

PAIGE: Good. You aren't the only one who's learned a lesson. I thought I didn't have as big a blood family as I wanted, but I realized that I have all the family I need right here.

PIPER: Thanks sis.

Paige pecks Piper and Prue's cheeks.

PIPER: And tomorrow I'll spend time with Leo. He's my husband and I think I put him behind other things and I shouldn't do that. God knows I'd miss him if anything happened to either of us.

Prue and Paige nod their heads.

PAIGE: Well come on, breakfast, lunch, or dinner! I'm hungry!

The CAMERA follows Paige as she pulls her sisters with her out of the attic with the older sisters giggling at their youngest sister.

 **END OF EPISODE.**

 **Please leave your comments, reviews, theories, or even thoughts about the series so far. Remember, episode 11 will be the last episode of the first half of this season.**


	11. 4x11 Charmed & Dangerous

**4.11 CHARMED AND DANGEROUS**

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT- MANOR: 8:58A A.M.**

The manor's lights except for the porch light is off, seeming to have no one up inside of the house.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ENTRANCE- 9:00 A.M..**

The front door opens and Prue walks in while she wears a knee high black dress, followed by Justin who wears a suit.

PRUE (Laughs): Well, that was one heck of a night.

JUSTIN (Laughs): That dinner at Diana's was really good, though.

Prue turns around Justin as he closes the door and they stand in front of the parlor's entrance.

PRUE: You know, you don't really care how bad a night is.

JUSTIN: You're right. The only thing I care about is how it ends. If I think that a date with you will go good, then I won't hold out on anything. I will make it the best that you can have.

PRUE: Awe…for me?

JUSTIN: Who else but Prue Halliwell?

She smiles at him and leans up to kiss him. As they kiss, Piper walks down the stairs with Paige and they notice the two.

PAIGE: Ooo! Nice…

Prue and Justin break apart and look at her sister with smirks.

JUSTIN: I guess maybe it's time for me to go.

PRUE: Yeah…

A demon with dreadlocks and brown skin shimmers in near the couch of the living room. Piper and Paige turn to him in shock.

PAIGE: Demon!

Prue rushes to her sister's sides and Piper flicks her wrists which sends the demon backwards and into one of the sunroom's loveseat and breaks it in half. The three sisters rush towards the sunroom while Justin steps and watches them enter.

JUSTIN: Prue!

The demon stands up and smiles at the sisters.

MALE DEMON: Thank you (Shimmers away).

Justin rushes into the sunroom and to Prue's side.

JUSTIN: Who was that?

The three sisters look on in shock about the demon.

PRUE: When I find out, I'll tell you.

CUT TO:

OPENING CREDITS

FADES TO:

INT. SUNROOM- 7:15 AM..

Piper sweeps the broken pieces of wood into a dustpan as Paige walks in with Jenny. She looks up to them.

PIPER: Hey.

PAIGE: Hey. I hope you don't mind if I let Jenny stay here for today. My apartment has…plumbing problems.

PIPER: Well, lucky for you, we only have **other** problems. Remember those **other** problems, Paige?

JENNY: I can go to my Uncle Dan's place.

PIPER: Yes, you should. It's not safe over here right, is it Paige?

PAIGE (QUICKLY PICKS UP): Oh, yeah right. I totally forgot. Prue and Piper have this electrical…outage…problem thingy? So yeah, it's safe for you to be here.

JENNY: I'm a young adult, remember? (Smirks) I'm not a teenager. I can help.

PIPER (Rolls her eyes): Oh, for God sakes. (She freezes Jenny)

PAIGE: What did you do that for?

PIPER: To give you time to have an explanation on why Jenny can't stay right now. A demon attacked us that we don't know why attacked us. It can't be the usual demon. If it was, I could've just vanquished it, but I didn't.

PAIGE: Okay, okay. I'll try to make something up, but just so you know I hate lying.

PIPER: Paige, no one likes lying, but we have to do it. We have to keep her safe.

PAIGE: Please, Piper. Can you help me?

PIPER: Okay. Unfortunately for you, I don't have to lie. (Places broom to the side and walks towards the living room.)

PAIGE: What does that mean?

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ATTIC- 7:20.**

Prue flips the Book of Shadows while Justin stands at her side and looks down at it like her.

PRUE: Ugh. I can't find anything.

JUSTIN: Well, maybe it was a random demon?

PRUE: That's the thing. My sisters and I don't think he was a random demon. He would've just tried to kill us, but this one didn't care. It was almost like he-

JUSTIN: Wanted you and your sisters to attack him.

PRUE (REALIZES): He wanted us to use our powers on him.

JUSTIN: That means…

PRUE: My sisters and I are in danger. And he must have Piper's powers (Races out of the room, followed by Justin).

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. DAN'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- 7:25 P.M..**

Dan sits on his couch while Piper sits on the couch across from him.

DAN: You want Jenny to stay with me until you and your sisters vanquish the demon?

PIPER: Yep. She can't stay with us. It's dangerous.

DAN: It's dangerous over here too.

PIPER: Look Dan, I know you have your own magical problem, but-

DAN: Not like you think. I met a guy.

PIPER: You met a guy…?

DAN: Not like that. I met a guy who can possibly reverse what's going on with me. My "magical problem".

PIPER: You know, we can do that.

DAN: No. I don't want to bother you guys any more than I have.

PIPER: It's nothing, Dan. We're friends now, me and you and everyone else in the manor.

DAN: Even…

Orbs quickly appear next to the couch Piper sits on and Leo stands there.

Dan quickly jumps back as Piper turns around to her husband,

PIPER: Leo?

LEO: We have a problem. A very BIG problem.

DAN: Uhm, did you forget that this is my house you just appeared in?

There are knocks on the door and Dan goes to the door while Leo looks at Piper with worry.

PIPER: Honey, what's wrong?

LEO: The demon you said attacked you and your sisters last night, he's a hollow-member.

PIPER: What does that mean?

LEO: That means he stole your power.

They turn and see Prue, Justin, and Dan enter the room.

PRUE: Justin and I realized the same thing. The demon wants to steal our powers.

DAN: So is he a regular demon?

JUSTIN: That's what I was thinking!

LEO: No. You see, a regular demon wouldn't care how they attacked the sisters, they would just do it and hope that they kill them. But the person that attacked the sisters last night has a tactic and he isn't even a demon.

PIPER: What is he?

LEO: Tren, he's a power-eater. He eats the powers of a witch until he can gather enough powers to vanquish the witch.

DAN: So…he wants to kill you three? What's new?

LEO: This power-eater has the ability to share the powers he steals to another person.

PRUE: Who does he share it to?

LEO: Anyone that he can profit off of it. A powerful warlock, a powerful darklighter, and-

PIPER: A powerful demon.

JUSTIN: You mean that Source?

DAN: The Source.

PIPER (THROWS A HAND THROUGH HER HAIR): Yeah there's a lot that you two need to catch up on, but (turns to her husband, Leo) honey, what are we gonna do?

LEO: Stay safe in the manor. Watch out for him.

PRUE: So he wants to kill us?

LEO: That's just the icing on the cake. He wants to steal your powers and maybe kill you too.

PIPER (SARCASTICALLY): Well, that sure is good to know.

PRUE: That means that (Looks to Justin and then Dan) you two must stay somewhere safe. Somewhere away from us.

JUSTIN (SHOCKED): What?

DAN: I think that may be best.

JUSTIN: No, I can't just stay away and let you and your sisters be in danger.

LEO: Justin, you don't have any powers.

PIPER: We can't put you at risk.

PRUE: I won't put you at risk.

Justin sighs and turns around from them.

DAN: Okay. Jenny and I will stay here.

PIPER: That'll work. Justin?

Justin turns around to them and nods his head.

DAN: He can stay here too.

JUSTIN: Thanks.

LEO: Alright, now that we have that figured out, there's something else (looks at Piper) we have to discuss.

PIPER: Right. Okay, let's go home.

PRUE (TO JUSTIN): I'm sorry, Justin. I want you to be safe. You need to stay away from us until we get out of this demon problem.

JUSTIN: I get it, Prue. You don't want me to be hurt.

PRUE: Thanks for understanding.

She reaches up and pecks him on the lips while Piper locks fingers with Leo. Prue goes over to Leo and grabs his hand and he orbs the three of them out of Dan's house.

 **CUT TO (SHORT TIME LAPSE):**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- 8:15 A.M..**

Paige stands at the smoking potion cauldron just before Prue, Piper, and Leo walks in. Paige notices them and looks up at them.

PAIGE: Leo! Hey!

LEO: Hey Paige.

She walks over to him and hugs him and he hugs her back.

PAIGE: Where have you been? You're hardly around when I come here.

PIPER: You're not the only one who's noticed.

LEO: I have more charges than I used to. I can't just abandon them. And I've been making more time…just a little more.

PIPER: I know that. It's just hard.

LEO: I'm sorry.

PIPER: It's not your fault, Leo. It's the Elders. They put a lot of charges on you and expect you to be able to take care of all of them. We can't just

PAIGE: Boss problems going on Leo? Ugh, join the club.

PRUE: I take it your boss is putting a load on you.

PAIGE: Actually, it's the opposite. He can't put a load or anything on me when I have so many family emergencies. I'm afraid he's going to croak if I miss another day.

PIPER: I would say you should go today, but I think it's safer that we deal with this.

PRUE: Actually, I think it's better if you do go.

PIPER: What?

PRUE: Maybe we're going about this the wrong way, you guys. Maybe it's better if we stay separate from each other and be around a lot of people.

LEO: I don't know, Prue.

PAIGE: He won't attack if we're around people. He's not that desperate.

PIPER: I don't know…Shax attacked us in public twice.

PRUE: I guess you're right. And now that I think about it, we'll only put more people at risk doing that.

LEO: I think I've got an idea.

PAIGE: Shoot.

LEO: What about glamouring?

PAIGE: Like change form?

LEO: Exactly.

PAIGE: Can we do that?

PIPER: Yeah, I thought only whitelighters have that power.

LEO: You can too, but through a spell.

PRUE (READS HIS THOUGHTS): No…Leo, you can't.

PAIGE (CONFUSED): What?

PIPER (JUST AS CONFUSED): What can't he do? (Turns to Leo) What is she talking about, Leo?

LEO: I think you should use my powers.

PIPER: Excuse me!

PAIGE: Leo, are you crazy? We aren't doing that!

LEO: Piper! This will help you guys. Not only will you be able to glamour yourselves, but also orb and heal.

PIPER: No! I refuse to do that! That puts you at risk, Leo!

LEO: Piper, you are at risk now! That demon is not your average demon. He has more powers than you can imagine, powers that he's stolen from other witches and beings. And the worst thing is, he's probably working for the Source.

PIPER (SHAKES HER HEAD): I won't do it.

PRUE (READS LEO'S THOUGHTS): You don't have to do it then. He will.

Leo closes his eyes and puts his arms out to his sides. His body slowly engulfs in blue and white orbs. He bends over and puts his stomach on his hand when part of the orbs begins to leave him. All three sisters gasp at his pain.

PIPER: Leo!

She tries to rush to him, but he puts his hands out to stop her.

LEO: No!

He tries to take the pain as the orbs continue to leave him. He quickly falls to his knees and the orbs almost completely leave him. After he completely falls to the floor, the orbs leave him and quickly shoot into the three sisters. The three step back in surprise and look at each other.

PAIGE: He gave us his powers.

Piper looks to Leo and bends down to see he is unconscious.

PIPER: Leo…

PRUE: He's alive. But-

Piper looks up to her oldest sist+-er in fear.

PIPER: But what?

PRUE: I-I-I can read his thoughts, but he's not just unconscious. He's…in a coma.

PIPER (TURNS BACK DOWN TO LEO): What?!

She lightly pats both sides of Leo's face in an attempt to wake him.

PIPER: Leo, honey. Wake up. Please. (Tears form in her eyes.)

Prue and Paige look at her with tears in their eyes as well.

Piper puts her head down on Leo's chest as her tears escape her eyes and run down her cheeks.

 **FADES OUT.**

 **COMMERCIAL BREAK**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. PIPER AND LEO'S BEDROOM- 9:15 A.M..**

Leo is laid in the bed while Justin and Dan stand near the bed. Piper quickly places the covers on him and makes him look as peaceful as he can be. Piper's eyes are red from the many cries for her husband.

JUSTIN: So…can you explain again what happened?

PRUE: Leo gave up his powers to give to us.

PAIGE: To save us.

Tren shimmers in near the door and throws lightning to Justin who falls back into the dresser, knocks stuff down, and falls and to the floor.

PRUE: Justin!

Prue rushes towards the demon and kicks him in the stomach, followed by a punch. While she throws punches and kicks to him, Paige watches Dan start to become hairy at the demon's presence. She then turns to Justin who struggles to sit up and she looks back and forth from her sights before Justin and Dan orb out of the room while Piper orbs in at Paige's right side.

PIPER: What just happened?

Prue gives a final kick to Tren, but he catches her leg and throws her into another dresser, knocking a lamp on her face. He bends over her and puts his hand around her neck.

PAIGE: We need fire-power, Piper!

Piper flicks her wrists and but nothing happens.

PIPER: Uh…he's got my powers!

PAIGE: Try to freeze him!

Piper extends her wrists and freezes the demon, with his hand still around Prue's neck. Prue TKs the demon away, tearing his body away from his arm and he flies back into the door panel. His arm falls to the floor and off from around Prue's neck and breaks apart. Paige races to Prue's side and helps her sit up.

The demon yells in pain and clutches his shoulder where his arm ends and he shimmers out. The CAMERA shows cuts on Prue's face on her cheeks, her forehead, and near her eyes. Prue and Paige look up at Piper who stares at Leo again, with the two sisters afraid of their sister's attention getting all of them killed.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. UPPERHALLWAY OUTSIDE OF PIPER'S BEDROOM- 12:20 A.M..**

Prue closes the door behind her as Paige looks up at Dan and Justin in worry. Paige throws a hand through her hair while Dan shakes his head and sighs.

PAIGE: How is she?

PRUE: She's asleep right now. I think everything that's happened today has taken a toll on her.

JUSTIN: I can imagine.

DAN: I can't believe all of that just happened.

PRUE: Yes, well welcome to our lives again.

PAIGE: Well we're down two powers now.

DAN: Whose powers does he have so far?

PRUE: Well he got Piper's last night and now he's got mine.

PAIGE: Yeah, about that…I thought about it. He only got those separate powers. He didn't get all of you and Piper's.

PRUE: Yeah, but both of them are offensive powers. So far, we only have defensive powers and that's the same with Leo's powers.

PAIGE: Maybe you were right then. If we stay together, he's going to want to attack us. Separately, he may not do anything.

DAN: That's risky.

JUSTIN: But it might work…for now.

PRUE: Alright, but...someone has to keep an eye on Piper and Leo because right now, she's a wreck.

JUSTIN: I can stay.

PRUE: You have work too, Justin.

DAN: Uh…what about me?

Prue and Paige look at him with nervousness.

PAIGE: Are you sure?

DAN (CONFUSED): Yeah. What's the problem? I mean, I have no jobs to do today so I'm free. I can bring Jenny here too.

JUSTIN: I don't think you being free is the problem.

DAN: What do you mean?

PAIGE: No offense Dan, but you are dealing with "hairy" problems.

PRUE: We don't want you to turn.

DAN: I won't. I won't hurt anyone, especially not Piper and Leo.

Prue reads his mind and looks back at Paige.

PRUE: He's sure of it so I believe him.

PAIGE: Hey, since you're the telepath and you believe him, then I believe you and him.

JUSTIN: So, we all will go to work?

PRUE: Yeah, alright…we need to safe within a lot of people. Make sure not to go anywhere that Tren can find and get you. Okay?

PAIGE: Yeah.

The four of them look at each other in nervousness.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- 1:23.**

Paige rolls back her chair to sit in it just before hands touch her sides and the CAMERA reveals JUSTIN behind her with a smirk on his face and LILA coming up from behind him.

PAIGE: Oh jeez! You guys scared the crap out of me! What is wrong with you two?! (Rolls her eyes)

Glen and Lila look at her in confusion as their smirks drop.

LILA: Paige, it was just a joke.

GLEN: It's like a running gag every day at work.

PAIGE (SIGHS): I'm sorry you guys…

LILA: Is something going on?

PAIGE: Well, not…

GLEN: Does it involve "them"?

PAIGE (NODS HER HEAD AT HIM): Yeah.

LILA (LOOKS BACK AND FORTH AT THE TWO): Who's "them"? Do I not know something?

PAIGE: Lila…it's complicated.

LILA: (SLIGHTLY ANGRY) Then tell me, Paige.

PAIGE: I don't think I can…or should.

GLEN: The only way we can help you is that you tell her the truth.

LILA (AGGRAVATED): Tell me what is the truth then, Paige…Glen? Why won't you two tell me?

PAIGE (GUILTY): I'm sorry, Lila…I just-

LILA: Okay…I see how it is. (HUFFS)

She walks away in aggravation as Paige and Glen watch her down.

PAIGE (Realizes she needs to tell the truth): Wait! I'll tell you!

Lila stops in her tracks and turns around to Paige in wonder.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- PRINTING ROOM- 1:26 P.M..  
**

Lila looks at Paige with a shocked smile as Glen smiles down at Lila's reaction. Paige smiles back at Lila.

LILA: You have sisters?

PAIGE: Yep! Three technically, but…she died.

LILA: Was that the woman you were sad about dying a few months ago?

PAIGE: Yeah.

LILA: Wow…

GLEN: That's how I was.

PAIGE (Sighs in relief): Now you know what my secret was (Nervous smile at what she said).

LILA: Well, I get why you wouldn't want to tell anyone. But I'm your bestfriend and you told Glen before me.

PAIGE: Yeah. I'm sorry Lila.

LILA: It's okay.

She hugs Paige who hugs her back before Glen hugs them too and the three laugh.

 **INT. 415- PRUE'S OFFICE- 1:30**

Prue looks down at multiple photos in her hands and goes through each of them while she passes them into her other hand.

The door opens and the CAMERA reveals 415's manager, GIL CORSO, and he walks in with a frown on his face. Prue looks up at him with worry quickly on her face.

PRUE: Is something wrong?

GIL: Prue, I-

PRUE: Wait.

She closes her eyes, reads his mind for a few seconds while he looks at her in confusion of her weird behavior. She opens up her up and looks at him with a frown on her face. She uses her hands to pull her hair behind her ears.

PRUE: You're not happy with the work I have put it in.

GIL: Obviously, since you miss so many opportunities and clients here that you're about to become one of the most failing professional photographers in San Francisco.

PRUE: Look Gil, I am so…sorry. It's just that I have so many—

GIL: Family emergencies?

Prue doesn't even finish her sentence since he finished it for her.

GIL: You know, If I didn't know any better, I would think that you are always coming up with excuses to get out of work.

PRUE: Oh please, Gil. I know you already think that.

GIL: As well as I should. What happened to you, Prue? You used to be one of the top professional photographers in the city and now you're falling to the lowest of the lowest in the field. I know you've been under a lot of stress since your sister passed, but I can't help you unless you let me help you. I can refer to a psychologist or have clients come to you for pictures. There's ways we can handle this, Prue.

PRUE (STANDS UP): Look…I know you want to help Gil and I already go to a therapist, and I want to be great in my career but I can't focus on that right now. I came here to get my mind off of everything and keep my family in one piece, but it isn't working. I can't do it.

GIL: Can you at least tell me what is wrong this time? I deserve to know, instead of you just saying you have a family emergency.

PRUE (SIGHS BEFORE): My brother-in-law is in a coma, well we think it's a coma.

GIL: Oh wow, um, I'm sorry, Prue. I'm guessing that your family has actual medical emergencies.

PRUE: Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I've got to go.

She grabs her purse and races to the door.

GIL: Prue, wait!

She turns back around to him in wonder.

GIL: Whenever your brother-in-law gets better, call me so I can schedule clients for you as soon as possible. I'm your boss, Prue, but I will help you.

PRUE: Thank you.

GIL: No problem.

She opens it and leaves while GIL smiles in satisfaction.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PIPER AND LEO'S BEDROOM- 3:05 P.M..**

The CAMERA pans on Piper who holds Leo's hand as he has shallow breaths. Tears run down her reddened cheeks and out of her blood-shot eyes. A knock goes on the door before it slowly opens and the CAMERA reveals Dan who walks in with two glasses of water.

DAN: Um, I brought you and Leo some water. My sister is a nurse so I know a few things about how to take care of the sick.

PIPER: I...I-I don't know if he's sick.

DAN: Your sisters think he is a coma of sorts. (Sets the two glasses of water on the end table next to Piper)

PIPER: He's gotta be. He's a whitelighter…well he was a whitelighter.

DAN: Wait a minute. So he really died in the war but now he's this…whitelighter…who has lived for a long time and now he's lost his powers.

PIPER: Yeah (Sniffles).

DAN: He's lost his ability to…

PIPER: Live. (Turns to Dan) He's not immortal anymore. He's… (Opens her mouth, but closes it again)

DAN: Don't say it. We'll save him, Piper. You need be strong.

PIPER: I know, but-

DAN: No buts, Piper. You have a demon to vanquish and a husband to save. All you have to do is have a little faith.

PIPER: Faith? I always have faith.

DAN: No, you have hope…I may not know you as well as I did two years ago, but I still know you have hope, but not faith. You always hope that everything will get better. But sometimes you need to have faith.

Piper looks back at Leo and stares long at him.

DAN: Hope keeps you alive, but faith…it keeps you strong.

PIPER (TURNS BACK TO DAN): Are you sure?

Dan nods his head and Piper looks back at Leo. She bends down and kisses the hand she's holding.

PIPER: Leo…I'll be back, okay? I'm going to make sure everything will turn out alright? Everything will be okay. (Stands up and turns back to Dan) Can you stay-

DAN: I will. Now go defeat the demon and save Leo.

Piper nods her head and walks out of the room, leaving Dan who nods his head at Leo.

 **CUTS TO: (TIME LASPE)**

 **INT. ATTIC- AFTERNOON- 3:30.**

Smoke leaves the potion cauldron for a few moments when Tren shimmers in directly behind the Book of Shadows and stares in front of him with the expectation the sisters were in front of him. The CAMERA cuts to a crystal that sets on the floor and lights up, revealing the other four crystals that light up and surround Tren in an electrical field.

TREN: What is this?!

In front of the crystal cage, Piper appears out of an invisible state. She steps back and stands in a spot a few feet away from the crystal cage.

PIPER: Hi.

Tren turns around and growls at Piper who folds her arms with determination.

PIPER: I want answers…I need answers about who sent you.

TREN: What makes you so sure someone sent me to you?

PIPER (WALKS TO THE CAULDRON): You're strong, but you're not a random demon. Random demons attack randomly and without a plan. So what's going on Tren? (Pours potion into potion bottles)

TREN: Ah, you know my name, now?

PIPER: Who sent you?

TREN: No one.

PIPER: Hmph. Really? Okay. (Closes the three potion bottles. Points her finger at a crystal and it floats up and quickly back down that sends volts of electricity throughout the demon's body.)

Tren growls at Piper again who just looks at him.

PIPER: Again, who sent you?

Tren doesn't say anything and Piper floats another crystal up and quickly back down that sends volts right back throughout his body. He growls loudly again.

PIPER: I know you're going to give me answers eventually so if you don't want any more pain, tell me what I want to know. Who sent you?

TREN: Maybe you already know, witch!

PIPER: I do?

TREN: If you don't, you're just as stupid as the witches I kill on the daily.

PIPER (QUICKLY REALIZES AND WALKS BACK A FEW FEET FROM HIM): The Source, well there's our confirmation. He wants our powers to kill us so I guess we have to vanquish you and solve that problem.

TREN: You won't be able to vanquish me…you need the power of three.

PRUE (WALKS IN): The Power of Three is here.

PAIGE (SMIRKS): Well, look what we've got here. Anybody want toasted demon for dinner?

TREN: Stop! Don't vanquish me!

Prue stands on the left side of Piper and Paige stands on the right side of Piper.

PIPER: I think it's a little late for that, don't you think?

TREN: No! I'll tell you something! Anything!

PIPER: Then give us our answers.

PRUE: Now.

Tren starts to smile at them that worries the three of them.

PRUE: What are you smiling for?

PAIGE: I don't know, but I don't like the smug on his face.

TREN: Guess who's calling…

PRUE (TELEPATHY KICKING IN): Duck!

The three Charmed Ones duck and an energy ball collides into the crystal cage and bounces back to the direction it came from. The CAMERA shows the energy ball hit a demon who is electrocuted for a few seconds and blows up.

The three Charmed Ones look at the spot the demon stood in and get back up and look at Tren who looks on in shock.

PIPER: Well, your plan didn't work.

TREN (SHOCKED): Fine. I'll tell you.

PRUE: Go.

TREN: You know the Source wants your powers to kill you, but he also wants to make you come to him. He wants you to die in front of him.

PAIGE: To make sure we're really dead.

TREN: Yeah. I'm supposed to make you all go there.

PIPER (REALIZES SOMETHING): And you will.

Prue and Paige turn to the middle sister in confusion.

Piper steps back and pulls her sisters with her to talk so the demon won't hear them and they whisper.

PIPER: We have to be taken.

PAIGE (SHOCKED): What?!

PIPER: Shhh! I don't mean it like that. We have to make the demon take us to the Source.

PRUE: So we can vanquish him?

PIPER: Yep. I have the potions. (She gives each of them a potion.) These potions are one of the strongest I've made, each to replicate and multiply our power.

PAIGE: Will it work?

PIPER: Faithfully it will.

PAIGE: I don't completely understand. I only have the power of premonition. What can I do?

PRUE: Yours will grow, just like Phoebe's did.

PAIGE: Uh, Piper…maybe we should think this through.

PIPER: We don't have time, okay? The Source is going to keep coming after us whenever he can and we may not be alive the next time he sends a demon after us or worse…

PRUE: Him again.

Piper sighs as Prue realizes that her sister is right, along with Paige who realizes too.

PAIGE: I guess it's good that I brought backup.

Prue and Piper look at her in confusion.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. CAVE.**

Blue orbs appear and fly down from above and disappear to leave Prue, Piper, and Paige in their place. Next to them, Tren shimmers in.

PRUE (A LITTLE DIZZY): Whoa! I know orbing is new to us, but I didn't know it would make me kind of dizzy.

PIPER/PAIGE: Ditto.

TREN: We must go.

PIPER: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lead buddy!

Tren leads the way and they follow him out of the cave.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. THE SOURCE'S THRONE ROOM.**

The Source stands in front of a Seer with a long red robe and black hair with their face hidden behind him.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Go find out where Tren went.

The Source turns around and finds the Charmed Ones who walk in with Tren who guides them. He bends down to the Source. The three young women eye the Source with fear at the sight of his cloacked face, red devilish wings, and greatsword sharp enough to cut through rock.

TREN: My liege. Here I have brought you...the Charmed Ones.

The Seer disappears in pink light with the CAMERA not revealing themselves.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL (Pulls his sword on Tren): Is this trickery, Tren?

PRUE: Unfortunately it's not.

PIPER: Pwwshh! I wish!

PAIGE: Luckily, we gave up to him you monstrous fre-

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Silence!

Paige quickly shuts her mouth and looks at her sisters in fear.

A light of power shoots into Paige who flies across the dirty throne room and to the ground.

PRUE/PAIGE: Paige!

Prue and Piper turn around and try to rush to Paige.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Don't move.

Paige wipes her hands of the dust and stands up. She wipes her shirt and pants of the dust as she steps back up to her sisters.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Thank you Tren. You will be rewarded greatly. (Waves finger and dark red mist appears and moves to Tren.)

The mist enters him through his eyes, nose, and mouth. His eyes quickly turn red before they turn back to normal.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Now you have been promoted to one of my guards.

TREN: What about the Charmed Ones' powers? Do I get to keep them?

PRUE: Hey! Hi, he's in the middle of trying to kill us!

TREN: Uh, yes. Yes, it doesn't matter right now. (Turns around and walks away.)

PAIGE: I've got a question. Why can't we see your face?

PIPER: Probably because he looks like the Grinch under that cowl.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL ( LAUGHS): I know what you're doing, but it's not working. You're scared of me, witches. I know that you think this is the end for you. I can sense the fear r through your bones while your heart races…

Demons start to walk in from the entrance of the cave who the Charmed Ones don't notice. As dozens of demons enter, Piper decides to counter the Source's belief.

PAIGE: You got us all wrong, buddy! And just in case you didn't know, the demon of fear is dead. My sisters vanquished him, just like we'll do to you.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Paige…the youngest witch, you feel the need to live both your human and witch life and yet you struggle to handle it.

Paige looks away realizing that he is right.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Don't you know it holds you back from your true power?

PIPER: Uh…okay, you want to kill us, not lecture us.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Piper…the middle sister…the sister who has grew in mind, body, and soul. You are not just a witch now, you completely realize you are one of The Charmed On es. But you can be more. You can be more powerful than you've ever imagined.

PIPER: I've…I…

PRUE: You guys, don't believe him. He's lying.

She tries to turn around and grab her sisters' arms. She immediately sees the dozens of demons behind them who sneer at her and her sisters.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: The oldest Charmed One, the Superwitch, you think you are so strong and so powerful. But deep down, you think you are the weakest now. Your sisters are better than you while you still dwell on your sister's death. You can forget about her though, Prudence. You can forget about what happened to Andy…your grandmother…your mother. You can forget about it all, witches.

Prue slowly turns back around to the Source and nods her head.

PRUE: You can do that?

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: With the use of your complete powers, yes…

PAIGE: O-okay. Do it.

PRUE: Please…

PIPER: We want this...no, we need this.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: It shall be done…

PAIGE: Now!

The three demons that guard the Source's throne room are tackled away right into a rocky wall of the throne room. All of the demons turn around and the other demons are tackled to the ground, onto the wall, and even behind the Source.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: What trickery is this?

Prue, Piper, and Paige quickly pull potions out of their pockets and drink the potions. They smirk at him and disappear from his sights.

Soon after, fire shoots out at demons and they catch on fire and quickly explode. Piper appears and she freezes all of the demons. Prue appears and waves her hands, sending a telekinetic wave that disingreates most of the demons. Paige appears and behind her is three demons. As soon as they throw energy balls at her, the energy balls went right back without a motion from Paige. Paige disappears, followed by Prue and Piper. Quickly, Shax appears.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Shax?!

Shax throws an aerokinetic blast at demons which quickly vanquishes them. A fury appears in her dark markings and scratches at demons and they fall to the ground, quickly exploding after. Finally, a darklighter appears and shoots at demons who are quickly thrown into the wall, with them blown up in dark blast. Moments after, all of the demons are dead and it seems that no one else is in the room, except for Shax, the fury, the darklighter, and Source.

The Source finally stands up and waves his hand across the room. The CAMERA shows the reveal of multiple minotaurs and AVIVA who stands in the middle of them. All of them smile and the minotaurs disappear while Aviva throws a potion at her feet and disappears in the smoke of the potion.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Who are you?

The CAMERA shows from left to right, Shax, the fury, and the darklight change into Prue, Piper, and Paige.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: You three…

PRUE: I think you were right. Deep down, I did think I was the weakest, but I'm not. We're equally powerful…

PIPER: Together or not…

PAIGE: We're the Charmed Ones.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Not anymore.

PRUE: Go!

The three sisters quickly pull out their potions and throw them at the Source. He quickly waves his hand and the three potions disappear into dust.

The three Charmed Ones look at him in fear and shock.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: That's it! (Bangs greatsword into the floor again which causes a crack to go towards the three sisters.)

PRUE: Uh oh.

The crack goes near the sisters and begins to spread.

PAIGE: Okay, Piper! Great plan!

PIPER: Don't blame me! We'll get out of here.

PAIGE: How?!

The crack keeps separating the three sisters away from each other.

PRUE: I have a plan of my own!

The Angel of Death appears away from the sisters and extends his right arm at them.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Come. (The sisters fade away to his sides.)

PIPER: See, I told you!

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Where did you three go now?!

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: It's time for us to go.

The four link hands and disappear in the Angel of Death's usual transportation.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: I sense that you're gone…but this isn't it. The Charmed Ones will die!

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. CAVE.**

 **FADE OUT.**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. PIPER'S BEDROOM- 7:05 P.M..**

Dan stands in front of Piper and Leo's bed just as Piper walks in.

PIPER: Dan! How's Leo?

DAN (Turns around to her with a frown): Piper, Leo-

Piper reads Dan's expression and rushes around him to see Katrina sitting in a chair next to Leo. Piper shakes Leo with worry.

PIPER: Leo? Leo?!

KATRINA: Piper, he's-

PIPER: Leo, wake up! (Shakes him more) Leo, don't do this! Don't do this! Please!

Jenny walks in with a glass of water and when she sees Leo, she drops the glass of water on the floor. Dan turns around to her in shock.

JENNY: Is Leo…is Leo?

DAN: Jenny…

JENNY: He didn't use his powers?

DAN: Wait. You know h e has powers.

JENNY: Come on. I'm not a teenager anymore. I can be nosey much better now.

DAN: Come on. (Walks out of the room with Jenny.)

KATRINA: Piper…I'm sorry.

She walks out just as Prue and Paige walk in.

PRUE: Piper, how's-

The two see Piper's teared-eyes and red nose as she looks up at them.

PIPER: He's…he's gone.

Paige and Prue rush to their sister's sides and hold her as she cries.

PIPER: I'm sorry, Leo! I'm sorry! I didn't even let us have a talk before you-

PAIGE: Piper, honey…

PIPER: I'm sorry, Leo!

Her sisters continue to hold her and cry themselves for her husband and their brother-in-law.

 **FADE TO:**

 **EXT. CEMETERY- 10:00 A.M.(NEXT FEW DAYS).**

Prue, Paige, and Darryl stand a few feet from Piper who looks down at Leo's white casket, with tears dropping on it, but she wipes them just after they drop.

FADES OUT.


	12. 4x12 Patience Is A Virtue

**Second Half of Season 4**

 _ **5x12 Patience is A Virtue**_

ACT ONE

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. CAVE.**

(A male demon, MALAS, sets a cauldron down on the ground while the Seer watches him with a smirk.)

SEER: Thank you…I assure you that you will get what you need.

MALAS: When?

SEER (TAKEN ABACK BY HIS RUSHING): As soon as I can. And do I need to remind you why you're doing this?

MALAS (NODS HIS HEAD): No. But I need it so I can-

SEER: What…kill the Charmed Ones?

MALAS: Yes.

SEER: Timing is everything, my dear. That is why many previous demons and creatures have failed to kill them.

MALAS: How long do I have to wait?

SEER: Patience…is a virtue. It'll happen all in good time.

She turns to the CAMERA and smiles evilly.

 **CUT TO:**

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **FADE TO:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO HORIZON- MORNING.**

(The Sun rises as the CAMERA PANS across slow shots of the people walking on the sidewalks, cars being driven down the road, and the buildings of the city.)

 **FADE TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR.**

The sun shines on the house as people walk along the sidewalks by the manor and cars being driven down the road.

 **FADE TO:**

 **INT. PIPER'S BEDROOM- 9:00 A.M.**

The CAMERA pans along the bed as Piper opens her eyes. Time goes by slow as Piper sits up in bed and stands up.

 **TIME LAPSE (CUT TO):**

 **INT. BATHROOM- 9:05 A.M.**

Piper brushes her teeth as she dully looks at herself in the mirror.

Time lapses to Piper taking a shower and she throws her hands through her hair several times in an attempt to feel better.

 **TIME LAPSE (CUT TO):**

 **INT. PIPER'S BEDROOM- 9:20 A.M.**

She puts on a green sweater and blue jeans. Time lapses to her where she ties her hair into a ponytail down her neck.

She dully looks at herself in the mirror before she struggles to put a smile on her face.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. KITCHEN- 9:30 A.M.**

(Sunlight shines through the windows of the kitchen as Prue sits at the table and goes through a file of pictures of a young blonde woman. Piper walks in and catches Prue staring at the pictures of the model.)

PIPER (SMIRKS): Is there something you aren't telling me, Prue?

PRUE (SMIRKS, LOOKS UP AND TURNS AROUND): Good morning, Piper.

PIPER: Good morning. Who's that? (Pours coffee into a mug).

PRUE: A new client that I am going to interview while I also take pictures of. She is the new model of 415 magazine.

PIPER: Wait, what? You have a model for there, now?

PRUE: Apparently so. Fortunately, the woman that was supposed to do the job actually cancelled because she was over-booked.

PIPER: Hmm. (SIPS COFFEE) So what's the

PRUE: Problem is, she's a complete bimbo.

PIPER (SNICKERS): How?

PRUE: Every time she is around a man, she flirts with him and then they disappear until the next day with the man completely in lust that he acts rowdy and gets fired.

PIPER: Sounds more like a succubus.

PRUE: No kidding.

PIPER: I'm serious. Maybe she could be one too. Heck, she matches the profile of that succubus we dealt with.

PRUE: Maybe. (LOOKS AT PIPER WITH A SAD SMILE): You're feeling a little better this morning?

PIPER (SITS DOWN NEXT TO PRUE): Well, I can give comebacks again (SMIRKS). But it still hurts…a lot.

PRUE: I know, sweetie. Leo…h-h-he was a great brother-in-law.

PIPER: A great husband…

MALE VOICE: And a great son-in-law.

Prue and Piper shoot around the CAMERA reveals VICTOR standing at the kitchen door. Prue quickly stands up, along with Piper and the two hug their dad.

PRUE: You don't have work today, dad?

VICTOR: Nope so I thought I would hang with my girls today. (KISSES BOTH OF THEIR HEADS)

PIPER: Well, you got me dad.

PRUE: Sorry, dad but not me. I have work today. (WALKS BACK TO THE TABLE AND GRABS THE FILE OF PICTURES)

VICTOR: Well that's okay. One daughter to hang with is fine today. You and Paige have a good day at work.

PRUE: Paige has work today?

VICTOR: I assumed she did. She hasn't answered her phone. I've called a few times, but no answer. I think she might be in a meeting or something. I'm sure she's fine.

PRUE: Well, it's been a month since we have had a demon come after us.

PIPER: Still that doesn't mean she isn't in danger.

PRUE: Okay I'll go by her apartment before I go to work. I'll see you guys later (Starts to walk away).

PIPER: Wait, you don't want us to go with you?

PRUE: I think you two should spend some together.

VICTOR: Okay, no argument here.

PIPER: Okay. Just call me if you find out if she is or isn't at her place. And Prue?

PRUE: Yeah?

PIPER: Tell Paige thank you for everything. You guys have been here for me since-

VICTOR: We're a family, Piper. That's what we're for.

PRUE: I'll tell her.

PIPER: Thank you.

PRUE (SMILES): No problem.

She walks out of the kitchen which leaves Piper who looks up to her dad.

VICTOR: Okay, I really need a favor.

PIPER: What is it?

VICTOR (Walks behind the counter): Well, I've never tasted your cooking, Piper and I think your father should've been the first one to tell you if it's good or not.

PIPER (Taken Aback and Smirks): IF it's good or not?

VICTOR: How am I supposed to know?

PIPER: Okay. Well, you're about to find out. (Walks over to the cabinet and pulls stuff out to prepare a father-daughter breakfast).

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. PAIGE'S APARTMENT HALLWAY- 10:00.**

Prue makes her way up the stairs of the white wallpapered hallways of the apartment's interior and finds Paige's apartment number "77" on a door. She nods her head and steps up to the door. She raisers her hand to knock on the door but she hears the sound of a woman's scream.

She uses her raised hand and the door busts open.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PAIGE'S APARTMENT- 10:31.**

The door hits the back of the wall as Prue walks in only to see the blackness of the apartment with the exception of a projector pointed to a wall. She turns to the bed in front of it and sees Paige and Glen in the bed, half-naked.

PRUE (COVERS EYES): Ooh! Ooh!

 **CUT TO:**

FIRST COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT TWO

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. PAIGE'S APARTMENT- 10:31**

PAIGE (EMBARASSED): Prue?! Are you kidding me?! (Quickly gets up with the covers on her.)

PRUE: Oh, wow. Um, Paige…Glen, I didn't mean to-I didn't mean for that to happen.

GLEN (SMIRKS): Coincidentally, that's what she said last night.

PAIGE (GIVES DEATH STARE TO HIM): Glen!

GLEN (Smirks): Sorry.

Paige sits back down on the bed and pulls her clothes back on.

PRUE: You weren't answering your phone and Dad and Piper and I-we were worried. We thought something had happened to you.

PAIGE: Prue, nothing is wrong.

GLEN: Why would something be wrong?

PAIGE: It's nothing, Glen.

She walks over to Prue and urges her to the kitchen.

PRUE (WHISPERS): I'm sorry, Paige. (Shakes her head) I didn't know-

PAIGE (WHISPERS): It's okay, Prue. Nothing has happened to me and I don't think anything will happen to us for quite some time. It's been a month since the Source sent any demon after us.

PRUE: Yeah, maybe you're right. I told Piper that too, but she doesn't seem as sure as we do on the matter.

PAIGE (DROPS FACE): How is Piper today?

PRUE: Well, today she seems like herself which is good.

PAIGE: Yeah.

Glen's phone rings next to him and he grabs it. He answers it as the sisters continue to talk.

PRUE: She told me to tell you thank you.

PAIGE: For what?

PRUE: For being there for her...for being by her side and keeping her together with us...it means a lot to her...to us.

PAIGE (SMILES): We're sisters, we're a family.

PRUE (SMILES): Exactly.

GLEN: Uh...Paige?

PAIGE (TURNS TO HIM): Yeah?

GLEN: We're being called in.

PAIGE (CONFUSED): Called in? On our day off? For what?

 **TIMELAPSE (CUT TO):**

 **INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- BOB COWAN'S OFFICE- 11: 30.**

Bob Cowan sits behind his desk and eyes Paige, Glen, and Lila.

BOB: A child has gone missing, but it hasn't been 30 days yet. So the child's parents can't call the police and they've entrusted us to find him.

The three friends look at each simultaneously and back to their boss.

PAIGE: Mr. Cowan...we're not private detectives.

GLEN: We're not investigators.

LILA: And this isn't a 70s cartoon.

BOB: This isn't funny! This is serious. I need you to find my son before- (Stops at his reveal)

The three friends look at him in shock and guilt.

PAIGE: Your son is missing?

BOB: Yes.

LILA: What happened?

BOB: I don't know. My wife and I just woke up and found him gone. We can't call the cops and we don't have the money to hire a private investigator.

GLEN: So...you turn to us?

BOB: You three are close and are the smartest out of the other employees here. Paige, you've solved cases that seemed almost impossible to solve. You may be able to help me. And you two (Points two fingers at Glen and Lila) you each have personalities that can help. Glen, you are creative and you may be a klutz but you can figure out how people think.

PAIGE/GLEN: Thanks.

LILA: What about me?

BOB: Oh, you're just a sidekick to them.

Lila looks at him in shock.

BOB: I was just kidding! Lila, you have street smarts. You can find out stuff that others can't.

LILA: Well, that's what Chicago does to you.

PAIGE: So you let me get this straight, we're like a...team or something?

BOB: Just call yourselves the Social Services Investigators Team.

The three nod their heads and the boss nods his head back at them.

 **CUT TO:**

 **THE UNDERWORLD- CAVE.**

MALAS drags a body into the cave and picks him up. He makes his way to the table and places the body on it. The CAMERA reveals a black male child, MICHEAL COWAN, who wears a white tee shirt and blue jeans and has a medium cut under his eye, resembling a slash of Malas' claws. The CAMERA turns to reveal the Seer walk over to MALAS with annoyance on her face.

THE SEER: He isn't dead, is he?

MALAS: No, but he can be if you want.

THE SEER: No, I need him to lead the youngest Charmed One to us.

MALAS: What makes you think this will work?

THE SEER: The Warren bloodline tends to go to any lengths to save anyone they deem innocent. Paige will come after him as long as she knows that it is a demon that is behind the crime.

MALAS: But I can't attack her on the surface. What if she's in public? It'll expose us down here and the rest of the world will know about magic. We can't risk that again.

THE SEER: I never said you'd be the one to attack her.

MALAS looks at her in confusion as she turns to give an evil grin at Micheal Cowan

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. 415- PRUE'S OFFICE- 12:30.**

Prue sits at her desk and marks down a woman's name with a red highlighter just before the young model, Stephanie Klitz (PLAYED BY MONICA BELLUCCI), walks in a long white dress with a young male assistant gives her his number before he walks back out.

STEPHANIE: Hello. I'm Stephanie Klitz.

PRUE: Hi (Holds hand out and shakes her hand)! Prue Halliwell, photographer and interviewer of 415.

STEPHANIE: Nice to meet you. (Sits down in front of Prue's desk) What a nice...enough office.

(The Halliwell decides to keep her mouth closed for a few moments before she can give the woman a peace of her mind already. Eventually, she decides to speak.

PRUE: I'm going to interview you since you're the-

STEPHANIE (GLOATS): New face of 415? I know. Great, isn't it?

PRUE: Sure! Okay, so are you ready for the interview?

STEPHANIE (CONFUSED): Aren't we doing it while the photo shoot goes on?

PRUE: You can't talk while you pose for the camera, can you?

STEPHANIE: Well, fine. I'll do the interview first and then the photo shoot. I guess my limo driver will have to go on without me. Luckily, I have a handsome guy out there who can take me home.

PRUE: Uh...

STEPHANIE: Did you know that you have so many handsome guys here?

PRUE: Well, miss I have a boyfriend.

STEPHANIE: What does that mean? I have three and a husband.

Prue shakes her head and swallows her words before they slip.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PARLOR- 1:15.**

Victor sits down on a chair while Piper sits on the couch.

VICTOR (LAUGHS): Well, I guess you proved me wrong.

PIPER (SMIRKS): See I told you! My cooking is great and safe…unlike our lives around here.

VICTOR: Hey, Paige is safe. I just wish Prue saved us the details. God, if I ever see that Glen boy, he would get a knuckle-

PIPER: Dad! No! (LAUGHS)

The two laugh it out until it dies down.

VICTOR: So...how have you been?

PIPER: Um, I'm getting there.

VICTOR: I'm sorry, Piper.

PIPER: Dad, it's not your fault.

VICTOR: I should've been there at the funeral.

PIPER: You were out of town-

VICTOR: No...I wasn't.

PIPER (CONFUSED AND TAKEN ABACK): Then where were you?

VICTOR (CLEARS THROAT): The day Prue had told me what happened, I rushed over here. But I got-into a car crash.

PIPER (DISBELIEVED): You got into a what?

VICTOR: I got into a car crash and my car was banged up and I had to go to the hospital. I told the hospital to not call you girls unless...I died.

PIPER (TEARS FORM IN HER EYES): Dad, why didn't you tell us? Why did you lie?

VICTOR: You girls didn't need time to care for your old man. You just lost your husband, Piper. And Prue and Paige lost their brother-in-law. You girls didn't need to hear any more bad news.

PIPER (SHAKES HER HEAD): Dad, you should've told us.

VICTOR: I don't think so, Piper. I know I should regret it, but I don't. I'd rather you deal with one tragedy then two at a time.

PIPER (SIGHS AND THINKS): Well...I understand why you did it. I really do dad, but I'm your daughter first. I'm your daughter before I'm Leo's wife.

VICTOR: Yeah, but I knew it would've destroyed you. I wasn't going to let death keep you down just like Prue and I did for your mother.

PIPER: What do you mean?

VICTOR: I never got over your mom's death and it held me back from enjoying the rest of my life.

PIPER (SIGHS): Just like Prue did.

VICTOR: Yeah.

Piper nods her head and wipes the tears that flow down her face.

VICTOR: I couldn't let that happen to you, Piper. You deserve a good life. You don't need your life destroyed.

He quickly moves over to the couch and pulls Piper into his arms. He comforts his daughter while she struggles to hold back her tears, but still cries on him.

PIPER: Leo didn't deserve that, dad. He didn't deserve to die like that. He was a good person and he did all he can to keep us together. We went through every trial those Elders sent us through and in the end...we still didn't last.

VICTOR: Yes, you did, Piper. Even through death, your love still shines. I can still see the love you have for him and I know he still loves you.

PIPER: Really?

VICTOR: Yes. The day of your wedding after that guy trashed it and you left, Phoebe got us all together and explained to us that you and Leo's love has touched us all. And she was right.

PIPER: That's just like Phoebe. She always believed in our love. Even when we didn't believe in it ourselves.

VICTOR: Hey, have you ever thought that maybe Leo is with the rest of our family right now?

PIPER: I asked Grams and she said he isn't. But he may be with his family somewhere there.

VICTOR: I'm sure he is.

PIPER (SMILES): Thanks, dad.

She hugs him tight as he hugs her back and kisses the top of her head.

VICTOR: Your welcome, Piper.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. COWANS' HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- 3:30.**

The door into the house opens and Paige, Lila, and Glen enter to see the living room disheveled with books on the floor, plants on the carpet, broken dishes and cooking supplies all over the floor.

GLEN: What went on in here?

LILA: A robbery?

PAIGE: Mr. Cowan didn't say anything about a robbery. Let alone that his house would be in such a mess.

LILA: Either that or someone came in here after they kidnapped Mike.

GLEN: What are you saying?

LILA: Back in Chicago, whenever a child was kidnapped, the kidnapper usually came back and trashed the house.

PAIGE: Why though?

LILA: Either two reasons…to find money too or to send a message.

Glen bends down to pick up a broken picture frame without the picture inside.

GLEN (SHOWS IT TO THEM): Well, this is weird. There's a missing picture from this frame.

LILA: Why would a person steal a picture from someone's apartment?

PAIGE: Yeah, this is some weirdness, alright. (She sees a slight drip of blood on the floor and gasps) Uh, guys. I found some blood.

Glen and Lila move over and gaze at it too.

LILA: We should call the police now, right?

PAIGE: No, not yet. We need to look for more evidence that can point us or at least the cops in the right direction.

GLEN: I'm going to go check out his room.

LILA: I'll go with you.

The two walk away as Paige still examines the kitchen.

INT. COWAN'S HOUSE- MIKE'S BEDROOM- 3:35

Glen walks in, followed by Lila who see papers on the floor with drawings on them. The two walk forward and look down at the papers to see it is a star symbol in a circle.

GLEN: What does this mean?

MALAS shimmers in behind the two and grabs both of their necks. Before they can yell and scream for help, the demon shimmers them all out of the room.

PAIGE (O.S.): Guys! I didn't find anything. There's no sign of- (Walks into the bedroom).

She notices Glen and Lila are nowhere to be found which confuses her.

PAIGE: Okay…guys, I'm really not going to play the sneak-up game right now!

She looks down to see the symbols on the paper and she bends to get it. Just as soon as her fingers touch one of the papers, she is sucked into a premonition.

FLASH TO: (PREMONITION)

INT. COWAN'S HOUSE- MIKE'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.

Mike sits down on his bed right before MALAS shimmers in and grabs him in a chokehold tightly. Moments later, Michael falls unconscious in his arms and Malas shimmers them out.

FLASH TO: (PREMONITION/TIME-LAPSE)

INT. COWAN'S HOUSE- LIVING ROOM- NOON.

MALAS throws a lamp on the floor and tosses plants and décor down. He knocks silverware and kitchenware all around the kitchen. After he leaves a mess everywhere to make a statement, he finds a picture of Bob and Margaret Cowan along with their son Mike as they all have smiles on their faces and stare directly at each other in front of a tree. He pulls the picture out and shimmers out within a moment.

FLASH TO: (PREMONITION/TIME-LAPSE)

INT. COWAN'S HOUSE- MIKE'S BEDROOM- 3:35.

MALAS shimmers in behind the two and grabs both of their necks. Before they can yell and scream for help, the demon shimmers them all out of the room.

FLASH OUT:

INT. COWAN'S HOUSE- MIKE'S BEDROOM- 3:37.

Paige is pulled out of the premonition with a gasp leaving out of her mouth right after.

PAIGE (IRRITATED): Damnit.

 **CUT OUT:**

COMMERCIAL BREAK.

ACT THREE

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. PARLOR- 4:00.**

A Scrabble board game sits on the coffee table as Piper and Victor go head to head with each other on the game. A lot of words have already been filled, just as Piper puts the final word "demon" on the board, ending their game.

PIPER: Hah! I win!

VICTOR: Oh, come on! I'm getting old, that's the only reason you won.

PIPER: Whatever you say, dad.

The front door opens and closes. Right after, Paige enters the parlor with a smug look on her face.

VICTOR: Paige!

PAIGE: Hey dad.

He stands up and gives her a hug which she returns. But as they break apart, both him and Piper notice her look.

VICTOR: What's wrong?

PIPER: Let me guess, does it have to do with the word "demon"?

PAIGE: Yes! Some demon grabbed my two best friends and kidnapped my boss' son by the way and took them to who knows where in the Hellish place underneath us. (Looks at her dad). Excuse my language, dad.

VICTOR: It's okay, Paige.

PIPER: How did this happen?

PAIGE: My boss recruited me, Glen, and Lila to find his son. We went to his place and it looked like a robbery, only it wasn't.

VICTOR: What?

PAIGE: The demon kidnapped Mike and came back the next day to I'm guessing…send a message. Then he kidnapped Glen and Lila.

PIPER: The demon didn't try to get you?

PAIGE: We never saw each other or at least I don't think so. I saw all of this from my premonition. Now we just need to figure out where he took them to.

PIPER: And do what exactly? There has to be a reason he didn't try to get you?

VICTOR: It could be to lure you. Maybe whoever the demon is knew that you would search for your boss' son.

PAIGE: Ugh. You're right and that would also mean that he can probably see the future just like me.

Piper's head looks away and then back to Paige whose eyes open up and she lets out a smirk. Victor looks between them.

VICTOR: What's the matter? What is it?

PIPER: Maybe it's not the demon you saw who can see the future.

PAIGE (NODS HER HEAD): It's time to pay our little all-seer a little visit.

 **CUT TO:**

 **415- PHOTOSHOOT ROOM- 4:00.**

(Prue snaps pictures of Stephanie with her vintage camera. Stephanie, who wears a long white dress with black pump hells, seems to want to go all out in her photo shoot in front of a 415 logo.)

PRUE: So how do you feel being the new face of 415?

STEPHANIE: Marvelous, but I knew I would get a photo shoot again. I just had one yesterday day at Montoya's Photos.

PRUE (STOPS TAKING PICTURES AND LOOKS AT HER IN DISBELIEF): Wait, wait. You mean to tell me that you did a photo shoot with the company's rival?

STEPHANIE (PROUD): Of course! I don't care who I take photo shoots for, just as long as I take them I'll be fine.

PRUE: Listen, you're the face of 415, Stephanie. You can't just go do photo shoots with the rivals' company. If I interviewed a client over there, my job would be off the hangers.

(The model steps toward Prue who has her camera to her side as she watches Stephanie with no fear or care.)

STEPHANIE: I'm not like you, okay? I'm not an amateur nor a kiss-ass.

PRUE (SMIRKS IN DISBELIEF): Amateur…kiss-ass? I'm one of the best photographers in this city. And I don't kiss anyone's ass, but I know you do. How many men have you let dress you in the studio and undress you in the bedroom?

STEPHANIE (ANNOYED): How dare you?

PRUE: What is your problem? All I've tried to do is do a photoshoot and interview you and the whole time you've thrown in my face how I'm not like you. But you know what? I don't want to be like you. (Examines the model with disbelief about her attitude). You know what? Just go. I refuse to work with you.

STEPHANIE: No, you're going to work for me.

PRUE: I'm not working WITH you. I was never working for you.

Stephanie rolls her and gives a quick "hmph" and walks away with annoyance on her face. Prue holds her hand on her head as a headache catches on. She's glad she told Stephanie off and doesn't regret it. Just as she lets out a deep sigh, her cell phone rings and she quickly goes to open it.

PRUE: Hello. Prue Halliwell speaking.

PIPER (O.S.): Prue. Paige and I need you. A demon kidnapped her boss' son and her friends.

PRUE: Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can.

PIPER (O.S.): Okay.

Prue hangs up and looks around herself as she walks away to leave the studio.

CUT TO:

INT. ATTIC- 5:00.

Paige stands at the Book of Shadows and flips the pages while Piper stays on her right side.

PAIGE: Okay, I know that demon is in here somewhere.

PIPER: Well Paige, hopefully he is. Do you need some water or something to eat?

PAIGE: I can't really eat while I worry about the guy I love and my best friend- (Stops her sentence at the shock of her considering Glen as more than just a friend)

PIPER (SMIRKS): You…love Glen?

PAIGE: As a friend of course.

PIPER: Right…I can't count how many times I gave that excuse.

PRUE (WALKS IN): Hey. Have you guys found the demon in the Book of Shadows yet?

VICTOR (WALKS IN BEHIND HER): I gave her a heads up.

Prue walks over to Paige's right side and hugs her.

PRUE: I'm sorry, Paige.

PAIGE: Thanks.

PRUE: Don't worry, though.

PIPER: Yeah, the Power of Three will find him and vanquish him.

VICTOR: With the help of their old man?

The three sisters laugh and shake their heads.

PIPER: Uh…Dad? You can't come with us on this one.

VICTOR: Why not?

PRUE: Well first, you hate magic.

VICTOR: But you're my daughters.

PAIGE: But we're also witches. We don't want you to get hurt, dad.

VICTOR: Listen girls, I know I've had my problems with magic…a lot of problems, but I want to be in all parts of your lives. Magic and all.

The three sisters look at each other in worry, but nod their heads.

PRUE: Okay dad, you can help me with potions.

PAIGE: I haven't even the demon.

PRUE: Piper's got an idea.

PIPER (LOOKS AT PRUE AND BACK TO PAIGE): Well, I don't know if it'll work, but what if we try to summon the demon like we did Belthazor…well Prue, Phoebe, and I.

PAIGE: It should work. We do it a lot anyways.

VICTOR: Well, just in case… (He turns around and finds a metal bat in the various boxes of stuff.) I'm armed.

PRUE (SMIRK): With a bat?

VICTOR: Who knows? Maybe it'll come in handy.

MALAS shimmers in behind Victor with an athamae in his hand.

PAIGE/PRUE/PIPER: Dad!

Victor quickly turns around and dodges the demon's attack and swings the metal bat right into the demon's head, which sends him to the floor. Victor looks down at the unconscious demon as he breaths a little hard with a shake of his head. He turns back around to his daughters to see them with shocked faces.

VICTOR: I told you it'd come in handy.

PRUE: Okay, well then…let's get to work on him.

CUT TO:

COMMERCIAL BREAK

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- 4:45.**

Paige sits on the couch, curled up into a ball. She shakes back and forth as tears fall down her cheeks. Victor comes down the stairs and hears the cries of Paige.

VICTOR: Paige (He moves over to her and sits next to her. He puts his arm around his daughter.) What's wrong?

PAIGE: Lila…Glen…they're gone.

VICTOR: They're not dead, Paige.

PAIGE: No. The demon kidnapped them and he only kidnapped them for one reason.

VICTOR: What?

PAIGE: Me.

VICTOR: Paige… (He pulls Paige to his chest and lets her cry on him.) It's not your fault that demon took your friends.

PAIGE: How isn't it? I'm a Charmed One.

VICTOR: Yeah, but sometimes you girls have random demons attack people and some of them be your friends.

PAIGE: Yeah, but what's the odds it's both of my friends, dad?

VICTOR: Well… (Stops as he tries to find a reason).

PAIGE: Exactly.

VICTOR: Well, maybe the demon got one and saw the other so he grabbed her too.

PAIGE: That makes a lot more sense, dad. (Sarcastically nods her head)

VICTOR: Listen, even if you had something to do with it, think about it, Paige. You and your sisters…you girls are the Charmed Ones. You always pull through anything. Regardless of what happens, you three always come back stronger and fix anything that is wrong.

PIPER (O.S.): What about Leo? (Victor and Paige turn to see Piper slowly step down the stairs.)

VICTOR: Piper…

PIPER: Leo is gone and I can't fix that.

VICTOR (STANDS UP): Why do you think that?

PIPER: Are you kidding me, dad? I literally saw Leo die, right in my arms. He's not coming back.

VICTOR: Have you tried to, do what you tried with Phoebe?

PIPER: No, I can't do that, I refuse to get my hopes up like then.

PAIGE (STANDS UP): Piper. What about what Leo told you?

PIPER: What…have faith? Where did that get me?! Huh?!

Victor and Paige look away from her in discomfort.

PIPER: I'm sorry dad and Paige, but the only faith I have right now in this moment is that we will find our innocents safe and get them and us back in one piece.

PAIGE (SLIGHT SMILE): Thanks, Piper.

PRUE (O.S.): Paige! Piper!

The three people in the living room look up and takes off towards the stairs.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ATTIC- 4:48.**

Piper, Paige, and Victor rush into the room and look in shock. The CAMERA reveals Prue who struggles being held by MALAS. Piper begins to flick her wrist, but Paige pushes her hands back down.

PAIGE: No. You might blow up Prue.

PRUE: Get him off of me.

MALAS: See you later witches.

He shimmers out with Prue as the three look on in disbelief and shock.

 **CUT TO:**

COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT FOUR

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. ATTIC- 5:15.**

Piper stands by the smoking cauldron and puts potions in three potion bottles. Victor practices with his bag as he swings back and forth. Meanwhile, Paige writes a spell down on a note pad paper. She finally finishes it with relief just before she looks up at her dad.

PAIGE: I've finish the sp- (Stares at him) Dad, what are you doing?

VICTOR: I'm practicing on swinging this bat at that demon who took Prue. He screwed up when he took my daughter.

PAIGE: Piper? You ready?

Piper finishes her three potions and turns the cauldron off. She steps towards the three of them.

PIPER: Done. Are you guys ready?

VICTOR: As ready as we can be.

PAIGE: We're going to get that bastard.

VICTOR: But how are we going to get there? None of us have any powers that can get us down there.

PIPER: That's why I have these. Prue was practicing on making a potion that can take us wherever our minds want to go. So no outside thoughts, okay? Just focus on her.

She sighs before she throws the potion at the middle of them and the smoke covers them before they disappear and the smoke reveals that they're gone.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. CAVE.**

Prue lies in a tall and wide cage as she is on the floor of it. Out of thin air, smoke appears and leaves Piper, Paige, and Victor.

Prue looks up from her position and spots them in the middle of the cage.

PRUE: Piper! Paige! Dad!

She stands as the other three run up to the cage. The CAMERA reveals MALAS shimmer in from the spot they were in and form an energy ball in his hand.

PRUE: Behind you!

The three turn around to see MALAS throw the energy ball at them. Piper pushes Victor away with her as Paige quickly moves her body and the energy ball hits the cage which shakes the bars a little bit. Piper starts to get up just before the energy ball forms and she freezes him and the energy ball.

PRUE: Is dad okay?

PIPER: Yeah, he's just out cold.

MALAS slowly unfreezes and the sisters quickly notice him. He throws the energy ball too quick and causes the both of them to fly backwards and right into the cage. The demon smiles as Prue helps the two stand up. He shakes the key and key chain in his hand and simply drops it to his feet.

PIPER: What the hell just happened?!

PRUE: He just sent you in here with me.

PAIGE: Oh, great! We're going to die in here.

MALAS smirks at them just before red eyes appear and a shimmer which reveals Klea at his side.

KLEA: Don't.

MALAS turns to her with disturbance.

KLEA: I'm with HER.

MALAS: Okay.

PAIGE: Her? Who's her?

PRUE: Who's her?!

KLEA: It's no one witches…or rather no one you will see.

PIPER: Ohhhh, you're gonna be soooo sorry when we vanquish your ass.

KLEA: Not likely. You see… (Starts pacing around the cage) …I'm only here to keep you occupied. You have no reason to vanquish me.

PAIGE: You're talking about Lila and Glen! Where are they?!

KLEA (Quickly steps up to Paige to scare her): Where do you think?!

Paige looks at her in shock, not even able to let out a gasp. The three sisters look at Klea and the demon in anger.

PRUE: You know, this is soooo typical of you, demon. (MALAS eyes her in confusion) Always following a more powerful demon because you are so weak that you can't even kill a bunch of witches…three witches at that.

MALAS: I could kill you in half of a second.

Piper and Paige finally catch onto Prue's plan and follow along. In the next moment, Klea realizes their plan.

KLEA: Don't move.

PIPER: See. Typical higher demon. They know they can control you.

PAIGE: I guess you're just another pathetic demon.

MALAS (ANGRY): Stupid witches (He launches an energy ball at the cage)!

The energy ball bounces right back off and hits the demon which causes him to slowly become shot with bolts of energy before he explodes.

KLEA: You little witches. I can't wait til- (A bat hits her across the back of her head).

The CAMERA reveals Victor behind her with his bat in his hand as she falls to the ground, unconscious. He turns to his daughters with a smirk.

VICTOR: I told you it'd come in handy.

PRUE/PIPER/PAIGE: Thanks dad.

He rushes to get the key off the ground and goes back and unlocks the cage. As soon as the cage opens, he helps his daughters out from on it. Piper looks down at Klea.

PIPER: We need to vanquish her.

PRUE: It'll likely require a spell and we don't have time to make one.

PAIGE: Okay. Now we go save Mike, Glen, and Lila. Prue, can you get a read on them?

PRUE: Already on it. They're a couple of caves away. Glen and Lila are awake, but Mike's out cold. We need to go now!

She leads them in the exit of the cave and the four of them leave.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. CAVE.**

Glen and Lila are held on the wall with shackles on their hands and feet. The CAMERA swings over and reveals the REAL MALAS, who stands in the middle of the cave with a smirk on his face while Mike is unconscious on the altar. Klea appears from behind him with an equal, but feminine smile.

Prue, Paige, Piper, and Victor run into the cave and quickly stop in disbelief of the two people they thought were dead and knocked out. They then notice Mike unconscious between the demons.

PIPER (Looks at Mike): What did you do to the kid?

KLEA: Nothing, really.

PAIGE: What the hell.

LILA: Paige.

She turns to see her two friends chained on the wall and rush to them. When she reaches them, she gazes up at them as tears form in their eyes while tears already fall down their faces.

GLEN: They told us everything.

LILA: I don't care about this secret. You protected your family and us.

GLEN: Paige…I-

KLEA: Enough! I have heard too many voices from you all and now it's time for you to hear our voices.

PAIGE: We don't give a crap about what you say!

KLEA: Not even to save you friends' lives?

Paige purses her lips close with eyes that could kill Klea.

KLEA: You witches have made our lives as worst as they can be…You killed my brothers…You killed the Brotherhood of the Thorns!

Prue and Piper look at her in incredulity.

PRUE: You were with them?

PIPER: How? Cole vanquished all of them!

KLEA: Not all of us. He couldn't find me. I guess I'm lucky.

PIPER: Hmm lucky for us.

MALAS (QUICKLY POINTS AT PIPER): You!

PIPER: Me? Wha—What did I do?

MALAS: You murdered my brother. Remember Torkin?

PIPER: In case you don't know, I don't remember their names.

MALAS: He was in the Brotherhood as well. You killed him.

PRUE: He's talking about the demon you blew up AFTER the fact you knocked me on my ass!

PIPER: Oh…that demon.

KLEA: Now enough with the introductions. It's time for you to die.

PAIGE: We vanquished your buddy just now. How hard can it be this time?

KLEA: He won't be the one that you'll have to vanquish. (Waves her hand at Mike)

(Mike wakes up and gets up off of the altar. His eyes glow red and he smirks evilly. Prue, Piper, Paige, and Victor look in shock at the boy.)

PRUE: Uh oh.

KLEA: "Uh oh" is right. Kill them, kid.

(An athamae shimmers into Mike's hand and he rushes to them. Piper quickly freezes him. At the same time, Malas throws an energy ball at Prue, Piper, and Victor. Victor manages to swing the bat at the energy ball and it flies back to Malas. He is slowly electrocuted by the energy before he explodes into nothing.

KLEA: No!

PIPER: Oh yes (She flicks her wrists, but Klea is only blasted a few feet away).

KLEA: Try again, widowed witch.

Piper tries to blow up Klea again, but the same results occurs.

KLEA: Come on! Keep trying!

Eventually Piper focuses all of her energy on vanquishing Klea and accidentally unfreezes Mike who continues to walk towards Prue and Victor. Prue TKs the athamae out of his hand and onto the ground. Paige quickly sneaks her way towards them. Prue and Victor watch Piper's battle.

PIPER: Why won't you die already?!

KLEA: You can't defeat me.

PIPER: That doesn't mean I'll stop trying!

PRUE: Piper!

VICTOR: Piper!

PIPER: I got this!

PAIGE: No. I got this. (She stabs Klea in the stomach who looks down at the wound just before Paige pulls the athamae Mike tried to use back out of Klea's stomach.)

Klea touches the wound and sees the blood quickly fill up her hand. Piper tries to blow her up again, but Klea manages to shimmer out just before.

PIPER: Ugh! I had her!

PAIGE: Piper.

PIPER: I could've vanquished her, Paige.

PRUE: Look, the good thing is we saved Mike and your friends. (TKs the locks open and Glen and Lila fall to their knees just before Paige rushes back to them.)

(The two older sisters go to Mike and shake him awake to which he slowly wakes up.)

PAIGE: I told you I was going to save you.

GLEN: Yes, you did.

LILA: Thanks, Paige.

The two hug Paige and she hugs them back.

Prue, Piper, and Mike walks back over to the sisters' dad as the four watch in awe at Paige and her friends.

 **FADE TO:**

 **INT. COWAN'S HOUSE- 6:00.**

The front door opens from the other side and Bob sees his son Mike rush to him in excitement. Prue, Piper, Paige, Glen, Lila, and Mike stand at the door as well.

MIKE: Dad!

BOB: Son! Wh-where have you been?

MIKE: I don't know. The nice people found me in the park and brought me back.

BOB (Smiles): Thank you so much. I never doubted you guys Paige.

PAIGE: No problem.

(Bob kisses the top of his son's head and hugs him tightly.)

 **FADE TO:**

 **INT. ENTRANCE- 6:30.**

Prue, Piper, Paige, Lila, and Glen walk through the front door while Victor walks in from the living room.

PRUE: Well, tonight was a crazy night.

PIPER: Ugh, crazy isn't the right word.

VICTOR: How about mind-boggling?

PAIGE: Is that even a word?

LILA: I'm pretty sure it's not a word.

GLEN: It fits what happened though.

VICTOR: Thanks, kid. Hey, your boss' kid doesn't remember anything, right Paige? That dust stuff worked?

PAIGE: Yeah. We're lucky Leo had some in the attic or I probably wouldn't have a job right now.

PRUE: So, what are we going to do with you two (She points her finger at Glen and Lila).

LILA: W-what do you mean?

PIPER: Paige (She gives her a knowing eye which means that she has to explain to them about magic).

PAIGE: Let's go talk in the other room, guys (She begins to urge them away before Piper stops Paige).

PIPER: Paige.

PAIGE (TURNS AROUND): Hmm?

PIPER: I'm sorry about back "down there". I'm not mad at you, I was just furious at her.

PAIGE: It's okay, Piper. I know you aren't mad at me. You can be angry at her, just don't let it overcome your mind. We don't need you getting all "fury" on us again.

Prue and Piper laugh at her who laughs right along with them. Paige turns back around and heads back to her friends in the parlor. Prue and Piper turn to look up at their dad.

VICTOR: I guess I should go ahead and get home. As much as I'd like to stay here a little longer and fight that woman, I think I'll get a good night's rest.

PRUE: You aren't alone about getting rest (She hugs her dad and Piper does the same at the same time)

PAIGE (RUSHES BACK IN): Hey! No fair!

She hugs Victor right along with her sisters and the three enjoy the company of their dad. After the three break away from him, he smiles down at them.

VICTOR: I'm not going to lie. I haven't felt this excited since I was with your mother.

PIPER: Oh dad!

PAIGE: Gross!

VICTOR: I'm not joking. I actually enjoyed myself today. It makes me…I don't know…want to keep doing it.

PRUE: You?

PIPER: You want to keep being involved with magic?

PAIGE: I thought you hated it.

VICTOR: I've come to terms that it isn't my best subject, but I like to be by my girls' sides and fight the evil that gets near you three.

PAIGE: Well, I for one am happy about that (She hugs him again). Night, dad. (She goes back to her friends).

PRUE: It's not that I don't like it, it's just…

PIPER: It's dangerous.

VICTOR: It's just as dangerous being unable to defend yourself. It's just as dangerous to watch you three be attacked and I can't defend you.

PIPER: He's got us there.

PRUE: Alright, dad. You want to help us…we've gotta train though. You up for it?

VICTOR: I might be a little old, but I can deal with some exercise.

Prue and Victor walk towards the sunroom while Piper smiles and walks back up the stairx.

 **CUT TO:**

 **PIPER'S BEDROOM- 6:35.**

She opens the door to her room and walks to bed. She sits down on it with a sigh and just as she seems alright, she starts to cry. As she uncontrollably lets out tears, a dark red mist lurks outside of her window.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PARLOR- 6:40.**

PAIGE: You can't tell anyone, you guys.

GLEN: We get it, Paige.

PAIGE: I mean, you really can't tell anyone.

LILA: Paige. We got it, okay? We won't tell a single soul.

PAIGE: Yeah, see that doesn't really work either in our lives. You can't tell anyone.

GLEN: Okay, we got it.

PAIGE: You sure?

GLEN: Yeah.

LILA: Soul or no soul, we're not telling anyone.

PAIGE: Yes! (She quickly hops to the middle of her two friends with a smile and hugs them).

PAIGE: Oh my God! I have so many stories to tell you guys! It's unbelievable!

GLEN: We bet.

(Paige smiles into the shoulders of her friends while Glen and Lila eye each other with a red glow of their eyes and an evil smirk.)

 **FADE OUT.**

Next Episode: When Prue is visited by her deathly friend again, she is faced with a big ruling that will affect not only her life, but her loved ones and the cosmic balance of the magical world. But once Paige finds a boy at her workplace that has the power to start fires, they find out that the boy's abilities may be linked to the magical force that caused the death of Phoebe and the resurrection of Prue. Meanwhile, Piper attends her friend's baby shower and wishes she and Leo could've started a family. Will the sisters save the boy and reveal the link between his powers and the trauma and tragedy they've endured in the last months? And will Piper find a solution to her feelings? Tune in to next Thursday.

 **Hello everyone! It's nice to finally be back. I never completely left, I was just very sick and plus started college. However, the season did take long to plan out fully and now all scripts are ready. I will release them every week on Thursdays just like the show. Please leave your comments, reviews, theories, or even thoughts about the series and what I can improve on going forward.  
**


	13. 4x13 Where There's Smoke,There's A Fire

**4.13 Where There's Smoke, There's A Firestarter**

ACT ONE

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. PIPER'S BEDROOM- MORNING.**

(The framed picture of Piper and Leo on their marriage day sits in the cabinet while Piper stares at it with clear sign of sadness on her face. In the same moment, Prue walks into the parlor as she reads the front page of the newspaper with a big smile.)

PRUE: Hey. Have you seen the front page of the newspaper?

PIPER (Turns to her older sister): No. What does it say?

Her big sister shoves the paper into her hands and Piper reads the front page titled "Prue Halliwell Makes Her Way Back to the Top" with a picture of the model Sasha Kempt.

PIPER (Furrows her eyebrows): Wow! You got to the top quickly! (Puts the newspaper out of her face quickly). Did you use magic?

Prue looks at her sister in shock and Piper quickly smirks at her. She hugs her older sister with a big smile who hugs her back with an equal smile.

PIPER: I'm so happy for you! You did it.

As they break apart, Prue takes the newspaper.

PIPER: Uh, no! (Snatches the newspaper back out of Prue's hands) We're framing this!

PRUE: Framing it? Are you sure?

PIPER: Yes! This is a big accomplishment. After all we've been through in the past few months, it's a surprise we still have jobs.

PRUE: Yeah. You're right. Nice idea.

PIPER: Yep. Now, I'll go and find a frame to put this in. (She quickly walks out towards the living room)

PRUE: Hey, how did the baby shower for Lily go this morning?

MALE VOICE: She is right. (Prue quickly turns around and notices the familiar face that reveals himself through black and blue shadows)

PRUE: Death. (She looks at the Angel of Death and shakes her head)

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: You don't seem too happy to see me.

PRUE: Because I'm not. What are you doing here?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: You know why. You haven't forgotten, have you?

PRUE: No.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: We aren't done tracking that "magical force".

PRUE: I know that. It's just-

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: No. We must go now. I have something to show you.

PRUE: What is it?

(He offers her his hand and she reluctantly takes it. They slowly disappear in his usual transportation.)

PIPER (Walks back in): Hey. What color frame do you think- (Stops as she sees her big sister isn't in the room anymore) Well, I guess I'll have to pick the color myself (Rolls her eyes).

 **CUT TO:**

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- MORNING**.

(We see over shots of the Golden Gate Bridge, the many buildings in the city, and people walking downtown. We ease to a shot of South Bay Social Services building.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- OFFICES- MORNING.**

Paige sits in her cubicle and writes down a list of names on a clipboard. She writes "Marshall Thomas", "Lilian Thomas", and finally "Tyler Thomas". GLEN and LILA both look at a small family near their boss' office.

(The sound of a scream and mutters alert Paige and she stands up from her desk to see a young blonde boy who can't be, but 12 years old, Tyler Thomas, stand next to a plant that is on fire. Bob Cowan scrambles to it with a fire extinguisher and sprays to put out the fire. Tyler watches him as he backs up. When he finally puts it out, Tyler's parents, Marshall and Lilian Thomas, move in front of Cowan and shake their heads in annoyance.)

MARSHALL: You see?! The kid's a freaking pyromaniac!

LILIAN: He sets all our furniture on fire and never tells us why!

Tyler quickly takes off away from them and struggles to hold back tears. GLEN and LILA both manage to see Paige eye Tyler's parents in disgust and go after Tyler who leaves the building.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- MORNING.**

Paige exits and surveys her surroundings to see Tyler walking aimlessly down the sidewalk. She tries her best to make her way towards him without startling him.

PAIGE: Hey.

Tyler begins to walk away before she speaks the words that he didn't think anyone would say.

PAIGE: I saw you use your power.

TYLER (Slowly turns around and looks up at her): I'm sorry. I didn't mean to set that plant on fire. I never mean to set stuff on fire.

PAIGE: What do you mean?

TYLER: I just get mad sometimes and stuff catches on fire. I don't understand. I'm not doing it on purpose. I can't even touch a lighter without getting scared.

PAIGE: Well, buddy I would hope that you'd be scared of lighters. They are not good for you.

TYLER: I wish I could make it stop (Tears begin to fall down his cheeks again).

PAIGE: Come on. I know what's going on, but we can't discuss it here.

He nods his head at her with hopes that she can help him. Back near the doors of South Bay Social Services stands Glen and Lila whose eyes glow red as they watch Paige and Tyler.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. THE ANGELIC ROOM OF THE UNIVERSE.**

(The walls of the room are as white as clouds while the ceiling shows space and its many stars. The Angel of Death and Prue teleport in and she looks around herself in amazement.)

PRUE: Wha-what is this place?

She looks up above her and she smiles at the sight of space. When she looks back down, she smiles to the Angel of Death.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: This is the Angelic Room of the Universe…where all of the angels meet and work together to keep the cosmic balance of the universe secure.

PRUE (Sarcastically): Right because the universe is sooo secure.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: That's exactly the reason why we are here. The universe was momentarily dismantled when you were ressurected and your sister died. Though the universe has come back together, there are still cracks that are big enough to dismantle it again.

PRUE: How can we fix it?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: Originally, I decided to keep this between you and I in hopes to solve this ourselves and prevent any rash decisions by those over us.

PRUE: Let me guess…the Elders?

The Angel of Death smirks and shakes his head.

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: No.

MALE VOICE: He's talking about us.

(The CAMERA pans from Prue turning around and we see an elderly Caucasian man who looks to be healthy, The Angel of Destiny, in a long white robe. On the sides of him are a Caucasian woman who looks young with neck length blonde hair, The Angel of Life, and has a long bright-blue robe. On the other side of him is an African-American woman who has long brown hair tied up into a pony tail, The Angel of Fate, and has a long dark-red robe. On the two ends of the three are two young looking man, one who is African-American, The Angel of Nature and wears a dark green robe and the other is Hispanic, the Angel of Light, who wears a long yellow robe.)

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Hello. We're the Angels of the Universe.

PRUE: Wait. I thought angels were pretty much-

ANGEL OF LIFE: Whitelighters? (Smirks) No way. We're the original Angels. They just took our name and ran with it.

ANGEL OF NATURE: Well, you can blame the humans for that.

ANGEL OF LIGHT: We can't play the blame game…even though it was both their fault.

ANGEL OF FATE: Okay. That's enough! (Looks to Prue) We have much to discuss.

PRUE: Like?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Like how you broke the cosmic balance.

PRUE: I didn't do that, okay?

ANGEL OF DEATH: She's only partly at fault.

PRUE: Hey. I thought you were on my side.

ANGEL OF DEATH: I told you. I am neutral.

PRUE: Well, Mr. Neutral, can you please explain to them that I had no control over what happened?

ANGEL OF DEATH (To the other Angels): She was a minor factor from the information I have gathered.

ANGEL OF FATE: And what exactly was the information you gathered?

ANGEL OF LIFE: Yeah and like why didn't you tell us this? Come on! We're like a family.

The rest of the Angels eye her like she's crazy in the head.

ANGEL OF LIFE (Confused): What?

ANGEL OF NATURE: Can you explain what you have gathered?

ANGEL OF DEATH: Well, I discovered that her younger sister, Phoebe, wasn't supposed to die. It was Prue.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Ahh…Phoebe Halliwell…she was destined for great things...

PRUE: Like what?

ANGEL OF NATURE: We can't tell you anything. You and your sisters already know too much. If the balance is thrown off anymore…it will be disastrous.

Concern quickly forms on Prue's face and she shakes her head in nervousness.

PRUE: We can't let that happen.

ANGEL OF DEATH: Exactly.

ANGEL OF FATE: Which is why we can't let you leave.

PRUE: What? I can't just stay here!

ANGEL OF LIFE: Sorry girlfriend, but we have to make sure the universe stays together.

PRUE: That'll make it worse, right? The Power of Three will be broken.

ANGEL OF LIGHT: It won't. We won't keep you here forever. It will just be until we get a hold on the situation and find a way to fix it.

ANGEL OF NATURE: We won't keep you any longer. Besides, your sister, Piper, just started back gardening. She hasn't done that since-

PRUE: Since Phoebe died! How do you think she'll feel if I'm up here for God knows how long?

(She turns to the Angel of Death with eyes that could set fire to someone.)

PRUE: You knew this was going to happen? How dare you?

ANGEL OF DEATH: I did not know that this was going to happen. As far as I knew, this would've just been a meeting on how to locate the source of what tore this universe apart.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: I'm sorry, but we could not tell you. We feared you wouldn't do what you should. You've grown…attached to the Charmed Ones.

The Angel of Death stays silent and doesn't deny his answer.

PRUE: You can't do this.

ANGEL OF FATE: We can and we have to. It's for the universe's safety.

PRUE: Okay. Can you at least give me a day or two with my sisters? I don't want to just leave them without saying goodbye.

Most of the Angels look towards each other and communicate telepathically with the light-hearted, bright Angel of Life, speaking first.

ANGEL OF LIFE: You get two days, but when it hits midnight of the third day, you must return.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Or we'll have to retrieve you ourselves.

Prue nods her head and turns to the Angel of Death.

PRUE: Okay. Drop me off.

The Angel of Death nods his head.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT TWO

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. SUNROOM- NOON.**

Piper observes Tyler who is in the parlor and sits on the couch. Paige walks in with defeat on her face which concerns Piper.

PIPER: How'd it go in there?

PAIGE: Not so good. He's barely making eye contact, not really speaking. He's just really afraid of himself, his powers. He's showing all the signs of a kid who's never received sustained affection.

PIPER: Well, plus, being shuffled in and out of foster homes doesn't help either.

PAIGE: No, and I get the sense that he is always felt like an outsider and a bit of a freak and now he's found out that in some ways he kind of is. (She walks across the room.) He sort reminds me of, well, me.

PIPER: We have to do something then.

PAIGE: I know right. Tyler's powers could be a danger to himself and to others.

The Angel of Death teleports in the room with Prue by his side. Piper and Paige turn to them and look in confusion.

PIPER: Uh, Prue. Where have you been?

THE ANGEL OF DEATH: I'd better go (He teleports out).

PAIGE: Uh…rude much. No hey or hi.

PRUE: Well, I'm not one to say bye either.

PAIGE: Where were you?

PRUE: I was with him.

PIPER: We see that, but where?

PRUE: He said we were going to find out about the "magical force" and well, his "family" tricked him.

PIPER: Tricked Death?

PAIGE: Death has a family.

PRUE: Kind of. They're like the Angels of the Universe, but they're not whitelighters or the Elders. Long story short, they want to keep me there.

Piper and Paige look at her in concern as she walks closer to them.

PIPER: Keep you?

PRUE: Yeah. They want to take me away.

PAIGE: What?!

PIPER (Whispers): Paige. Quiet down a little bit. You forgot the kid's in there.

PAIGE: Sorry. Are they out of their minds?

PRUE (Rolls her eyes): They have to be…and did I hear you say something about a kid?

PIPER: Oh yeah. We have a kid who can start fires with his mind. Unfortunately, he has no control over it.

PRUE: How'd he-

PIPER: Paige kidnapped him.

PRUE (Looks at Paige like she's crazy): You what?

PAIGE: Technically I did, technically I didn't. We just have to get him back as soon as we can.

PRUE: Okay?

PIPER: Hey. I need one of you to check the Book of Shadows for anything that may tell us what's going on with him.

PAIGE: I can't. I need to get back to work.

PRUE: I'll go look. I want to save as many innocents as I can by the time I am taken back there (She walks out of the sunroom through the dining room).

PIPER: (to Paige) Do you mind if I try talking to him?

PAIGE: No, actually, the sooner we get to him the better. I'm heading back to work so you guys call me later (Walks out of the sunroom).

Piper walks towards the parlor.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PARLOR- NOON.**

(Piper walks in to see Tyler playing a handheld game. He looks up at her and then back down and continues to play his game.)

PIPER: Hi. What's going on?

He doesn't speak to her.

PIPER (Sits down in the chair across from the couch): Can you do me a favor and talk to me? That's all I want. I'm not going to hurt you or anything.

TYLER (Hesitantly): Promise?

PIPER: Promise.

He puts the handheld game down and sits on the couch.

PIPER: Thank you. My name is Piper Halliwell. Mind telling me your name?

TYLER: Tyler.

PIPER: Last name?

TYLER: I don't have on…or rather I don't know what it is.

PIPER (Confused): Paige said your last name was Thomas.

TYLER: That's my foster parents' last name. It's not mine. I don't even know my real last name.

PIPER: So just Tyler then, right?

TYLER: Right.

PIPER: You know, it's probably hard to believe but something amazing has happened to you. You've been given a gift. And as strange as it sounds, you're not alone, I know exactly what you're going through.

TYLER: Yeah, right, you start fires too.

PIPER: Not exactly. But I do know what it's like to possess a power you can't control. That you want so desperately to be normal but it's just not an option. And because there aren't any options sometimes you get so angry that you wanna...

She blows up a vase of flowers and Tyler looks at the broken pieces in shock.

TYLER: Whoa, what was that? What did you just do?

PIPER: I proved that I know what you're going through.

TYLER: But how did you do that?

PIPER: Pretty much the same way you do. I've just learned how to focus my emotions and control it.

TYLER: I wish I could control mine. Then I could be around people.

PIPER: Is that why you ran away? Because you were afraid you might hurt someone?

TYLER: I was scared. I set fire to the living room couch. I didn't mean to but my foster mum was yelling at me that I was good for nothing and it made me so mad I just- (Holds his hands against his temples as if he gets a headache).

He accidentally sets fire to a chair causing Piper to jump up.

PIPER: Whoa.

TYLER: I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

PIPER: It's okay, in this house it's okay. (She freezes the fire.) I can also freeze things.

TYLER (Amazed): That's cool.

PIPER: Yeah…let's go get some water.

The doorbell rings and Piper goes to it. She opens the door and Marshall and Lilian Thomas stand at the door with smiles on their faces.

MARSHALL: Hello.

PIPER: Hi.

LILIAN: We've been looking around and we want to know if our son is here.

PIPER: Your son? Who's your son?

LILIAN: Tyler Thomas.

PIPER (Eyes them in suspicion): Hmm…I don't think I even know a Tyler Thomas. A Tyler yeah, but not a Tyler Thomas.

MARSHALL: Are you sure?

PIPER: The better question is why do you think your son is here?

LILIAN: Um…motherly-instinct?

PIPER: Yeah I don't think so.

As soon as she raises her hands to freeze them, Marshall throws his arm and hits her which sends her back into the parlor and on the floor. Tyler looks down at her in shock and fear.

TYLER: Piper!

Marshall and Lilian enter the room and smile evilly at Tyler.

LILIAN: You've given us quite the run, huh Tyler?

MARSHALL: We can take him. Take out that mortal.

PIPER: Funny thing is, I'm not a mortal. (She blasts Lilian backwards into the wall who only stumbles after.

PRUE (With the BOS at her side): Piper!

MARSHALL throws an energy ball towards Tyler, but Prue TKs it into Lilian who is struck with the energy and blows up in 5 seconds.

MARSHALL: You little twit! Nobody is keeping us from collecting our bounty.

TYLER: Stop!

Tyler holds his hands against his temple again and Marshall is set on fire by him. After Tyler opens his eyes and witnesses Marshall blow up in flames, he looks in horror as Prue goes to help Piper up.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT THREE

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

Tyler is curled up on the sofa with his head to his knees, attempting to hide his many tears from Piper who is sitting next to him.

TYLER: I didn't mean to.-I didn't mean to kill them.

PIPER: Tyler, you don't have to explain. Prue and I were there. We saw what happened.

TYLER: I thought I was gonna hurt someone. And then I did.

(Prue walks in with a glass of water and hands it to Tyler who slowly takes it. She sits down in the chair n the other side of the coffee table.)

PRUE: Tyler, what you did-

TYLER: It was a bad thing. I know.

PRUE: No, I wasn't going to say that. It's hard for you to understand that what you did was okay because you never actually did it until just then and that's your biggest fear.

TYLER: How wasn't I wrong? My foster parents are dead.

PIPER: Because you protected us. Had it not been for you saving us, we would be dead and you would be with them. Both of those are terrible results.

(Tyler still seems a little silent to which Piper grabs one of his hands and holds it with her's.

PIPER: Tyler, listen to me. Look at me. You didn't do a bad thing. Those were very bad people and they were gonna hurt us, you protected us.

PRUE: Come on, we should show you something. Come on, it's okay.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ATTIC- AFTERNOON.**

(Piper, Prue and Tyler walk in and over to the Book of Shadows. Tyler looks at it in confusion.)

TYLER: A book?

PIPER: Not just any book, it's a magical one. Can I trust you?

TYLER: Sure. Yeah.

(She picks up the book.)

PIPER: Okay, let's find out who those people really were.

(They sit on a couch.)

TYLER: My foster parents?

PRUE: I actually read that part. Turns out they weren't really your foster parents, Tyler. They were...

(Piper opens the book.)

PIPER: Demonic bounty hunters. Driven by greed, these heartless low level demons will stop at nothing to collect their bounty.

TYLER: So if they're bad, does that mean that I didn't do anything bad?

PIPER (Smiles): Exactly.

TYLER: Is there anything special about me in there? I mean, they had their own page.

PIPER: Actually I think there is. (She flips the page.) Here it is. You read.

TYLER: "A firestarter. An extremely rare and coveted magical creature." What does coveted mean?

PIPER: It means highly desirable, wanted.

TYLER: I'm wanted?

PIPER: Very much so. "Their power is linked to their emotions. It first manifests itself in adolescence. They're often trained to be the body guards of the Source."

(At the same time, Piper and Prue give each other the "uh oh" look.)

TYLER: Um, what's the Source?

PIPER: A really, really bad guy.

TYLER: Let me guess. That's who my foster parents wanted to take me to.

PRUE: Well, if that's true, then he's trying to get back on our turf.

TYLER (Realizes something): So Ludlow must be a bounty hunter too then.

PIPER: Who's Ludlow:?

TYLER: Some guy who runs some kind of academy. My demon parents were gonna send me there. I guess to train me.

PIPER: To serve the Source.

TYLER (Frowns): So them I am bad.

PIPER: Why do you say that?

TYLER: Well, if I'm supposed to use my powers to protect somebody bad...

PIPER: No, but that's not how powers work. You see, every day I can choose to get up and use my powers for good OR evil. But I choose good because I know that it's the right thing and I see my powers as gifts to use against evil…to save good and innocent people like you.

PRUE: Just like how powers can be a gift or a curse, they can also be used for good or evil. We can't tell you how many times we've been faced with the choice to use our powers for evil.

TYLER (Curious): Did you?

PIPER: Unfortunately, yeah. And trust me, it didn't feel good at all.

TYLER: I guess that's why it's called evil. And maybe the reason you didn't feel good using your powers for evil is because you're good.

PIPER (Smiles): Exactly.

PRUE: Tyler, why don't you read a little more while I talk to Piper.

Piper sits the Book of Shadows on Tyler's lap for him while she gets up and moves over to a far side of the attic so Tyler can't hear them speak.

PIPER: What's up? I think we're getting somewhere with Tyler, don't you think?

PRUE: Yeah, but that's not what I'm worried about.

PIPER: What is it?

PRUE: Okay, if the Source wants a Firestarter so bad, that means he is planning something evil right?

PIPER: Well yeah, but it's the Source of All Evil. He's always planning something evil.

PRUE: Yeah, but what exactly is he planning is what I'm worried about? Piper…I think I finally know who is a part of this unstoppable force.

PIPER: Yeah?

PRUE: It's Tyler.

(Piper looks at her in shock and glances at Tyler who reads the Book with an excited smile.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ATTIC- AFTERNOON.**

(Piper folds her arms and gives her oldest sister an "you're crazy" look.)

PIPER: What are you suggesting? That Tyler is evil and the "magical force" that tried to kill us all?

PRUE: No. Not really him, his powers/ Lately I've been thinking that even though the Source is powerful, he doesn't have that much power to manipulate reality itself. That would require a lot of power which means that maybe the Source won't use Tyler as a bodyguard, but steal his powers in order to make him more powerful.

PIPER: But Tyler starts fires…he can't change reality.

PRUE: That isn't true if he is an Archai.

PIPER (Confused): What?

PRUE: I read in the Book before that Archaic are confused with being Firestarters. Archai can start fire, but they can also manipulate reality.

PIPER: Is some sort of Fire-Archai?

(Prue nods her head just before a doorbell rings. The two sisters turn their heads in wonder.)

PIPER: Do you think that's Tyler's new demon foster-parents?

(Prue closes her eyes and concentrates for a few seconds before she opens her eyes with a slight smile.)

PRUE: No, it's Justin.

PIPER: You called him?

PRUE: Uh, I don't think so.

PIPER: Shouldn't you be a little happier?

PRUE: I have to tell him that there's a high possibility that I won't see him or anyone ever again.

PIPER (Sighs and shakes her head): Prue, I'm sorry for not-

PRUE: No, Piper. I'm proud of you.

PIPER (Confused): What?

PRUE: You're focusing on the innocent who is the most important person right now, not only simply because he is an innocent, but because he may hold the power to the "magical force" at play here.

PIPER: Still, you're my big sister. (Sighs) I can't imagine losing another.

PRUE: I won't let that happen, okay?

(She walks towards the exit of the attic while Piper unconfidently looks over at Tyler who happens to turn to the "Archaic" page.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ENTRANCE- AFTERNOON.**

(Prue opens the front door and Justin stands at the door with roses in his hand and a smile. She smiles, but looks at him in confusion.)

PRUE: Justin. Hey.

(He reaches down and plants a kiss on her lips to which she returns. After a few moments, they break apart and he hands her the roses to which she accepts.)

PRUE: Wow. They're beautiful. What's the occasion?

JUSTIN (Confused): Who needs an occasion? I can't just surprise my girlfriend?

PRUE: Yeah, I've just been a little on edge and distant lately.

She lets him and leads him into the parlor and he shuts the front door behind him.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PARLOR- AFTERNOON.**

(The young couple sits down on the sofa and he wraps an arm around her shoulders prompting her to lay her head on his shoulders.)

JUSTIN: What's been going on? I know you wouldn't be a little distant out of nowhere.

PRUE: It's…magic. It's the part of my life that's…complicated.

JUSTIN: I know that you're a witch, Prue.

PRUE: Yeah, but that doesn't that make our relationship harder?

JUSTIN: I know how important being a witch is to you and that's why I don't push you to give me all of your time. I'm not going to dump you just because you fight demons. I mean, it's dangerous, but-

PRUE: That's the thing, though. It is dangerous… (She sits up from his arms and looks away) and…there's not a guarantee that I'll make it back here in time to give you a call that I saved my last innocent.

JUSTIN: Prue. What's really going on?

PRUE: Well, you know that "magical force" I've talked about, well some big-heads of magic are worried about my connection to it and want to remove me from the equation until they figure out my role in it.

JUSTIN (Shocked): Can they do that?

PRUE: I'm just as sure as that as I am of them listening to our conversation right now.

JUSTIN (Smirks): Well, since they're listening, how about we let them listen to something they probably don't want to hear?

PRUE (Smirks): That's creepy.

JUSTIN (Laughs): Not that. What they probably don't want to hear is this…as long as I know you, I won't let anything or anyone hurt and take you away from the ones that love you.

PRUE (Smiles): You're like my prince.

JUSTIN (Smiles): And you're my cinderella.

(The two passionately kiss for a few seconds and stop as their lips curl into smiles. Prue sits up from him with a sigh.)

PRUE: Okay. So right now, I'll just focus on the main problem we have. We've got a Fire-Archaic in the house who has bounty hunters after him.

JUSTIN: A Fire-what?

PRUE: He's a kid that Paige found at her workplace that can start fires. But I have a theory that he can also manipulate reality, which is why the Source wants him. I think Tyler's the key to our big problem.

PIPER (O.S.): Ahh!

(Prue and Justin look away and rush out of the room to see what's going on with Piper.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ATTIC- AFTERNOON.**

(A male bounty hunter explodes into nothing by Piper just before an energy ball flies into a lamp, shattering glass everywhere while Piper and Tyler hide behind an old sofa. She pops up from their hiding spot and explodes a male bounty hunter to nothing. The two female bounty hunters left simultaneously throw energy balls at Piper who manages to freeze both energy balls and bounty hunters.)

Piper looks down to see Tyler crawl from around the sofa and stand up away from the energy balls.

PIPER: Tyler. Are you okay?

TYLER: Yes. Thank you.

(Prue and Justin rush in and she TKs both energy balls into their respective owners, vanquishing the last two bounty hunters. She and Justin go over to Piper and Tyler.

PRUE: Are you okay?

TYLER: Yeah. (Looks up to Piper) You were so awesome!

PIPER (Smirks): Thanks.

JUSTIN: Who were they?

PIPER: More bounty hunters…

TYLER: After me. I'm sorry.

PIPER: No, Tyler. It's not your fault, okay?

PRUE: So, they can track him when he uses powers apparently. One of those bounty hunters were sure happy you used it, Tyler.

TYLER: Well, I didn't just use it so maybe they won't come after me.

PIPER: It's the Source. He's going to try whatever to get you. And that means we have to take charge.

PRUE: Okay. By doing what exactly?

PIPER: We need to be bounty hunters.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT FOUR

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- AFTERNOON.**

(Paige works at her cubicle, just before Glen and Lila walk up to her, instantly scaring her. She jumps in surprise and releases a relieved sigh to only see their faces.)

PAIGE: Damnit you guys.

GLEN: Oh, come on Paige. You should be used to getting scared every now and then.

PAIGE: You have no idea...

(Then she realizes that they kind of do understand and nods her head.)

PAIGE: Actually, you do, don't you?

LILA: Hey, I don't know if maybe it was just us, but we kind of think we saw something.

PAIGE: Uh huh?

GLEN: That kid…I think we saw him… (whispers) "light that plant on fire".

PAIGE: Um…yeah, that's what his parents say.

LILA: Yeah, but he didn't have a lighter. He just freaked and it lit up in flames.

PAIGE: Well, hopefully he's alright.

LILA: Paige, Cowan is looking for him, but he left so quick.

GLEN: And you did too.

(Paige turns to them in wonder and rolls her eyes.)

PAIGE: What are you saying?

GLEN: Paige, if you know where that kid is, you need to bring him back. You could lose your job.

LILA: And go to jail.

PAIGE: Guys, I don't know what you're talking about.

(She quickly stands up and tries to walk away from them before she walks straight into Bob Cowan who eyes her in suspicion. She does a soft gulp as he stares her down.)

BOB: Paige.

PAIGE: Yes, boss?

BOB: A word in my office. Now.

(He walks away, before Paige rolls her eyes and follows right after him.)

CUT TO:

INT. BOB COWAN'S OFFICE- 3:30.

(Bob sits down at his desk while Paige sits down in front of him, attempting to hide her fear that she has been caught.)

PAIGE: May I ask if something is wrong, Mr. Cowan?

BOB: Yes it is, Paige. A few employees informed me that you may know where Tyler Thomas ran off to and I need to know if this is true.

PAIGE: No, it's not.

BOB: Paige. They say as soon as he ran, you ran. And then they saw you with him outside.

PAIGE: Sir, I assure you-

BOB: I need the truth, Paige. If you know even the slightest thing, it would be better to say than to lie to my face.

PAIGE (Rolls her eyes): O-okay…well, they're right. Whoever told you I was talking to him, they were right about that. I went to check up on him. The poor kid ran out in tears. I talked to him and he told me about how messed up his parents treat him.

(Bob seems to follow Paige's "story".)

PAIGE: I tried to convince him to come back inside but he swore he would never go near his foster parents again.

BOB: So? Where did he go?

PAIGE: Well, he said he likes games so I told him it was an arcade store down the street and I watched him go there. After that, I went to grab lunch.

(Bob nods his head, appearing to accept what Paige said and she nods her head back at him.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

Piper and Prue walk down the stairs next to each other while Tyler races behind them, and Justin follows as well.

TYLER: But why can't I go?

PIPER: First, mister. No running in the house, okay? And second, it's too dangerous.

The sisters continue to walk towards the front door and they grab their jackets off the coat rack.

TYLER: I helped out before, didn't I?

PRUE: Tyler-

TYLER: Look, if we go to the academy together, you can let them know that I'm the Firestarter. That will automatically grant us access to see Ludlow and then you can take him out.

PIPER: You're not going and that's final.

TYLER: Fine.

(Tyler walks into the parlor and slumps on the sofa. He grabs his handheld game and starts playing it. Piper sighs as she looks at him and back to Prue and Justin who share weird glances.)

PIPER: What's going on with you two?

PRUE: It's just—you're kinda

JUSTIN: You are-

PIPER (Annoyed): I'm what?

JUSTIN: You're acting like his mother.

PIPER: Excuse me? Is it so wrong for me to care that he doesn't get hurt? It's hard enough that he has powers that he's been dealing with on his own, but now he's found out that demons are after him for not only himself, but his powers too.

(Prue glances to Justin who nods his head and moves away to give the sisters a moment to themselves. He goes into the room with Tyler.)

PRUE: What's going on?

PIPER: It's nothing.

PRUE: Piper.

(Her little sister stays quiet and Prue folds her arms in a defiant stand for her sister to talk.)

PRUE: Is this about Leo?

PIPER: Not…really. It's just that Leo and I talked about having kids and then the baby shower I went to just reminded me about all of that. And then we find a kid who is struggling with his powers and who deserves good parents .

PRUE: Good parents like you and Leo?

PIPER: Maybe.

PRUE: Well, I know Tyler doesn't know Leo, but he knows a good parent when he sees one, Piper.

(Piper looks over to see Tyler glance up at her and back down at his handheld game. She gives a slight smile before she sighs.)

PIPER (Looks at Tyler): Okay, you can come.

TYLER: Yes!

PIPER (Turns back to Prue) We might need a spell and the Power of Three. So we need to get Paige.

PRUE: Okay. I'll call her and pick her up. Let Justin go with you.

JUSTIN: Are you sure? There's not much I can do. I'm a mortal.

PIPER (Smirks): So's our dad and he's old.

JUSTIN (Smirks Back): Okay. But I can't promise that I'll be able to say a spell with you guys.

PIPER (Laughs): God, I hope not. If you have the same rhyming skills as you did in the talent show in high school, your spell would make the demons laugh to death.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. LUDLOW'S ACADEMY- AFTERNOON.**

Piper, Justin, and Tyler get out of her jeep and look up to see Ludlow's brown-bricked Academy standing tall behind a tall gate. As they walk up to the gate, Justin looks at the tall gate with confusion.

JUSTIN: Tall gate for a normal academy, huh?

TYLER: That's what I said.

JUSTIN: Now how do we get in?

(Suddenly, five demon bounty hunters shimmer in slowly in a circle around the three, surprising them.)

BOUNTY HUNTER #1: Who are you? What are you doing here?

JUSTIN: We, ah, got lost.

BOUNTY HUNTER #1: The academy is protected by charms which means you can't find the place unless you're looking for it. Kill them.

(The bounty hunters get their energy balls ready.)

PIPER: Whoa, whoa, whoa.

(She freezes them with ease and Justin quickly glances at her in worry.)

JUSTIN: Let's get out of here.

TYLER: Not going.

PIPER: You wanna bet? (Tyler runs for the gate. Piper chases him and stops him.) Hey, I said no.

TYLER: They don't know I'm a firestarter yet. Once they do, they'll take us right to Ludlow. Isn't that what we want?

PIPER: No, not at your expense.

TYLER: But you said-

PIPER: I don't want anything to happen to you, Tyler.

TYLER: Nothing will. I'll use my powers and you two will protect me.

PIPER: Tyler, I-

TYLER: And I don't wanna spend the rest of my life with bad guys chasing me.

JUSTIN: He's right. Wherever we take him, they'll eventually find him.

PIPER: Yeah, but if something happens to him...

TYLER: They won't hurt me, remember? I'm coveted. Please, I'd like to do something good for once.

PIPER: Alright, but you stay next to me. And if anything goes wrong we are out of there.

TYLER: Okay.

PIPER: This better work. (She unfreezes the bounty hunters and they throw the energy balls, hitting the gate. They turn around in shock as she smirks at them.) Hi.

BOUNTY HUNTER #1: How'd you...

JUSTIN: We're bounty hunters.

PIPER: We need to see Ludlow.

BOUNTY HUNTER #1: Who's the kid?

TYLER: I'm not a kid, I'm a firestarter.

JUSTIN: So you gonna let us in or not 'cause we could go directly to the Source and tell him how hard it was to get a coveted one to him.

BOUNTY HUNTER #1: What's the password?

JUSTIN: Password? (He glances at Piper.) Uh...how about I go and ask the Source myself?

(Piper rolls her eyes and blows up bounty hunter #1.)

The four remaining bounty hunters glance at each other awkwardly before one of them steps forward.

BOUNTY HUNTER #2: He was probably going to let you in when you mentioned the Source, but that's the password.

The bounty hunter opens the gate and the three walk through behind him.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. LUDLOW ACADEMY STAIRWAY- AFTERNOON.**

(A demon leads Piper, Justin, and Tyler down a hallway.]

TYLER: (whispering) So we're gonna try to take him out, right?

JUSTIN: Shh.

PIPER: Yes, I will go in first.

TYLER: What if I can't, I mean, I have to get angry for my power to work don't I?

PIPER: So?

TYLER: So what if I'm just scared instead? What if it doesn't work?

(They walk up some stairs and approach a door.)

Demon: Just walk through that door.

JUSTIN: Through the door?

Demon: Yes, through the door.

(They walk through the door and end up in Ludlow's office.)

JUSTIN: Where is he?

PIPER: Ludlow!

(A grey-haired, smirking Ludlow appears in flames into a chair behind his desk.)

Ludlow: So, you brought the alleged Firestarter. You've given us quite the run around, haven't you boy?

(Tyler keeps his mouth shut, shooting an intense death glare at the head demon.)

LUDLOW: I said haven't you boy?

TYLER: Yes.

LUDLOW: Yes what?

TYLER: Yes sir.

LUDLOW: No one teaches manners anymore.

PIPER: About our payment, see we don't want any surprises. (She tries to freeze him.) Yeah, 'cause we hate surprises.

(She tries to freeze him again, which causes Justin to look uncomfortable.)

LUDLOW: What are you doing? What, are you afraid that I'll grab the boy and stiff you? If the child is a Firestarter, you'll get your reward. If he's not, you'll all die.

JUSTIN: Well, Tyler is a Firestarter so that won't be an issue.

LUDLOW: Prove it.

PIPER: (to Tyler) Go ahead. Give him everything you got.

(Tyler tries to stress and get mad but nothing happens.)

LUDLOW: What, not even a flicker?

PIPER (Worrying for Tyler): Okay, he's just a little scared.

LUDLOW: Oh, that's ridiculous. Don't be scared, boy. (He walks around his desk.) You're closing in on one of the most important moment of your life. Prove what you are and you'll meet the Source. The most powerful evil that exists in the universe.

PIPER: Yeah, okay, see, that's not helping.

LUDLOW: Do it.

PIPER: He's just a kid.

LUDLOW: Do it, boy.

PIPER: I mean it, lay off of him.

LUDLOW: Insolent! How dare you! I should have your head cut and delivered to the Source on a platter!

TYLER: No! (He gets mad and Ludlow bursts into flames. The flames die down and Ludlow laughs.)

LUDLOW: Excellent! Well done.

(Frost shoots out of Ludlow's hand and hits Tyler. Tyler is knocked unconscious and falls onto a chair. Justin and Piper glare from Tyler to Ludlow in disbelief and worry. )

PIPER: What did you do to him?

LUDLOW: Just a precaution until the Source arrives. To kill him and steal his power.

PIPER: But...

LUDLOW: Your bounty's outside. Now leave.

JUSTIN: No, we're not leaving him.

LUDLOW: Excuse me?

The head demon crooks his head in confusion and sniffs the air. He shoots an evil grin at Justin.

LUDLOW: You're not a bounty hunter, are you?

(Piper and Justin glare at each other before Ludlow shoots frost at Justin, completely encasing him in ice just like Tyler.)

PIPER: No!

LUDLOW: Don't worry. You'll still get your bounty.

(He flicks his arm and Piper flies through the door.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. LUDLOW ACADEMY- AFTERNOON.**

(Piper lands and tumbles on the ground just before the gates close and lock with an orange glow. Piper rushes up to the gate and shakes it, hoping for it to open still, but it doesn't budge.)

PIPER: Oh, God no.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT FIVE

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. LUDLOW ACADEMY- AFTERNOON.**

(Piper attempts to blow up the gate, with no stop of her hands. After a few moments, she finally stops and releases a long and frustrated sigh.)

PIPER: Come on. Come on. Please, please.

(She tries to blow it up again, but it still doesn't budge.)

PIPER: Damn it! Ah!

In the Knick of time, Prue pulls up in her car, with Paige in tow. They get out in time to see Piper try to blast the gate again, only it knocks her back to the ground from the amount of force she used. They rush to her and help her up.

PIPER: Ludlow's got Tyler and Justin.

PRUE: What?

PAIGE: How?

PIPER: I need to a spell to unlock this gate. Paige?

PAIGE: Uh…okay. Um…gate unlock, no magic block.

(Piper rushes back to the gate and she tries to open it, but it still won't move.)

PIPER: I can't believe I tried that. What kind of spell was that?

PAIGE: Okay, how about we say a spell together? Gate u

The three sisters join hands and say the spell in unison.

PRUE/PIPER/PAIGE: Gate unlock, no magic block.

(Piper once again tries to open it, but to no avail.)

PAIGE: Maybe we should go home and check the Book. It'll know more.

PIPER: We can't leave them in there.

(Prue waves her hand, but the door still doesn't budge. She drops her head and tries to astral onto the other side, but she doesn't and looks back up.)

PRUE: I can't get astral onto the other side.

TYLER (O.S.): No! Please! Don't hurt me!

PIPER: Stand back.

(Prue and Paige follow suite behind Piper in wonder at what she is about to do. She flicks her wrist hard to blow up the gate which doesn't budge. As Tyler yells, Piper tries once more and a few of the gate bars actually break off. And with another yell from Tyler, on the last and powerful time, she blows the gate open wide , with half of it almost falling to the side.)

Prue and Paige glare at each other in disbelief that Piper blew the gate apart as she rushes through and they follow her.)

PRUE: Okay. What was that?

PAIGE: I think we just saw a mother lift a car off her child.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. LUDLOW ACADEMY- AFTERNOON.**

Ludlow uses his powers to coat Tyler's body on a table with more ice while Justin's body is in complete ice already on another table.

LUDLOW: All the pain…is over…Soon…you will serve the Source of All Evil.

(He only stops when his wooden door blows up and Piper marches in, followed by Prue and Paige.)

PIPER: I'm back!

PRUE: And guess what?

PAIGE: She's got the Power of Three with her now.

The three join hands as Prue pulls out a spell on a piece of paper and holds it in front of them.

PRUE/PIPER/PAIGE: Buyer of Fire, Buyer of Deeds…We vanquish you with the Power of Three!

(Fire encases Ludlow and he yells in agony, but after a few moments, the flames disappear and he laughs, leaving the sisters shocked and confused.)

PIPER: What the Hell! He-he didn't die.

PRUE: The Power of Three should've killed you.

LUDLOW: You silly witches. Nothing can kill me. But I will kill you.

(Justin's iced body begins to drip while Ludlow aims his hand towards the sisters. Just when he is about to use his power, a flaming red portal that leads into darkness appears behind Ludlow. He looks just as confused as the sisters. The flames reach out from around the portal and grab Ludlow, pulling him in. The portal quickly closes with the sound of him yelling fading away.)

PAIGE: What was that?

PRUE: Either an Archai.

PIPER: Or the Source.

(Soft flames quickly appear around Tyler and Justin's iced bodies, quickly melting the ice away and disappearing when the ice is completely gone. Piper and Paige go to Tyler while Prue goes to Justin, both innocents unharmed.)

Tyler looks around in confusion and sits up with help from Piper and Paige.

PIPER: Hey. You're okay. You're okay.

TYLER: How?

PIPER: Your powers I think.

TYLER: I don't remember using them.

PAIGE: Just glad you did or otherwise we wouldn't be standing here.

PRUE: You saved everyone.

Justin stands up off the table and lets out a long sigh.

JUSTIN: What happened?

PRUE: You don't remember?

PIPER: You tried to save Tyler, but Ludlow frosted you.

JUSTIN: Oh…okay. That explains why I feel weird.

PRUE: Come on. We should go.

DEEP MALE VOICE: You're right.

Everyone looks around only to watch the Angel of Death appear in the middle of the room. Everyone looks on in shock at him. Prue steps forward towards him in confusion.

PRUE: Why are you here? I have another day here.

ANGEL OF DEATH: As of right now, you are free to stay here.

PAIGE: That's good, right?

(Prue eyes the Angel of Death in suspicion. After a few moments, she shakes her head and steps back from him.)

PRUE: No. No, you can't do this.

PIPER: What are you talking about, Prue?

PRUE: He wants to take Tyler.

PAIGE: What?! You can't do that.

PIPER: We won't let you.

ANGEL OF DEATH: You think I want to take a child away from his life? I only take what is needed for-

PAIGE: "The cosmic balance…" Yeah, yeah. You say that all of the time. What does he have to do with all of this?

ANGEL OF DEATH: Evil can use him and his powers to manipulate reality. We cannot have another incident like the one with Phoebe!

(Piper stands in front of Tyler and defiantly faces Death.

PIPER: Then you'll have to get through us first.

ANGEL OF DEATH: He's an Archai.

PRUE: We can help him control his powers.

ANGEL OF DEATH: We can't take that risk.

(He reaches out to Tyler, but suddenly another large flaming portal appears, but over the Angel of Death's body. The flames grab him while everyone glances from him to Tyler who doesn't seem to be in complete distress. Prue happens to look over to Justin whose eyes are flaming red and she backs away in worry.)

PRUE: Justin?

(The sisters and Tyler look over at Justin who yells as the flames pull the Angel of Death up in the portal and disappear. Before anyone can say anything, another flaming portal appears behind Justin and he is sucked in through it as well, leaving the sisters and Tyler in complete confusion. Prue looks at the spot Justin was in with tears forming in her eyes.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PARLOR- NIGHT.**

(Piper sits a mug of hot chocolate in front of Tyler who sits on the couch in PJs. He cups the mug and drinks some of the hot chocolate.)

PIPER: How do you like the PJs? I wasn't sure if you like PJs or what.

TYLER: I love it, Piper. Thank you.

PIPER: Your welcome.

TYLER: So, I'm staying here tonight, right?

PIPER: Yeah. You can sleep in Prue's bed.

TYLER: Isn't she going to want to be in her own bed?

PIPER: I know my sister and she won't be getting much sleep tonight.

TYLER: Was all of this my fault? I mean, if I was never found in that alley-

PIPER: Found in an alley? When you ran away from your foster parents?

TYLER: Yeah.

PIPER: Can I ask you a question?

TYLER: Yes.

PIPER: What kind of person do you wish your parents could be?

TYLER: To care about me and love me. To have a parent like that would be my dream.

PIPER: Don't worry. They're out there. You're a special kid.

TYLER: Piper.

PIPER: Yeah?

TYLER: I know it's really soon, but for the first time in a long time, I feel safe. I feel safe with you. I wish I could stay.

PIPER: Actually, that's why I've scheduled a meeting with Paige's boss. I don't know when it will be, but I know that the meeting will happen and it'll be about the possibility of you being able to stay here.

TYLER: Longer?

PIPER: Forever.

Tyler jumps up and hugs Piper who hugs him back with a laugh.

PIPER: Okay, you're heavy buddy.

He simply laughs along with her as they celebrate possibly being a family.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. ATTIC- NIGHT.**

(Prue stands in the attic reading the page of Archais in the Book of Shadows. Tears fall down her face and onto the page. Paige walks to her side and wraps an arm around her shoulder, letting her big sister's head fall on her own shoulder.)

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. UNDERWORLD- CAVE.**

The Seer paces around her cave as Glen and Lila sit in chairs on the side as if the three await something. In short moments, another flaming portal opens in the air and Justin falls out to the ground with a THUD.

Glen and Lila look down at him and doesn't recognize him. The Seer simply gazes down at him with a smile.

THE SEER: See…we've finally received one of the key components we need. It just takes patience.

GLEN: Does this mean we can leave these bodies?

LILA: I don't know. It's kind of fun on Earth.

THE SEER: Fun is not the goal.

GLEN: Power then?

THE SEER: No...Absolution.

 **FADE OUT.**

 **How did you guys like this episode? I just had to** **do an episode like this one because I LOVE Tyler's character and how Piper was so motherly with him. Please leave your comments, reviews, theories, or even thoughts about the series and what I can improve on going forward.**


	14. 4x14 Kidnap and Rescue

**4.14 Kidnap and Rescue**

ACT ONE

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. PAIGE'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.**

(Paige shakes in bed as sweat covers her face and neck. She moans as if in pain and reaches out into the air.)

 **FLASH TO:**

 **INT. HOSPITAL- PATIENT ROOM NIGHT.**

In her hospital bed, the Charmed Ones' mother, Patty Halliwell, holds her newborn baby, Paige, who reaches out at her with a smile. The blue blanket with an embroiled "P" wraps around the baby just when Patty's husband, Victor Bennett, smiles down at her and his newborn daughter.

PATTY: Hello my daughter.

VICTOR: Patty…she's beautiful. She looks just like you.

PATTY: Yeah, but she has your eyes.

Just when Patty hands Victor their newborn daughter, Patty's own mother, Penny Halliwell, walks in with uneasiness in her step.

PENNY: Patty. Victor. We need to do it.

VICTOR: We're not talking about that here.

PENNY: Then we need to go home and discuss it quickly.

VICTOR (Becoming angry): Can we spend at least a little more time with our newborn daughter?

(Patty touches one of Victor's hands with one of her's and gives him a sad smile.)

PATTY: She's right, Victor. We need to get home now.

PENNY: Can I hold her? Did you name her yet?

PATTY: Paige…after your great-aunt.

(Penny smiles at the tribute and takes Baby Paige into her arms. As she turns away from Baby Paige's parents, she gives an uneasy smile.)

PENNY: I wish that there was another way. Your mom and dad can never know, okay sweetie?

(Baby Paige smiles at her grandmother just as…)

 **FLASH TO:**

 **INT. PAIGE'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.**

(Paige opens her eyes with a gasp and wipes her face of the sweat in disgust. She slowly sits up and looks visibly shaken.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. KITCHEN- MORNING.**

(The sunlight shines through the windows as Piper walks in with a brown business suit on and brown heels, clearly ready to take on business. She goes straight to the readied coffee and grabs a mug. Just after she pours, she turns around and screams in surprise, dropping the mug out of her hands. Thankfully, she insticitivley freezes it in time and eyes her surpriser in confusion. Paige sits at the table with her blue pajamas on and drinking coffee out of her own mug from her apartment.)

PIPER: Paige. When did you get here? And why are you in your pajamas?

PAIGE: I just wanted to come by early and see you guys.

PIPER: Right….in your pajamas?

PAIGE (Smirks): I wanted to have a morning sister slumber party?

PIPER: Yeah, see…no. That's weird because we're in our 20s.

PAIGE (Laughs): Fine.

(Piper sits at the table in front of Paige and looks at her in wonder.)

PIPER: What's going on?

PAIGE: You already know.

PIPER (Sighs): The nightmare again?

(The youngest Halliwelll sister nods her head, but has a puzzled look on her face.)

PAIGE: It's so weird, though. It seemed so real. I'm just glad I didn't wake up Jenny in the other room.

PIPER: Well, maybe it's a premonition like we've been saying.

PAIGE: A continuous premonition? Something isn't right, especially this time.

PIPER: Did something different happen in the dream?

PAIGE: No, it went the usual way. Mom gave birth, I saw her, dad, and Grams, but then she took me away.

PIPER: Who?

PAIGE: Grams. She said something to me about "Mom and dad can never know."

PIPER (Rolls eyes): Well, this family sure does have its secrets.

PAIGE: I mean, what did that mean? What did Grams do? What mom and dad couldn't know?

PIPER: Paige…we've been theorizing about your nightmares for the past week. I don't think we'll find your answer by ourselves.

PAIGE: The Power of Three?

PIPER: Uh…no. Prue's dealing with enough as it is and as your second older sister, I'm supposed to help you in any way I can.

PAIGE: Well, if not Prue, then who else can help us?

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ATTIC- MORNING.**

(The sunlight emanates through the windows as Prue is lying on an old couch with the Book of Shadows on her chest. Piper and Paige walk in towards the BOS stand, only to notice the Book on Prue's sleeping chest.)

PAIGE (Whispers): Was she up all night?

PIPER (Whispers): Hah. Try every night. I've helped as much as I could, but with trying to get everything in order so that I can adopt Tyler, it's hard. (Sighs) I miss the little guy already.

PAIGE: Well, thankfully charges weren't filed for having him here. You should be relieved to know that he is in a good group home for the time being.

PIPER: Yeah, I guess.

(The doorbell rings and Piper adjusts the collar of her business suit.)

PAIGE: Where are you going by the way?

PIPER: I'm going to your job to talk to your boss myself.

PAIGE (Disbelieved): Excuse me. What?

PIPER: Don't worry. That was Darryl and we're both going there to talk to Mr. Cowan. I'll make sure to stick with the story that we found Tyler in an arcade a block from your job and didn't know where to take him.

PAIGE: The judge needs to hurry because right now he's in a temporary group home and from the cases I've read, group homes are hardly ever that cool.

(Piper goes to the treasure chest while Paige sneaks over to Prue. As Piper opens the chest and gets five candles out, Paige lightly shakes Prue. Her eyes quickly open and she accidentally TKs a screaming Paige across the room and onto an old chair which Paige falls backwards from.)

PIPER: Prue! Paige!

(Prue quickly gets up and rushes over to Paige while Piper does the same. As they help their youngest sister up, she groans in slight pain.)

PRUE: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Paige.

PAIGE: On edge lately?

PRUE: Yeah, but I'm sorry.

PAIGE: Oh. (Rubs her back a little) Tell that to my aching back.

PIPER (Gives Prue a stern look): Prue, you were up all night again.

(Piper moves and begins to set the five candles into a circle as Prue and Paige watch her.)

PRUE: I know. I didn't mean to stay up so long. I was reading up on- (Looks at Piper in confusion) What are you doing?

DARRYL: Prue! Piper!

(Darryl rushes into the attic with his gun in hand and a police officer stance even in his normal attire.)

PAIGE: Hi Darryl.

DARRYL (Sighs in relief): Hello Paige. I thought something happened.

PAIGE: Oh, it did. Prue sent me flying.

(Darryl eyes Prue in disbelief and she gives me an "oh well" face.)

PRUE: I'm tired and stressed. I said sorry. Sue me.

(Paige smirks and shakes her head.)

PRUE: So, what are YOU doing, Piper?

PIPER: We need to do a summoning spell for Paige.

PRUE: Why?

PAIGE: I just had a stupid-

PIPER (Shoots a death glare): Ahem!

PRUE: Are you talking about your nightmare?

(Prue's sisters glance at each other in wonder of which one of them told.)

PRUE: I'm sorry, but I can't help but hear your thoughts lately, Paige. You've been on edge yourself.

PIPER: Prue, we—I-

PRUE: It's okay, Piper. You were going to tell me if it got too serious. We can trust each other.

PAIGE: So…do you know who Piper plans to summon…because I have no clue and she won't tell me.

PRUE: Actually, I do. (Walks towards the couch and picks up the BOS off the floor) And I think it's a great idea.

PIPER: You read my mind too?

PRUE: No, I just know how we, Halliwell girls, think.

DARRYL: Wait. Summon someone? What does that mean? Piper, we need to get to Judge Reynold's office.

PIPER (Lights the candles): We will. We just have to summon someone for Paige.

DARRYL: Who?

PRUE: You remember her…

PIPER (Smiles): Okay, ready Paige?

PAIGE: Yeah, long as you don't summon any demons or something.

Prue holds the BOS in front of her and Piper as they read the "To Summon a Spirit" spell.

PRUE/PIPER (Chanting): Hear these words, hear our cries. Spirit from the other side. Come to we, we summon thee. Cross now the great divide.

(Sparkling lights appear within the circle and a translucent figure appears.)

PRUE: Paige, meet…

(The figure turns around and reveals herself as Penny, their grandmother who smiles at the sight of her youngest grand-daughter.)

PIPER: …your grandmother. Otherwise known as Grams.

(Paige smiles widely at Grams who opens her arms wide.)

GRAMS: My beautiful grand-daughter…the youngest of them all.

(She steps out of the circle, becoming full and hugs Paige who accepts it with tears forming in her eyes. Prue, Piper, and even Darryl smile at the first meeting of the grandmother and her youngest grand-daughter. When they break apart, Grams wipes a tear from near one of Paige's eyes.)

GRAMS: It's been so long since I last saw you…well not from "Up there" I mean.

PAIGE (Smiles): You've watched me.

GRAMS: Of course.

PIPER: That's kind of why we summoned you here, Grams.

GRAMS: Well, here I thought I was just missed-

PRUE: We summon you almost four times a month.

GRAMS (Smirks): And that's not enough. (Smiles at Darryl) Hello Mr. Morris. How are you?

DARRYL: I'm good. How about yourself? How's...well, heaven?

GRAMS: Oh, lovely if you hang with the right crowd. I'm glad you saved me from an awful conversation with my dull ex-boyfriend from high school.

(Her grand-daughters giggle and Darryl chuckles at her.)

PAIGE (Gives an anxious look): Um, Grams…I need to tell you something.

PIPER (Eyes Darryl): And that's our cue! We've gotta get to the judge's office.

PRUE: Yep and I've got something to do as well.

(She rushes past Paige and Grams, followed by Prue. As the two sisters leave the attic, Darryl quickly follows behind.)

DARRYL: See you Paige. Bye Mrs. Halliwell.

GRAMS: Bye dears.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY- MORNING.**

Piper and Darryl walk towards the next staircase while Prue rushes into the room with the BOS in tow.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PRUE'S BEDROOM- MORNING.**

(Prue closes her door and goes to sit on her bed. She opens the BOS and immediately turns the pages. She soon stops on the page titled, "Demonic Bounty Hunters".

PRUE (Takes A deep breath): Okay. I'm gonna save you, Justin.

FIRST COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT TWO

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. ATTIC- NOON.**

(Paige and Grams sit next to and face each other as Grams holds both of Paige's hands in her's.)

GRAMS: It's not simple, Paige.

PAIGE: What isn't?

GRAMS: Your dream…it showed you a past event, which means your power is advancing.

PAIGE (Smiles): So, I'm becoming a stronger witch?!

GRAMS: Oh, yes. You're a Charmed One. Your powers will continue to grow as your destiny goes forward.

PAIGE (Frowns): That's not true for all of us. Phoebe isn't a Charmed One anymore, is she?

GRAMS: Well, that's not simple either darling I'm afraid.

PAIGE: I need to know what you meant, though. In the dream, you told me that mom and dad could never know. What did you mean?

(Her grandmother quickly stands, paces away, and attempts to change the subject.)

GRAMS: You know, I remember when we first saw you. You were such a beautiful baby-

PAIGE: Grams. You're changing the subject.

(Grams decides to sit back down and face the subject.)

PAIGE: What happened after I was born? I mean, I know you gave me up to the church-

GRAMS: That wasn't the original plan…not for me anyways.

PAIGE: What?

GRAMS: A month before you were born, a woman came to me and predicted the outcome of the Elders finding out about you. At first, I didn't trust her, but she gave me a good amount of evidence that suggested that she were telling the truth. I even invited her for tea and put a little recipe of mines in her mug. It made her tell me the truth.

PAIGE: What did she say?

GRAMS (Smiles): She said that you were destined for great things and she only wanted absolution for the world. She wanted you to fi the world and I could hardly say no. It would at least ensure you protection from the wrath of the Elders'.

(Paige stands up and looks down at her grandmother, clearly upset at the decision she made for her, instead of her mother and father.)

PAIGE (Disbelieved): No disrespect, Grams, but you were way out of line. I can't believe you would do that.

(She walks away just after Grams stands up to stop her who lets out a long sigh.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR- AFTERNOON.**

(Prue, in a new outfit, closes the front door and walks down the steps. Just when she heads to the car, she sees a blonde middle-aged woman, KAREN YOUNG, sulking as she walks down the sidewalk. When she notices Prue look back at her, she suddenly drops to the ground.)

PRUE: Hey!

(Prue rushes to Karen and bends down to check her pulse. She lets out a sigh and attempts to pick her up.)

 **CUT TO: (TIMELAPSE)**

 **INT. JUDGE REYNOLDS' OFFICE- AFTERNOON.**

(Piper and Darryl sit in chairs as Judge Reynolds looks at her in wonder.)

JUDGE REYNOLDS: So, you're here to adopt a kid, right?

PIPER: Yes, sir. I'm ready to become a full-fledged mother.

JUDGE REYNOLDS: Are you sure about this, though Ms. Halliwell?

PIPER: What do you mean?

JUDGE REYNOLDS: According to what you wrote me, you stated that you had recently lost loved ones, such as your younger sister and your husband and you're ready to start a family.

DARRYL: Sir, Piper-

PIPER: Yes, that's correct.

JUDGE REYNOLDS: But Ms. Halliwell, you can't use a child to cope with what has happened to you. A child is to be loved and taken care of, not be used to cover your emotional wounds.

PIPER: "Emotional wounds"?

(Judge Reynolds nods his head and Piper rolls her eyes. Darryl starts to speak, but Piper cut him off.)

PIPER (To Judge Reynolds): Can you excuse us for one minute?

(She quickly freezes him and lets out an annoyed groan.)

PIPER: You've gotta be kidding me. Is this man serious?!

DARRYL: Piper, he's one of the best judges in the city. He's pretty committed to what he does.

PIPER: What he said is ridiculous, Darryl. I'm not trying to use Tyler to heal myself or something. And the fact that he brought up Phoebe and Leo was disrespectful.

DARRYL: I understand, Piper. I know how much you want a child.

PIPER: It's not just that though.

DARRYL: What do you mean?

PIPER: Tyler…he is a kid who has had a hard life and no one there for him. His parents died, he's shipped from foster home to foster home, and on top of that, he has a magical power that he barely has control over. I don't want to heal myself, Darryl. I want to heal him. I want to be the mother that he wants and deserves.

DARRYL (Smiles): I know you want to, Piper. And what you just told me, you need to tell the judge right there because he makes the decision. And when he hears what you just said to me, there's no way that he'll say no. You'll be a great mother, Piper.

PIPER: Thanks.

(She lets out a deep breath and unfreezes Judge Reynolds with a smile.

PIPER: Can I tell you something sir?

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PARLOR- AFTERNOON.**

(Karen holds an ice pack to her head as Prue sits next to her and Paige sits in the chair on the other side.)

KAREN: I don't really remember what happened.

PRUE: You fell out in front of our house and I brought you in here. You were knocked out for a while.

KAREN: Well, that makes sense of my throbbing headache. I've been kind of out of it since yesterday.

PAIGE: Did something happen?

KAREN: I can't really remember that much about last night either. All I remember was that I had just left work and cut through an alley… (Prue and Paige give each other an "uh oh" look at the mention of her enter an alley in San Francisco) …Just when I turned a corner, I saw some man. He was in all black and scared the crap out of me. And that's all I remember about last night. I just woke up in bed this morning.

PRUE: You didn't know who the man was?

KAREN: Not at all.

PRUE: Okay. Um, Paige, can I speak to you really quickly?

(The sisters get up and move away from Karen so she won't hear their conversation in the corner of the room.)

PRUE: Okay. So how much are you willing to bet that she was attacked by a demon?

PAIGE: What gave it away…alleys, san Francisco, memory loss or all of the above?

PRUE: I just wish there was a way for us to know for sure what happened. If only you could trigger a premonition of the past.

PAIGE: Maybe I can. Grams said my power has advanced to the point of me being able to see the past so it should be possible.

(Paige goes over and sits in Prue's previous spot next to Karen.)

PAIGE: Okay, Karen. I think I can find out what happened to you last night.

KAREN: How?

PAIGE: I need to take your hand.

(Paige offers one of her's and Karen slowly takes it, immediately sending Paige into a premonition with a gasp.)

 **FLASH TO: (PREMONITION)**

 **EXT- SAN FRANCISCO ALLEY- NIGHT.**

(Karen walks around a corner and is startled to see a man in all black staring at her. He quickly throws a blue ball of light at her and as soon as it hits her…)

 **FLASH OUT: (PRESENT)**

 **INT. PARLOR- AFTERNOON.**

(…Paige comes out of her premonition, looking confused. She glances up at Prue and then back to Karen.)

PAIGE: Prue.

(Paige stands back up and moves back over to the corner with Prue.)

PAIGE: We were right. A demon attacked her. It threw some kind of ball of light at her.

PRUE: Wait a sec. I think I know what kind of demon attacked her. It was a power-broker.

PAIGE: What's that?

PRUE: Power-brokers are demons that auction Demonic Powers off to the highest bidder. They use humans to store powers until they are bought.

PAIGE: Wow. So how do we get the powers out of her?

PRUE: The Book says what we need. Can you go get it out of my room?

GRAMS (Walks in with the BOS in tow): I've got it, girls.

PRUE (Disbelieved that she showed herself to the innocent): Grams.

GRAMS: Oh, don't worry. She won't remember a thing after you remove that power.

KAREN: What?

PRUE: How do you know?

GRAMS: Because girls, I've encountered a power-broker myself. I was the one who wrote the page for it.

PAIGE: Whoa…really?

GRAMS: Yes. Now, one of you needs to help me make the… (Eyes Karen) cure…while the other makes sure Karen here doesn't go crazy.

PRUE: Actually, I kind of need to-

GRAMS: Prue, I watch over you from time to time and lately I've noticed that you've been trying to find out what happened to your boyfriend. You think he has something to do with the power-brokers.

PRUE: Yeah, I think he has been infected with a power and is fighting it. But there's no sure way to tell.

GRAMS: Yes, there is. After we save your innocent, we need to find a power-broker and see if they know what happened to Justin.

PAIGE: We can summon the power-broker like any other demon right?

GRAMS: Exactly.

PRUE: Okay then. I'll stay with Karen while you two make the potion.

(Grams and Paige turn around and head towards the kitchen while Prue glares down at a confused and still dazed Karen.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. THE UNDERWORLD.**

(In a dark cave, Justin is unconscious in a cage as the same power-broker that attacked Karen slowly paces past him, along with another power-broker.

POWER-BROKER #1: We need to get that power out of that human soon. Buyers are already interested in the ability to create portals to other realities?

(Near the corner of the cave, the Seer steps out from the shadows and shakes her head.)

THE SEER: You will receive that power for your customers to buy. According to my visions, a demon will rise with that power and it will be bought at great costs.

POWER-BROKER #1: But what will you get out of this?

THE SEER: That is none of your concern. Now, is one you of ready?

POWER-BROKER #1: Ready for what?

THE SEER: When the witches summon you.

(As if on cue, one of the power-brokers disappears in shining lights, leaving the other confused at his exit.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ATTIC- AFTERNOON.**

(The power-broker appears in the same way of his exit within a circle of five circles as Paige and Prue stand in front of him with determination clear on their faces.)

PRUE: Well, that was quick.

 **CUT TO:**

SECOND COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT THREE

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. ATTIC- AFTERNOON.**

(We pick up right after the demonic power-broker was summoned by Prue and Paige.)

POWER-BROKER: Where am I? Who are you?

PAIGE: We ask the questions here, not you.

(He quickly raises his hand to conjure an energy ball, but Prue closes the five crystals closer, zapping him with electricity.)

PRUE: I wouldn't do anything if I were you. Is this the demon you saw in your premonition, Paige?

PAIGE: Sure is. So let's vanquish him.

PRUE: Not yet. (Eyes the power-broker) I think you or one of your buddies gave a power to a man I know and I want to know if it's the truth.

POWER-BROKER #1: Oh really?

PRUE: His name is Justin and-

POWER-BROKER #1 (Chuckles): He won't survive that much longer and that power will be going to who wants it the most.

PRUE: And who is that…because a demon is responsible for not only manipulating reality itself, but also killing our sister.

(The power-broker laughs at her.)

PAIGE: What the hell are you laughing about?

POWER-BROKER: Because I now know what that bitch was talking about. We thought we were going to sell that power to her, but really we should got it at great costs…betrayal.

(Piper walks in with confusion on her face at her sisters and a demon in the crystal cage.)

PIPER: Uh, what is going on?

PAIGE: Apparently Justin received that crazy power from this demon and his buds.

PRUE: And he knows where Justin is.

PIPER: Where is Justin?

POWER-BROKER: If you let me go, I'll take you to him.

PRUE (Scans his mind): He's telling the truth.

PAIGE: Okay, but what about Karen?

PIPER: Yeah, is that the lady downstairs? Who is she?

PRUE: An innocent that this demon tossed a power right into, driving her almost insane.

The sound of glass falling to the floor alerts them all and they rush out of the attic.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- AFTERNOON.**

(Grams backs away towards the stairs as Karen approaches her with anger in her eyes.)

GRAMS: Now, miss…I know what's going on right now. You're confused, angry, and afraid…

KAREN: Who are you? Why are you trying to poison me?

GRAMS: I didn't. What I gave you was a cure.

KAREN: No. Nothing's wrong with me.

GRAMS: Yes, there is.

(Just as Karen raises her hands towards Grams, the old woman ducks and acid spills out, which melts half of the banister and Prue, Piper, and Paige run down the stairs in time to see it.)

PIPER: Hey! What's going on down here?!

KAREN: She tried to poison me!

PAIGE: She gave you a potion to remove that apparently acid-throwing power you've got.

KAREN: Lies!

(Just as Karen raises her hands again, Piper freezes her and Grams lets out a sigh of relief. Paige looks at her in confusion.)

PAIGE: What were you so afraid of, Grams? You're already dead.

GRAMS: Well, dead or not, she's got a scary-looking power inside of her.

PRUE: Did you give her the potion already?

GRAMS: She drank some, but not all of it. I made an extra one, always be prepared.

(She handed it to Prue who went to Karen and poured it down her throat. A few moments later, a blue ball of light exits out of her mouth and disappears down through the floor. Piper unfreezes Karen who drops her hands in confusion.)

KAREN: W-wha? What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?

PRUE: Well, you fell outside our house and we brought you in here to rest.

KAREN: I-I don't remember.

PAIGE: Yeah, you hit the sidewalk pretty hard.

KAREN: But I'm alright, right?

PRUE: Yeah.

KAREN: Well, thank you.

PRUE: No problem.

PAIGE: Now we've only got one more problem, girls.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. THE UNDERWORLD.**

(In a cave, three power brokers sit around a table apparently swapping powers.)

POWER-BROKER #2: So, I'll give you an energy ball for a lightning bolt.

POWER-BROKER #3: -.

(Prue, Piper, Paige, and the power-broker peek around the corner.)

PIPER: What are they doing?

POWER-BROKER #1: Trading powers.

PAIGE: So what do we do?

POWER-BROKER #1: Let me-

PRUE: This.

(Prue walks from around the corner, followed by her sisters and the power-broker.)

PRUE: Sorry to interrupt your poker game, guys.

PIPER: We think one of you may have misplaced a power.

POWER-BROKER #2: Who are you?

PIPER: We're the Charmed Ones. And one of you jack asses infected our sister's boyfriend.

PRUE: (to Piper) It's gonna be pretty hard to tell which jack ass though, huh.

PAIGE: It's a lot of em in here, that's for sure.

PIPER: So, here's the deal. We'll spare your lives if you pull your crazy ass power out of him and give him back to us.

(The other two power-brokers eye the one by the sisters. He nods his head and goes over to them.)

POWER-BROKER #2: This power came at great costs.

PRUE: You're right. A great cost called betrayal.

POWER-BROKER #2: What?

POWER-BROKER 1#: The Seer betrayed us. She wants that power to herself.

POWER-BROKER #2: She already has it, though.

PRUE/PIPER/PAIGE: What?

POWER-BROKER #2: After the witches summoned you, she ordered me to take the power out of him and give it to her. I don't think she took the power in though.

PRUE: Damn it.

PAIGE: Do you demons understand that you just gave her the power to manipulate reality?!

PRUE: Where is Justin?

PIPER: And where is the Seer?

POWER-BROKER #2: I put him where we, demons, keep those who still have a purpose.

PRUE: Take us to him because the only purpose he has right now is to come home.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT- THE UNDERWORLD- CAPTUREE'S KEEP.**

(The three power-brokers and the Charmed Ones walk in, with the sisters seeing the dozen of male and female mortals scared in shackles and cages. Prue scans the cave and her eyes land on Justin who shakes back and forth in his cage.)

PRUE: Justin!

PIPER: Where's the keys to let him out?

(One of the power-brokers holds his hand out and some key shimmers in his hand. Prue grabs it and rushes to Justin.)

PAIGE: Does that key work for every cage?

POWER-BROKER #1: Yes, why?

(Piper flicks her wrists and one of the demons blows up and sends the other two to the ground. Prue unlocks Justin's cage and he looks up to see her. He eyes her in complete disbelief.)

JUSTIN: Prue?

PRUE: Yes, it's me Justin. I came to save you.

(She hugs him and he hugs her even tighter.)

PRUE: Come on, we have to save the others here.

(Prue leads Justin out of the cage and they see the two power-brokers face Piper. Prue quickly TKs one into the other, knocking them back to their feet unconscious. The oldest Halliwell sister and her boyfriend go to cages and starts unlocking them.)

PIPER: Come on!

PRUE: We're going as fast as we can.

PAIGE: Prue, TK the cages open.

(Prue holds her hands out and all of the cages quickly open wide, freeing all of the previously caged people. Paige goes and helps a few out of their cages. Just as almost all of them are free, she sees a dark-haired man on the floor of the ground in the cage unconscious. She runs inside and shakes him.)

PAIGE: Hey! We're getting you outta here.

The dark-haired man groans in pain and slowly gets up. When he fully sits up, Paige looks at him and gasps in shock, causing her sisters to turn to her and gasp at the same sight of the person in front of her. They see a badly-beaten and bloodied Cole Turner AKA Belthazor in his human form.)

PAIGE: It's you…

PRUE/PIPER: Cole?

He eyes Prue, Piper, and Paige in confusion just as one of the power-brokers begins to stir. Piper notices this and alerts everyone.)

PIPER: We've gotta go…now.

(As Prue and Piper grab potions out of their jacket pockets, they hold them in the air as the innocents crowd near them.)

PAIGE: Cole, how are you-

(He doesn't say anything just when Piper pulls Paige from away from him and rushes her to the innocents and Prue.)

PAIGE: What about Cole?

PRUE: We have to come back.

POWER-BROKER #1: None of you are going anywhere.

(Just as the power broker readies an energy ball, the three sisters drop a few potions at all of their feets, enveloping them and the innocents in smoke. When the power-broker throws the energy ball through, it simply goes through the smoke and hits a wall. The smoke reveals all of them gone. Cole looks at the spot they were in, still confused, but once he notices the power-broker standing up, he rushes out of the cage and out of the cave with the demon not even bothering to catch him. Just as Cole turns a corner, he stops when he sees the Seer standing in front of him smiling in her signature burgundy dress.)

THE SEER: Hello my future liege…

 **FADE OUT:**

FINAL COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT FOUR

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(The last of the innocents leave out the front doors and Darryl closes the door behind the male innocent. He turns around and walks up to Prue and Piper and their grandmother.)

DARRYL: You made a good decision calling me. As far as we know, you found them at a warehouse and brought them here to take care of them for a few. Some of these people were missing for weeks, even months.

PAIGE: I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling pretty proud of us for kicking demon ass.

GRAMS: Ahem.

PAIGE: Sorry, Grams. Demon butt.

GRAMS: Well, I think it's time for me to go back up and listen to John's pathetic attempt to get back together. God, I was dead for a year before he even died and he just now wants to "rekindle old flames". Pff! Men! Speaking of men, where is Prue now?

PIPER: In her room with Justin. He seemed pretty shaken up when we saw him.

DARRYL: I bet. From the way the others looked, I wouldn't be surprised if he's gone crazy.

PIPER: Speaking of crazy, guess who else we saw down there?

GRAMS: Who?

PAIGE: Cole.

GRAMS/DARRYL: What?

PIPER: Yeah, he's alive, but he seemed off.

PAIGE: He must've been confused that we were there.

DARRYL: So he was a hostage down there too?

PAIGE: Looked that way.

GRAMS: Well, should I tell…Phoebe? I mean, she'll want to know that he's alive.

PIPER: Of course.

GRAMS: I'll go tell her. See you later, Mr. Morris.

PAIGE: I'll watch you see you out, Grams.

GRAMS: Okay, dear. Goodnight, Piper.

PIPER: Night, Grams.

(As Grams and Paige head up the stairs, Darryl looks at Piper with a smile.)

DARRYL: So? Have you told them?

PIPER: Not yet. I don't think right now is the time for a celebration.

DARRYL: Are you kidding me? You three saved a dozen of people from more torture in hell, including Justin and the judge approved of you adopting Tyler.

PIPER: Yeah, but look what else we've found out today, Darryl. Cole is still alive and was tortured as well, Justin is completely shaken from his experience, and a demon who we know for a fact is after us now has the power to completely change reality to her will.

DARRYL: Well, now that you said it like that, it doesn't seem like you won much today.

PIPER: It's great that the judge approved today, but there's still paperwork to do and weeks until I know for sure that I can adopt Tyler.

DARRYL: But at least it's in the process.

PIPER: Right. Thanks Darryl for all of this.

DARRYL: No problem.

(Piper gives him a quick hug and he takes it.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. PRUE'S BEDROOM- NIGHT.**

(Justin and Prue sleep together in her bed while she rubs his chest, attempting to comfort her tortured boyfriend.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. ATTIC- NIGHT.**

(Paige lights five candles in a circle, one by one as Grams waits for them to all be lit. When Paige finishes, Grams smiles at her.)

GRAMS: Amazing.

PAIGE: What?

GRAMS: You. You've come a long way since I first saw you after Patty gave birth to you.

(Paige smiles at her and Grams gives one back.)

GRAMS: Um…Paige, listen, I-

PAIGE: No, Grams. I completely understand that you wanted to protect me. You know a lot about magic and everything so you knew what you were doing.

GRAMS: Yeah, but I actually didn't go through with it, Paige.

PAIGE: What?

GRAMS: The reason I knew so much about the demonic power-brokers is because they once infected me. One day, I was attacked by one in alley in this city…ugh, San Francisco and their demonic alleys…In a stupid and crazy effort to protect you and your sisters, and your mother, I went to a Seer in hopes that she can tell me about the future. Like I told you before, she said she saw greatness for you. At the time, I didn't know that she was evil.

PAIGE: You had a power in you that wasn't meant for you, Grams. You weren't think straight.

GRAMS: I put you in harm's way, Paige. I still had that power in me when your mother gave birth to you. Now I don't know how, but you gave your mother a premonition in the wound. She knew what I was going to do. So after they convinced me to give her back to them, we took you to that church and then came home and we made a potion to get the power out of me.

PAIGE: Did you visit the Seer after?

GRAMS: Yes. I had figured out it was all her plan. She wanted a Charmed One by her side for power. Thanks to you, it didn't happen. You saved your family.

(Paige smiles at her and Grams hugs her. After a few moments of hugging each other, they break away and Grams steps back inside the circle of lit candles, once again becoming transparent.)

GRAMS: I can't wait to tell Phoebe the good news.

PAIGE: Tell her I said hi.

GRAMS: Okay, I- (She stops and slowly smiles) Well, look's like someone is actually coming to see you.

(Grams disappears in sparkling lights, leaving Paige confused. Only seconds later, sparkling lights appear again and Paige looks at the woman in front of her in shock. She sees her mother, Patty, staring at her with a big smile.)

PAIGE: M-Mom?

PATTY: Paige…

(Patty steps out of the circle and goes to hug Paige who hugs her back just as tight. Tears develop in both of their eyes and Paige cries into her mother's shoulders.)

PATTY: Welcome home.

(The two continue to hug all the way until…)

 **FADE TO:**

 **ENDING CREDITS ROLL.**

 **How did you guys like this episode? Did you enjoy Grams' presence and revelation? And how about the crazy reveal of our favorite half-demon in Capturees Keep?** **Please leave your comments, reviews, theories, or even thoughts about the series and what I can improve on going forward.**

Episode 15 Summary: Now knowing that Cole is alive, the Halliwell sisters each have their own thoughts on if they should save him or not. Paige wants to know more information about Cole while Prue tries to connect with Justin, and Piper visits Tyler in his group home. Meanwhile, Glen and Lila start going through with their plan and cause a Vampire Queen to seek her vampires on the sisters.


	15. 4x15 Bite Me

**4.15 Bite Me**

ACT ONE

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(The flames roar in the fireplace, heating and lighting up the dark cold room as the three living Halliwell sisters each sit somewhere in the room and drink mugs of hot chocolate. Prue sits on the couch, Piper sits in a chair, and Paige sits in another chair.)

PAIGE: You know, I've only been a witch for almost a year and I still don't understand the weirdness that goes on in our lives.

PIPER: Hah! Which kind of weirdness are you talking about? The one where we've turned into different creatures…

PRUE: Ooo! What about when I turned into a man? Ugh, I still don't feel right about that.

PAIGE: I'm talking about the one where loved ones are supposed to dead and we find out that they're alive.

PRUE: Well, that's a new one to be honest. Now demons on the other hand…

PAIGE: Oh right. Cole's a half-demon, half-human.

PIPER: And now he's an innocent.

PAIGE: So we save him?

PRUE: Actually, I don't know.

(Piper and Paige look at her in confusion at her unsureness.)

PIPER: But Prue, he's an innocent.

PAIGE: Yeah, and Phoebe's boyfriend.

PRUE: He WAS Phoebe's boyfriend. Now we can't be too sure.

PAIGE: Wait a minute. Isn't he a good demon though?

PIPER: Paige…it's complicated.

PAIGE: How? An innocent is an innocent, right?

PIPER: We told you about Cole before, Paige. His demon half, Belthazor, tried to kill us many times. Not only us, but witches and humans.

PAIGE: Right and if I remember what you said correctly, Belthazor did it, not Cole.

PRUE (Rolls her eyes): Look, we can talk about this in the morning. Paige, you're staying tonight or are you going home?

PAIGE: I'll sleep here on the couch. So, how's Justin?

PRUE: Well, he's been avoiding me. I can't say I blame him. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have been kidnapped.

PIPER: No, I was the one that made him come with me and Tyler to the academy.

PAIGE: Uh, hello? It's none of our faults. It's evil that's responsible, not us.

PRUE: I'm not sure about that.

PIPER: Paige is right.

PRUE: Yeah. Right…

(Prue nods her head and quickly exits the room, leaving Piper and Paige in an awkward silence.)

PAIGE: So she's mad at me.

PIPER: No, I don't think that's what it is. She's just stressed.

PAIGE: We're all stressed.

PIPER: Yeah, but with Prue…being stressed is like a second nature to her. I mean, she practically threw away her childhood to raise Phoebe and I. She took care of the bills mostly and any time we're going through something, it's like she takes on our feelings as her emotions. She should've been an empath instead of a telepath.

PAIGE: I'd hope not. There's some feelings I'd want to keep to myself.

(Piper smirks and stands up. As she exits the room, she turns back to Paige.)

PIPER: Paige, sisters don't always get along…

(After Piper exits, Paige stares down at the flames going with a slight frown on her face, uneasy about her place.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. THE UNDERWORLD.**

(The Seer stands in place with her eyes fully white and open and sees the future. Just the white eyes turn into her normal ones, flames appear from across the cave.)

DEEP MENACING VOICE: Seer…

THE SEER: Hello…(She turns around and gives a small smile to the head demon himself, THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL, in his red cloak and devilish wings.) My liege. How are you?

THE SOURCE: We don't exchange pleasantries. You have betrayed me. I know about your recent dealings with demons, such as Belthazor. You have committed a great betrayal.

THE SEER: On the contrary my liege, I have done you a great service. You see, I saw your future, but you weren't alone. Your worst enemy became your most trusted ally again and together, you will rule the Underworld and the human world.

(The Source crooks his neck and in a quick second, flies to the Seer and grabs her by her neck with his black talons. She looks up at his faceless cloak as she struggles for breath.)

THE SOURCE: You test my power, Seer…

THE SEER: B-but…Belthazor…he is..evil..n-now.

(The Source quickly lets go of her and she drops to the ground, coughing. He stalks around her.)

THE SOURCE: Belthazor has struggles…

THE SEER: HAD struggles. (Coughs) I fixed him. I cast the ultimate spell on him…one that can never be broken.

THE SOURCE: Where is Belthazor then…

(The Seer waves her hand and COLE appears in red light right in front of the Source.)

THE SOURCE: I said Belthazor, not his pathetic human half.

(In an instant, Cole transforms into the menacing, monstrous Belthazor. His own red skin matching the skin of the head demon in front of him.)

THE SOURCE: Welcome back, Belthazor.

(Belthazor nods his head at him.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- MORNING.**

(We see various shots of the morning city. Cars travel down the busy streets, people walk among the crowded sidewalks, and buildings stand tall throughout.)

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR- MORNING.**

(The Sun lights up the manor's exterior bright colors and green garden.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- KITCHEN- MORNING.**

(Prue, still in her night-attire, walks in yawning while Piper, casually dressed, pours herself a mug of coffee. She hands Prue another mug and the batch of coffee.)

PIPER: Morning.

PRUE: Morning. Where's Paige?

PIPER: She left early for work.

PRUE (Pours coffee into mug): Early for work? Are we talking about OUR Paige?

PIPER: Well, she left early to…avoid you.

PRUE: Avoid me? (Sets coffee batch down and sips on mug of coffee.) Why?

PIPER: She thinks you're mad at her.

PRUE: What? I'm not mad at her. Why would she think that?

PIPER: You just up and left when she gave her opinion about what happened with Justin and what we should do about Cole.

PRUE: First, I told her that we'd talk about the situation with Cole in the morning and second, I didn't completely dismiss her opinion about Justin. I just didn't believe her.

PIPER: She's our sister, Prue. She's new to our sisterhood and she doesn't fully understand the dynamic.

PRUE: Piper, it was a simple disagreement that-

PIPER: Look, regardless of how simple it was, you need to talk to her. Then, we need to all discuss what we're going to do about Cole. (Kisses Prue on the cheek) See ya later, sis.

(Piper exits the room as Prue stare down into her mug of coffee.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- MORNING.**

(Paige sets down her own cup of coffee on her desk and begins to sit just before GLEN walks up to her.)

GLEN: Morning, Paige.

PAIGE: Morning, Glen.

GLEN: I called your place last night, but your friend Jenny answered. She said you slept at your sisters'.

PAIGE: Yeah. I wanted to spend some time with them. A big load of fun that was…I don't think Prue even likes me.

GLEN: And what about us? I figured we could have a little fun- (He starts to kiss her neck, but she quickly moves away from him)

PAIGE: Glen. We're at work, remember?

(He smirks at her and slides closer to her.)

GLEN: And why should we let that stop us? Hmm?

PAIGE: I'm pretty sure we both want to keep our jobs. Besides, employees aren't supposed to date.

GLEN: Says who? Mr. Cowan? That big idiot couldn't spy a relationship. He couldn't even spy that his own kid was kidnapped.

MR. COWAN (Walks up from behind them): Excuse me?

(Glen makes an "uh oh" face and slowly turns around to face his boss.)

GLEN: Mr. Cowan, you didn't hear-

MR. COWAN: I heard exactly what you said, Mr. Belland. I'm appalled that you'd say something like that.

GLEN: But I-

MR. COWAN: Save it. You're fired.

(Paige lets out a gasp just before Mr. Cowan walks away while Glen stalks behind him in anger. Paige quickly decides to follow them.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- BOB COWAN'S OFFICE- MORNING.**

(Bob opens the door and walks in. Just before he can shut the door, Glen pushes it open with a massive amount of strength, knocking his boss down to the floor.)

GLEN: You think you control me?!

PAIGE (Rushes in): Glen! What the hell?!

(Glen kicks Mr. Cowan and turns around to Paige with a smirk.)

GLEN: He deserves this, Paige. He's treated us like mice ever since you and I started working here.

PAIGE: Us? I started working here a year before I got you the job, now leave him alone!

GLEN: Paige…

PAIGE: Go! Now!

(Glen gives a slight growl and brushes past Paige out of the office. Paige bends down and checks on an unconscious Mr. Cowan.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- HALLWAY- MORNING.**

(Glen starts to walk into the hallway and stops to see Lila leaning against a wall with anger on her face.)

LILA: What the hell did you just do?

GLEN: Nothing.

LILA: Like hell. You just got fired.

GLEN: No, GLEN got fired.

LILA: It doesn't seem like there's been a difference lately.

GLEN (Confused): What are you talking about?

LILA: The Seer is worried. Not just about you, but me too. We've started to get too accustomed to this world. She fears we won't go through with the plan.

GLEN: She's crazy.

LILA: Is she? It seems to me that you are getting very close to Paige.

GLEN: The same can be said of you. Only I sleep with her.

LILA: Whatever. We cannot let Glen and Lila's emotions take us over. The Seer wants us to meet a friend of her's. Follow me…

(The two look around to make sure no has seen or heard them and Lila shimmers out, followed by Glen.)

 **CUT OUT:**

COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT TWO

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. MORNINGHOUSE GROUP HOME- LIVING ROOM- MORNING.**

(Piper sets down on the sofa for a moment until she sees Tyler walk into the room with an excited smile and demeanor.)

TYLER: Piper!

PIPER: Hey buddy!

(He rushes and gives her a hug to which she returns. When the break apart, he sits down next to her.)

PIPER: How are you?

TYLER: I'm managing. I gotta say that this place is loads better than my last foster home. Way better that I don't set stuff on fire anymore.

PIPER: So, you've got a handle on "that"?

TYLER: Yeah, I'm not as stressed as before and you and Prue taught me control before I left, remember?

PIPER: Yeah.

TYLER: How are you and your sisters?

PIPER: Everyone's doing pretty good. We found Justin.

TYLER (Smiles: You did? Is he okay?

PIPER: Well, he's doing better. I wish I could tell you more, but until you're at the manor, we can't really discuss…"magic".

TYLER: Right. I get it…So how has the process gone? Are you still, you know, thinking about adopting me?

PIPER: Thinking? No, I've already started the process, Tyler. Soon enough, you will be at the manor with Prue and I.

TYLER: I'll finally be at home? My real home?

PIPER: Yeah.

(He gives her another hug to which she gladly accepts.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. JUSTIN'S HOUSE- FRONT PORCH.**

(Prue, now in casual clothes, rings the doorbell of the house and awaits an answer. After a few moments of waiting, the front door opens and Justin stands at the door with messy hair and shabby clothes.)

PRUE: Hi Justin.

JUSTIN: Um, hey Prue.

PRUE: You…never called me back. How are you?

JUSTIN: Listen, Prue…I'm not feeling too good, right now.

(Prue eyes him for a moment and then rolls her eyes.)

PRUE: I know you're avoiding me and you must hate me.

JUSTIN: Did you just read my mind?!

PRUE: No, I don't need to.

JUSTIN: I don't hate you, Prue.

PRUE: Then what is it, Justin?

(Justin begins to open his mouth, but then shuts it. He shakes his head and Prue watches him shut the front door in her face. She rolls her eyes and turns around to exit off the porch, feeling defeated.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- CAVE.**

(The Vampire Queen named VANESSA is lying on some cushions while other women vampires pamper her. One of the male vampires, ROWAN, walks with Glen and Lila behind him, ready to talk to the queen.)

ROWAN: My Queen…these demons I believe have something to offer you regarding our exile.

GLEN: All it requires you to do is go after the Charmed One-

(The Vampire Queen holds her hand out at them and laughs, leaving Glen and Lila looking confusedly at each other.)

Queen: You don't really expect me to wage war on the Charmed Ones for no reason, right? I don't have a problem with the witches. (Eyes them up and down) Did the Source send you to trick me? Did he expect for me to go get my family and I killed?

GLEN: We weren't sent by him.

LILA: We were sent by a powerful Seer who wants to bring you back from exile. We've heard the stories of what you did.

Queen: I did what I had to. Now, what are you here for again…Oh, right…your Seer wants me to kill the Charmed Ones.

LILA: Not kill, turn.

GLEN: And just one of the Charmed Ones will suffice…the youngest one, Paige Matthews. She's the most vulnerable of them and seems to be on the outs with her sisters.

ROWAN: Why can't we see your Seer ourselves?

LILA: You're exiled from the Underworld, remember? If the Source found out you were there, he'd end you all once and for all.

GLEN: So?

Queen: I'll let you know. When I'm ready. (Glen and Lila both nod their heads and shimmer out. The Queen eyes Rowan.) What do you think about this?

ROWAN: If it's a chance that we could be allowed back into the Underworld, then we should take that chance.

QUEEN: Then you go and get that Paige girl. Let's just hope that this doesn't backfire on us.

ROWAN: What's the worst that can happen?

QUEEN: You fall in love and you remember well what happened the last time you fell in love with a girl you were supposed to turn. We cannot have a repeat. (Rowan nods and walks away.) Go. (The women vampires leave her alone.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SOUTH BAY SOCIAL SERVICES- NOON.**

(Paige pours out her cold cup of coffee and throws the cup in the trash just when Prue opens the door of the office and walks in. Prue quickly notices her youngest sister and makes her way towards her. She stops in front of her just as Paige notices her as well.)

PRUE: Hey.

PAIGE: Hi Prue. What's going on?

PRUE: I came by to talk.

PAIGE: Well, I'm kinda at work right now and I don't want to argue. I've already dealt with arguing between Glen and our…my boss.

PRUE: What happened?

PAIGE: It's like Glen went completely nuts and talked trash about my boss. Then he was fired, but Glen decided to get the last word and a hit in too.

PRUE: Glen doesn't seem violent.

PAIGE: Glen doesn't seem Glen at all. I guess being…(Whispers) Tortured…does that to you.

PRUE: If it makes you feel any better, my boyfriend doesn't seem to be handling what happened to him either.

PAIGE: Did you go by and see him?

PRUE: Yeah and let me tell you it was awkward…way awkward.

PAIGE: Hey, I got a good idea. How about we invite them over?

PRUE: Glen and Justin?

PAIGE: Yeah, to your place. Maybe they'll connect over their tortured experiences.

PRUE: That's a good idea indeed Paige, but the only problem is Justin won't answer the phone let alone talk to me.

PAIGE: Right…and the fact that Justin actually had powers at one point. If you think about it, wasn't he technically half-demon?

PRUE: No. The only half-demon we know is Cole. Speaking of Cole, I-

PAIGE: Wait, Prue. I don't want to argue over-

PRUE: Paige, let me finish, okay? I don't think it's wrong for you to feel like we should just go and save Cole like any other innocent, but we both know why we shouldn't.

PAIGE: No, we don't. Listen, I get that Cole has done some pretty messed up things-

PRUE: Like kill someone who was just like us.

PAIGE: Prue-

PRUE: Paige. You haven't been a part of the family as long as-

PAIGE: What? You and Piper? Of course it always boils down to me not being in the family as long as you two. That's what it's always been about.

PRUE: Paige, don't be ridiculous.

PAIGE: No, admit it. You think just because I haven't been a part of the family as long that I don't have what it takes to be a Charmed One or even a Halliwell sister.

PRUE: Oh okay, last time I checked, you aren't allowed to bitch at someone unless they've been tortured, right?

PAIGE: You know what, Prue? I love being a witch damnit and maybe you think that I'm taking Phoebe's spot or something.

PRUE (Disbelieved): Whoa.

PAIGE: I've been trying to find my place in this family and apparently I can't find it because there isn't one for me.

(She walks away towards her desk as Prue follows behind her.)

PRUE: What are you saying, Paige?

PAIGE: That I'm done trying to be your little sis' replacement. (Shakes her own head in disbelief) You know, what, Prue? Just bite me.

(Paige walks away towards the exit doors to the hallway. Rowan is there, standing next to where she exits. She doesn't see him and tears form in her eyes. When tears start falling down her cheeks, he taps her on the shoulder.)

ROWAN: Are you okay, miss?

PAIGE (Quickly wipes her face with a smirk): Yeah, peachy keen.

ROWAN: Are you sure? I'm sorry if I seem rude, but it kinda looks like you just got your heart broken.

PAIGE (Smirks and wipes away another tear): Is it that obvious?

ROWAN: Um…

PAIGE: Sorry.

ROWAN: I'm Rowan.

PAIGE: Paige. Nice to meet you. (They shake hands.) I'm sorry you saw me like this…a complete stranger.

ROWAN: It's okay.

The doors open and Prue walks out. She gives a look to Paige, but continues walking away towards the exit of the building.

ROWAN: Let me guess. That's your sister?

PAIGE: How'd you know? The death stare gave it away?

ROWAN (Smirks): Yeah, it was definitely that.

PAIGE (Laughs): You have any siblings?

ROWAN: Oh, yeah, my family's real big.

PAIGE: Then you know what it's like to have to bite your tongue.

ROWAN: Been there done that. Listen, uh, I'd like to continue this but I actually have to go someplace else in a moment. Any chance we could get together?

PAIGE: Well, my sister, my other sister owns this nightclub called P3 and I'll be there later if you wanna stop by.

ROWAN: I'll drop in.

PAIGE: Okay.

(He grabs her hand and gives a kiss on it. After that, he takes his leave and goes towards the exit doors with Paige having a slight smile from being cheered up by a handsome stranger.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ENTRANCE- AFTERNOON.**

(The front door opens and Piper walks in. She closes the door behind her and continues away from it. The CAMERA follows her well into the living room where Prue walks in from the kitchen and through the dining room. She lays her keys on the table.)

PRUE: Okay. Am I the worst sister ever or what?

PIPER (Slightly smirks): Depends. Did you talk to Paige?

PRUE: Yeah and that didn't go well.

PIPER: No, you're not the worst sister then. Did you call her?

PRUE: No, I went to her job and I just tried to have a little sisterly chat with her that ended very bad.

PIPER (Worried): How bad?

PRUE: So bad that I think I just lost another sister, figuratively speaking.

PIPER (Sighs): Well, maybe you're just overreacting. It couldn't have been that bad.

PRUE: Piper, the girl seems to think that we're trying to replace Phoebe with her.

PIPER (Confused): What? That's ridiculous, but- (Stops herself and looks away from Prue)

PRUE: Uh, what is it?

PIPER: Well, last night when you walked out on us in the parlor, I told Paige that sisters don't always get along. I guess she took that as meaning that we don't accept her as a sister at all.

PRUE: Wait. So does that mean she hates you too or just me?

PIPER (Rolls her eyes): Okay. Being the meditator that I am of this sisterhood, I will try to mend the fences. So how about I get her to come to the club tonight and we can talk all of this out?

(Prue grabs Piper and hugs her.)

PRUE: Thank you, thank you, thank you.

PIPER: Yeah, yeah.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. P3- NIGHT.**

(Prue sits at the sisters' favorite table and seats just as Piper leads Paige to the table who looks at Prue in disbelief that she's there.)

PAIGE: What are you doing here?

PRUE: Nice to see you two, Paige. And last time I checked, Piper's my sister too who owns this club.

PAIGE: See, I can't-

(Piper stops Paige from turning around and urgers her to sit down next to Prue while Piper sits next to Paige.)

PIPER: Okay. Anybody want to speak up first?

PAIGE: What?! I can't hear you!

PRUE: Yeah, it's really loud!

(Piper rolls her eyes and quickly freezes the room. She crooks her neck at her two sisters with a smile.)

PIPER: Is it still too loud?

PAIGE: Well, my hearing's kind of off now-

PIPER: No. There is no way that you two are leaving this spot until you talk out whenever you're arguing about.

PAIGE: There's nothing to talk about, apparently. I haven't known you guys that long, right Prue?

PRUE: Okay, I did not say that, Paige. I'm just saying-

PIPER: Prue. Wait. Say what you need to say, Paige.

PAIGE: Okay…well, If I'm going to be very honest, sometimes well, most of the time I don't feel like a sister to you guys. I mean, yes I want to be considered your sister, but it feels like we're just close friends.

PIPER: Well, do you consider us to be your sisters?

PAIGE: Of course I do.

PIPER: We do too, Paige. I promise that.

PAIGE: Thanks, Piper. Prue?

PRUE: Paige, we've known you for almost a year and as much as I'd like to say I consider you a sister-

(Paige frowns as Piper eyes Prue in disbelief.)

PAIGE: You don't. So all of this time, I've been loving the fact that I have a big sister now when, ironically, I kinda don't. And just for the record, I was already coming here to see a guy, but I'm not even in the mood for flirting tonight.

(Paige stands up in anger and rushes through the frozen crowd. Piper quickly chases after her. Prue opens her mouth, but doesn't know what to say except…)

PRUE: I'm scared.

(Piper comes back with clear aggravation on her face.)

PIPER: Paige can definitely run quick, even in a room full of frozen people. What the hell was that, Prue?

PRUE: Piper, I can't-

PIPER: What? You can't admit that you're scared that if you say you consider Paige as a sister, you'd lose her? Paige isn't Phoebe, Prue. You can't let fear tear apart our sisterhood…I really just…I can't-

(Piper walks away and unfreezes the crowd, disappearing within them.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. P3- NIGHT.**

(Paige heads for her car. She hears a noise and looks around. She walks quicker to her car and suddenly, a bat flies down and bites her. She falls to the ground. As soon as she falls, dozens of bats fly down and start attacking her. She screams. The bats fly off.]

 **FADE OUT.**

COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT THREE

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. SAN FRANCISCO MEMORIAL HOSPITAL- ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Paige is lying on a bed with bite marks all over her face. A doctor is standing beside her bed.)

PAIGE: So am I the weirdest case you've ever seen?

DOCTOR: I don't know. I've worked the night shift for a while now. Seen some pretty strange things.

PAIGE: Yeah, but these were bats, doc.

(Prue and Piper race into the room, clearly sweating from the running they did throughout the hospital to find Paige.)

PIPER: Paige, Paige, oh my god. Are you okay?

PRUE: What happened?

PAIGE: Bats. Lots of bats.

DOCTOR: Are you the sisters?

PRUE: Yeah. Is she gonna be alright?

DOCTOR: Honestly, if she hadn't been found by her friend in time, she might've bled to death.

(As if he heard the mention of himself, Rowan walks in, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.)

ROWAN: Hello.

PAIGE: Girls, meet my date and hero. Rowan.

ROWAN: It's nothing, Paige. Really.

PRUE: Don't be modest. You saved our sister's life tonight.

PIPER (To the doctor) She is gonna be okay, right?

DOCTOR: Yes. Have some rest, and rabies shots.

PAIGE: Ouch.

PIPER: I don't get it. You got attacked by bats outside of my club? That can't be natural. Can it?

DOCTOR: Well, bat bites aren't completely unheard of in this city. I have a friend over at county, he treated one a couple of months ago.

PAIGE: Right, but these were bats plural.

(The doctor's pager beeps.)

DOCTOR: I'll be right back. Excuse me.

(He leaves the room.)

ROWAN: I'm glad you're okay, Paige.

PAIGE: No, I'm glad that you found me. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now.

PIPER: You know what, Rowan. I wish I had money to give to you, but all I have on me right now is car keys and lipstick. It's not much, but come by the club whenever you want. Drinks are always free for you.

ROWAN: Thank you, um…

PIPER: Piper. Piper Halliwell.

PAIGE: And this is my…um…

PRUE: Prue Halliwell.

ROWAN: It's nice to meet you two…well, I'd better get home to check on my brothers and sisters and make sure it hasn't got hectic. They usually fly in and out of the place like bats.

PAIGE: Ouch…too soon (Laughs).

ROWAN: Sorry.

(He walks up to her and kisses her on the cheek. She gives a big smile and Prue and Piper even smile at each other. After that, he leaves out of the room.)

PRUE: Well, what's the ruling? Do you guys think supernatural or just natural?

PAIGE: Well, I'm thinking vampires.

PRUE: Vampires? That'd be different.

PIPER: No, that's not possible.

PAIGE: Why not?

PIPER: Well, because as far as I know, vampires attack in human form and not as a swarm of bats. You know, it's gotta be something else.

PRUE: It's true, vampires have been ostracized from the underworld for centuries. As far as the Book of Shadows says, they're apart of a whole different network now.

(The doctor and a nurse walks in.)

DOCTOR: I'm sorry, we're going to have to draw some blood so we can run some tests.

PAIGE: That mean I can go home?

DOCTOR: I don't see why not. (The nurse gets Paige's arm ready to draw blood.) I'm gonna get you started on antibiotics and we've scheduled first of the rabies shots in the morning.

(The doctor leaves. The nurse gets out a needle and draws Paige's blood.)

NURSE: Okay, make a fist. Relax your hand now. Almost done.

 **CUT TO:**

 **TIMELAPSE: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- NIGHT.**

(Piper is looking through the Book of Shadows while Prue rubs some healing salve on Paige's bite marks.)

PIPER: Manticore.

PRUE: Fights but doesn't fly.

PIPER: Phoenix.

PRUE: Flies but doesn't fight.

PIPER: Chupacubra.

PRUE: God bless you. Flies and bites, but only attacks livestock.

PIPER: What about-

Paige: What about this being a waste of time. Look at me, I'm fine. Let's just call it a night. What is this anyways, Prue? I feel so much better than the few shots the doctor gave me for pain.

PRUE: It's a healing salve that a witch, Janna, taught us to use.

PAIGE: Janna is one cool witch then.

PIPER: Was.

PRUE: She died and guess who killed her?

(Paige begins to say something, but Piper interrupts her.)

PIPER: Paige, if you're tired, just go to bed in my room. We'll wake you up if we find something.

PAIGE: Fine. I'll be asleep.

(She leaves the attic.)

PRUE: Well, she sure seems peachy

PIPER: She's been through a lot, she just needs some rest. Ugh, times like these where we're without a whitelighter, I wish we had Cole. He knows everything about demons.

PRUE: Yeah, you're right about that…Ahh! (She yelps in pain and holds her fingers to her temple)

PIPER: Prue? What's wrong?!

PRUE: I don't know. I…I think it's Paige. Somethings wrong. Go!

PIPER: Paige! (Races out of the attic)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- PIPER AND LEO'S ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Piper opens the door and sees that it's dark and she turns on the light.)

PIPER: Paige? (She looks up to gasp at the sight of Paige hanging upside down from the ceiling.) Oh my God!

(Paige turns into a bat and Piper ducks before Paige flies out the window.)

 **CUT TO:**

COMMERCIAL BREAK.

ACT FOUR

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. VAMPIRE CAVE.**

(The queen is munching on a person. He is screaming. She finishes and screws up her face.)

ROWAN: Uh, sorry to interrupt you during dinner.

QUEEN: That's alright, I've had better. Is she here then?

ROWAN: Just arrived.

(Paige walks in.)

QUEEN: She's perfect. She'll fit right in.

ROWAN: I thought you'd like her.

(The queen walks over to Paige.)

QUEEN: Are you hungry, my dear.

PAIGE: Famished.

QUEEN: That's wonderful. Now for your first meal, I have two savoury victims in mind.

(Some female vampires walk over to Paige and place red robes over her shoulders.)

FEMALE VAMPIRE: Here you are.

PAIGE: Anything for you, my queen.

QUEEN: I want you to go back to your sisters, Paige, take a taste of your own blood. It will seal your conversion and turn them as well.

ROWAN: That's genius. The power of three on our side. No one will be able to stop us.

PAIGE: They are very powerful. They won't join us willingly. I don't think I can do it alone.

QUEEN: Oh my darling. Look around you. That's what families are for.

PAIGE (Smiles): Family…

(Paige feels so connected to her new vampire family.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- NIGHT.**

(Piper tips out some stuff from a box.)

PIPER: I ransacked the whole house and this is all I could find.

PRUE: Okay. Well, we still need holy water.

PIPER: Damnit.

PRUE: We'll just have to make do with what we have.

PIPER: So, what's the plan?

PRUE: According to the book, if you kill a vampire queen, then all her little vampires die with her.

PIPER: But that's not gonna work because then it'll kill Paige too.

PRUE: No, not if she hasn't bitten anyone. Apparently the transformation only takes place after blood is spilled. Or in this case sucked.

PIPER: Okay, so we have to kill the queen fast. How do we vanquish her?

PRUE: With the power of three.

PIPER: Being that Paige already isn't on the best terms with you-

PRUE: Oh, it gets worse. Vampires are immune to witchy powers.

PIPER: Okay, let's just focus on finding Paige. So if you were undead, where would you be?

PRUE: Cemetery?

PIPER: Oh, great idea.

(A bat flies through an open window and transforms into Paige sitting on the window.

PAIGE: Hi sisters. (Prue and Piper turn around to her in shock) Or should I say sister?

PRUE: Paige. We need to talk, okay?

PAIGE: Eh, I'm tired of talking, especially to you.

PIPER: Paige. You've become a vampire. You've never turned into something before, but I have.

PRUE: We both have, Paige.

PIPER: I became a Wendigo, Fury-

PRUE: I became a man, Paige…a man. Not only that, a dog too.

PAIGE (Fake yawns): Bored now…babe!

(Another bat flies in above her and behind the sisters. It transforms into Rowan who smirks at the sisters.)

ROWAN: Are they ready, my love?

PAIGE: I don't know. Are you two?

PRUE: Ready for what?

PAIGE: Ugh, to become the evil Power of Three.

PIPER (Rolls her eyes): There was already an evil Power of Three and they were guys.

PAIGE: I guess we'll just go ahead.

PIPER: Yeah, I don't think so.

(She freezes Rowan, but also ends up freezing Paige as well. Prue looks at Paige's frozen status in shock.)

PRUE: Oh! Paige froze, that's not good.

PIPER: Wait a sec. Paige couldn't have possibly thought she and this rip-off from Buffy would take us down, right?

(A bunch of bats swarm outside the window and start coming into the attic. Prue urges Piper towards the door just as the bats fly in. Prue shuts the door behind them. As she urges them to the stairs, Prue whispers to Piper.)

PRUE: Okay. If the vampires want us on their side, they'll go to any means to do it. So, I think I know what we can do.

(They continue down the stairs as the bats fly around in the attic.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. THE UNDERWORLD- CAVE.**

(Glen and Lila walk in and have their eyes planted firmly on the Seer's, who stands in front of Belthazor who has his back turned.)

GLEN: The Vampires have taken the bait.

LILA: They're going to attack the Charmed Ones.

THE SEER: Good…because someone is going to have to "clean house" (Belthazor turns around, looking even more evil than before.)

LILA: Belthazor…

THE SEER: Not exactly, my dear.

(Belthazor's eyes flash into flames and to an empty black.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Rowan is wandering around downstairs while Paige comes down the stairs.

PAIGE: They're not here.

ROWAN: You'd think they'd be looking for you.

PAIGE: Do-gooders. (She starts walking down the stairs.) I was hoping to get this over with.

ROWAN: Just relax. You're only innocent once.

(She reaches the bottom of the stairs.)

PAIGE: But I'm starving. I feel like I've been waiting for this moment my whole life. (Rowan smiles.) What are you smiling at?

ROWAN: I was just thinking of my first time.

PAIGE: Tell me about it.

ROWAN: It was better than you can possibly imagine. Danger, excitement, the warm glow you feel afterwards. There's nothing like it.

PAIGE: How many have you had?

ROWAN: I don't keep track. The faces all fade away, it's the taste you remember.

PAIGE: And what was that? Just fast food?

ROWAN: Hardly. Just relax. Clear your mind. You are a hunter now. You have the ability to find your pray.

PAIGE: I don't understand.

ROWAN: You will. Close your eyes. (She does so.) And focus.

PAIGE: I know where they are.

ROWAN: You're a natural.

PAIGE (Smiles): Tell the queen to expect company.

 **CUT TO:**

 **TIME LAPSE:**

 **INT. MAUSOLEUM- NIGHT.**

(Paige walks down the steps into the dark mausoleum with a lust for blood in her eyes. She smiles and her eyes wander around.)

PAIGE: Sister Piper? Bitch Prue. Where are you two?

Prue: Hey!

(Paige turns and smirks at her oldest sister.)

PAIGE: Well hello Prue.

PRUE: Hey sister.

PAIGE: Sister? Wow, that's a first, isn't it?

PRUE: Come on, I've called you my sister before.

PAIGE: Yeah, but I felt that you meant it this time or at least thought it. How's it feel to have telepathy used on you this time?

PRUE: Well, I knew that's how you'd be able to track us. The Book did say vampires have telepathy.

PAIGE: What do you mean you knew? Is this a-

A piece of wood hits Paige over the head, knocking her to the ground unconscious. Piper comes from behind her with the piece of wood in her hand.

PIPER: A trap? It sure is.

(Prue astrals out and a few moments later, the real Prue sits up from behind a column. Only a moment later, bats start flying from off the ceiling of the tomb, scaring Prue and Piper. They all transform into male and female vampires, including Rowan.)

ROWAN: We never let one of our own go alone. So I guess you can say, this is a trap too.

(Prue and Piper glare at each other nervously. Two vampires quickly dash to the two sisters and knock them out with a single hit to the back of the heads.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. VAMPIRE CAVE- NIGHT.**

(Prue and Piper are laid down on tables by a few vampires just as the Queen, Paige and Rowan walk in. The torches on the wall light up.

QUEEN: Welcome everyone to the soon to be evil Power of Three…

(Astral Prue appears near her physical body and Piper.)

ASTRAL PRUE: Stay away from us. (Astral Prue starts to shake Piper up and slowly she begins to stir.)

QUEEN: You'd only be delaying the inevitable, my dears. Now why can't we do this without a fight?

(Piper leans up while she holds a hand to the back of her head.)

ASTRAL PRUE: Paige, we're your sisters, you're not a vampire yet.

QUEEN: We're offering immortal life. An eternity together as sisters. Now isn't that preferable to death.

PIPER: Are those our only two choices? Because I'd prefer the scenario where you die and we get to stay human.

ASTRAL PRUE: Piper.

QUEEN: If you could've killed me, you would've done so already. We both know that.

ROWAN: Mother…words will never make them understand.

QUEEN: No. But they will.

(The male and female vampires quickly transform back into bats and fly towards the two sisters.)

PIPER: Incoming!

(The bats attack them.)

ASTRAL PRUE: Piper! Blow them up!

(Piper flicks her wrists and a few of them blow up while Prue TKs some of the vampires into each other and to the walls.)

QUEEN: No!

(Paige goes over and pins Piper to the wall and tries to bite her. Prue quickly kicks Rowan and he grabs her leg, causing her to fall to the ground. Just before he tries to bite her, Astral Prue disappears and the real Prue awakens. Suddenly, fireballs start flying around and hitting the bats, causing them to go up in flames.)

QUEEN: No! My babies! (Prue TKs Paige off of Piper and into Rowan, causing them to fall to the ground.) Come, before the Source kills us all.

(She helps Paige and Rowan up and they run out of the cave. Prue and Piper look at each other in nervousness.)

PIPER: The Source is here?

PRUE: That's not good. Come on, we have to get Paige.

(They run off in the direction of the others.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. VAMPIRE CAVE- NIGHT.**

(In another part of the vampire cave, Paige, Rowan, and the Queen run in. Belthazor appears behind them and they quickly feel his presence. They turn around and the Queen and Rowan eye him in confusion.)

QUEEN: Belthazor! I thought you were dead.

THE SOURCE/BELTHAZOR: Not Belthazor.

ROWAN: Mother! (The Source/Belthazor throws a fireball to the Queen and it sets her on fire. In a few moments of screaming, she is vanquished. Bats start falling from the ceiling and blowing up in flames.) No!

(Just as the Source/Belthazor raises his hand to form another fireball, Prue and Piper rush in, with shock on their faces at the sight of him and the dead bats falling to the ground and vanquishing in flames.)

PRUE: Cole?

PIPER: What?

(The Source/Belthazor's eyes turn to flames and to a deep black and then he flames out. In the same moment, Rowan and Paige fall to the ground unconscious, causing Prue and Piper to rush to Paige.)

PRUE: Paige. Oh God, she didn't have a bite out of anyone while we were out of it, did she?

PIPER: I don't think so.

PRUE: All those bats just blew up.

PIPER: Then the Queen must be dead then.

PRUE (Feels her pulse): Thank God, she's just unconscious.

PIPER (Eyes Rowan): And what about her boyfriend? He hasn't blown up either.

PRUE: Then that might mean he wasn't fully vampire yet either. Come on, we gotta get Paige outta here.

PIPER: Do we leave him?

PRUE: He attacked us, but it seems harmless…now. We'll come back for him.

(Prue and Piper try to pick up Paige and get out of the former vampire cave.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **TIMELAPSE: EXT. SAN FRANCISCO- MORNING.**

(The Sun rises and lights up the sky as the day begins for everyone in the city.)

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- SUNROOM- MORNING.**

(Paige is up early in a chair, drinking a mug of hot chocolate. Prue and Piper walk in, yawning and surprised that their youngest sister is the first one up.)

PRUE: Wow.

PIPER: You're up early. Vampire nightmares.

PRUE: It wouldn't be such a shock. Sometimes I have a few about furies.

PIPER: Ugh. Don't remind me of my own nightmares of those dog-faced demons.

PAIGE: Oddly enough, no. Just some other thoughts.

PRUE: Any you want to share?

PAIGE: I…I don't want to upset you. I already owe you guys a million apologies.

PRUE: Trust me, you won't. Besides, after you got turned into a vampire, I actually owe you an apology.

PIPER: What?

PAIGE: Huh?

PRUE: Yeah. I…I'm sorry that I've been so hard on you about what to do with Cole…and making you seem not welcome to our family. You are my sister, okay? And yes, sometimes I think about what you do or say and I think about what Phoebe would say or do, but that's because I miss her and I'm kind of scared to get closed to you. I just don't want to lose you.

PAIGE: You wouldn't, Prue.

PRUE: But I almost did, tonight. I mean, Piper you were right, I was pushing you away, Paige. Fear does that to me. It pushes away those I love.

PAIGE: Oh…you love me, Prue?

PRUE: Yes, I love you Paige.

PAIGE: I love you too. (Paige quickly jumps up and hugs Prue tightly who hugs her even tighter.)

PIPER: Hey. I love you too, Paige and I've said it a few times. Ya just never notice apparently.

PIPER: I love you too, Piper. (She hugs Piper as well who hugs her back.)

(After they break apart, Paige sits back down in her spot and takes a sip of her hot chocolate.)

PAIGE: So, tell me I was totally crazy when I saw a tall, red and black demon that resembled the demon in the Book of Shadows known as Belthazor.

PRUE (Sits down on the left of Paige): Nope. We saw him too.

PIPER (Sits down on the right of Paige): Even worse, that didn't even seem like the Cole we saw when we saved Justin and the others.

PRUE: We should've saved him when we had the chance.

PAIGE: Yeah, but I don't actually think it was Belthazor, at least not fully. I think it may have been the Source BECAUSE the Queen and Rowan were pretty terrified of him…wait. (Frowns)

PIPER: What's wrong?

PAIGE: Sorry to say, but I don't think we Halliwells are very lucky with men.

PIPER: Well, Leo was an angel…literally.

PAIGE: Yeah, but I mean Justin isn't talking to you, Prue…Glen's off his nuts, and Rowan turned out to be a vampire who you had to vanquish.

(Prue and Piper glare at each other with only looks that sisters can understand, which Paige certainly does.)

PAIGE: What is it?

PRUE: When the Source vanquished the Queen, all of the bats were vanquished too.

PAIGE: Right, except me-

PIPER: And Rowan. He didn't burst into flames.

PAIGE: So, he's alive and wasn't a full vampire? Well, that guy sure talks up a big game. So he's alive?

PRUE: Well, after we put you in the car, I came back to get Rowan, but he was gone.

PAIGE: So he ran away?

PIPER: I'd like to think he did that instead of being vanquished by the Source.

PAIGE: Right…well, still our luck with men is not up to par right now.

(Prue and Piper laugh with Paige and they lay their shoulder son her, enjoying their little sisterly moment.)

FADE OUT.

 **One thing I will never stop is including sisterly moments, whether good or bad. What's your take on Paige's role as the youngest in the family? I really liked the vampire aspect of the show and how scared they were of the Source. With Belthazor back, do you think there's a chance Cole can still be saved? Did you expect the Source to catch onto the Seer's possible betrayal? Was Justin's torture the final straw in his and Prue's relationship? There's a reason I didn't feature much of Justin in this. Stay tuned.** ** **Please leave your reviews, comments, and theories about what has happened and what will happen in this series.****

Next Episode: Now that the Source has got the sisters off his back for a while and making them believe Belthazor is the current enemy, he continues with his plan to kill them. Paige gets a premonition of Belthazor killing Glen and Lila. After she warns her sisters, Prue, Piper, and Paige make the decision to vanquish him. However, their plans are put on hold when they receive receive a visit and shocking news from the Angels of the Universe. At the same time, Piper thinks that it may be time for P3 to close and for her to open her own restaurant. Will the Halliwell sisters figure out a way to vanquish Belthazor and deal with the Angels of the Universe? And will Piper close P3 and get the restaurant she always wanted?


	16. 4x16 What Destiny May Hold

_**4.16 What Destiny May Hold**_

ACT ONE

 **EXT. THE UNDERWORLD- THE SOURCE'S LAIR.**

(Flames roar as the Seer paces around a seemingly frozen Belthazor as the Source sits in his throne. In front of the Source, on their knees, are Glen and Lila who bow to him.)

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: You two have been very loyal to the Seer.

GLEN: Yes, my liege.

LILA: She saved us from our clans.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: I know you are not mortals. As a matter of fact, I sense some ancient magic within you.

THE SEER: I am responsible for that. She is a part of a clan you once exiled while the other is a demon who was part of the Brotherhood of Thorns.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: I want to see your true forms.

LILA: You can't, my liege. The magic is binding. The only way to unbind it is for us to complete the reason the spell was performed.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Which is?

GLEN: To see the Charmed Ones defeated.

(The Seer smiles at her loyal demons and eyes the Source's faceless stature with a nod of her head.)

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Then you won't mind the next part of the Seer's plan.

(Glen and Lila nod their heads as the Seer comes closer to them. She holds her left hand on one side of Lila's head while her other hand is on the side of Glen's head. The Seer's eyes quickly glow white.)

CUT TO:

INT. P3- NIGHT.

(As the crowds of people in the busy club leave, Piper sits at the bar, counting tip money while Paige sweeps the messy floor. Just as the last of the customers are gone, Piper slams some of the money on the counter. Paige gasps in shock and observes Piper in confusion.)

PAIGE: Whoa. What…is…going on?

PIPER: All of this money is what's going on.

PAIGE: Okay. I'm a little confused. When is a lot of money a bad thing?

PIPER: Because I'm not really doing what I love.

PAIGE: Which is…?

Piper: Cooking. It's my passion and instead of me working on continuing my passion, I own and manage a club.

PAIGE: Oh. I mean I know that you're a cook, but it's your passion?

PIPER: Well, yeah. It took me a long while to realize it. I went from being an accountant to a cook at Quake, then the manager of the place and now…I'm here.

PAIGE: I thought you loved this place.

PIPER: I do, but I want to follow my dream too. I mean, you want to be a social worker and you're damn near on your way to it, Prue is living her dream of being a well-known photographer, but me…I'm just the owner of P3.

PAIGE: What is your dream?

PIPER (Smiles): I want to have my own restaurant.

PAIGE: So why not go for it?

PIPER: Well, that was the plan when I quit Quake, but we needed the money and I didn't have enough. Plus, the market was open for clubs so I did what I could.

PAIGE: But still Piper, you shouldn't just give up your dreams. You know, maybe you should-(Paige gasps and shakes as she is pulled straight into a premonition.)

 **(PREMONITION) FLASH TO:**

 _ **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**_

 _(Both Glen and Lila are on the floor looking up at a menacing Belthazor who forms a big fire-ball above his head and throws it down at the two, covering them in flames and quickly vanquishing them, leave nothing behind just when…)_

 **FLASH OUT:**

 **INT. P3- NIGHT.**

(…Paige is pulled out of the premonition and lets out a yelp. Piper eyes her in worry, hoping that nothing bad will come out of Paige's premonition.)

PIPER: Paige? What did you see?

PAIGE (Shaken up): Belthazor.

PIPER: What about him?

PAIGE: He's going to kill Lila and Glen.

(Paige awkwardly rubs her arms in worry as Piper looks at her sister in sympathy.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- NIGHT.**

(Prue stands in front of the Book stand and scan through the Book of Shadows. Seconds later, Piper walks in, with Paige following behind her.)

PIPER: Sorry we're late.

PAIGE: Yeah. There has been so many accidents around here that traffic has been pretty much a stand-still. It's so weird.

PRUE: Weird, yes…a coincidence, no.

PIPER: What do you mean?

PRUE: Well, after what happened to the Angel of Death, have you guys noticed people haven't been dying?

PIPER: Well, I've noticed there has been kind of a spike in customers lately. Maybe they're happy they're alive.

PAIGE: And a few of my co-workers have been getting into the hospital with life-threatening injuries. Some of them are okay now, but others are-

PRUE: In comas?

PAIGE: Right. How did you-

PRUE: I've researched deaths around the world and you won't believe it. There are so many people in comas around the world. Ever since Death disappeared into that portal, no one has been dying in the past two weeks.

PAIGE: Well, that's not really bad, is it? I mean, yeah coma's aren't good, but people aren't dying is.

PIPER: It wouldn't be bad if this was the perfect world filled with love and happiness. We live in a world where balance is needed.

PRUE: The "cosmic balance" is what Death would say. (Sighs)

PAIGE: Okay. We're doing this tonight?

PRUE: We have no choice.

PIPER: Are we prepared?

PRUE: We had a few vanquishing potions for Belthazor left so we'll use them (She points to the potions sitting down on a small end table near them). We have to do this tonight.

PIPER: Something just doesn't feel right, though.

PAIGE: None of this does. Like what threat do Glen and Lila pose?

PRUE: Apparently enough to get Belthazor's attention. Get the crystals, Piper.

(Piper goes to get the crystals out of the chest)

PAIGE: Are we even sure that it's really Belthazor that's going to attack? I still think the Source has something to do this.

PIPER (Starts to set up a circle of crystals): Do you think he's sending Belthazor after them just to torture us?

PRUE: Of course he is. He's the Source.

(Just before she finishes the circle, Piper hands Paige the last crystal who reluctantly takes it.)

PAIGE: I don't know, you guys. I feel like we're rushing things.

PIPER: Me too, Prue. This could very well be a trap.

PRUE: Paige didn't get that premonition for no reason, Piper. It's not like someone can just send her one.

PIPER: We don't know that. The Source has a bunch of powers that we don't know of and probably one major power to rip holes through reality.

PRUE: We are doing this tonight, okay? Now did you call Glen and Lila, Paige?

PAIGE: Yeah, they're on their way here.

PRUE: Good. Now, are we all ready?

MALE VOICE: Ready for what?

(The three sisters look away to see the five Angels of the Universe in the room, including the Angel of Life, Angel of Fate, Angel of Light, Angel of Destiny, and the Angel of Nature.)

ANGEL OF FATE: It's time we talk, ladies.

(The three sisters glare at each other in nervousness and then back at the Angels of the Universe.)

 **CUT TO:**

COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT TWO

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- NIGHT.**

(Just moments after, Prue steps in front of Piper and Paige as a defense mechanism.)

PRUE: What is going on?

ANGEL OF FATE: Too much, I'm afraid.

ANGEL OF LIGHT: There has been some weird irregular patterns going on around the world and we know you three have something to do with it.

PIPER: Excuse me, but who are you all?

PRUE: They're the Angels of the Universe and my guess, they've come to get me.

PAIGE: Well, look's like they're going to be out of luck then, huh? We're not letting you take her.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Calm down, you three. We're not here to take either of you, rather we need answers to questions.

PIPER: Questions like what?

ANGEL OF NATURE: Well, for starters where is Death?

(Prue, Piper, and Paige glare at each other again and keep their mouths shut.)

ANGEL OF LIFE: No bother. I read their minds. Our brother, Death, is gone apparently.

(The other Angels look at each other with worry and confusion.)

ANGEL OF NATURE: How is he dead? That's not possible. He's Death!

ANGEL OF LIFE: Well, that's what they think.

PRUE: Unfortunately, we're not quite sure.

PIPER: And that's because you have not given us enough time to figure it out! The last time we saw the Angel of Death was when we saved our innocent Tyler. He came to us, but a portal opened and he was sucked into it.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Portal? Do you know where?

PRUE: No. We were actually going to look-

ANGEL OF LIFE: Cut the crap, girl. You didn't care what happened to Death. None of you were even going to inform us.

PAIGE: He's your brother apparently. You should know if he's dead or not. Aren't you like a collective power or something?

ANGEL OF LIFE: If we were, we wouldn't be here.

PAIGE: Ahh…

ANGEL OF FATE: Excuse me. Show some respect to the Angels of the Universe.

PIPER: Look, we don't know what happened to him.

PRUE: Actually, we do.

(Piper and Paige look at Prue in confusion who steps towards the Angels of the Universe.)

PRUE: Well, I think I do. Like I said, I was doing research on it. The portal he was sent through was created by an Archai, a species you most likely know create portals to other realities.

ANGEL OF LIFE: Pff! We'd know if he was in another reality, right guys?

(The other Angels seem to be thinking of the idea themselves which surprises the Angel of Light.)

ANGEL OF LIFE: Wait…you're not seriously just now thinking about this?

ANGEL OF NATURE: Like nature, death is natural. It can't be defeated.

PAIGE (To the Angel of LIFE): What are you the Angel of? Hope it's not faith.

ANGEL OF FATE: We can look through realities to see if it's true in the Angelic Room.

PIPER: Go through realities? How many are there?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Why there are multiple realities, such as one where your sister Phoebe was…burned at the stake and another where she is-

ANGEL OF FATE: Enough.

(Prue senses urgency for the Angel of Destiny to stop talking from the Angel of Fate. She shakes her head at them both.)

PRUE: No, continue. What were you going to say, Destiny?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Well, like I said there are multiple realities and one of them happens to have Phoebe…alive.

(Piper and Paige get big smiles on their faces while only a quick, small smile comes on Prue's face.)

ANGEL OF FATE: They didn't need to know that.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: It's a lot that they don't need to know, but they do, don't they?

PAIGE: Uh, no offense to the rest of you, but I like Destiny more.

(The rest of the Angels roll their eyes and grunt in annoyance just before Prue gets their attention by going over to the Book of Shadows and looking through it.)

ANGEL OF LIFE: Hey. What are you doing over there?

PRUE: I'm thinking maybe I can put a few spells together to bring back Death.

ANGEL OF NATURE: What makes you so sure that it'll work?

PIPER: She's done it before.

PRUE: It'll take a while for me to create it though. Can you give us a few hours maybe?

ANGEL OF FATE: Hours?! People are in comas around the world when they should be dead and reunited with the spirits of their friends and families. Hours are too long.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Very well, Charmed Ones. (The Angel of Fate eye Destiny in disbelief) We will only give you a few hours to find him.

PRUE: Thank you.

(In the same moment, Glen and Lila walk into the attic, confusion quickly planting on their faces at the sight of the five strangers. The Angel of Destiny waves his hand at them and they freeze in place.)

PAIGE: Wait. I know Death is important and all, but these two people are our innocents and I had a premonition that they die by a demon. How are we supposed to protect them and find Death?

The Angel of Fate nods his head at Paige and blinks his eyes at Glen and Lila who quickly turn into golden balls of light and fly into him.)

PAIGE: Wha—what did you just do?

ANGEL OF FATE: We'll take them up there with us. Don't worry their fate is already sealed.

ANGEL OF NATURE: We'll protect them while you…

ANGEL OF LIGHT: Find Death and bring him back to us.

ANGEL OF LIFE: Along with all his deathly vibes. He's our brother.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: We'll do anything to bring him back to us and right the Universe.

PRUE: Okay, we're on it.

(The Angels of the Universe all quickly disappear into golden balls of light and disappear up through the ceiling. The sisters turn to each other in wonder.)

PIPER: Okay. Have magical beings ever heard of knocking?

PAIGE: Apparently not. I wish I had to power to shut that blonde-chick up. Ugh.

PRUE: Well, they're brother is gone because of us. We have to find him.

PIPER: And how do you suppose we do that?

PRUE: Well, let's put some spells together that'll either summon him to us or at least help us find him.

PIPER (Gets a good idea): Find…Hey, what if you cast the "Lost and Found" spell Phoebe created last year?

PRUE: That spell left us a lot of laundry, Piper.

PIPER: It also helped me find mom's ring (Shows her sisters their mother, Patty's marriage ring, that Piper received from Leo on their wedding day).

PRUE: Right, and it's beautiful.

PAIGE: So beautiful.

PRUE: Okay, I just don't want any backfires.

PIPER: We usually only get backfires when we cast spells for personal gain. We're doing this to cast a spell to find Death so he can fix the Universe. What about the get me a sign or lost and found spells Phoebe created?

PRUE: Hmm. (TKs through the pages and after a few moments, stops on the "Lost and Found" page.)

PAIGE: I didn't know Phoebe made her own entries in the Book of Shadows.

PIPER: We all have. As many new demons we face, we have to add them in here. For example, I added Jeremy in here, remember?

PAIGE: Oh yeah, you did say that. I want to add a demon in here.

PRUE: You'll get there, Paige. After all, you're a Charmed One.

PIPER: Okay, let's do this spell. Oh, wait. I think we need to light a candle.

PRUE: No, you and Phoebe only had to do it because it was just two Charmed Ones. As the Power of Three, our magic is strong enough.

PIPER: Hmm.

(Piper comes to Prue's left side and Paige goes to Prue's right side and they chant the spell.)

PRUE/PIPER/PAIGE: Guiding spirits I ask your charity, Lend me your focus and clarity...Show me the path that I cannot find, Restore that and my peace of mind.

(The sisters glare at each other and look up in wonder.)

PAIGE: Did it work?

PRUE: It should've.

PIPER: I told you we need to light a candle.

(As if on cue, a black shadow appears and Prue is the first one to notice who points at it.)

PRUE: Look.

(Though she seems to be the only one who sees it as Piper and Paige don't see anything.)

PIPER: What?

PRUE: Don't you see it? It's a black shadow.

PAIGE: Uh, Prue? There's nothing there.

(Paige's phone rings and she grabs it out of her back pocket. She answers it in wonder.)

PAIGE: Hello…What? (Worry quickly spreads across Paige's face and her sisters gaze at her in wonder.) Okay. I'm on my way! (She hangs up and starts breathing heavily)

PIPER: Paige. Sweetie, what's wrong?

PAIGE: It's Jenny. She was attacked at our apartment. She's at the hospital.

PIPER: What?

(The doorbell rings and the sisters turn to each other in wonder.)

PAIGE: I have to go see Jenny. (Rushes out of attic)

PIPER: Okay. Whoever's at the door better have a good reason to ring the doorbell this late. (Leaves the attic behind Paige.)

(Just when Prue turns back towards the shadow, she manages to see a slight fading image of the Angel of Death.)

PRUE: Oh my God.

(The Angel of Death reaches his fading hand out and Prue quickly takes it. But suddenly, she falls to the floor and her spirit rises out of her body in a wisp. It goes into Death and he disappears in his usual exit.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Piper opens the door and Dan stands there with sweat and worry on his face. Paige quickly notices it and sighs.)

DAN: Did you hear?

PAIGE: Yeah. I'm about to head there now.

DAN (To Paige): Do you mind driving? I'm still shaking.

PAIGE: Me too.

PIPER: Alright, I'll drive there. We don't need you to turn into a werewolf and we don't need you to have a breakdown right now, okay? Prue!

PAIGE: Come on.

(She rushes out of the manor, followed by Dan.)

PIPER: Prue! (Grabs jacket) We're going to the hospital to see Jenny! (Rushes out and closes the front door behind her.)

 **(THE NEUTRAL PLANE) FLASH TO:**

 **EXT. THE NEUTRAL PLANE.**

(On the barren, nothing but light Neutral Plane, the Angel of Death appears, along with Prue who lets go of his hand in shock. She looks around her in confusion at the white light around them and no other objects or forms.)

PRUE: W-what? Where are we?

ANGEL OF DEATH: Well, we're not on the same plane as before.

PRUE: What? We're on a different plane?

ANGEL OF DEATH: Yes, one that I'm stuck in until you get me out of here. This is the Neutral Plane, where magical beings travel through when teleporting.

PRUE: How are you stuck here? You got out just now.

ANGEL OF DEATH: I have no clue. Your boyfriend is the one that sent me here.

PRUE: Yeah, well he's not my boyfriend anymore.

ANGEL OF DEATH: I'm saddened, but that's not important. (Prue rolls her eye at his sarcasm) What's important is you must help make sure the Universe doesn't fall apart.

PRUE: Yes, I understand that. Lately, people haven't been dying; rather they've mostly been in comas so your family paid my sisters and I a visit. They've given us a few hours to save you.

ANGEL OF DEATH: Then we must be haste.

PRUE: Why can't you just wisp us away like you usually do?

ANGEL OF DEATH: I told you. I'm stuck on this plane. The only way I was able to come back on your plane was because you summoned me. You granted me temporary access to that plane.

PRUE: So there's no way for you to go back? Wait. Can I go back?

ANGEL OF DEATH: You are able to go back. I was able to teleport part of you in here.

(Dark wisps, resembling the ones the Angel of Death uses, appears around Prue and she looks up at him in confusion.)

PRUE: Wait. I still don't know how to save you.

ANGEL OF DEATH: No, you need to save the Universe.

PRUE: I can't do that without you. You're the Angel of Death.

ANGEL OF DEATH: Not for long. You are…

(The dark wisps completely envelop Prue and she disappears, while the Angel of Death lets out a sigh.)

(PHYSICAL PLANE) FLASH TO:

INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- NIGHT.

(Prue appears, in the same teleportation as the Angel of Death, complete in a long black robe. She looks around in confusion that she's suddenly back and at what the Angel of Death just said. Then she slowly looks down to notice her attire and eventually finds her lifeless body on the attic floor.)

PRUE: Oh…this is bad.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SAN FRANCISCIO MEMORIAL HOSPITAL- JENNY'S ROOM- NIGHT.**

(An unconscious and bruised Jenny lies in a hospital bed unconscious as Dan holds Jenny's hand and Piper and Paige talk in the corner of the room, far enough so he can't hear them.)

PIPER: This is bad. We have to tell Dan.

PAIGE: Are you out of your mind? We can't tell him. He'd hate our guts and probably eat us.

PIPER: He wouldn't do that and it's the right thing to do. As hard as it is, he deserves to know the truth about what's going on here.

PAIGE: Fine. But you explain it to him. I'm already feeling guilty enough that she's staying with me and I wasn't there to stop what happened. I'll go get us some coffees or something to…I don't know, help. (Walks out of the room and Piper sighs)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SAN FRANCISCO MEMORIAL HOSPITAL- HALLWAY- NIGHT.**

(Paige walks onto the hallway and leans against the wall, taking a few deep breaths. She pulls her cell phone out of her pocket. She quickly dials a number and holds her phone to her ear.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SAN FRANCISCO POLICE DEPARTMENT- NIGHT.**

(Inside of the police department, many police officers move around quickly as Darryl is handed a file and his phone rings. He answers the phone in wonder.)

DARRYL: Detective Morris.

PAIGE: Hey it's Paige. I need your help.

DARRYL: What is it?

PAIGE: My friend Jenny was attacked at our apartment tonight. I'm not sure what really happened though.

DARRYL: I'm sorry about that, Paige. How is she?

PAIGE: In a coma.

DARRYL: Yeah, not surprising. There have been a spike in coma patients in this city.

PAIGE (Mumbles): And the world.

DARRYL: Huh?

PAIGE: Do you think you will be able to get me inside? I've seen cop and law shows. Usually, they don't let even the owners back in so I just know that our apartment probably has a lot of cops there.

DARRYL: Yeah sure. Meet you there?

PAIGE: Yeah. Thanks Darryl. (Ends her call.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SAN FRANCISCO MEMORIAL HOSPITAL- JENNY'S ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Dan eyes Piper in worry and nudges his head.)

DAN: You okay, Piper?

PIPER: Uh…well, not really. But-

DAN: If you think this is your fault or Paige's or even Prue's, it's not. This just happened.

PIPER (Eases over to him and he turns to her in wonder): Uh Dan, what happened tonight isn't just some random event. It's been happening a lot lately.

DAN: Yeah, people are crazy here in San Fran-

PIPER: It's not just in this city. All over the world, there have been incidents and people haven't been…dying.

DAN (Confused): That's weird, but how is that bad? I mean, I rather Jenny be in a coma for a few hours and pull through than just die.

PIPER: Dan, people all over the world are either in long comas or surviving the craziest of injuries. And this has been happening ever since Death, I mean the Angel of Death, was taken away.

DAN: Piper, I'm not following what you're talking about.

(Across the room, Prue appears through her dark wisps, shocking Piper who stumbles back into Dan.)

PIPER: Whoa!

PRUE: Hi Piper.

PIPER: Prue? Wha-what are you doing coming in here like that? And what the Hell are you wearing?

DAN: Piper, what's the matter? Who are you talking to?

PIPER: You can't…you can't see Prue?

(Paige walks into the room and looks at Prue in wonder.)

PAIGE: What are you wearing?

PIPER: Uh, okay. (Freezes Dan) Prue, why can't Dan see you? What's going on?

PAIGE: Why do those robes look familiar? They look like Death's clothes.

PRUE: And I have an answer to all of your questions. Apparently…I'm dead.

PIPER/PAIGE: What?

PRUE: Well, not dead. I'm Death.

PAIGE (Turns to Paige): Is she serious?

PIPER: God, I hope not. Explain this to us, Prue.

PRUE: Well, I think our spell worked. I found the Angel of Death, but he's on another plane, the Neutral Plane. But he made it seem like he couldn't be saved, instead he thinks that I can save the Universe.

PAIGE: How? By putting you in that ridiculous outfit?

PIPER: Or killing you?

PRUE: He thinks that I can save the Universe and he kinda made me the new Angel of Death.

PIPER: This has got to be a joke. You can't be Death, Prue. He kills people.

PRUE: No, he takes people to where they're supposed to go. I learned that a long time ago.

PAIGE: Can Dan not see you?

PRUE: No, I'm only making myself seen by you two. No one else can see me.

(Piper shakes her head and sits down on a part of the hospital bed while Paige glues her eyes away from Prue. Prue goes over to check on her sisters.)

PRUE: You guys, are you okay?

PIPER: Prue…you just came in here and told us that you're dead.

PAIGE: We're not exactly in a homeopathic mood.

PRUE: I didn't choose this you guys. Death did this and I'm sorry, but right now we need to focus on saving the Universe. (She holds her hand out and a letter-length worn paper appears in her hand with a list of names on it.) This list has everyone who is going to die and I must be the one to take them. (She scans the list and sees a name that makes her slightly shake, "Jenny Gordon".

(In the same moment, an elderly man's soul walks through the wall of Jenny's room and goes past Prue towards the other wall, shocking her.)

PRUE: Whoa.

(The spirit stops and he turns to Prue in wonder that she can see him.)

DEAD MAN: You can see me?

PRUE: Yeah. Wow, you came to me?

DEAD MAN: No, I've been walking through this hospital all night. I can't leave. I-I think I'm dead.

PIPER: Prue. Who are you talking to?

 **FLASH TO:**

 **INT. THE GHOSTLY PLANE.**

(Prue and the dead man no longer see anyone and the room seems to be empty of all objects.)

DEAD MAN: What happened now? Where are we?

PRUE: Okay. I'm kinda new at this so please forgive me for being confused.

(The double doors open and Prue and the elderly male spirit walk into the hallway.)

DEAD MAN: What's happening?

PRUE: Good question…

(A vortex opens in front of them.)

DEAD MAN: Where does that go?

PRUE: I'm not sure. I don't remember seeing this happen with Death, but I think I'm supposed to take you in there. What do you say? (She takes his hand and they walk towards the vortex.) If it makes you feel any better, I'm a little scared too. Death hasn't been very nice to my family.

(They walk into the vortex just as it begins to dissipate.)

 **(PHYSICAL PLANE) FLASH TO:**

 **INT. PAIGE'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Crime scene tape goes across Paige's door as cops move around in the apartment. Outside of the door, Darryl Morris shows his badge to a cop who guards the door. Darryl holds up the tape and Paige goes under it, followed by himself. Paige observes her apartment and notices blood on the carpet and various broken furniture, making her take a few deep breaths.)

DARRYL: Paige. You sure you want to be in here right now?

PAIGE: Yeah, I need to see this.

DARRYL: Why so soon?

PAIGE: I need to know who did this.

DARRYL: We have investigators for that, you know.

(Paige ignores him and bends down to touch the blood-soaked carpet and is instantly sent into…)

 **(PREMONITION) FLASH TO:**

 **INT. PAIGE'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Belthazor shakes Jenny up in her bed and throws her across the room. He quickly throws her onto a glass coffee table, breaking it into pieces with her body. He grabs a piece of glass and stabs her in the shoulder. She manages to crawl away, but he flips her back over and just when he stabs her in the stomach again, Paige is pulled out of the premonition.)

 **FLASH TO:**

 **INT. PAIGE'S APARTMENT- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Paige lets out a loud gasp as if she felt the pain herself, alerting the cops in the room. They all look around at her as Darryl helps her up and she looks up at him in shock.)

PAIGE: I saw him.

DARRYL: Who?

PAIGE: The person that did this.

 **FADE OUT**

COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT THREE

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- PRUE'S BEDROOM- EARLY MORNING.**

(Prue's body is placed on her bed by Justin who frowns at the sight of her while Piper gives him a small smile.)

PIPER: Thanks for answering when I called. I had no one else. Paige is with a detective and I didn't want Dan leaving Jenny's side.

JUSTIN: It's nothing. So um, Prue…isn't…really dead?

PIPER: Well, it's…complicated. I wish I could explain to you right, but I can hardly understand it myself.

(The sound of wisping is heard and Piper turns to see Prue in the room with them. She looks at Justin in confusion.)

PRUE: Uh…what the Hell is Justin doing here?

PIPER: Prue, uh…

(Justin turns around, but doesn't see anyone which leaves him perplexed.)

JUSTIN: Prue? She's here? You can see her.

PIPER: Um…(Prue shakes her head at Piper) Yeah. She's here.

PRUE: Ugh.

PIPER: Look, you're dead, well death and you need to deal with you two's situation.

PRUE: Piper, I have souls to collect.

PIPER: No, you need to talk to Justin first.

JUSTIN (Sighs): It's okay, Piper. She has every right to be mad at me. I deserve it.

PIPER: Justin-

JUSTIN (Starts to walk out, but turns around back to Piper): Just tell her if there is anything I can do to…fix what I did…I'll do it.

PRUE (Rolls her eyes): Fine.

(And with the blink of an eye, Justin sees Prue for the first time in a month.)

JUSTIN: Prue.

PRUE: Justin. I do need your help.

JUSTIN: Yeah…anything.

PRUE: I need to know if you remember at all how you sent the Angel of Death to another plane.

JUSTIN: No, I can't remember that.

PIPER: Are you sure?

JUSTIN: Yeah. But I do remember what that lady told me.

PIPER: Lady, what lady?

JUSTIN: I couldn't see much because they covered up my eyes, but someone called her the Seer. She was the one that arranged for me to be put in a cage. She got the power taken out from me and took it in herself.

(Prue and Piper shake their heads at the fact that the Seer has the power to create portals.)

JUSTIN: Who is she? I know she's a demon, but she isn't the one after you, is she?

PRUE: Oh, you-

(Piper quickly holds her hand to Prue's mouth and freezes Justin.)

PRUE: Okay, I'm not done talking to him.

PIPER: I know, but he just told us something very important and we need to focus on that.

PRUE: Right. The Seer now has the power to kill us.

PIPER: Not only that, but we keep forgetting that she has the power to see the future too. Something is telling me that she knows what our next move is.

PRUE: Wait. You think she sent the Angel of Death to the Neutral Plane so that I can become Death?

PIPER: Yeah. And I don't know why it didn't don on me sooner, but since you're dead, doesn't that mean the Power of Three is dead too?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: No, (Prue and Piper turn to see the Angel of Destiny smile at them) the power of three isn't dead until your spirit has moved on, Prue.

PRUE: Okay. Well, I'm sorry I didn't contact you guys earlier-

ANGEL OF DESTINY: It is okay. We have a feeling that you saw Death because you are it now.

PIPER (Pissed about the fact her sister is dead): Yes…she is.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: We see that you've been busy over the past couple of hours. Nice work there.

PRUE: I couldn't just let the Universe fall part, now could I?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: We, the Angels, are thankful.

PRUE: Yeah, I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to try to get Death back. He's on the Neutral Plane.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: What? How?

PIPER: The Seer put him there. She now has the powers of an Archai.

(The Angel of Destiny shakes his head and crooks his neck.)

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Well, now that we know where he is, I, with the help of the other Angels, including you Prue, can get him out.

PRUE: But what about the souls? I mean, I think I've caught up well, but-

ANGEL OF DESTINY: The sooner we save him, the sooner the Universe will be fully back together.

(Outside in the hallway, Paige passes by the room. Only moments later, she steps back towards the room and goes in.)

PAIGE: What's going on?

PRUE: I'm going to go help the other Angels of the Universe to save the Angel of Death.

PIPER: Where's Darryl?

PAIGE: At the station. He managed to get himself on the case. Oh, and I know who attacked Jenny.

PRUE: What?

PIPER: Who?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Well, um, meet us in the Angelic Room soon, Prue. We must not take rest.

PRUE: Okay.

(He disappears in his usual transportation as Paige walks up closer to her sisters.)

PAIGE: Okay. It was a demon that attacked her.

PRUE: What makes you say that?

PAIGE: I went back to the apartment and got a premonition. He literally grabbed her out of her sleep and started throwing her around.

PIPER: Can you I.D. the demon?

PAIGE (Walks out towards the attic): Yeah, we all can.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- MORNING.**

(Paige and Piper walk in and see Prue already at the BOS stand. Piper rolls her eyes at the lingering thought that Prue is the Angel of Death.)

PIPER (Clearly annoyed): You know you could've walked like us.

PRUE (Smirks): Yeah, but what fun would that be?

(Paige moves next to Prue and starts flipping the pages.)

PIPER: Prue, I'm worried about you. The more you use his powers, the more you will become him.

PRUE: It's what I have to do right now, Piper. Just like being a Charmed One, being the Angel of Death is crucial for the balance of the-

PIPER (Mocking her oldest sister): The Universe…Blah blah.

(Paige stops on the page "Belthazor/Cole Turner" that her sister, Phoebe Halliwell, created.)

PAIGE: It was Belthazor.

PRUE/PIPER (Shocked): What?

PAIGE: He was the one who attacked her in my premonition.

PIPER: Oh God, then my theory is right.

PAIGE: What theory?

PRUE: Piper thinks that the Seer is behind all of this.

PIPER: I think she somehow sent you that premonition about Belthazor attacking Glen and Lila, but actually sent him after Jenny.

PAIGE: She can do that? That bitch.

PRUE: And Piper also thinks she somehow put into motion of me becoming Death.

PAIGE: But why? What does she gain from this?

PIPER: Besides the satisfaction of making our lives Hell?

(Paige's phone rings once again and she answers it with wonder.)

PAIGE: Hello?

(A smile comes across Paige's face as she looks at her two sisters.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SAN FRANCISCO MEMORIAL HOSPITAL- JENNY'S ROOM- MORNING.**

(Jenny stands near the corner of the room, pacing in her gown as Dan talks to a doctor. The room door opens and Paige and Piper walk in with smiles on their faces.)

PAIGE: Oh my God! Jenny!

(Paige races to hug her, but just as she does, she moves right through her, shocking her and Jenny. Piper looks on in shock before she looks over and notices Jenny's body still in the bed as the doctor walks out and Dan sighs.)

PAIGE: What the Hell?

JENNY: Paige. What's going on?

DAN: I-I-I don't understand. Jenny is still in bed AND she's right there.

PAIGE: Me neither.

PIPER: I think I know. Jenny is caught…between life and death just like the other coma patients, except this time we can see her.

JENNY: What? I'm dead?!

PIPER: No, not yet sweetie. We can still save you.

PRUE'S VOICE (O.S.): No, you can't.

(Everyone turns around to see Prue walk through a wall and enter the room.)

DAN: Prue? What's going on?

PRUE: I've come to take Jenny.

DAN: Take?

PAIGE: Prue, have you lost it?

PRUE: I didn't want to tell you guys earlier because I didn't know if I could do it, but Jenny is dead. And we can't save her.

JENNY: Dead?

PIPER: I think Paige is right. Prue, you're letting Death get to you. You can't just take Jenny.

PRUE: My God, you guys don't understand.

DAN: Understand what?!

PRUE: I DON'T have a CHOICE. (Eyes Piper and Paige) If it were you two, I still wouldn't have a choice. Do you really think I want to take her? I don't. She's still so young and doesn't deserve this.

DAN: Then, just don't take her. Take me instead.

PRUE: It doesn't work that way.

JENNY: I don't understand.

PRUE: Look, either I take her or the other guy does. And I wanted a familiar face to guide her to where she's going.

DAN: I won't let her die.

(Dan's arms, face, and legs begin to turn hairier as she starts to shapeshift into a wolf, but Piper quickly freezes him mid-transformation. Jenny stares at her uncle in shock at what he is becoming.)

JENNY: Uncle Dan?

PAIGE: This isn't happening. You can't take Jenny, Prue.

(Prue lets out a disappointed sigh as she steps towards Jenny and Paige stands in front of her.)

PRUE: Jenny, take my hand. I will guide you to where you're going.

PAIGE: Don't listen to her, Jenny.

PRUE: Paige, you can't stop Death.

(Tears begin to form in Paige's eyes as she shakes her head at her oldest sister. Piper observes what's going on, something clicking in her head about everything)

PAIGE: I won't let you do this, Prue.

PRUE: You can't stop Death!

PIPER: Wait!

(Prue, Paige, and Jenny turn to Piper who seems to come to a realization.)

PIPER: This is her plan, you guys.

PRUE: Plan?

PAIGE: Who's plan?

PIPER: The Seer's. She's trying to tear us apart…break our bond.

JENNY: Who's the Seer?

PIPER (Tears start to fill in her eyes): Jenny, I'm so sorry you've got tangled in this mess…OUR mess.

PRUE: Piper? What are you-

PIPER: Prue, the Seer knew that all of this was going to happen. She got the power-brokers to infect Justin who sent the Angel of Death to the Neutral Plane and then she took the power for herself. Paige, she sent you that premonition to make us think Glen and Lila were the ones we needed to save, but it's Jenny.

PRUE: She knew that we were going to try to save the Angel of Death, but someone needed to be the Angel of Death in the meantime and she set it up so that I would be the one.

PAIGE: And…she knew I wouldn't let you take Jenny. If you do, it'd destroy our bond as sisters…forever.

PRUE: The Seer planned this, but she wasn't the only one who knew.

(Prue looks at Paige as she realizes how much it'll hurt Paige. She quickly disappears, leaving Piper, Paige, a still ghostly Jenny, and a frozen Dan.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. THE ANGELIC ROOM OF THE UNIVERSE.**

(In the space-like room, the Angel of Destiny awaits Prue's presence. Soon enough, she wisps in a few feet from him with a look that could kill on her face.)

PRUE: You knew didn't you?

He turns around and stays silent as Prue rolls her eyes.

PRUE: Why didn't you tell me what the Seer was up to?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: We can't intercept with Destiny. You had to learn everything on your own. You had to learn that every action has a consequence.

PRUE: Being the Angel of Death almost made me lose a sister.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: But you didn't, which was all a part of your new destiny.

PRUE: What do you mean by my new destiny?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: The Seer can predict the future, which means she's always a step ahead of you.

PRUE: Yeah we already know that. Skip ahead.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: But what she fails to realize is that destiny isn't always set in motion. For instance, you, Piper, and Phoebe were destined to be the only Charmed Ones, but that changed didn't it?

PRUE: Yeah and I'm glad it did. If Paige wasn't born, Piper and I would be dead too.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Prue, you're the strongest of your sisters and often like a mother-figure for them, which is when you were supposed to die at the hands of Shax, your death wouldn't have destroyed them. It would've made them stronger. Piper would've led your sisters to victory against the Source, multiple times I might add.

PRUE (Confused): Multiple times?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: That's not important right now. What is important is that you've figured out why all of this is happening to you. You see, by causing your sister's death, she created a new timeline, a new destiny for you, one in which she plans to manipulate to her own bidding.

PRUE: So, how do I stop her?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: **You** can't. But together with your sisters, you all can put an end to her manipulation of the Universe.

PRUE: We can't stop if she's one step ahead of us. She'll know everything that we will do.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Not everything. You see, she knows that as Death, you can't do anything. You're neutral. But she didn't count on us.

PRUE: Okay…what do you plan on doing?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Now that the cosmic balance is back aligned, as much as it can right now, your friend Jenny does not have to die. She was a consequence of the Seer's actions, a consequence she saw as an opportunity to destroy your circle forever. So the other Angels and you and I will bring back Death and he'll keep the balance in tact. But there is a cost.

PRUE: What is it?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: You can't see him again.

PRUE: Who? Death?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Yes, I'm in the minority vote as the rest voted to have Death never to interact with you or your family ever again until you perish.

PRUE: Well…okay. If it saves us all, then it's gotta be done.

(Just as she says this, the other four Angels appear in the room. They quickly gather into a circle and hold hands. Without saying a word, a white light opens from the floor in the middle of their circle. Suddenly, the Angel of Death appears in the middle of them and the white light disappears. The Angel of Death eyes Prue who refuses to make eye contact with him.)

ANGEL OF DEATH: Thank you for saving me.

ANGEL OF FATE: You're welcome. Now it's time to get your powers back and fix the Universe. You can only last a short while seeing as you're technically just a being and not human.

(The Angel of Death nods his head and holds his hand out to Prue who quickly takes it. As she still refuses to look him in the eyes, he lets out a disappointed sigh.)

ANGEL OF DEATH: I'm sorry, Prue.

(She lets out a slight groan as the black shadows leave her and enter him, leaving her shining white lights to swirl into him and he disappears in his usual exit.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- PRUE'S BEDROOM- MORNING.**

(Justin sits in a chair with his head in his hands, worried for his ex-girlfriend. The Angel of Death appears to who Justin doesn't notice. Death looks over Prue's body and shakes his head.)

ANGEL OF DEATH: I've become acquainted with you and your family, Prue Halliwell. You're an amazing witch and I hope you have a good life, but this is where we part ways and hopefully never see each other again. Goodbye.

(He waves his hand and the swirling white lights of Prue's spirit leaves him and enters back into her body. Soon enough, she groans as she wakes up, causing Justin to look up in shock. He rushes over to Prue's side, passing right through the Angel of Death who simply watches them. She opens her eyes and looks around to see Justin hug her and she quickly hugs him back.

JUSTIN: I'm so glad you're alive, Prue!

PRUE: Yeah. Me too…(She surveys the room, still sensing a presence that she cannot see just before the Angel of Death disappears in his usual exit.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. SAN FRANCISCIO MEMORIAL HOSPITAL- JENNY'S ROOM- NIGHT.**

(The Angel of Death appears within the room as Piper and Paige have tears roll down their faces as Dan struggles to say his goodbyes to Jenny. In the same moment, the Angel of Death appears in the room and waves his hand at Jenny. In less than a few seconds, her spirit fades back into her body as Piper, Paige, and Dan watched on. Within those seconds, Jenny wakes up in her body and sits all the way up in shock.)

DAN/PAIGE: Jenny!

(He rushes over to her and hugs her as Paige rushes to her other side and hugs her. She hugs them back just as tight as Piper wipes some tears off of her face. The Angel of Death gives a faint smile and disappears again.)

PAIGE: She did it. Prue saved you.

PIPER (Quickly getting worried about her sister): Right. But where is Prue?

 **FADES OUT.**

COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT FOUR

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Paige is sitting next to Prue on the sofa as Piper walks in with a glass of water in her hand. She hands it to Prue who quickly sips it.)

PIPER: Are you okay?

PRUE: Yeah. Thanks.

PAIGE: I'm curious, Prue. What happened when you left the hospital? You saved Jenny, but you were Death and that meant you were neutral.

PRUE: I went to one of the Angels and he told me…a lot.

PIPER: Like what?

PRUE: I was supposed to die, you guys. I was **really** supposed to die. The Seer changed that and manipulated everything, including Phoebe being the one to die.

(Piper and Paige slowly take in what Prue has said as she continues.)

PRUE: That's not it either. The Angel of Destiny told me that if I had died instead of Phoebe, the Source would be vanquished…multiple times at that.

PAIGE (Trying to remain positive): Well, isn't that kind of good? It means that he **can** be vanquished. We just have to figure out how.

PRUE: Exactly.

MALE VOICE: Everything is not what it seems.

(The sisters turn around and see the Angel of Destiny in their living room behind their sofa. They quickly stand up and listen to what he has to say.)

PIPER: You're back?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: I've come to return your friends. The other Angels persist that we don't intercept in your lives and wanted to just zap them back down like a bolt of lightning.

PRUE: Thank you.

(He waves his hand and the golden balls of light of Glen and Lila exit out of him and appear next to him. They are still frozen as Piper notices.)

ANGEL OF DESTINY: I'll unfreeze them when I leave. I have a little information I think you'd like to know.

PAIGE: Okay.

PRUE: Go ahead.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: The Seer does not have you beat. She thinks she does, but she doesn't. As far as your destiny goes, destiny isn't always set in stone, but one thing is. The Charmed Ones are still the most powerful witches of all time and together, you will defeat her. There are some things you'll have to achieve before you are able to though. One of them includes your whitelighter.

PIPER (Rolls her eyes): It's been almost two months and the Elders still haven't helped us with that problem.

PAIGE: Well, I think we've managed pretty good without one.

PRUE: We need a whitelighter to face the Source.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Then, you'll be happy to know that I've conversed with the Elders on the matter and they have decided to assign you another one, only if things don't get…well, complicated, like with your last one. Although, I hardly doubt you'd be the one involved in the complication, Piper.

PAIGE: Okay. When does he get here?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Soon. Now, I've related most of the info I know that you'll need to your new whitelighter. (Face slightly gets pale) Now I have something else to leave you with. You can't let anyone else know, except your new whitelighter.

(The three sisters look at his worried expression and each nod their heads. He glances at the three.)

ANGEL OF DESTINY: There may be a chance that you can get Leo back.

(Piper steps back in shock and shakes her head in confusion just as her two sisters do.)

PIPER: What? Are you sure?

PRUE: That's not possible.

PAIGE: We buried him.

ANGEL OF DESTINY: You buried a body, not a soul.

PIPER: Prue. Is he telling the truth?

PRUE: I don't need to read his mind to know he's telling the truth, Piper. We can get Leo back.

(Tears form in Piper's eyes and she slightly smiles at the hopes of getting her husband back.)

PIPER: Okay. How do we do it?

ANGEL OF DESTINY: You must vanquish the Source first. His soul is somewhere trapped between life and death and that's responsible by-

PAIGE: The Source…

ANGEL OF DESTINY: Not just him, of course. Defeat the Source and his allies and you'll release Leo's soul.

(Paige quickly hugs Piper who lets out a slight sigh of release that she has the possibility of getting Leo back.)

ANGEL OF DESTINY: I must leave now. Destiny doesn't always stay the same so I must monitor this Universe. (He begins to close his eyes just before he opens them again and glances at Prue) Oh and Prue…do remember what I said about multiple timelines. Sometimes people and events are different and sometimes they can be a bit the same.

(Prue looks at him in confusion and he taps his temple to let her know she couldn't read his mind even if she tried. He smiles and disappears in a golden ball of light and floats up above the ceiling. Piper looks at a slightly happy Prue and Paige.)

PIPER: That's it. We are taking down the Source if it's the last thing we do.

PRUE: It'll take a lot of work and a lot of dedication. Some things will have to be put on the sidelines until this is over.

PIPER: That's fine. I want my restaurant, more than almost anything, but I want my family even more and that includes Leo.

PRUE: What about you, Paige?

PAIGE: I'm fine with that. It's better than sitting around waiting for evil to get our loved ones. We can take a rest after we avenge Phoebe and get Leo back.

PRUE: Let's get some sleep tonight then and Paige, get Glen and Lila out of here.

(Piper unfreezes them and they look around in confusion.)

GLEN: Uh…what's going on?

PAIGE: Nothing. I thought something was wrong, but turns out it wasn't. You can go home now, not to be rude. I'll lead you out. See you Prue and Piper!

(Her two sisters wave at her as she urges her friends to the front door and she opens it. She urges them out and walks out herself, closing the door behind her. She waves bye to them as they all go to their cars with her two friends in confusion. When Paige doesn't notice, Glen and Lila share worried looks and nod at each other.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. THE UNDERWORLD- THE SOURCE'S LAIR.**

(The Seer's Icy White eyes turn to her normal brown pupils and she turns around to the Source of All Evil with slight annoyance on her face.)

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: What?

THE SEER: I finally sensed my minions again. Their memories are foggy.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: What does that mean, Seer?

THE SEER: It means the Charmed Ones may be onto them.

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Then eliminate the problem. We can replace those demons.

THE SEER: But my liege-

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: What did I say?!

(She backs down and slowly nods her head.)

THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL: Kill those demons. It'd eliminate the problem and break Paige's heart that her friends were possessed and they'll be dead.

(The Seer nods her head and her eyes turn Icy White again, before…)

 **FADES OUT.**

 **I think this was the hardest episode I had to make this season. The fact that there are multiple timelines in the Universe and multiple destinies in the Charmed universe is confusing to the sisters as well as fellow fans. But this episode isn't the only episode to touch upon the different timelines. As the season comes to an end, there will be less confusion. How do you like the fact that the sisters will get a new whitelighter and do you think it'll be a new or old character? What did you think about Dan and Jenny in this episode? Stay tuned.** ** **Please leave your reviews, comments, and theories about what has happened and what will happen in this series.****

Next Episode:

With the sisters now knowing about their enemies' trickery, they realize that they will have to vanquish Cole as soon as they can in order to stop the Source's plan. Meanwhile, the sisters receive their new whitelighter, who has a past with each of them while Paige gets suspicious of her friends. Can the sisters vanquish Cole? Who is their new whitelighter? Will Paige discover what is going on with Glen and Lila? ** **  
****


	17. 4x17 The Evil Belthazor

**THE EVIL BELTHAZOR**

ACT ONE

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- KITCHEN- NOON.**

(Piper is quizzing Paige at the kitchen table. Surprisingly, Piper is wearing glasses again, similar to the ones she used to wear when she was in high school. Meanwhile, Paige is eating a lollipop.)

PIPER: Okay. After mixing your potions, what's the best method to preserve unused sea slugs for future use: A) Pickle them, B) Sugar them, C) Smoke them, D) Freeze dry them.

PAIGE: Well now, you see, if I had extra sea slugs, I'd let those little suckers go right on back to the ocean.

PIPER: D) Freeze dry them is the correct answer.

PAIGE: I was going to guess that.

PIPER: Why are you guessing at all?

PAIGE: To pass.

PIPER: Paige, this, uh, isn't like trig, you know. (She takes off her glasses.) It's-It's not like you're never going to use it again. If you blow a potion, innocent people could die. Did you study at all for this test?

PAIGE: Well, I started to last night. It's just a friend from work came over and she knew this bouncer at this club and... I'm sorry.

PIPER: It's okay. I was single... once. Why don't you study tonight -

PAIGE: I can't. I'm hanging out with Glen and Lila here. (Piper looks at her in confusion)

PIPER: What's wrong with your place?

PAIGE: Maybe I just like the look of this place.

PIPER: Uh-huh?

PAIGE: Honestly, I haven't been feeling that comfortable at my place since Belthazor attacked Jenny. Now that Jenny has moved back in with Dan, I feel like I'm even worse because I'm there by myself.

PIPER: Paige…I know how it is feeling like you'd be attacked at any given moment. That's kind of why I decided to stay here myself. Coming back here reconnected Prue, Phoebe, and I. It protected us and our sisterhood. And besides that, I know Grams would've killed me if I left.

PAIGE: Right. It's safe here. So can I stay here whenever I don't want to be at my place? I won't sleep here, I'll go back to my place whenever I'm sleepy.

PIPER: Um, yeah. Sure. But, listen to me very carefully. There is nothing more important than learning your craft right now. Like I said, we could be attacked at any moment.

PAIGE: Then why am I stuck here reading?

PIPER: Well, Prue recommended it and I agree with her that we should teach you on a lot more witchcraft. We can't just go take down Belthazor without being ready.

PRUE (Walks in): Nice to know that Paige is listening to us. (She goes to get a mug to fill with coffee) How's your quiz going?

PIPER: Well, that depends. Do you think not knowing what powdered toad stool is, is a bad thing?

Prue sits down at the table with Piper and Paige with her mug of coffee)

PRUE: Look, Paige. As we learned about magic and our powers and everything, we came up with this system where we each had a role as witches. I was the strategist…

PIPER: I was the potion-maker…

Paige (Sarcastically): And let me guess? Phoebe was the spell-caster?

PRUE: Actually, yeah. I would teach us strategies in case a demon attacked out of nowhere, Piper would learn and teach us potion recipes , and Phoebe would create new spells in case of emergencies, such as turning a demon into stone or a temporary protection spell.

Paige (Slightly frowns and shrugs): So…where do **I** fit in this? I definitely can't make spells off the top of my head like that. The last spell I made was a haiku. I'm terrible at cooking so I know I can't make a simple potion without help, and I'm definitely not the type of person who can come up with strategies without having it backfire on me.

PIPER: Paige-(The doorbell rings, causing the three of them to turn and Paige quickly gets up to answer it.) I'll get it. (Piper rushes up and Prue follows behind her.)

PIPER: No, we're not done here missy.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- FOYER- NOON.**

(Paige, Piper, and Prue make their way towards the door.)

PAIGE: I have to get the door.

PIPER: It can wait.

PRUE: Paige, you need to understand that the Charmed Ones come first.

PAIGE: What if we have an innocent at the door? (She opens the door only for Prue to wave her hand and close it back.) Hey, no fair! You can't use your power on me if I don't have a power to use on you.

PRUE: I know and I'm sorry, but you have to listen to us. Our Charmed duty comes first because we save innocents. That's what we are all about.

(The sound of orbing is heard and a man stands a few feet behind them with a slight smile.)

MAN: Hello.

(The three sisters turn around and Prue immediately waves her hand, sending the tall, dark-haired male man over the sofa and onto the coffee table.)

PRUE: Positions!

(Piper moves around into the parlor and comes out to the sitting room from that side as Prue moves around the left side of the couch to see who the stranger is.)

PAIGE: Positions?

(Paige simply goes around the right side of the couch as the three sisters inch toward the man who tries to stand up.)

PRUE: Stay down if you know what's good for you. Who are you?

MAN: Now, is that how you treat an old friend?

PRUE: Wait, I know that voice.

(The man takes a few moments before he stands up and looks down at the three Halliwell sisters who all look up at him in shock.)

PIPER: This can't be possible.

PRUE: Andy?

PAIGE: **THE** Andy?

(Andy Trudeau, Prue's ex-boyfriend who died at the hands of the demon Rodriguez, stands in front of them looking just as healthy as before he met his cruel demise. He simply gives them a slight smile and nods his head.)

FADES OUT

OPENING CREDITS

ACT TWO

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- LIVING ROOM- NOON.**

(Only a few short moments from before, Andy stands up and fixes his grey and white suit with a smile.)

ANDY: Well, that was…something. The Elders told me how much you've changed since I last saw you, but I never expected to get thrown away without even a hello.

(Prue stares at her ex-boyfriend in utter disbelief that he is before them, refusing to take her eyes off him in fear that if she did, he would be gone again. Piper simply looks at her brother-like-friend in confusion that they see him again, the real Andy from their reality. And Paige, she is slightly astonished to see her oldest sister's dead ex-boyfriend again, one that she has heard a few stories about and seen once in another reality, right in front of them.)

PRUE: Y-you're a…

ANDY: Whitelighter? Have been for the past two years…Who would've known that I'd become like a guardian angel, especially to my childhood friends?

(Tears form in Prue's eyes as she gazes up at her once-dead lover.)

PIPER: I'm confused. Realities are supposed to be different, but you're a whitelighter in both.

ANDY: Destiny is maybe or maybe not set in stone. I know it's a lot to take in seeing me again after so long. So, what's been going on with you guys? (He eyes Paige) I'm sorry, we never met. I'm Andy Trudeau, you're new whitelighter and an old friend of your sisters.

PAIGE (Smirks): Paige Matthews…but old friend? I'd say you and Prue were more than just friends.

ANDY (Looks at Prue who is still flabbergasted): Well, we were high-school sweethearts.

PIPER: Andy was…is like a brother to Phoebe and I.

PRUE (Sits down): I have a migraine.

ANDY: Listen, I know you're kind of shocked, but the Elders felt it was best to assign you someone that you know, someone that you have history with. They didn't want any animosity similar to when Natalie was your whitelighter.

PIPER: Well, in our defense, she **was** shoved down our throats.

(Paige notices Prue still being mesmerized that Andy is in front of them and she kindly steps up to him with a smile.)

PAIGE: Hey, Andy…I just realized something. Your last name is Trudeau...is it possible that you had or have a dad who was a detective here in the city?

ANDY: Yeah, how'd you know?

PAIGE (Slightly frowns): Well, when my parents died, the detective that came to my house had the last name Trudeau. I don't know if that was him, but-

ANDY: Paige Matthews. My dad told me about what happened to your parents actually. I'm sorry.

PAIGE (Slightly smiles): Thanks.

ANDY: Um, I have some information that you'd like to know.

PIPER: What is it?

ANDY: The Elders have reasons to believe that the Source has someone spying on you three.

PRUE (Shocked): Spying? Who?

ANDY: Whoever it is, it is someone close to you. The Elders can't pinpoint who exactly because the Source has cloaked them. Is there anyone that might know that you're witches?

PIPER: Besides the many innocents we've saved?

PRUE: And fellow witches…

PAIGE: Not that many. Only two mortals know about us, but-

ANDY: Who are they?

PAIGE: Just my best-friends, but they're not working for the Source. Hell, they were kidnapped by his lackeys a few months ago.

ANDY: You can't be sure.

PIPER: So what are we talking about here? Shapeshifters?

PRUE: Possessions?

ANDY: That's something they also don't know. But trust me, they're on it.

PAIGE: Can I just say how not helpful the Elders are sometimes?

PIPER: Now, it makes even more sense how evil seems to be one step ahead of us.

PRUE: The question is, who could it be? (Eyes Andy who simply smiles at her)

ANDY: Well, I do have other charges to attend to, but it was great seeing you again. Just remember that now that I'm your whitelighter, all you have to do is call me and I'll be here.

(He offers a hug to Piper who quickly accepts. When they break apart, he starts to go towards Prue who quickly stands up and moves around the sofa and up the stairs. He looks at her in confusion but simply shakes it off. He waves at Paige and within that moment, he orbs out.)

PIPER (Turns to Paige): Well, that was…awkward.

PAIGE: Awkward? That was ridiculous. I thought Andy was Prue's first love. Why is she so standoffish to him?

PIPER: I don't know, but I think we should go find out. (She heads up the stairs, followed by Paige)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- NOON.**

(Prue enters the attic and goes straight towards the Book of Shadows just as her sisters race in to catch up to her.)

PIPER: Prue. What's wrong?

PRUE: Nothing.

PAIGE: Don't lie to us, Prue. We know something is up. You don't meet your dead ex-boyfriend after years and just dismiss him like you did.

PRUE: We saw him in the other reality, remember?

PIPER: You know what she means. (Watches Prue flip the pages of the Book of Shadows) What are you looking for?

PRUE: A spell to reveal a person's true form. But I can't find one. That means I'll just have to create one on my own. (She looks over to a small end table and sees a notepad and pen.)

PIPER: But why? We don't know the possible suspects yet.

PRUE (Goes to the notepad and pen): Well, I know one. And he's our whitelighter.

PAIGE: You think your ex-boyfriend is a demon?

PRUE (Starts thinking of a spell and writes): I don't know. It's rather convenient that my ex-boyfriend becomes our new whitelighter knowing that the Elders are against the whole "dating your whitelighter" topic.

PIPER: Well, at least now what the Angel of Destiny said makes sense. He said that we'd get to keep Andy as a whitelighter as long as what happened with me and Leo doesn't happen with Prue and Andy.

PRUE: Trust me, that's not happening.

PAIGE: Why not? Tell the truth.

PRUE: Fine… (Just as she finishes the spell) I just don't understand how Andy could be a whitelighter for this long and not even come see me. He knows how much I blamed myself for his death. And besides, I know that I'm not the only one that felt it was kind of awkward. He acted like we hadn't see each other since we were in high-school or something.

PIPER (Slowly realizes) You know what? Now that you mention it, that wasn't the best way to introduce himself considering what happened to him because of us.

(Paige's cell phone starts to ring and she quickly pulls it out of her pants pocket. She answers it and holds it to her ear.)

PAIGE: Hello…Yeah, Glen but I-Okay, okay. I'm coming in. I'm heading to work now. (She ends the call and flips her phone closed.)

PRUE: What's wrong?

PAIGE: Glen says Mr. Cowan wants me to come in. He wants to get started on a big case.

PRUE: Well, what about Belthazor? We need to start training.

PAIGE: I can't lose my job, though Prue. Just see if you can come up with some plan and I'll call you guys later.

(She quickly leaves and Prue shoots Piper a concerned look who puts her hands up.)

PIPER: I know, I know. But, we were in her shoes many times before. You were working at Buckland's and I was working at Quake.

PRUE (Slight smiles): Quake…Oh that used to be our spot before P3. I mean, I love P3, but I miss that old restaurant.

PIPER: Well, hopefully after we deal with Belthazor, the Seer, the Source, AND get my husband back, maybe we can start hanging out at one again.

PRUE: What do you mean?

PIPER: I've been thinking for a while of maybe opening my own restaurant.

PRUE (Smiles widely): Really? That's good. It's always been your dream.

PIPER: Yeah and I'm sure it'll come true one day. But right now, a lot is going on. Besides the magical side of things, I plan on adopting a son soon.

PRUE: How are things going with the adoption process?

PIPER: It'll be at least 3 more months. Who knew adopting could be so hard?

PRUE: Well, it'll be worth it. You AND Leo will finally have your happily ever after…or as much as that's possible being a witch and a whitelighter.

(Prue smirks at Piper who smirks back at her oldest sister.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR- FRONT PORCH- NOON.**

(Paige walks onto the front porch and turns to close the door. Just as she closes it, Glen quickly grabs her by the throat while Lila is behind him with a smirk.)

GLEN: That was too easy.

PAIGE (Shocked to see her best-friend choking her and her other best-friend somewhat being entertained by it): G-Glen? L-Lila?

GLEN: Not exactly.

PAIGE: Prue! Piper!

(He shimmers out with her, followed by Lila shimmering out behind them.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. THE UNDERWORLD- CAPTUREE'S KEEP**.

(In the same cave where the Charmed Ones saved innocents, including Justin, Glen shimmers in with Paige and Lila shimmers in shortly after him. He guides Paige into a cage and throws her in. She quickly throws a punch at his face and he steps backwards at the impact. Before Paige could run back out of the cage, Lila kicks her in the stomach, pushing her back in. Lila closes the cage and quickly locks it.)

(Glen shakes his head at the quick pain he felt from Paige's punch and smiles at her.)

GLEN: You pack a good punch, witch.

PAIGE (Glances between Glen and Lila): You guys-what the Hell are you doing?

LILA: Finishing our plan.

PAIGE (Slightly terrified): Plan? What plan?

GLEN: To defeat the Charmed Ones.

PAIGE: Oh my God… He was right. It's you guys. W-when did you turn on me?

LILA: We never turned on you because we were never your friends. Do you really think we could ever be friends with you? You and your sisters are the ticket to getting my clan back from exile.

GLEN: And they killed the rest of my brotherhood. So we're not really up to being friends with you or any witches for that matter.

(Paige glares away and shakes her head in disbelief to see the only two people in the cave with them who are in one cage themselves. One of them happens to look up and Paige sees that it is the real Lila and the person next to her is the real Glen.)

PAIGE: Oh my God. Lila! Glen! (She looks back at the two demons) How long have they been here?

GLEN: Well…how many months has it been since they were kidnapped?

PAIGE: I'm going to kill you…slowly.

DEMON GLEN (Smirks(: Have fun.

(He and Demon Lila walk away as Paige desperate calls out to her friends who ignore her in disbelief that she didn't realize it was them that they saved and that they've been down there for months.)

 **FADES OUT:**

COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT THREE

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- AFTERNOON.**

(Prue walks in towards Piper who throws ingredients into a boiling cauldron to make potions.)

PRUE: Hey.

PIPER: Hey. Did you get in contact with Paige?

PRUE: She's not answering her phone. (Eyes Piper who looks at her in confusion)

PIPER: What?

PRUE: We shouldn't have let her go.

PIPER: We can't stop her from hanging out with her friends, Prue. She's not a child.

PRUE: I get that, but we have to vanquish Belthazor. Remember how we swore we would focus on that as much as we could?

PIPER: Yes, I remember and I'm sure she remembers that as well. She just wants to work and be with her friends. You know, try to be normal…can you blame her?

PRUE (In disbelief): What do you mean?

PIPER: Look, I just think about all that's happened since we became witches and now that we've found out Andy is our new whitelighter, it makes me think about the what ifs. Like what if we found some way to…save Andy? Would the two of you be happy together with maybe a son or daughter? Would I be pregnant right now by Leo and he'd be alive? Would Phoebe be alive and with Cole?

(Prue bites her lip and drops her head as if to prevent herself from saying something too mean)

PRUE: There's also another question that we don't know the answer to…would we know about Paige? Yes, she was Phoebe's friend, but we've hardly met any of Phoebe's friends before so I doubt we'd have met her or any of them later. She couldn't tell them we're witches.

PIPER: That's the point. Paige introduced us to her friends, they know about us, and they're fine. In some reality, I wish Phoebe was able to tell Paige about magic and maybe we'd find out she was our sister.

PRUE (Smirk): What…the "Power of Four"?

(Piper smirks back at her just before Prue turns away in slight shock. She hears a faint voice in her head, calling for her. Her sister quickly notices this and gives her a concerned look.)

PIPER: What's wrong?

PRUE: I…I'm hearing someone.

(She concentrates harder and she manages to realize that the voice calling for help is Paige.)

PRUE: I think…it's Paige. She's calling for help.

PIPER: Help? What's wrong?

PRUE: I…I don't know. It's like she's far away or something. It's hard to concentrate on her voice.

PIPER (Getting concerned): You said she didn't answer her phone…you don't think-

PRUE (Realizes quickly): Belthazor got to her?

PIPER: But she said she was going to work. Glen called-

VOICE: Help!

(Prue and Piper turn to the door in wonder and quickly take off out of the attic.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ENTRYWAY- AFTERNOON.**

(Prue and Piper walk down the stairs and as they look over the banister, they see a bent over Demon- Glen holding his wound. Though, the sisters immediately rush to them, not knowing he's not the real Glen.)

PIPER: Oh my God!

PRUE: What happened?

GLEN: A demon attacked. They took Paige.

PRUE: What?

PIPER: Oh God.

GLEN: I tried to fight him off, but he was way too strong and way too big.

PRUE: Did he have red skin and black markings?

GLEN: How'd you know?

PIPER: It was Belthazor. Damn it…We need to call Andy.

PRUE: What? No, we can use the healing salve.

PIPER (Checks Glen's wound): It's too deep. He needs to be healed by Andy.

PRUE (Hesitates for a second): Andy! Andy!

(In a few seconds, Andy orbs in next to Prue who points at Glen. He immediately goes towards Glen and places his hand over his wound to heal him. In the same second, Prue tries to read Glen's mind to see Belthazor attack him, but she can't penetrate his thoughts.)

PRUE: What the- (She holds a hand against her forehead, her head spinning wildly, just before a shock sends Andy flying into the parlor and onto the glass coffee table, breaking it to pieces.)

PIPER: Whoa, whoa! (She rushes over to Andy just before Prue leans against the pillar in confusion over why she can't read Glen's mind and why it's giving her a headache.)

(As Piper is about to bend down to check on Andy who sits up in confusion, Lila shimmers in behind Piper and places an athame to her neck.)

LILA: Don't move.

ANDY (Sees Lila): Prue!

(Lila quickly grabs Piper and shimmers out, leaving Prue who rushes in and sees a missing Piper and confused Andy. Just when the two turn around, Glen stands up, even though he's still bleeding profusely. Prue and Andy now sees that the blood is dark, non-human blood.)

GLEN: Too easy (He gives them a quick smirk before he shimmers out).

ANDY: Well, look's like we've found the traitors.

(Prue gives a quick "ugh" at the realization that Paige's friends betrayed them.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **TIME-LAPSE: EXT. THE UNDERWORLD- CAPTUREE'S KEEP.**

(An explosion echoes throughout the caves as Piper tries to blow the cage open with her power. Right on the side of her, Paige tries to keep her balance as the cage shakes, but doesn't blow open.)

PAIGE: Okay, Piper…that's like the tenth time you've tried that. It's not going to work and I think if you try it one more time, you'll just kill us both before Belthazor does.

PIPER: Can you remain a little optimistic, please?

PAIGE: I've been optimistic for as long as I can, but look where we are, Piper. We're in a cage in the Underworld, my best-friends have been locked in a cage over there for God knows how long, and they're not even talking to me.

(Piper looks over at Glen and Lila who both look tired and tortured as they sit with their backs turned towards the sisters. Piper sighs as she looks back at Paige.)

PIPER: Paige, as your older sister, I promise you…I will make sure you and your friends make it out of here alive. (Demon Glen and Demon Lila walk in and towards the sisters' cage while Piper eyes them in uncertainty.) Hopefully.

DEMON-GLEN: Well, well, well…you're finally up, Piper.

DEMON-LILA: Yeah, I'm sorry I knocked you out with the butt of the athamae. I couldn't risk you killing me, now could I?

PIPER: When we get out of here, we will kill you.

DEMON-GLEN: Well, sad for you because you won't get the chance.

(The two demons turn to see Belthazor, in his demeaning pace, go towards the cage and stop. He gives them an evil smirk.)

PAIGE: Uh oh.

PIPER: How dare you…you made Phoebe fall in love with you, her sisters to actually slightly care for you, only for you to turn evil again.

BELTHAZOR: Cole may have loved Phoebe, but I certainly didn't.

(He waves his hand at them and locks appear around Piper's hands, preventing her from using her power. Demon Glen unlocks the cage and grabs Paige while Demon Lila grabs Piper.)

BELTHAZOR: Take them to your King.

(The two demons bow down to Belthazor and escort the two sister-witches out of the cave. Then, flames engulf Belthazor and he disappears in his teleportation.)

 **FADES OUT:**

COMMERCIAL BREAK

ACT FOUR

 **FADE IN:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- ATTIC- AFTERNOON.**

(Andy walks in and looks around in slight surprise while Prue grabs a few potions and stuff them into his jacket pocket.)

ANDY: Wow. I've always wondered what it looks up here.

PRUE: Alright. Are you ready?

ANDY: Ready for what?

PRUE: To save my sisters. You should be allowed to orb down there. Leo was.

(Andy shakes his head in confusion and folds his arms.)

ANDY: You're not serious, are you Prue?

PRUE: I am dead serious, Andy. We have to save my sisters.

ANDY: Prue, you can't just go barging down there without any kind of plan. The Underworld isn't like some cave in the city.

PRUE: You haven't been down there then because that's exactly what it looks like. Only it's so many caves, it's like a maze down there.

ANDY: Prue, I'm serious.

PRUE: And so am I. I can't just sit idly by and give Belthazor time to kill my sisters. We need to go now.

ANDY (Shakes his head): What if that's what Belthazor wants? What if he's just trying to lure you down there to kill all three of you together?

PRUE: I won't let him. Once I save my sisters, we'll vanquish him. Why are you fighting me on this? You're our whitelighter. You're supposed to help.

ANDY: I'm trying to, Prue, but you won't let me.

PRUE: You're orbing me down.

ANDY: I'm talking about a plan, Prue. Why are you acting like…like you're mad at me or something?

PRUE (Taken aback): Excuse me, but I have every right to be mad at you.

ANDY (Slight angry): Oh yeah?

PRUE: I-I can't talk about this right now.

ANDY (Now annoyed): No, you need to say something then say it. You need your head clear before you steer yourself into a battle with Belthazor anyways.

PRUE: You know what, Andy? Fine. You wanna know why I'm so angry at you? It's because you didn't come to see me not even once since you died. I blamed myself for months, even years after you died. I never even moved on you from you until months ago when YOU… (Points at him) YOU told me it's okay. So you know what? I'm not just angry at you. I'm pissed.

ANDY: Prue, we didn't see each other in forever and I didn't think you'd still consider me as anyone really. And it's not your fault about what happened to me. It's my fault, okay? I should've listened to you and I didn't.

(Prue looks down at her feet, still pissed at him.)

ANDY: You always told me not to talk on the phone while driving and I did anyways… (Prue looks up at him in confusion) That small mistake cost me my life.

PRUE: Wait, what?

ANDY: My car accident…on my way back to the city. I was actually hoping to meet you, but I guess we never had good timing, huh?

PRUE: Uh…what year did you die?

ANDY: What?

PRUE: The year…when did you die?

ANDY: 1998.

PRUE (She reads his thoughts and looks at him in slight disbelief) :Oh, they didn't…

ANDY: They who? And they didn't what?

PRUE: Um, look Andy…I just realized that I'm angry at the wrong person. But that's for later. We need to save my sisters.

ANDY: Well, okay…so what's the plan? You need a plan if you're going to save your sisters and vanquish Belthazor.

PRUE: Okay, okay. (She thinks for a few moments) Andy, orb us down to the Underworld. Then, sense for my sisters. Once you get a lock on them, you orb us to them. I bust them out and if Belthazor is there, I throw the potion at him and you get us outta there.

ANDY: What about Paige's friends?

PRUE: I actually created a spell earlier that may help us. It's to reveal a person's true form. If they're shapeshifters, it'll show me their real forms. And if they're possessed, it'll cast them out of them and reveal themselves.

ANDY: Okay, sounds like a plan then. Now, are you ready?

PRUE: As ready as I'll ever be.

(He grabs Prue's hand and she grabs his and he orbs out with her.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. THE UNDERWORLD- CAVE.**

(Andy orbs in with Prue who holds his hand. As she lets go, he closes his eyes to sense for her sisters. Suddenly, flames appear in front of them and Belthazor appears. Prue shrieks and quickly pulls a potion out of her jacket pocket. When she throws it at him, he quickly grabs it with his hand without even breaking the potion bottle. She looks at him in shock at his quick reflex and rushes to fight him while Andy senses for Piper and Paige.)

PRUE: Now it's time to die you miserable coward.

(She punches him in the face and he quickly shoots her a death glare before he growls. She tries to punch him again, but he blocks her attack and gives his own punch to her face, busting her lip. Before he can deliver another one, she blocks it and punches him in the chest using her power, sending him back a few feet. She quickly jumps and kicks him in the chest. Though, he doesn't fall and grabs her arm before she can punch him again. She tries to kick him in the stomach, but he grabs her leg and easily tosses her towards the wall with a loud THUD. She quickly falls to the ground and gives a groan. Andy opens his eyes in time to see Belthazor inch towards Prue.)

ANDY: Prue!

(He disappears into orbs and flies towards Prue who he grabs and completely disappears with her. Belthazor simply smirks before he flames out again.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. THE UNDERWORLD- THE SOURCE'S LAIR.**

(Demon Glen and Demon Lila urge Paige and Piper into the King of the Underworld's lair and towards his throne chair. They push them to their knees just as the Seer teleports in next to the chair.)

PAIGE: Who the Hell are you?

THE SEER: I am the Seer, the right-hand woman of the Source.

PIPER: Ahh..you're the infamous Seer. The demon who is responsible for our sister's death. I hope you're ready to get your ass handed-(Demon Lila gives a hard slap to Piper's face, busting her lip)

DEMON LILA: Don't lose your tongue, Piper.

PAIGE: What are you going to do? Kill us…like you don't already plan on it. Why haven't you just killed us already?

DEEP VOICE: Because they listen to me.

(The sisters look around in confusion just before Belthazor flames in behind them. He slightly shakes and a black essence leaves out of his eyes, nose, and mouth. It flies to the throne chair and disappears into the Source of All Evil, in his red cloak, devilish red-wings and longsword in his hand.)

PIPER: Oh…look it's you. What a terrible surprise.

THE SOURCE: Humorous to the end, I see…I just hope you can put up more of a fight than your other sister did.

(Piper licks the blood on her lips, but presses her teeth to it again to stop herself from going off on the Source.)

THE SOURCE: I thought the oldest Halliwell was supposed to be the strongest.

PIPER: What did you do to her?!

THE SOURCE: Don't worry. She's not dead…yet…Seer, take Belthazor to his chamber.

SEER: Yes, my liege. (She walks over to Belthazor and her eyes glow white, followed by his to which Piper and Paige notice. She quickly walks away and Belthazor follows behind her like a zombie.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. THE UNDERWORLD- CAVE OUTSIDE OF THE SOURCE'S LAIR.**

(Just as the Seer and Belthazor exit the Source's Lair, the Seer throws Belthazor against the wall and presses up against him.) Finally…it's just us. (Her eyes glow white and she transform into her real demon self, the Oracle.)

BELTHAZOR: Seer?

ORACLE: No…I only tricked him into thinking that I was so that I can have you all to myself. He's thrown me away, just like the Seer and Klea will do. But you and I are meant to be. Remember all of the fun times we used to have before he assigned you to defeat the Charmed Ones? You and I are destined, my love.

BELTHAZOR: Break the spell…

ORACLE (Confused): What?

BELTHAZOR: I want to be my human self, kiss you as my human self. And we can be free, together.

(The Oracle sheepishly smiles at him and blows a kiss at him. Golden particles fly into him and he quickly transform back into his human half, Cole Turner.)

THE ORACLE: I reversed the magic that the Seer put on you. Now you're free TOO. We can go be together away from them. Your heart belongs to me and mines to you.

(Cole grabs the Oracle and pulls her closer to him. He smiles at her and just as he leans to kiss her, he throws her head into the wall, knocking her unconscious before she even falls to the floor.)

COLE: Sorry. My heart only belongs to one person…and she's dead. (He checks to make sure the Oracle is still alive and peeks around the corner of the cave to see the Source step off his throne and ease towards Piper and Paige.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. THE UNDERWORLD- THE SOURCE'S LAIR.**

(The Source takes his longsword and plows it into the ground, keeping it still. Piper and Paige try to put on brave faces, but are terrified at the sight of the Devil himself.)

THE SOURCE: I will admit to you. You put up a good fight with my forces over the years. From Rex and Hannah…to Tempus and Rodriguez…the Horsemen of the Apocalypse…the Triad, and even my most powerful right-hands, Belthazor and Shax…and you managed to thwart all of their attempts. How is that?

PIPER: Well, we're not the most powerful force of good the world has ever seen for nothing.

THE SOURCE: But not powerful enough to save your whitelighter, are you?

(Piper gives him a death glare just as orbs appear and Andy and Prue are in the Source's Lair.)

PRUE: Piper! Piper! (She rushes to them and waves her hand at Demon Glen and Demon Lila who fly away in opposite directions. Andy takes off behind her as Piper and Paige quickly stand up and rush backwards to Prue.)

THE SOURCE: How wonderful… (Piper and Paige reach Prue who quickly grabs them and steps in front of them.) Is the Power of Three ready to face the King of the Underworld?

PIPER: Next time.

THE SOURCE: There won't be a next time.

PRUE: Andy.

MALE VOICE: Go!

(The sisters turn to see an energy ball fly towards the Source, but the energy ball doesn't affect him. The sisters' eyes land on Cole who rushes into the lair and throws another energy ball at his former master.)

THE SOURCE: Belthazor!

COLE: Get outta here!

PAIGE: We have to save Glen and Lila!

(Andy quickly grabs Prue who grabs Piper who grabs Paige and he orbs out with them as Cole launches another energy ball at the Source who this time quickly throws picks up his sword and the energy ball is absorbed by the sword. Just as blue energy shoots out from the sword towards Cole, he shimmers out. The Source gives a loud growl in anger at the Charmed Ones' and Cole's escape.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. THE UNDERWORLD- CAPTUREE'S KEEP.**

(Andy orbs in with Prue, Piper, and Paige on his sides. They rush towards the cage Lila and Glen are locked in.)

PIPER: Okay. Magic can't get out, but it can get it.

PRUE: Okay, how about um…gate unlock, no magic block.

(A wave of orange energy coats the cage and quickly disappears.)

PIPER: Glen. Lila. Stand back.

(The two silent friends of Paige stand up and away from the others before Piper flicks her wrists and the cage door opens. Paige and Piper reach in and help Glen and Lila out.)

(Paige looks her best-friends up and down and sees the many bruises and blood on their skins.)

PAIGE: Oh my God. What happened?

PIPER: They were tortured by Belthazor, well the Source in Belthazor's body I guess.

ANDY: I've never taken so many people in one orb.

PRUE: What? I only have one teleportation potion and it only works on two people.

DEMON-GLEN: Looks like you're out of luck then, huh?

PRUE: I've got something for you two.

(Just as an athame appears in Demon Lila's hand, Prue chants her spell.)

PRUE: I call upon Ancient Powers, to unmask them now and in future hours. Show us well and thoroughly, reveal themselves so that we can have clarity.

(Purple lights surround the two demons and they each turn into their real appeareances. Demon-Glen is revealed to be Boris, a demon of the group of the Brotherhood of the Thorn who has dark violet skin, black eyes, sharp yellow teeth, and small black eyes similar to Judge Hamilton in 3.01 "A Honeymoon's Over".)

PAIGE: Eww.

(At the same time, Demon Lila is revealed to be an Acephali which is a creature without a head, but a face on the chest. The sisters look in absolute shock at their appearances and Piper quickly flicks her wrists, causing an explosion that only sends Boris away into a wall while the Acephali inches towards them with them.)

PAIGE: Uh…plan?

(Prue smirks and TKs the athame out of her hand to behind her where Cole quickly grabs it and plunges into the chest of the Acephali, with the athame sticking her eyeball out in slight gore. He quickly takes the athame out and throws it behind him straight into a quickly approaching Demon Glen. The Acephali slowly engulfs into flames and is vanquished, followed by Boris soon after.)

PIPER: Ahh…okay. Now that those two are out of the way, how can we get everyone back home if you can't take all of us, Andy?

COLE (Shimmers in): I can help.

(Everyone turns to him and Prue uses her telepathy on him to read his intentions. He steps towards them with clear intentions.)

COLE: The Source took me over. I promise I want to help.

(Piper notices Prue using her telepathy and waits for Prue's reaction.)

PRUE: Okay…I'm going with you to bring Glen back to the manor.

ANDY: Prue? Are you sure?

PRUE: Yeah, I'll be safe. I can take care of myself. (She hands a teleportation potion to Paige who holds up Lila while Andy holds hands with Piper)

(Paige throws the potion on the ground at her and Lila's feet and the smoke envelops them, teleporting them away while Cole shimmers out with Glen and Prue, and Andy orbs out with Piper.)

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **TIMELAPSE: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- PARLOR- NIGHT.**

(Andy heals both Lila and Glen with his hands while Paige watches in worry for her friends. Prue and Piper walk in to see if he has finished just in time to see Glen and Lila no longer bloody and bruised.)

ANDY: There ya go.

(He moves away to Prue's side as Paige sits down next to them on the sofa. She tries to give them a hug, but the pair is still silent. Paige glances at them and then to her sisters.)

PAIGE: What's wrong with them? I thought they were healed.

ANDY: They are, Paige. But they're in shock.

PIPER: They were tortured for months Paige, it's going to take them a long time to get over what happened to them.

PRUE: If they get over it at all…I mean, it's different for us if we were tortured. We could handle it, but they're…they're just mortals.

PAIGE: Is there anything I can do?

ANDY: Well, there is…but you might not like it.

PAIGE: Shoot.

ANDY: I can use memory dust to erase the last few days, maybe weeks of their memories, but months is going to be hard.

PRUE: Well, I can create a spell that can maybe increase the intensity of the memory dust. But it might be safer to just erase their memory of ever finding out you were a witch, Paige.

PAIGE: What?

PIPER: I'm sorry, Paige. I know it's not fair...at all. But it's the only way to make sure not only are they safe, but our secret is too. Demons won't keep attacking them for info if they don't have any.

(Paige lets out a long sigh and hugs her best-friends again with tears forming in her eyes.)

PAIGE: I'm going to miss telling you about my recent demon attacks, but it's safer for you guys, okay? (Glances at Andy and nods her head) Alright.

(He holds out his hand and a bag of memory dust appears in his hand. Just as he pulls some dust out and sprinkles it on Paige's best-friends, Prue chants her spell.)

PRUE: Magic forces far and wide, help us now in this time. Forget the magic, forget the pain, make Glen and Lila forget the months that came.

(Sparkling white lights envelop Glen and Lila and they quickly fall into a deep sleep and Paige checks their pulse.)

PRUE: Don't worry. They're alive. The spell just put them to sleep.

(Paige just nods her head and turns to Andy.)

PAIGE: Um, Andy…can you maybe take them back to my place? Do you know where that's at?

ANDY: Yeah, no problem. And listen Paige, you did the right thing. Not only are you protecting your friends, but you're protecting you, your sisters, and magic.

PAIGE (Frowns): Well, if I'm protecting everyone, why do I feel so suckish?

(She walks out of the room and Prue and Piper follow behind her. Andy prepares to orb away with Glen and Lila.)

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. HALLIWELL MANOR- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT.**

(Paige sits on the sofa and places her head on the arm of it. Piper sits on the side of Paige while Prue sits on the side of Piper.)

PRUE: Hey. Are you okay?

PAIGE: Um, well, I don't know. Andy was right. What we just did protected everyone, but italso brought light to something for me.

PIPER: What is it?

PAIGE: As long as I'm a witch, what kind of a life can I have outside of magic? My friends were kidnapped and tortured for months while demons masqueraded as them and I had no clue. I can't be good enough as Phoebe for you guys, I can't be a good enough friend for Glen and Lila, and I can't even be a good enough witch for myself. I feel like I'm failing…not just as a witch, but as a person. I guess at least I'll have more time to study on being a better witch.

PRUE: Paige, you are far from failing at anything. You are an amazing witch…

PIPER: And person.

PAIGE: Oh, you guys…you're just saying that to make me feel better.

PRUE: No…you are. You may not be as experienced as us being witches, but you're not a bad witch at all. You are a better witch than you give yourself credit for.

PAIGE: Really?

PIPER: Yeah. Just because you can't make a good-sounding spell doesn't mean you can't make a good-working one. And just because sometimes a plan might fall through doesn't mean it's hopeless. And if I'm going to be honest, I scared today.

PAIGE: No way…the confident Piper?

PIPER: Confident? Yeah, I only acted that way because I needed to be strong for you and you surprised me…you surprise me every day. I realize that I don't need to be strong for you sometimes because you're strong enough for yourself.

PRUE: We love you for who you are, Paige.

PAIGE: Love? (Her sisters smile and nod their heads) Thanks, you guys. I love you guys too.

(She reaches over and hugs them who hug her back. Just as they break apart, wonder goes across Paige's face.)

PAIGE: Wait…where's Cole…or Belthazor…

PRUE: He left. He knows it's dangerous if he stays here.

PAIGE: Do we trust him?

PIPER: I…I think we can actually.

PRUE: Yeah, I read his mind. He was telling the truth. The Seer cast a spell on him and the Source took him over. They used him against us.

PAIGE: Well, at least that's one demon off the list to be vanquished until we can hopefully finally get our old whitelighter back.

PIPER (Smiles): Well, seeing as how we just dodged another battle with the Source himself, I have high hopes that we'll see him again…but what's going on with our new whitelighter, I wonder.

PRUE: Actually, you're not going to expect it.

PAIGE: Oh God, he's not married, is he?

PRUE (Smirks): No. Well, not anymore. He got divorced a long time ago, but anyways...I don't think he remembers how he died.

PIPER (Confused): What?

PRUE: He thinks he died in a car accident while he was on the phone.

PAIGE: Wait…I thought a demon attacked him and killed him in the parlor.

PIPER: He did. Why does he think that he died in a car accident?

PRUE: My guess is…the Elders erased his memory as well. He thinks he died in 1998 on his way to the city.

PAIGE: Well, I knew the Elders weren't goody-too shoes, but wow.

PRUE: Yeah, but after wiping Glen and Lila's memories, are we any better? We did it to protect them, magic, and us. It's kind of the same thing they did to Andy.

PIPER: Guess we can be hypocritical sometimes…

PRUE: Oh, only sometimes.

(The three sisters smirk and hold each close, surviving another battle with demons.)

 **FADE OUT.**

 **Now that the sisters know the truth about Cole, do you think they will find a way to completely trust him? How do you like the sister's new whitelighter/old friend? Do you think Prue will be able to take on the Source in hand-to-hand combat again? Please leave reviews, comments, and theories on what you think will happen leading up to the finale of this alternate season without Phoebe.**

Next Episode:

As Paige begins studying the Book of Shadows, she accidentally reads a spell that releases a powerful entity and causes her to become evil. At the same time, her evil spreads to Piper. Now, Prue, with the help from a recovered Cole, must save her and her sisters' lives before they become fully evil. Along with that, Prue has a major photo-shoot at her job that can help or hurt her career. Will Prue save her and her sisters from evil and also save her job?


End file.
